I Need You
by Misery of Shadows
Summary: Life was perfect for Vanille. a loving wife, a loving daughter and even what she considered the best job. that is until a lot of strange things happening.
1. Chapter 1

**And here is a new story for you guys.**

Chapter 1:

As the small red head rested herself on the body of her wife, just enjoying the pleasant feeling of something poking her leg, she wanted to do so much with it at this minute, but she also knew that she couldn't right now.

Cracking her eyes open, green met blue as Vanille just had to smile up at her. Planting a chaste kiss as she felt the woman she was laying on give her a squeeze on her bare bottom. Something that just made her feel a lot more giddy than it should.

"I'd love to let this go further, but I can't. Lumina will be up soon and I need to pack her a lunch and you need to get up." The red head whispered softly as she lowered her head into the crook of the pink haired individual's neck. "And don't mention how you are already up. I can feel it... but if you can behave for the entire day I may just let you try the back door." Vanille spoke with a smile as she started to climb up off her wife.

"Well I am up, and it isn't going anywhere for awhile... how about while you are making Lumina her lunch, we just get a quickie in because I'm on the clock in two hours and won't be off again until Friday." The pink haired woman said as she started to sit up with a small groan as she could feel her muscles start to scream once again at the fact she hadn't' had a decent amount of rest in the single day off she had.

"I want to Claire, but my head is killing me." Vanille said as she started to sit up herself. Groaning as she started to rub her head. Something that she just had to ignore the urge to slap her wife who had been laughing next to her.

"If you don't want to Van, we don't need to. I can take care of myself in the shower. But if your head seriously hurts, go take some paracetamol. That should take care of it." Lightning said as she started to get out of the comfortable bed. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Vanille glaring at her. "Or maybe go to the doctor Van... this is what the twentieth in five days... I'm starting to worry about you."

She knew what it was about, but she didn't exactly care in this situation. What mattered to her was Vanille's health. And right now it just seemed like she was trying to get blood from a stone. The only problem she could find with the analogy was that blood from a stone would be a lot easier to get.

"I don't need doctors Claire. It is just a headache... the basil just isn't strong enough to cut it. I'll just use some lavender oil... and ginger. If you try and get me go to those quacks again Light I'm bending you over my knee. Nature has the answer to all these things." Vanille said as she started to slide out of the bed. Just taking a deep breath as she placed her feet down. As she pushed herself off the bed, she could feel her legs start to wobble barely bracing herself as she felt the strong arms holding her up.

She knew what it was about but Vanille just took a deep breath and gently pushed Lightning out of the way. "I'm fine. Now come on... it is Lumina's first day back after her suspension and her little girlfriend broke up with her. So she needs a proper meal and can you please not get into an argument with her about it?" Vanille continued as she took some deep breaths to calm herself down from the recent argument that had been going on between them.

"She is wasting her life though Vanille. She has so much potential that it actually is making me consider military school." Lightning said as she turned around to see Vanille just glaring at her. "I know she is our daughter, but even at our worse, we never smoked on school property while texting each other in the middle of class."

"We didn't have phones like that. And we got caught doing a lot worse..." Vanille said as she grabbed her robe hanging on the hook at the back of the door, she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she knew that this was a topic that Lightning had always hated to talk about. "Now seriously go get in the shower... hopefully a cold one because you've been a bad girl." Vanille said as she could see her wife just groan at the comment.

"Okay... but promise me if it gets too bad you'll consider going to the doctors Van... because the headaches... the lactating last night... if I didn't know better I'd swear you might be pregnant again... and although I'm obligated to love our daughter... and I'm ending that thought there." Lightning said as she walked over and grabbed one of Vanille's hands. "But... you aren't late are you?" Lightning whispered as Vanille just looked back into the soulful blue eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to think back.

Shaking her head violently as though to clear something from her mind. "That would explain some things. But if I am, I'm not getting morning sickness or cravings like I did with Lumina... and we aren't exactly safe with the protection. So while possible... according to my history it isn't likely." Vanille said softly as she just smiled at her calmly. "But I'll pick something up at my break... or get Serah to, just so we can check... but you seriously need to have a shower... I'll go get our daughter ready for school..." Vanille continued as she leaned up and kissed Lightning chastely before separating and walking towards the kitchen with a slight skip in her step, she was just happy at the possible prospect of pitter-pattering of tiny feet again.

Walking down the stairs, Vanille just took some deep breaths as she could almost feel the muscles in her skull starting to ache with renewed vigour. She wasn't sure why it was paining her so much at this time but she knew that she could get through the day with ease once she got to the kitchen so she could start to chew on some ginger as she got the house ready to take on the day all over again.

Flicking the switch to the coffee machine as she walked through the door, Vanille took a deep breath as she tried to temper her resolve. As she grabbed one of the plastic containers, Vanille could almost feel her arm shake a little as she broke the seal and took a deep breath of the item. Picking up one of the pieces, Vanille slipped it into her mouth and just began to chew carefully.

She wasn't sure if it was the smell of the coffee, or the ginger working quicker, but what Vanille did know was she could feel at least some of the muscles relaxing in her head allowing her to take some deep breaths. Placing the container back down, Vanille walked over to the small vials and just smiled as opened it and allowed the scent to permeate the room.

Placing her finger over the opening, she quickly inverted the bottle. As she lowered it she smiled at the sound of the alarm going off upstairs followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. She couldn't help but just laugh at the sound just from the memories she got from when her and Lightning were in school themselves.

Gently rubbing the drop of oil onto her temples, as she started to go about getting ready to make some breakfast for the two most important women to Vanille at this moment. Something that she knew would just increase if Lightning's suspicions were well founded and they gave it enough time.

Quickly rinsing her hands as Vanille danced over towards the refrigerator as she could hear some loud thumping footsteps against the stairs. Just the sounds were enough to get Vanille curious and the sight of the pink haired teen walking into the room just made it far more curious.

"I need a new alarm clock... mine came down with a case of being tossed at a wall." The teen muttered as she walked over towards the hanging mugs. Just grabbing one as she could hear a throat clear coming from the slightly smaller matriarch. Placing the empty mug down on the counter, the pink haired woman spun around and wrapped her arms around the red haired woman just accepting the kiss on her cheek. "I wouldn't forget Mom... I just need some coffee right now before _she_ gets out of the shower and proceeds to find fault with everything."

"I told her to lay off you today... just try and not get into any trouble. Now can you set the table?" Vanille asked as the teen just took a deep breath and gave her mother one last squeeze. Smiling as she quickly separated from her and started to walk out of the room already knowing Vanille would pour her a cup to begin with.

She was beyond content as she could hear some soft humming coming from her mother as she started to pull out the mats as an important question came up. "Mom, is _she_ going to be here for breakfast? Or is she just going to go straight to work?" Lumina asked as Vanille just chuckled lightly.

"Yes, your father will be here for breakfast. She doesn't need to leave for an hour until after we've left. So can you please behave as well and not try and fight her? Most of your punishments end once you get back from school. That is a simple nine hours." Vanille said as she took a few steps out of the kitchen holding the cup Lumina held previously.

As she held the item out she winced as she felt her arm buck a little causing the mug to tumble down and shatter on the floor spreading the liquid across the floor. Feeling herself sway a little she winced as she felt herself being held up. Cracking her eyes open she frowned at the sight Lumina holding her hands as she felt the remaining member of their family unit behind her just holding her carefully.

"Okay, Vanille I'm putting my foot down. If you wont go to the doctors you are staying home today." Lightning demanded as she carefully scooped her arms under the woman's legs picking her up with ease.

"I'm fine Claire. Just sore from last night... plus I didn't get much sleep." Vanille said as she could hear a loud gagging sound coming from her daughter. Something that she never really understood but knew that it was something that at points Lightning herself was like.

"Gross. I don't need to hear things like that. I'm already scared mentally enough." Lumina stated as she back stepped a few paces as to give her parents plenty of room to do what they want as to hopefully also remind them of her presence. Just because she didn't want a repeat of the last time her parents got like that. "But I actually agree with Light Mom. Your arm just flailed a little and you probably should go to the hospital or at the very least stay home today... I can make my own way to school, and Aunt Serah will have you covered." Lumina said as Lightning rolled her eyes at the teen's statement.

"I'll drop you off myself." Lightning said as she could see a glare in the teen's eyes.

Sensing her wife was about to continue on some tirade Vanille started to regretfully slide out of the strong arms holding her, Vanille quickly just slipped her two fingers into her mouth and blew a sharp gust causing the remaining women to wince covering their ears.

"Both of you need to drop this. I'm fine. I'm going to work, and both of you need to behave. I want a single meal in a month where my daughter and wife can be civil to each other! Is that so much to ask for!" Vanille yelled just being glad that she could see both of the women before her backing down quickly and looking away.

"No..." Lightning muttered as she looked away from Vanille and even from their daughter just to make sure that she didn't snap further invoking a seldom seen side of the red head. One that Lightning would be lying if she said she had seen this side of her being directed at her before.

"No Mom... but Li-"

"I don't care. Lumina, clean the glass up. Claire, go cook breakfast. And we will have a civil breakfast before I leave to drop Lumina off at school, and I go to work. Do I make myself clear?" Vanille said interrupting her daughter, just wanting to stop the next fight from even starting.

As they started to disperse Vanille just smiled as she walked towards the kitchen. Just so she could do something that would make it at least feel like she was doing something to help the movement of the day forward. At least then she knew that she wouldn't feel useless and might even be able to continue on the offensive and not be forced to stay home.

Walking towards the bread bin, Vanille just smiled as she pulled out the bag and placed it on the counter. Just a smile as she could see Light quickly reaching into the fridge frowning at the premade off yellow liquid in the container.

"I wanted pain perdu for breakfast because I know it is yours and Lumina's favourite... especially because I made some wild berry syrup because I know once again that you both enjoy it and I wanted to make sure breakfast went smoothly." Vanille said as Lightning just shook her head softly. Stepping closer to the counter, as Lumina walked past to just throw the shards into the garbage bin. "What type of sandwich do you want honey? I want your first day back to be perfect. Especially with that heartless bitch being there... but let's not get into talking about that c word."

"I don't care Mom. I'll love it regardless of what it is. As long as I still get my note... because I can't focus after lunch without it." Lumina said as she slipped down three cups with just a smile on her face as she quickly filled the mugs up.

"The floor is going to warp if you let the coffee sit Lumina. It needs to be dried up." Lightning stated a little exhausted at the fact that this early she was already needing to remind her daughter of something that was so simple really to understand. At least to her it was in that category. "The coffee can't wait unless you want to pay out of your own allowance to get the floor replaced because of your slowness to remedy it." Lightning continued as she ignored the loud groan coming from the teenager.

"I know. I also know that it takes a lot longer than a few extra minutes for me to be nice to your stu-" Lumina began before she was cut off by the throat clear of Vanille. She just wanted to snap at Lightning but also knew that she wouldn't be able to live up to the verbal promise she made with Vanille if she did.

"Light. Apologise to our daughter for starting it. Trust her that she knows what she is doing." Vanille said knowing that that was the something on Lumina's mind. "And Lumina, apologise to Claire for the attitude. She is just trying to help in her own way."

As the silence started to fill the room, Lumina started to reach for the tea towel, Vanille just took a deep breath as to calm her nerves a bit more. "If I have to pick which one of you says it first there won't be wild berry syrup to go with the pain perdu." As Vanille said it she chuckled at as the apology spewed out from the both of them in unison.

' _I wish they wouldn't make me punish them like that just to get a simple apology for a misunderstanding... but thankfully they wised up._ ' Vanille thought as she could see Lumina quickly grabbing the cloth and walking out of the room.

Happy that Lumina wasn't going to see the contents of the sandwich, Vanille couldn't help but smile as she quickly walked over to the fridge to just make it a surprise for the teen. Something that she just hoped would be enough to really get her through the day without getting in trouble. At least then Lightning wasn't going to be mad and given Lightning could come home for dinner, then it would be perfect. It was even a case that it only really happened on a total of three days a year, two of which being holidays which Vanille was still on the fence about counting them, but knew that if she didn't then she would only have her birthday and that just made her feel sad.

"Van... if you are this gung-ho about going today... at least let Serah know. And I will call her before I leave just so she is aware to check up on you. I swear though I'll be next to you if you need me Van." Lightning said softly as she placed some of the egg soaked bread into the hot pan. She just wanted her point clear that she was nothing but worried about Vanille right now.

"I'll be fine Claire, but if it will make you worry less I will tell Serah about the muscle spasms... and the headaches... but I do know there are some things she has made clear time and time again that you enjoy that she doesn't want to hear about."

"It would make all of us feel better Van." Lightning said softly as Vanille just let out a sigh, from how she was feeling exhausted by this sudden forced smothering she was experiencing but she also knew that if the roles were reversed she would be doing the exact same thing. But at least she knew that it was done for. Or at least for the foreseeable future it was.

* * *

Resting her head in her palms, Vanille took a deep breath as she could hear the door opening. Smiling as she looked up to see the pink hair of her sister in law smiling at her as she held two cups up. A smile ever present on her face as she flew towards the desk as Vanille just took a deep breath.

"I just got off the phone with Claire... letting you know I know about the muscles freaking out. Doubt you want to hear me ask if you are alright... even though I am curious. But I brought you some chamomile tea. I remember you making me some for some bad cramps and gave me a lecture how it works for muscle cramps and spasms and all kinds of muscle things." Serah said as she placed the mug down on the desk by Vanille who took a deep breath.

"I'm fine Serah. Like I said earlier to you. I would be a lot better if my wife and daughter weren't constantly at each other's throats and that if I didn't practically need to threaten to smack both of their heads together to get a single meal together without yelling. Seriously my class doesn't even get that bad and they are five." Vanille sighed as she accepted the cup and breathed softly to cool it down before she took a few sips. "But don't give them a talking to I'm a little hormon-"

"Shut up." Serah bit playfully as she stared at her friend. "You can't be pregnant again. I refuse to believe I'm getting a second niece before I have a child of my own. I don't care if I need to blackmail Fang and feed her booze and drugs just to get her to knock me up." Serah continued as Vanille just chuckled at that simple statement. Something that she knew from previous experiences that Serah would never do given how prudish she was.

She still remembered the first few times Serah had to constantly ask Fang if they could hold hands. Just the thought of anything more was nothing but a joke to think she would do something that crass. "There is no guarantee yet Serah. I haven't taken a test. We didn't even have baking soda so I couldn't use that. So all Claire and I are going on, is my frequent headaches and counting back I'm late by a number of weeks... kind of embarrassed to say how many weeks. Mix all that with the me having mood swings and another thing that I'm sure you don't want to hear because it is your sister's favourite thing when we are alone..."

"Alone? Vanille I've caught you two literally humping on a train... which is also why I'm very careful when you wear skirts." Serah said calmly as she raised her mug to take a mouthful of. Just being glad that she could at least hear something like this straight away from her friend and not after three months of her friend seemingly constantly getting sick every morning and requesting strange things to be brought in for her every few hours. "But have you been getting sick like when you were pregnant with Lumina? Or those weird cravings? I mean I like homemade blueberry jam as much as the next person but having it on everything including cheese burgers and rice? Ew. Just all kinds of ew."

"We haven't done that in years for one and that is why we aren't sure. I have gotten sick a few times but just wrote it off on something I ate not sitting right, and as for cravings... not really. But we have gone through about six heads of lettuce in two days. But I've just been in the mood for salads and Lumina can eat a lot." Vanille said just rubbing her stomach as she glanced towards the clock sitting on the wall.

"Yeah... Fang gets mad anytime Lumina is with us because on paper she is only half Pulsein... despite the fact apparently Claire and I must have ancestors from Gran Pulse." Serah said as she followed her friend's gaze and just took another large mouthful of the hot liquid.

"Your sister has a huge, fully functioning and genetic penis to go along with a vagina. That isn't seen on Cocoon. Not to mention the natural pink hair... so trust me somewhere in your family's past the did the fun things with people from Gran Pulse." Vanille said picking up the cup as she just breathed on it and took a mouthful. "We can continue to talk about this later anyways Serah. My class should be making their way in any minute."

"Okay. Just reminding you that Claire wants me to stick my head in occasionally. And I swear if you got knocked up again you won't see Fang for a few days as I become like Anne Wilkes." Serah said as she stood up and quickly walked around the desk to hug the red head just smiling as she could feel the woman return the hug before she separated and smiled as she walked out of the room holding the mug in both hands. Just taking slight care in making sure the door was open.

Smiling at the sight of some of her students walking into the room, Vanille just smiled as she stood up and walked towards the white board as she grabbed one of the markers to just set up her first lesson of the day.

Happy with the sentence that she wrote on the board, Vanille just smiled as she turned around to see her class all sitting intently staring at her, all patiently waiting for her to at least greet them. Something that she was glad Serah had at least taught them.

"Good morning class." Vanille sung out as she could hear the response. Just the sound of that was something that brought a smile to Vanille. A smile that fell as she begun to feel her head shift slightly as her eyes got heavy once more.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here you guys go. This is what is replacing the story that is just done. Let me know what you think... because this one is going to be an emotional ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for another chapter of this.**

Chapter 2:

Frowning as she closed the newspaper in her hands, Lightning took a deep inhale as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe that this was how her return after a weekend off was going. But this was how it was going to go it would seem.

' _When I get in, I swear I'm hanging Trey by his toes unless he has a decent reason for talking to the press about that case._ ' Lightning hissed as she tossed the folded up newspaper onto the counter as she took a deep breath before she downed the now cold coffee.

Hearing her phone start to ring, Lightning took another deep breath and prayed that it wasn't going to be the principle calling her again because Lumina had managed to break her record and get in trouble in the ten minutes since her day officially started.

Staring at her phone with a raised eyebrow at the sight of Serah's name coming up on the screen. Swiping her thumb across the screen, she just rested it against her ear as she let out a sigh. "Serah, is this actually important? I have an officer I need to slam with so much desk duty that his great great grandchildren will be doing desk duty for their entire career." Lightning said as she picked her boots up before slumping into the chair.

Wincing from the ear piercing whistle Lightning had to resist the urge to toss her phone at a wall because of how much hearing she lost in her ear. But she knew that Serah had to have a reason for causing the ear violation.

" _Class calm down._ " Serah said causing Lightning to raise an eyebrow at that statement once again. Sliding her feet into her boots, Lightning took a few minutes to just hope it was a pocket dial that her sister hadn't noticed. " _Claire, you still there? Vanille passed out and smacked her head against a desk and the ground... get over here as fast as you can because Van needs to go to the hospital at the very least to check to see if she is concussed or at the very least to your place. I'm going to be with her but you seriously may want to hurry up._ "

Not even waiting for her sister to continue, Lightning hung up her phone before and ran out as fast as she could with her boot laces still being loose. This was something that was a lot more important to her than her simply being late to work, or even tying the lengths of lace.

* * *

Blinking her eyes, Vanille winced as she could see a bright light filling her eyes, Vanille just brushed the offending object away from her causing another wince as she could see her pink haired friend standing behind the nurse. Just causing her to wince almost as much as the pain from the back of her head.

"Serah. Back up. I'm fine." Vanille said as she started to sit up. She could almost feel like she was being dragged to sit against the front of her desk. Just groaning a little as she raised her hand to just rub her head.

"Van, your head is bleeding. There is no way you are staying in work. Claire is I'm assuming on her way. She just hung up on me." Serah said as she bent down and took the pen light from the nurse and batted Vanille's hand away from the bleeding wound. "Your class is being taken care of. They are being split up amongst my morning class and the second grade room."

Wincing from the light filling her eyes again Vanille just nudged Serah's hand out of the way as she took a few more minutes to compose herself. "What is with everyone and the shining lights in my eyes? I'm fine. Just my head is killing me and I'm not sure if it is from falling down or just a headache." Vanille said as Serah rolled her eyes before quickly walking around the desk to pick up Vanille's bag. Quickly dumping the contents onto the table, she could see the nurse raising an eyebrow at the gesture until she could see the item in Serah's hand.

"Nah, Serah. It's cool. If you want mints you could just dump the it-" Vanille spoke before freezing as she could see her reflection in the mirror. The small amount of red liquid starting to spill from a small wound. "What the..."

"You smacked your head against one of the tables. It isn't deep... but again Claire is on her way. And despite how much I would rather... the very least you need to do is go home and rest... but it is ultimately up to Claire to decide." Serah said as she gestured for the nurse to go out of the room, she just couldn't help but want to try and stem her sister's anger that would spring forth, a type of anger that she knew had few things that can be compared to.

Tilting the mirror up a bit more so she could get a decent look, Vanille frown deepened before she rested it on her lap. "Serah, it already is starting to clot. And it is just a scrape. I'm going to be fine." Vanille said as she frowned as she could hear the heavy foot falls of boots jogging down the hallway, Vanille just took a deep breath as she knew what it meant.

"Why did you have to call her?" Vanille asked rhetorically as she could see the pink haired police chief bursting through the open door before quickly navigating the small obstacle course that was desks and chairs from her students before she came to a stop next to Vanille nearly shoving her own sister out of the way.

Before Vanille could even register the feeling she felt Lightning's arms quickly wrap around her and pull her tight against herself. Something that only slightly dampened the sound of hearing some of the worse news she had received all day. "We are heading to the hospital Van."

"I'm fine. My head is already healing." Vanille spoke softly as she could see her wife quickly tying her boots, something that just made her feel a bit worse about the situation because she knew that it meant she could have injured herself, but she also knew that there was going to be no way she could really get out of this situation. Even when she really wanted to. "I mean you have work. You are meant to keep everyone safe. I'll just get a cab or something home."

Before Vanille could even really register it, she could feel herself being lifted up in the strong arms of the pink haired goddess that barged into the room. "I radioed ahead and got an emergency day off." Lightning began as she carefully looked into the small trickle of blood on her forehead. "As for Lumina." Lightning began as she looked towards Serah who just smiled at her nodding her head as though she was letting Light know it was okay. "Serah is going to take care of that." Lightning said as she started to carry Serah out of the room.

Normally she would have laughed at the way Vanille was trying to fight her but she knew that this wasn't going to be something that she could exactly take a lax stance with. Not when it was something that clearly was wrong with Vanille and she had the stubbornness to never get checked out if it didn't kill her instantly. A quality that most of the time Lightning wouldn't mind she had and even did in most situations because it really was her making a mountain out of a molehill, but right now. It was different. Something clearly was wrong.

"Van, I don't want to have to fireman carry you out, but I will. This is happening." Lightning scolded as she could see the fighting and squirming in her arms start to die down before fully dissipating. Something that just made Lightning relax a lot easier because she knew that this would make what was to come even easier. All she really had to do was get Vanille into her car and then when they got to the hospital out of the car. Both things she was thankfully trained in. She just never wanted to need to put into practice what she learned with her family.

Even when said family some times probably deserved it. But right now she knew that she could keep Vanille focused. If not she also knew that she could play a lot dirtier that would guarantee Vanille's cooperation. She just didn't want to have to use that either.

"I'm going to fight the entire time if you drag me there. Just take me home Light. All those quacks will say is I need some more rest. So let's cut out the middle man." Vanille said as Lightning shouldered the door tossing it open as she continued to walk down the path.

"I'd rather a to quote you 'quack' mention that. Van, your head was and probably is still bleeding. You could be concussed, or worse this could be connected to the headaches you've been having and there could be something extremely wrong." Lightning said calmly as she could see an almost defiant look in Vanille's eyes still glinting. "I mean if you don't want to do it for me, at least do it for Lumina. Because if you try and sleep with a concussion especially because you clearly can't walk and I'm positive that you can't hold anything properly if this is a continuation of what is going on." Lightning scolded as she quickly shifted Vanille around in her arms, she was about to open the door when she could see out of the corner of her eye to see her sister opening the door.

Gently lowering Vanille down, Lightning just smiled as the sulking continued as she turned to face her sister. "Serah, this best be important." Lightning snapped at her sister who she knew was probably meaning best, but she just couldn't afford this time sink.

"Don't get snappy with me Claire she is my sister in law, mother of my niece and a best friend, I'm just reminding you to call the highschool. I can't pick up Lumina otherwise. Just make sure it doesn't get back to Lumina because she is just as much of a worrier as you are and would intentionally be sent home just so she can be there with you two. And call me when you get the chance." Serah demanded as she could see her sister letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine. Just. Can I leave? Kind of panicking here." Lightning said as she took a few steps back to close the door. Just glad that at least she didn't need to worry about even more, just because she knew that this was going to be an uphill battle.

"Go. And seriously don't forget that you need to make two phone calls. I need to go explain to a bunch of children why they aren't going to be in Mrs Farron's class for a while." Serah said as she smiled faintly at the sight of her sister practically jumping over the hood and in through the open door before driving off.

' _Claire is totally going to forget to call the highschool... I just know it... I'll just need to call her at nap time to remind her._ ' Serah though calmly as she walked back into the building, just hoping that Vanille was going to be alright. Even if it was some strange complication from a pregnancy, she just knew that it would be a lot better than anything else that could be wrong with her.

As she walked in, Serah couldn't help but just take a deep breath as she walked slowly past the door that contained the other half of Vanille's class. Biting her lip, she just knew that this would be the right time to at least inform the teacher of the situation.

* * *

Playing with the latch lightly, Vanille just took a deep breath as she contemplated if she could break the glass, but she also just knew that there had to be something or some way to get her out of this situation.

"Play with the door all you want Vanille, this is my work car. The doors are reinforced, glass is bulletproof and that door specifically has an extra lock I flicked when I put you in the car because I know how much you don't want to do this." Lightning said as she contemplated if she should turn on the siren but knew how easily it would be for people to link a false siren to her and she already had some minor public relations nightmares she had to handle.

Smiling slyly, Vanille reached over to gently paw at Lightning's leg. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind?" Vanille asked in the same sultry tone that she knew worked every time they were alone. A tone that worked so well that she still remembered the awkward conversations they had because they got caught in one of the holding cells.

Glancing over Lightning reached down and gently moved the hand. "Yes Van I'm sure. And even if I wasn't, the bleeding head is enough of a turn off that would make me not want to have sex again."

"If you make me go in that may be a thing that will happen. At least until your birthday." Vanille pouted crossing her arms as Lightning shook her head. "Bad enough I let you convince me to let those quacks shoot that crap into Lumina when she was a baby. Now you two don't get along." Vanille continued to sulk as Lightning took a deep breath.

"You mean when we vaccinated her? That has nothing to do with her attitude. That is just her being a teen. My family always goes the opposite of our parents in our teen years. I mean I joined the military to protest my hippie parents. The vaccines is just to stop preventable things so we don't give big baby coffin our business because Lumina caught something." Lightning said quickly looking around as she started to spin the wheel just enjoying how traffic had thinned out considerably since she left earlier.

Pouting again as she started to look out the window, Vanille just took a deep breath as she imagined what it would be like pain wise to just attempt to punch the window out. She knew that it would be pretty bad, but the only major thing that was stopping her was the fact that she knew that then she would need to go to mend her hand.

"Van, just do this for Lumina. You could seriously die, I mean you grew up without a parent. Could you imagine how much that would destroy her? How much that would destroy me?" Lightning asked knowing that she was fighting dirty, but she just had to stick with it. She had to make sure Vanille got checked out and tested.

"I don't want to do this. If anything this is keeping me against my will." Vanille continued as she could see the building coming up in the distance. She just knew her window for getting out of this was becoming slimmer and slimmer.

Deciding to just go for broke, Vanille quickly leaned over the centre console and started to paw gently at Lightning's pants just so she could get out of this situation. That was until she felt a strong hand against her head just moving her up. "Van, seriously. You could have had a stroke, you could have died. And again, the blood is a turn off. I just want to make sure you are alright." Lightning said calmly as she started to pull into the parking lot for the emergency room section.

Twisting the key, Lightning took a deep breath as she looked towards Vanille sitting across from her. "Are you going to come in willingly? Or am I going to need to get physical with you?" Lightning asked as she opened her door before sliding her keys into her pocket. As she spoke she frowned internally at the sight of Vanille crossing her arms pouting the entire time.

Sighing, Lightning leaned over and pressed the button to unbuckle Vanille as she climbed out and closed her door. She couldn't help but remember some of the check ups she had to drag Vanille to when she was pregnant with Lumina but this time they just had something far more pressing. At least she knew of a baseline to how hard this was going to be.

Opening the door, Lightning just couldn't help but groan very vocally as she could see Vanille having at maintained her stance of not going to come willingly but at least knocked the seatbelt back into its home. As she slid an arm under Vanille's legs and used her other arm just behind Vanille's back, she just laughed a little as she could see Vanille start to let her body going limp.

"Van, I frequently lift twice your weight. Ragdolling isn't going to work." Lightning said as she quickly kicked the door closed as she started to walk towards the building.

"I wish you weren't so strong." Vanille sulked as she continued to keep her body limp just so she could make this as difficult as possible. She didn't want to be called a quitter, but she also didn't want to be there. Especially when it was over something as silly as a bit of blood coming from her head. She knew that a bit of dirt would be enough to heal her head quickly and even help build up her immune system for winter.

"I'll remember that." Lightning sarcastically said as the door's parted and she quickly walked over towards the nurse's station and placed the red head down onto the counter. Just laughing internally at the sight of Vanille pouting further. "You had a chance to come in willingly."

"You so are never having sex with me again." Vanille said crossing her arms throwing her head up in protest as she looked away. Trying her hardest to ignore Lightning while contemplating how far she could get if she tried to run away from the pink haired woman who was standing next to her.

Patting the counter letting her displeasure of what was taking so long, Lightning smiled as she could see one of the nurses finally making her way towards them. Placing a hand on Vanille's knee to prevent her from running while she talked to the nurse, Lightning couldn't help but roll her eyes as she could see the woman holding up a clipboard.

"She has external bleeding on a head injury, can't walk or hold things properly and has lost consciousness. Do we really need to fill out a form this exact second?" Lightning said exhausted as she could see the woman finally look up as Lightning gently nudged Vanille's head to show the injury as the woman continued to pout. "Now can she get in quickly before she tries and runs?" Lightning continued to ask as the nurse began to look over Vanille.

"She seems fine for now." The nurse stated as Lightning took a deep breath and contemplated if she should pull out her badge just so she could deal with this a lot faster. But also knew that she would need to decide how much of a PR nightmare she wanted to deal with.

"I know hospital procedures, and I know the fact she lost consciousness is more than enough by itself for her to be at the top of the list. The fact she is or at least was bleeding and has the possibility of further brain damage is more than enough to get some doctors to get their asses to her to start checking her out." Lightning bit a little harsher than she might have intended, but she knew more than enough to get Vanille to a doctor.

It was getting to the point where she wasn't even going to care about what it might look if she started to smack around her badge. Hell she would gladly give her badge number to the staff to report her. As long as Vanille was going to be looked after. Something that she knew she could at least pass off as the staff at the hospital not really doing their jobs and her just being emotional with the thought of her wife going to be injured and possibly brain damaged.

"Seriously, I get that you might be running on fumes, and I'm being emotional. But there is a fine line between getting ev-."

"See they can't have me. I'll just go wait by the car and I'll sleep this off." Vanille said as she moved Lightning's hand and jumped down. Taking a few steps, Vanille frowned as she could feel herself fall over.

Groaning internally at the feeling of herself barely being stopped from hitting the ground she just stared back up at Lightning. "This. Proves. Nothing." Vanille said as she allowed herself to be picked up by the pink haired wife.

Hoisting the woman up again, Lightning continued to hold her as she could see the nurse quickly picking up the phone causing Lightning to just smile that she had gotten her way and without needing to flash her badge and even possibly her gun.

As a wheelchair came out Lightning lowered Vanille down just enjoying the sulk that had maintained over Vanille's face. As she crossed her arms. Lightning just smiled faintly at her. "I won't be long. I'm going to fill out the forms and call the highschool." Lightning said softly as she just cupped Vanille's face.

It was the first time during this visit that Lightning could see the unmistakable look in Vanille's features. One that she knew was probably the real reason she didn't want to be here. The fear of this place that most of the time that Lightning was fine indulging in. But not after what she had just witnessed.

"Please... don't be long..." Vanille asked softly as Lightning just smiled at her.

"I'll be as fast as I can." Lightning said as she separated from Vanille and could almost feel a small amount of dread just from the simple fact that she knew her wife was going to be near tears in just fear from being here without Lightning being nearby.

Turning around, Lightning snapped up the clipboard and just practically wanted to scream at the fact that this had to be done, but she knew that in most circumstances that these kinds of forms did make her job a lot easier. She just didn't like the fact that right now it had to be done. Not to mention that it was only a small bit better because it would prevent her just a bit longer from needing to call Lumina's school and do further red tape work just to make sure Lumina was picked up by someone that wasn't her or Vanille.

Tapping on the paper, Lightning just took a deep breath as she just knew she had to sort out the entire thing. Pulling back a little, she just smiled at the form being filled and quickly handed it to one of the nurses.

"I need to go make a call to my daughter's school, she has already been let through." Lightning said as to not make their life any harder as she started to walk out of the waiting room. Fishing out her phone, Lightning pressed her back against the wall and slide down a little as she quickly dialed the number.

Taking a deep breath as she rested her phone to her ear, Lightning almost laughed at how this was starting to hurt her just as much as it had been hurting Vanille. Hearing the phone on the other end pick up, Lightning almost laughed at the rehearsed message.

"Hey Lulu, it is Lightning. Neither me nor my wife are able to collect Lumina after school today and we are sending my younger sister to do so. And don't inform her of this change. Because we all know what she would do given her history." Lightning said in an almost identical rehearsed message as she could hear a chuckle. A chuckle that was just enough to get Lightning to sigh internally but also made her just not want to poke that bear. It was just a headache that wasn't worth the trouble. Not while she was worrying about Vanille.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And I have another chapter for you all. Hope you guys liked that. Twas fun to write.**

 **RagnarokXIII: Believe me, I know of Prudence Chastity's works. Hell even had a cheeky 'Smoke and Mirror's' nod last chapter. But trust me, this is the kind of writing I do best. So buckle up. By the way Serah and Fang do come up frequently from the chapters I have done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And seeing as I'm writing this in advance... I hope this story is going over well.**

Chapter 3:

Walking into the room, Lightning smiled as she took a few steps towards the bed in the middle that Vanille was sitting on. The sight of her seeming like it was a load off of her mind as she quickly walked towards red head who latched onto her hand for dear life.

Something that normally made Lightning laugh was just something she had to solemnly enjoy as at least it meant that Vanille wasn't going to fight any more. Or at least fight while she knew Lightning was nearby. Something that just hopefully might make this a lot easier of a thing for all of them.

"Lumina is taken care of. Serah can wait. How are you holding up?" Lightning asked softly as she slid her hand from Vanille's and gently wrapped her in a hug. Something that she knew the woman wanted a lot more than simply holding her hand.

"I'm fine... just don't want to deal with these quacks." Vanille said as she latched onto Lightning's waist, just burying her face the best she could in what Lightning knew was just her praying that this was going to be over as quickly as possible. Something that if the pink haired woman was being honest, she wanted it as well.

"Van, we've been married going on seventeen years. Are you sure that is the story you want to stick with?" Lightning chided softly as she laughed internally at the feeling of Vanille holding onto her tighter as she looked up into Lightning's soulful cerulean eyes.

"That is my story and I'm sticking to it. Plus these people are quacks. Nature has all the answers... plus you don't get stabbed all the time with mysterious things that for all we know could be quicksilver or... or... or mercury." Vanille said as she begun to just rub her cheek into Lightning's abs. "And don't stop working out. I hate it when you can carry me into these hell holes but I do like you being able to carry me... and the feeling of these bad boys under your clothes." Vanille continued as Lightning just smiled down at her.

Laughing softly Lightning just shook her head. "Those two are the exact same thing and if they are going to inject a silver coloured liquid then you can panic. And I wouldn't stop working out. I know when you are seriously wanting something or are just acting up and lashing at someone." Lightning said with a chuckle as Vanille pulled back a little to just smile at her.

"How do you think Lumina is going to take this?" Vanille asked softly just to change the direction of what was going on just so she could keep her mind from overthinking this situation. Something that she just knew that Lightning was going to be happy to do. If not just for the simple fact that she really didn't want to be there but she did have to admit that it would get everyone off her back about needing to be checked out.

"She is going to take it as well as she takes any news involving you. Pissed she was left out of the loop not realising that she would without a doubt do something to get sent home so she could be here." Lightning recited off as she gently rubbed Vanille's shoulder. She just couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she knew the red head was going to be mad that Lightning had requested their daughter to stay in the dark, but she also knew that Lightning was right in this situation. Especially with Lumina's track record of things of this calibre.

"Okay..."

* * *

Waving the silver haired woman off, Lumina just continued to smile the faux smile. As she walked up to her aunt who she was surprised to see there. "Bye Sice... I hope you choke on your own bile you fucking bitch." Lumina muttered as she turned towards Serah and quickly hugged her.

Returning the hug, Serah just knew that this was going to hurt her a lot more than it probably should. Especially given how she normally was overjoyed to spend time with her niece. But this was just something that was going to be a lot harder to explain to her than it should.

Taking a deep breath the duo separated. "Serah? Not that I don't love spending time with you what are you doing here? And don't tell either of my parents about what you heard about me talking about that bitch." Lumina asked as she separated from the woman and started to walk down towards the parkinglot followed by a small yawn followed by yelp as she felt a hand on her forearm spinning her around.

"Frankly Lumina, under better circumstances I would question why you are so aggressive towards your ex... but your mother got sent to the hospital when she was in work. As far as I've been told everything is fine they are just running tests right now."

"Daddy... was she shot? Or in some explosion?" Lumina muttered as she could see her aunt's facial expression shift slightly.

"No... other mother. Vanille collapsed in the middle of her morning routine with her class. Claire is with her but again from what I've been told she is fine." Serah spoke, almost instantly regretting her words as she could see a switch flip in her niece's expression. Something that she couldn't help but feel a pang of anger at herself for seemingly ruining the only time in a long time that Lumina had shown concern for Lightning.

"I'm going to kill her. I hope she thinks it is worth keeping me in the dark about this because she is so dead." Lumina hissed as she started to flex her hands in anger. A sight that Serah had seen countless times growing up with her sister, but for once she just hoped that it was going to be nothing. But her worrying over nothing.

Reaching out gently Serah begun to run a soothing hand over her niece's arm. "Lumina...relax." Serah began as she began to debate if she should tell the girl that it was her idea to not tell her. Biting her lip, Serah knew what Lightning would want in this situation. Even when she didn't want to abide by the rules, she had no choice in the matter. "Come on. Let's just go to your parents." Serah said softly. Just praying that Lumina would calm down. Even if it was enough to where she didn't want to harm her own parents.

Taking a deep breath, Serah just smiled internally at Lumina nearly pulling her towards her car. She just hoped that during the drive to the hospital she was going to calm down and see some logical reason.

Or at the very least she'll calm down enough to not start throwing punches at her own parent for doing something that Serah knew was for the best. Especially with everything going on, this really was going to be for the best.

* * *

"So I just scored two jellos... you want that?" The redhead asked as the pink haired woman just smiled at the gesture. But she also knew that it was a case of her just not wanting the silence to seep into the room any further. Something that Lightning knew in truth but also knew in with how Lumina was bound to be on the way she just couldn't right now.

"I'm fine Vanille. Just pissed that all you've gotten right now is your blood drawn and a single head scan." Lightning said calmly as she placed a hand over Vanille's and moving the blue gel away and just lightly patted the bed. "But Lumina should be here soon as well. You know blue is her favourite." Lightning said with a small jest knowing that it would also do Vanille some good to hear that.

She just began to hope that Lumina was going to at least be calm by the time she came into the building. Something that she knew was a near impossibility. Especially given how Lightning knew that was one of many things Lumina had inherited from her. Her temper that Lightning knew in experience would lead to a lot more trouble than anything they could ever prepare for.

"Blue is her favourite... do you seriously think she is going to be that bad though? Because I don't want her to get mad." Vanille said softly as she rested the blue object onto the small side table that she had. "Like... I don't want her mad. Maybe we should go home." Vanille continued to mutter as she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Let her be mad. There is a reason I didn't want her to be told. She has your beauty but she has my temper. And my tells. Regardless right now, until we hear about you she can get as mad as she wants. You have my focus and you should also have her attention." Lightning spoke softly as she could see Vanille just frown a little as she stared at the items on the table.

Climbing up onto the bed, Lightning gently pulled Vanille into a one armed hug. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the woman gently hold onto her. Almost as if she was looking for a rock to hold onto at this point. Something that Lightning was more than welcome to offer.

Gently rubbing her arm, Lightning groaned at the sight of the door flying open to reveal her pink haired daughter dragging in her sister into the room with a glare in her eyes. One Lightning just groaned internally at. She knew that the woman was going to be irate, but Lightning still had to be a parent.

One that despite how much of an annoyance at points to Lightning, she still would see this through. She had no choice but to stay strong when it came to her. Gently moving the hand away, Lightning began to climb off the bed as she could see her sister letting go followed by the woman nearly storming towards her.

Placing a hand on her daughter's head, Lightning took a deep breath as she stared into bend down and stare into the blue eyes of her daughter. "Calm down, or you are getting cuffed to a chair. We are in a hospital." Lightning said calmly as she could see the sight of her daughter clenching her hands. Something that Lightning was praying for as a sign to come.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Lumina hissed as Lightning continued to stare into her eyes showing the girl that she wasn't going to back down. Not now or ever when it came to her.

"Calm down and I'll tell you. Or throw the punch and find out what it is like to be handcuffed to a chair about to be thrown into a cell." Lightning hissed as she could see her sister walking up to just behind Lumina.

"Lum... come on. I'm sure they just did tests. And the fact they are still here means they didn't leave the hospital." Serah said softly to try and reason with the irate teenager. "But let's go get everyone some hot chocolate. I'm sure that will be fine." Serah said lightly tugging on Lumina's shoulder gently. Almost as if she was trying to defuse the anger at this moment.

"I DON'T WANT SOME." Lumina continued to hiss as she started to flex her fists once again. Something that Lightning knew was a clear sign of. Something that she knew was just proving her point about her tells. A little glad her sister was holding onto Lumina as she took the hand off her forehead.

"Sunshine?" Vanille asked breaking the silence as she could see her daughter relax drastically at that simple comment. "I would actually love some hot chocolate. I mean we are just waiting to hear back about the head scans and Light is just dreadful at making the hot chocolate. Plus I guarantee it that Serah would have called Fang."

"Okay Mom." Lumina said as she quickly shoved Lightning's offending arm from her as she walked quickly over to Vanille's bed side and quickly wrapped the woman in a gentle hug. "Don't scare me like this Mom." Lumina muttered softly as Vanille held the woman gently as she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Sunshine. I'm sure it is nothing." Vanille said in a soft tone as she continued to rub her daughter's back. "Just can you do me a favour and make sure your aunts aren't going to destroy the place. They both can be handfuls." Vanille asked knowing that Lumina would find it as busy work, but she also knew that it was what Lumina needed it at this time.

Pulling back a little, Lumina rubbed her eyes with the back of the hand that was closest to the edge of the bed as she stared at her mother. "Okay Mom. I'll try." Lumina said softly as Vanille just smiled at the sight of Serah walking out of the room with an almost purpose.

Something that just caused Vanille to breath a sigh of relief as she looked towards her wife. "Why must you two always fight?" Vanille asked rhetorically as she leaned back as Lightning just smiled at her and rested a hand on Vanille's.

"I just wanted her to calm down. If she threw a punch so what, she'd just get forced to sit in the chair. You know short of her committing a real crime I wouldn't put her in a cell. Something she knows as well, or at the very least she should know." Lightning stated calmly as she could see the small bit of trepidation taking over Vanille's features. Something that she knew was solely from her comment.

"There are easier ways to get her to calm down Claire." Vanille spoke softly as the door opened revealing a sullen looking doctor holding a manila folder in his hands.

One that Vanille had no doubt had some sort of bad news with just the air that was around him. Just the thought of not knowing what was the cause was something that would do so many things to her. The most prominent would be galvanising her distaste for hospitals because she was right, doctors couldn't find their butts with a flashlight and a map but would charge people a fortune to be told that. But it would also make it harder and harder on Lightning and Lumina. Something that she just can't allow if she could help it.

"Well... Mrs Farron. We believe to have found the cause."

* * *

Slamming her knuckles onto the table, Lumina took a deep breath as she was about to deliver another slam of her fist she felt her fist being caught. Following the offending limb she could see her brunette aunt staring at her with a slight smirk in her eyes that just caused Lumina to feel some more anger starting to develop.

"Oi, I know you're pissed. But you can't take it out on the table. Nothing good will come from senseless destruction." The woman said calmly as Lumina started to tense her fist once again. Something that just caused Fang to chuckle at. "You know they probably sent you out because you have the exact same tell as Light." The brunette said as Lumina wrenched her arm free and glared at the green eyed woman.

"No. It is because Mom asked me to come make sure you don't do something stupid because you have the same distaste for these places as she does and to help Serah carry stuff up... not because I'm anything like Light. Just be glad I don't punch you for that Fang." Lumina sulked as she crossed her arms in protest as she glared at her aunt.

Shaking her head, she could see Serah placing a tray down on the table. "How come I'm the one that had to carry stuff. Not my girlfriend who can bench press me plus several other bodies, or my niece who could probably bench press half my weight. Especially because she does that same stupid workout Light did when she was about the same age." Serah asked ignoring the light hearted glare coming from Lumina.

"It is a tray with a handful of hot chocolates and coffees. But tell you what, I can make it up to you next time we get some time to ourselves." Fang said in a chipper tone as she could see Serah just smile as she placed a hand on Fang's lap, both again ignoring the glare and small faux gagging that was coming from the girl.

"I'm heading back up." Lumina said as she grabbed two of the cups. "Oh I can't bring up Light's. Ah well. She can just suffer." Lumina said as she quickly walked out. Just ignoring the plea from Serah and Fang.

She couldn't stand being away from Vanille right now. Not while she still didn't know what was wrong with her mother. Pressing the button for the elevator, Lumina took a deep breath as she took a deep breath as she could see the doors part. She was just happy to get away from them. As the doors closed she winced as she could see a tanned hand catching the door followed by the doors moving open again.

As the doors opened Lumina sighed as she could see Fang walking into the elevator holding a paper cup. "We need to talk and Light gets finicky and personally a bit bitchy, and someone needs to make sure you aren't going to sock her. Because in my experience it ends in a fist fight and Van doesn't need that when she is without a doubt already panicking trying to not tear her hair out." Fang said with a small chuckle as the doors closed fully. "I get that you're worried Lumina. But time and a place if you want to have it out with Light, and it isn't in the room where your sick mother is."

"I wasn't going to fight. She doesn't have the cojones to even try and swing at me. I'm just mad at her. How would you feel if your parents were in trouble and they didn't tell you?" Lumina sulked as Fang chuckled at her.

"You've met my parents. A few times. They aren't prone to telling me anything and haven't been since I turned fifteen. Because tradition says we are adults by that point. We are expected to carry our own weight and to stuff our emotions down. Especially because we are children of Mwynn. Point is be glad you were told day of." Fang said with a smile as the door opened.

Shrugging the comment off, Lumina started to walk out of the metal box. A sulking expression on her face. "I know... but Mom means so much to me. And I was blatantly lied to."

"But you are here now. You can still help Van, and once again the best way isn't to get into a fight with Light. Because if you do push her far enough she will fight back and she is far more stubborn than you. And has years of fighting experience." Fang said calmly as Lumina came to a stop by a door.

"You are lucky we are in a hospital. Because if we weren't I'd seriously sock you." Lumina hissed as Fang opened the door and gestured her in. As they walked in Fang could almost feel a suffocating atmosphere in the room. One that made Fang feel uneasy. Lumina just seemingly ignored it with not a bother on her as she held one of the cups out to the redhead. "Got you some hot chocolate Mom." Lumina said with a smile as Vanille grasped the cup and smiled at her.

"Thanks Sunshine." Vanille said as she could see Lumina just happily taking a drink from the remaining one in her hands as Fang walked over to the taller pink haired woman and handed her the mug to her.

Grasping the paper cup, Lightning smiled a hollow smile at Fang. "Fang, I'd love to talk. But can you leave us for a bit? We need to discuss some things as a family." Lightning said softly, just praying that Fang at least understood that this was something that they had to figure out first and that her and Serah would be filled in at a later time.

It wasn't even going to be necessarily very long regardless. If Lightning got her way they would find out at the same time as they find out if it is something that should be worried about. If not, she would definitely bring them in to almost close the deal. Something that with Lumina, Lightning just had the feeling that it was never going to get to that point.

"Should we stay in the cafeteria or should we go home?" Fang asked rhetorically, already figuring that if this was as serious as it felt in the room then she would without a doubt be staying here just to help any of the people that needed it.

"Cafeteria would be best Fang just please." Lightning stated as she looked over to her wife and daughter. Ignoring the light pat on her shoulder as the door closed. As she took a deep breath as she looked towards Lumina who had a glare in her eyes.

Just the sight of that was enough to cause Lightning to groan internally as she new that this was going to be a case. Something that Lightning had to ignore how much it had been getting under her skin, because right now Vanille well and truly did take over all of her focus. Namely how she was meant to convince her to take the test.

"Sunshine... here." Vanille said handing the small blue container of jello to her as she could see Lumina looking at it suspiciously that just spoke volumes to both women.

"Don't you try to bribe her to side with you Vanille. If that was the reason you wanted her back up here I would have actually fought it." Lightning bit far too coldly for Lumina's liking but she was stopped from doing what she wanted to about it from a hand being placed gently on her arm as she was forced to remember Fang's words. Even though Lumina was positive that it would feel so good just to deliver a punch across the woman's jaw.

"I'm not trying to get her to side with either of us." Vanille lied in a soft tone that Lightning could see through. Something that had always been a bad thing, but she definitely couldn't budge now.

"I already agree with Mom." Lumina said as Lightning took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"You don't even know what you are agreeing to." Lightning hissed at the teen who met her gaze as if it had been nothing. Something that normally would have been an annoyance to Lightning, but under these circumstances she was positive anything would make her blood boil like it had been. The fact it was coming from her daughter just made it hurt herself that much more. "Your mother needs a brain biopsy but would much rather avoid that and try to go down every alleyway to eventually land back at the same conclusion that a brain biopsy would give." Lightning said trying to fill the teen in without saying the words that just felt like bile in her throat.

Looking towards Vanille, Lumina could just feel her blood start to run cold but she had to press forward. "Why would they need to cut into your head Mom?" Lumina asked gently, praying that something was just amiss. That whatever was causing her mom to faint and so many other things was just from something mundane.

Gulping Vanille gestured towards the girl with the jello once again hoping that it would be enough to calm any sort anger or hurt the woman might have once the news would hit her. Just accepting the container Lumina tossed it onto the table and looked at her mother. "I know how you act when you don't want me to find something out Mom. Why do they want to cut into your head?" Lumina continued her point as Vanille just took a deep breath.

There was no hiding it she supposed. She just wished that it didn't feel so hard to do. Sensing Vanille's apprehension, Lightning just took a deep breath as she spoke up for the woman. "Your mother might have brain cancer."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is a chapter. Hope I have you all hooked now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's see what is happening after that cliffhanger.**

Chapter 4:

"What?" Lumina's voice croaked out as she looked towards the redhead in the bed. A concerned look strewn on her face.

"According to the scans... the doctors think I might have a brain tumour. And they along with Claire want to biopsy parts to check to see if it is tumour and if so is it malignant or benign." Vanille said softly as she looked into her lap. Her blatant fidgeting with the plastic lid.

Just the hearing of the sound of the paper cup being placed on the table, Vanille was shocked at the feeling of being dragged into a hug. Glancing over a little she gently slid one of her arms around her daughter who was holding tightly onto her.

"Mommy..." Lumina cried out softly as Lightning sighed a little knowing that Lumina and her could seemingly agree on something for the first time in a long time. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed Lightning rested her hand on the redhead's leg.

"Now can you see it from our point of view Van?" Lightning began gently rubbing the woman's leg. Just hoping that she would be able to get it through to Vanille, especially if it was over something like this. "Unless you can give the both of us a satisfactory reason Van... there is no reason to not do it." Lightning continued as she moved her hand to take the paper cup from Vanille so she could use both hands to console their daughter.

The sound of the room was punctuated with the sound of tears spilling from the teen as Vanille clearly tried to think of an excuse. Something that Lightning knew and just wished that she didn't need to do this song and dance. Not now. Normally, she was fine with it, but this was a very serious situation to Lightning that she knew if it was one of her detectives she would pretty much forced them to get tested. But now that it was someone that she cared deeply for that she couldn't strong arm in the same way she was just begging that Vanille would just accept that they should just do this.

"You love my hair don't you?" Vanille croaked out as Lightning took a breath and walked over to place the cups down on the nightstand before walking back over and gently placed a hand on Vanille's lap.

"I love you Vanille." Lightning said as she could see Lumina's head pick up the streaks being far more obvious than what Lightning knew the girl wanted. But she also knew that they were as genuine as almost anything the woman did when it came to Vanille.

"Mom... please... can you just get the biopsy?" Lumina spoke sniffling as Vanille puffed her cheeks out and stared into her daughter's tear ridden eyes at what she knew was something that she could almost never say no to. But just the thought of what would happen to her. The cutting and breaking of her head just to scrape and cut things from her brain.

Unwrapping one of her hands, Vanille lightly brushed some of the tears away from her daughter's features as she took a deep breath before looking towards her wife. Sending the message hopefully clear to the elder pink haired woman.

"I'll be there if it makes you comfortable Vanille and if it would be something the doctors would allow. If you don't want me, I'll get whoever you want." Lightning said as she lightly as Vanille took a gulp as she nodded her head in almost acceptance of that fact. Lightly patting at Vanille's leg, Lightning took a deep breath. "Do you want me to fill Fang and Serah in? Or at least about the further tests?" Lightning asked as Vanille just frowned as Lumina continued to hold her close.

"Please... I can't tell Fang or Serah bad things. Just be back as soon as you can. And don't." Vanille said as Lightning took a deep breath as she stood up, taking a few steps to just smile at the woman.

"I wouldn't." Lightning said as she started to walk out of the room. As she walked into the elevator, Lightning took one final deep breath as she looked around and was happy there was no one around. Just so she could let her smile fall. She wanted to let her anger out, but she also knew where that would lead her. Namely being brought in with Internal Affairs, a group of people that she would rather never have to give the time of day, let alone explaining why she beat a hospital elevator.

She knew that there was a way out. An easy and pleasant way out for her that just had one issue with. Speeding up once the doors open, Lightning smiled at the sight of Fang and Serah being near the entrance. It would mean not as many people would be affected by it.

Coming to a stop, she laughed internally at the sight of Fang turning towards her with a smile on her face. "What's up?" Fang asked with a smirk on her face as Lightning just smirked internally.

"Say something insulting to me Fang."

"Claire, don't you dare." Serah snapped as Lightning placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to stay sitting.

"You're a terrible mother." Fang said as she winced from the fist being delivered to her jaw. Wincing a little as she started to sit upright, Fang began to rub her jaw as Lightning shook her hand that had delivered the blow to Fang. "Still as hard of punch as ever." Fang said as she started to rotate her jaw in small movements that caused her to just breathe a little in relief.

"And your head is still like a brick wall." Lightning stated as she walked over towards her sister and plopped down in the seat. Giving her hand one final shake as she could feel her sister batting away at her shoulder.

Pushing her sister back into a more prone to facing Fang. Just because that was the easiest way she could just barely get through this. It was at a point that Lightning was at least a little glad that either Fang understood why Lightning asked for that, or at least felt the environment of the room and said it.

"You know I don't actually mean that Light." Fang said softly as she pulled her hand away from the side of her face and lifted up the paper cup.

"Yes I know. If I wasn't you would have challenged me to one of those Pulse death matches." Lightning said before she quickly gestured the anger at what Lightning had said. "Just I ne-"

"I told you not to Claire. What the hell?" Serah hissed as Lightning just cracked her neck unsure if her anger was still coming through. She didn't want to have to do this, but she knew that she had to. There was no other way they would find out given how Vanille never liked talking about this topic.

Placing a hand over Serah's mouth, Lightning smiled internally at the relief she had as she could see her sister sulking out of the corner of her eye. "You'll understand in a minute Serah." Lightning said ignoring the licking that she could feel on her palm. She knew that this was going to be a hard thing for her to talk about but she knew she just had to be blunt about it. "Vanille might have brain cancer." Lightning said as she could see Fang and even Serah's expression blanch. "When she got her head scanned they found growths that Lumina and I thankfully just got done essentially bargaining with Vanille to get a biopsy of them so the jury is still out on if it really is or some other sort of thing..." Lightning continued, slowly taking her hand away from Serah's mouth just in time to feel the smaller woman latch onto her giving her a rib shattering hug.

Lightning took a deep breath as she returned the hug from Serah. "And right now instead of me being with my wife, she is busy consoling our daughter and the only thing that got my mind off the topic is the same thing as always, punching something." Lightning hissed as she could hear her sister starting to cry.

Rolling her eyes, Lightning gently patted Serah's back. She knew that Serah was at times just as emotional as Vanille given the right topics, but this was a time that Lightning couldn't blame her. She knew how much this at least made her feel better.

"Do they know if it is the bad type or you can ignore it a little type?" Fang spoke being the first to regain her ability to speak but Lightning could just see that she was fighting the same urge Lightning was.

"They won't know until they cut into her head and get some of the growths to check, but according to the doctor, from the number they counted, chances are it is the bad type... and that they were most likely the reason Vanille had been passing out randomly, or any number of things." Lightning said as she craned her head a little to look at Serah who had continued to cry into her shirt. She loathed the fact that this was were she was.

Not trying to help her wife who she knew was feeling worse than Serah right now with the added benefit of fear of what is to come, all being bottled up because of how Lumina needed some help right now.

"Do you need anything Claire?" Serah asked as finally seemingly regaining her ability to speak as she pulled her head away from Lightning's chest.

Sighing a little at relief from being offered that blank cheque, "You two may need to take Lumina for the night. I'm going to need to stay as long as I possibly can because Vanille is terrified right now which largely was the reason it was so hard to convince her to do this." Lightning said as she could hear sniff coming from Serah. Something that she knew was from her just being as hurt by this as Lightning had been, the difference though was that Lightning had to be a rock right now. No matter how much this was hurting herself. She had done it with other things when it came to her family, she could do it all over again.

"We can take her Light. But I think we both know that isn't what Serah meant." Fang said trying to snap Lightning from the stoicism that she had donned around herself.

"It is what I need. If I know Lumina is looked after, I can focus solely on my wife who is about to have what amounts to brain surgery." Lightning said as she took some deep breaths again as Serah separated from the hug with a shocked expression strewn on her face. "And don't tell Mom or Dad Serah. Right now we don't need genuine crazy homeopathy." Lightning said as she took a deep breath and looked towards Fang. "And can you not mention this to Oerba Fang? Because when one person knows the rest is going to find out quickly. I'm not asking you to not tell them, I'm just asking you wait until we have something concrete before you call Vanille's father and your parents." Lightning said as she could see Fang shaking her head as if she had been just zoned out trying to figure this entire thing out until Lightning had said that.

"Fine. Just say the word and I'll tell them. But this is the news that should be said face to face Light." Fang said as Lightning took a deep breath and placed her hand against her forehead.

"Fine, that will be discussed. Just don't tell them." Lightning said as she stood up and took a deep breath as to calm herself down a lot more. "Fang... say something insulting again please."

"Lumina is going to become a deviant with you as a parental figure." Fang said as Lightning slammed her fist across Fang's jaw once more. Sighing a happy sigh, she couldn't help but just smile at the relief she felt, even though it was beyond a temporary feeling.

The fact remained to Lightning that she knew the second she walked back into that room she would feel so much worse. But for now, she knew that she was feeling fine. Sighing once more, Lightning stood upright and started to shake her hand.

"Thanks for that Fang." Lightning said nodding her head as she spun around and started to walk towards the elevator. She knew that this wasn't going to be a fun night, but she also knew that she had to do this. It was something that was making her just groan internally.

She knew that it wouldn't be long until she was by Vanille, and she was going to need to shove her emotions down just because of how she had to be a rock once more. But that wasn't something that she knew she could do once more.

Walking into the elevator, Lightning just blindly hit the button to her floor as she raised her hand up to her face. She needed some time to just enter back into a stoic mask. She didn't want to really, but she knew she had no choice but to. She just wished that it was going to be an easier thing to do.

Sighing vocally, Lightning lowered her hand as she noticed the doors opening. There was a slight joy she had if because she could just be close to those who needed her right now. It was something that while hard on her, she knew it was so much harder on Vanille right now.

Stepping out of the elevator, Lightning could feel her smile drift back into a stoic mask as she walked into the room with Vanille. She almost laughed at the sight that was before her. Lumina curled up in a small ball as Vanille gently shushed her.

It was something that she had seen countless times before, but not recently. The sight of her daughter being asleep as Vanille just gently rubbed her back. "I wasn't gone that long was I?" Lightning asked as Vanille shook her head gently.

"She just cried herself asleep. She clearly didn't sleep too much last night and this just pushed her over the edge." Vanille said softly as Lightning walked over to the other side of the bed that she took a comfortable seat on as she gently placed a hand on Vanille's knee. "How did..." Vanille began but the words seemed to just die in her throat. A sentiment that Lightning knew more than enough when it came to Vanille.

"Shock. Mostly. I asked Fang not to tell your father or her parents at least until there is something solid. Asked Serah not to call our parents for... similar reasons." Lightning half lied as she took a deep breath and began to rub Vanille's leg. "I also asked them to take Lumina for the night." Lightning continued as Vanille just smiled softly as she looked down at the woman in her arms.

Smiling softly, Lightning spun around to see the doctor walking into the room with an eyebrow raised as he tried to piece things together. Deciding to just cut that out Vanille spoke up. "This is our daughter." As Vanille spoke she gently raised the hand that had been rubbing Lumina's back, smiling as she felt Lumina pull her closer in an almost defensive manner from the lack of a single hand. "But as a family we talked it over... I'll have the biopsy. Just... can it wait until her aunts get here?" Vanille said softly with a small tremor in her voice as she could see the doctor nod his head.

"You know I have a daughter myself." The doctor said taking a few steps closer as Vanille just smiled down at Lumina. "I can't imagine what is going through your mind. But I'll set this up and should have you back to her by tomorrow. With hopefully good news." The doctor spoke as Vanille just smiled at her.

"Hopefully." Vanille said softly as she returned to gently rubbing the woman in her arms as Lightning just turned back to focus solely on Vanille. She was just happy that Vanille had at least been staring at this situation as a glass half full type, but Lightning just knew better.

It wasn't even a situation that she knew enough about, but what she did know was there wasn't many things that caused growth looking objects to appear on the brain that caused headaches and blackout spells. But she just had to hope along with Vanille that this going to be nothing they had to worry about.

Hearing the door close again, Lightning gently grabbed Vanille's free hand and just smiled faintly at her as she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Van. Everything will be fine. It always is. And if not, we will face this challenge like we've faced all the others in our life." Lightning said with a grin. She knew that no matter what, Lumina was going to be just fine. She had to be just fine.

"I hope so." Vanille said softly as she looked up and could see Serah and Fang walking into the room. The almost solemn look on their faces caused Vanille to groan at. "Can you two stop it with that look? We are being hopeful right now." Vanille said as Fang shook her head and walked over to the sleeping woman. Chuckling to herself as she could see the possessive death grip that Lumina had on her.

"Hard to think that Van. But that sight brings back memories of when she was younger." Fang chuckled dryly out as Lightning just joined in the chuckle.

"First time in years she hasn't violently gone against what is best for her."

Chuckling at Lightning's comment, Fang bent down and was about to slide her arms under the girl when she felt Serah smack her arm causing her to wince a little out of irritation. "Dear god you and Claire both don't know anything when it comes to this kind of thing. Just wake her up so she can actually have some time with her mother." Serah hissed as Fang rolled her eyes as she gestured for Vanille to do that one action just because Fang knew that she would be the only person that wouldn't get the woman's anger.

Gently patting at Lumina's shoulder, Vanille smiled as she could see the girl's head perking up a little to see Lightning holding onto her mother's other hand as she felt the gentle soothing touch of her mother on her back.

"You fell asleep Lumina." Vanille said softly as Lumina started to slide on of her arms out from around her and started to rub her eyes. She could feel the tears already wanting to spill free again but she couldn't let them. Not yet. It would make the inevitable leaving of her mother so much harder on the both of them.

"I'm sorry." Lumina whispered as she had to ignore the chuckle coming from behind her. It was the same unique laughter that she knew belonged to Fang, but she just didn't want to snap at the woman. At least for now. She knew that if she wanted to get revenge it wouldn't be a hard thing necessarily to get. Just time consuming.

"It's fine Sunshine." Vanille said with a smile as Lumina slide out from her mother's arm, just so if she could make what time remained before she knew Lightning would send her away with her aunts at least productive and helpful. At least for Vanille. She didn't care about the rest. As long as she could help the person that needed it.

Sighing a little, Lumina turned around and glared at Fang who had a chuckle still wanting to spill out that she could see. Just the sight was enough to make Lumina want to punch her aunt but she knew that if she did it would cause so much more worry on her mother than she needed. No matter how much she was positive that it would feel wonderful to do. She just had to hope that the anger would dissipate eventually or that Fang would laugh at her expense in the room again.

"Sunshine..." Vanille spoke softly getting Lumina's attention again. Something that just caused her to smile at the feeling of knowing that she could get most of her daughter's anger gone by the utterance of a single word. "You are going to be staying with Serah and Fang tonight... please don't be difficult with them and go to school tomorrow. Okay?" Vanille said in a deadpan tone as Lumina looked down and lightly chewed her lip, something that Vanille knew from experience was the look Lumina always got when her plans for the future were foiled by a simple request on Vanille's part.

"Okay Mom." Lumina spoke softly as she looked down and took some deep breaths for what Vanille just knew was her accepting that she really was going to need to do everything her mother had just told her. But what she did know was it didn't mean she had to enjoy doing the things requested.

Sliding her hand from Lightning's, Vanille gestured for Lumina to walk over and give her a hug. Something that just made her smile as the woman returned it quickly. "I love you Lumina. And while Claire might not say it as often or in as many words, I know she does too. All that is going to happen is the biopsy and hopefully we'll have an answer and I'll make sure you know as well." Vanille said softly as she could feel Lumina just squeeze her tighter. Something that just caused all kinds of amusement for Vanille.

Separating from the hug, Vanille just groaned internally at the fact that she could see Lumina quickly rubbing her face with the back of her hand doing what Vanille just knew was the same thing she had always done when she wanted to try and hid how she was feeling.

"I love you too Mom." Lumina said as she turned around and quickly look at the ground and nearly ran out of the room causing Vanille to just chuckle a little.

"She is just like you Claire." Vanille said as Serah chuckled to herself but the redhead knew it was purely from agreement. Something that just brought some joy to her.

"Bye Van... just..." Serah began as she tried to find the words that wouldn't die in her throat like they had been. Deciding words would do much, Serah quickly lunged herself forward and hugged Vanille tightly. Just the action was enough to elicit a laugh from Vanille.

"Van, what I think Serah means is seriously keep us posted. Preferably as soon as you find out, but I'll accept after you tell Lumina." Fang said as she placed a hand on Serah's shoulder and lightly started to peel her from the woman. Something that she figured would be a lot easier of a thing for her to separate from Vanille, but also just wanted to signal to Serah that they should probably get going as well just because she knew how much of a penchant Lumina had to get into trouble without a valid reason to get away with most legal things.

Separating from her best friend, Serah nodded her head as she took a few steps to just stand next to Fang and hold onto her, just because she knew her emotions were going to betray how much this was already hurting her.

Waving them off, Vanille smiled as they walked out of the room leaving Lightning alone with her. Looking over towards her wife, Vanille quickly kept her hand away from Lightning's as she just glared light heartedly at her. "I thought I told you not to get into a fight with Fang." Vanille said as she finally relented and Lightning hold onto her hand.

"I didn't. I just punched her and she let it happen... but let's talk about something happier. Okay?"

"Okay."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter for you crazy people... hope you enjoyed it.**

 **RagnarokXIII: Well that is a good thing. there is a lot to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For perspective, I'm writing this right before I even post the first chapter.**

Chapter 5:

Whistling softly, Fang dropped the padded gloves onto her niece's lap causing the teen to just frown at the sight of the protection that she knew was just going to get her further and further angrier. "Come on mini Farron. You need to work off your emotions and Serah said you have repeatedly nearly swung at Light. This is an easy win win." Fang sung out as she produced the several rolls of tape that Lumina also recognised. "So come on. Show them hands."

"What if I don't want to punch someone that isn't Light?" Lumina hissed slipping her phone out of her pocket as she quickly sent a message.

"Normally, she wouldn't mind you and her going a few rounds but lets not until we get news on Van. And only then if it is good. So let's settle on a punching bag." Fang said with a smile as she looked at Lumina who begun to lower her phone a little. "Who you talking to?"

"Sice."

"Didn't you two break up? At least according to Van and Serah you did." Fang asked with a raised eyebrow as Lumina just sighed softly.

"Sort of. We have too many friends in common that we didn't want to split up so we are trying to be friends. Mom then proceeded to ask if it was a caraid le... something which I doubt it is it given how Cocoon culture is a lot more restrictive. But then said that is how her and Light got to know each other and that probably means Sice will be my future bride." Lumina said as she dropped her phone into her lap as she produced her hands to feel Fang just carefully eye her up.

"I think you mean a caraid le sochairean, and if you are you do realise what Light would do if you aren't careful and nine months later there is pitter pattering." Fang said with as Lumina began to cough as Fang just laughed. "I know that cough. You two are. So just be safe." Fang laughed out as she handed Lumina back the one she had been working on before she took the other one and pulled it towards her.

Lightly patting her chest to breath, Lumina looked at Fang who had a grin being ever present on her face. "Believe me. I know. There has been enough scares both with Sice and a few people in Oerba that has made Light nearly skin me alive." Lumina said blushing slightly at what Fang just knew was her upbringing. "Now can we change the topic?"

"Sure. Do you want Sice to come by for dinner? If you two would want some alone time, the walls are pretty sound proofed." Fang laughed standing up as she tossed the athletic tape onto the couch next to the woman. "You may be half Pulse born kid, but Cocoon has its claws in you. Which just makes you a rare thing in both cultures." Fang chuckled as she plucked the gloves up again before dropping them back down onto her lap once more.

Slipping the two fingerless gloves on, she just smiled at the fact that she could work out some anger she had been feeling and she knew that she might be able to get a few swings in at Fang for making some lewd comment about her.

"No. You and Mom both are just far too open." Lumina said tightening the gloves with a small smile on her face. "And I'd rather just text Sice right now. I'm still not happy to be around her alone." Lumina spoke standing up cracking her knuckles gently as Fang chuckled at her and gestured for her to lead the way.

* * *

Staring out the window, Lightning took a deep breath as she began to rub her eyes. The exhaustion was really starting to set in for her. But she knew that she had to persevere right now. She could wait to sleep once she knew Vanille was going to be fine.

Lightly tapping the window sill, Lightning took a few steps towards the chair she had been previously occupying. Scooping the book she had been reading up, Lightning took a deep breath as she glanced over to her dying phone to see a few messages on the device.

Plucking the device up, Lightning just frowned at how she could see several from Serah asking for an update followed by a few from friends she had at work asking if everything was going alright. Swiping the notification away, she took a deep breath as she looked over to bandaged head of Vanille who thankfully was still sleeping.

Placing her phone back down, Lightning took a deep breath as she just turned to her book as she could hear the door open. Something she knew from experience was solely another nurse coming in to check up on Vanille's current state. Something that actually did take a load off of her mind, at least there was someone there now to just make sure Vanille was alright. Because if Lightning was being honest between everything she was not liking the odds that what they extracted from Vanille being nothing.

Glancing up, Lightning smiled faintly at the woman who just glanced at her with an equally sombre appearance. At least that was what it seemed like to Lightning because nothing was seeming like a good thing right now short of the doctor coming in and telling them that it was nothing.

"Claire?" Lightning heard the croaky voice causing her to just frown internally as she looked towards the waking woman causing her to just smile slightly brighter.

"I'm here Van. You should get some more sleep though." Lightning said standing up and walking over to just gently hold onto Vanille's hand as the nurse just smiled at them and quickly left. "I told you I would be here, and nothing would make me break that promise short of Lumina being hurt."

"I'm fine. I got some. You need rest too though." Vanille pleaded as Lightning chuckled softly at the comment. Something that Vanille just had to frown at. "I know that chuckle Claire. Serah and Fang have Lumina, the force will be fine, you've already flexed your badge enough so they won't try and kick you out... so for me?" Vanille pleaded as Lightning just took a deep breath as she met the emerald coloured eyes of her wife.

"I'll be fine Vanille. I can go a lot longer without sleep. Even if I couldn't, we both know I'd still force myself until there is news." Lightning said as Vanille frowned and began to move a little over to the right before patting the newly created sliver of bed as she rolled onto her side slightly.

Sighing internally, Lightning climbed onto the bed being careful to just hang her dirty boots just off the bed as she slipped an arm around Vanille's waist pulling her lightly into the embrace. The silence of the room just being broken by the sound of the various machines in the room that Vanille was connected to briefly speeding up once Lightning was holding onto her causing some minor joy to Lightning.

"Sounds like I can still make your heart skip a beat." Lightning teased a little as Vanille just smiled as she closed her eyes.

"It is because I'm still as madly in love with you as when we first met." Vanille started softly as she just breathed in the smell of Lightning just behind her. The type of smell that she was glad could always get through the sterile smell because of the feelings it brought. "There is however an easier way I can feel that proves how much I mean to you." Vanille continued with a smile as she could hear a cough coming from Lightning as she tried to move, the redhead placed her hand over the one holding onto her. "Don't. I like it."

As Vanille added that, Lightning just began to pout gently as she decided to just pull Vanille closer knowing that if she didn't the woman would wriggle her way back to achieve the same reaction. Something she had remembered from countless times in the past in slightly better circumstances.

"What can I say? I knew the second I met this foreign exchange student's eyes in highschool that I was just taken aback. All of me. Something that is currently nestled between one of the hottest asses in existence that I know she just adores. Hell I just know if we were somewhere else and under less straining situations we would be going wild." Lightning continued to tease as Vanille just smiled coyly as she began to give her hips a small wiggle.

"That foreign exchange student sounds hot. Maybe you should marry her." Vanille joked just so they could pass time a lot easier even if she knew that it was just them dancing around the elephant in the room. Something she didn't mind in the least. Even if it was something that she knew Lightning did have an issue with.

It was just a lot better in the long run.

Running her hand gently over Vanille's stomach, Lightning just was glad that Vanille at least was trying to take her mind off of the topic. Even if it was a topic that was too big to really gloss over and just avoid not talking about it. There was still a small sense of joy that came with it.

"I would love to, but I'm taken." Lightning said just hoping that this was really what Vanille needed. She knew if the roles were reversed she wouldn't be taking this that lightly. But she also doubted that Vanille would let her get thinking about it because of her tendency to always think of the worst possible situation and prepare for that.

"I wouldn't mind it. She sounds hot and if she caught your attention then she must be pretty kinky. How about just inviting her into the bedroom?" Vanille said softly before wincing a little from the soreness of her head. Even though she knew what it was from. At least in this case.

"Okay. Vanille, when you get out, do you want to go to the bedroom?" Lightning asked with a chuckle as Vanille just smiled as she moved her head a little to look at her. Leaning into a chaste kiss, Vanille just smiled as she pulled back.

"I'd love to." Saying her piece Vanille quickly turned her head back to face the wall as she could feel Lightning's hand slip from holding her causing her to swing her arm back around her looking for the limb as if it had done her a great offence.

"Do you want me to get you something for the pain Van?" Lightning asked frowning at the feeling of Vanille seemingly finding her hand and pulling it close to her body once more.

Just the feeling was something that was a little jarring to Lightning. No matter how many times Vanille had proven she had an ability to just find any part of the pink haired woman like her life depended on it. Even though most of the time it was just her searching for one of Lightning's hands just so she could hold her closer.

"They frown on traditional medicine in places like this, and I don't like modern medicines. A secret which I know you know the reasoning behind." Vanille spoke softly just enjoying how tightly Lightning was holding onto her it brought a sense of comfort. "The pain isn't a mystery right now anyways. They cut into my head. Just ho-" Vanille was cut off by a loud yawn coming from her as she closed her eyes. "Just hold onto me for the rest of the night."

Glancing over the woman's head to see her eyes being closed caused Lightning to relax a little. "Can I at least have my hand back to take off my boots?"

Humming softly, Lightning just smiled at the fact Vanille was acting like this was the biggest decision of her life. "Nope." Vanille said popping the 'p' holding desperately onto the hand. "Just kick them off." Vanille stated as Lightning just chuckled at her.

"I can't kick them off Van. They designed to cling onto the person. They need to be unlaced." Lightning said as she could hear a groan coming from the woman. In her arms as though this had been the greatest insult to ever happen to her.

"Fine I guess you can have it back... for a single minute. Once that is gone and it isn't back around me, I'm snatching the hand again." Vanille relented as she lifted her own hand off of Lightning's.

The lack of the strong and calloused hand being on her caused Vanille some minor distress but the whipping sound from the laces quickly coming undone caused her some minor joy, joy that only increased as she heard a minor wince from Lightning which she just knew was from one of the aglets snapping at her hand.

From that point there must have been ten seconds before the thudding of the boots falling had echoed in the room and Lightning had returned to holding her. This time it just felt a lot closer than it had.

As soon as Vanille felt Lightning's toned legs, she quickly began to weave her own legs around them as she pressed more into Lightning taking some joy into how little the woman gave just making her feel the comfort from her near religious workout regime ever since she was in the military.

"Promise me you'll stay holding me until I wake up." Vanille croaked out as Lightning just smiled at the back of her head.

"I promise Van." Lightning said as she planted a kiss on Vanille's neck before she started to try and get comfortable. It wasn't even a case of the bed itself was uncomfortable, or even close to being the worst place Lightning had to sleep. It was just from the uncertainty of if she should be doing it given what they did to Vanille. But she felt at least a little bit better at the fact that there didn't seem to be any red staining the bandages wrapped around her head or even any pain she could tell on her features. At least besides from the obvious of the fact they did cut into her head which according to her had passed.

All that remained was the quagmire that was Lightning trying to decide if this wasn't going to harm Vanille any further. Just the thought of that was enough to hurt Lightning a lot more than what she would normally let on. The only real way that it could get worse would be from the fact that Vanille knew her tells when she was in pain and decided to just hide them her. Something that Lightning knew from experience that she didn't know them and certainly couldn't hide them even if she did.

Closing her eyes, Lightning just smiled as she could hear the heart monitors starting to even out as did Vanille's breathing. It just made her feel that much better because she knew it had to have been from her drifting closer and closer to sleep. Something that did just make Lightning smile faintly at.

Jolting slightly from sound of the door opening, Lightning glanced towards the doctor walking into the room. Lightning could see the wisps of light making their way in through the window. She just knew was from the morning sun.

Using the hand Vanille still didn't have a death grip on, Lightning quickly ran her fingers over her eyes as she took a deep breath as she gave the sleeping woman a gentle nudge. "Van, the doctor is here." Lightning whispered as the woman began to grumble much to the pink haired woman's joy. "I also would like my hand back."

"Mine." Vanille whispered as she held onto the limb a lot tighter as Lightning shook her head. She could see the doctor walking to the front of the bed to quickly pick up the clipboard at the base of the bed.

"It's fine. We still haven't gotten news back just yet. I'm just checking up. How has she been?" The doctor asked as Lightning just smiled as she tried to face the doctor better while still having lost the ability of one of her hands.

"I've been fine considering I had my head cut into last night." Vanille said as Lightning just groaned internally at how desperate Vanille was to hold onto her despite the fact that it was morning and Lightning wanted to just get up so she wasn't causing Vanille any sort of discomfort. "And I hope it is okay to be laying like this. You know late than never." Vanille quipped just hopefully to get an answer as to make Lightning at least relax about something that had been on her mind.

"Provided you don't jostle your head a lot, and the iv and heart monitor wires aren't getting tangled. You should be. But you know, if there is any sight of blood, get a doctor's attention. Preferably immediately." The doctor spoke before placing the chart down from where he got it and just smiled. "Well if that is everything I'll be back later. Hopefully with news as to the samples we took yesterday." He said with a chuckle before he walked out of the room with an ever present smile.

Hearing the door close, Lightning turned back to Vanille who continued to have her eyes close and a defiant smirk on her face. "I'm comfortable. So I'm keeping you here as a hostage. And I know the chief of police so I can get away with anything." Vanille said as Lightning began to chuckle as she felt Lightning seem to accept her place and pull her closer in an almost protective manner.

* * *

Grumbling softly Lumina felt a soft nudge at her foot causing her to just slip the limb under the blanket. The serenity of the situation to Lumina was suddenly ruined by the sound of one of her aunts in a hushed tone.

"You'll never wake them up that way. Should do it the Pulsein way."

Hearing that sound and remembering the last time, Lumina quickly rolled onto her side and glared at the two woman. "Guys... seriously? What time is it?" Lumina hissed as the white haired woman in the bed next to her began to hug her closer causing Lumina to just groan slightly as she could see her pink haired aunt blushing as another shifting mass began to try and pull Lumina closer to it causing her to just smile as she could see the taller of her aunts just smiling at her.

"Yes. Seriously. It is time for you to explain what happened last night after we went to bed, causing me to pray you remembered to wrap yourself because if Light finds out she is going to destroy everything. Also bout time for you to get up and go to school. But I think you might be late because you should have something big to compensate for that energy burn." Fang teased as Lumina slumped down into the bed as she could hear the unmistakable sound of Serah being caught by Fang who laughed softly. "But you should get any other woman you invited in up as well and dressed. I'll put on some more bacon and coffee... probably take Serah's phone from her for everyone's safety. My own included."

"Thanks Fang. I'll get Carter, Sice and Cinque up." Lumina said as she could hear some gasps coming from her aunt once again.

Closing her eyes as she could hear the door closing just causing her to groan internally at the fact that she just knew that this was going to be one of the most awkward things she'd have to explain to her aunts and hopefully if it came to it she'd be strong enough to tell Lightning. She just prayed that she was able to explain it well enough to Serah so she wouldn't have the need to relay it.

"Your aunts are so nice." Lumina heard the ginger girl in the bed speak as she crawled up Lumina's other side causing her to just smile as she felt the bed's remaining occupant begin to crawl up her body before flicking the blanket off a little.

Staring at the auburn headed individual, Lumina chuckled softly. "They'd be better if they'd let me stay in bed or go to the hospital. But I swear every woman from Cocoon compared to Pulse woman are so much more annoying when it comes to rules."

"You are such a charmer." The white haired woman spoke causing Lumina to just chuckle pulling the woman closer to her. "How did you ever get three women into bed at once with you?" The woman asked rhetorically as Lumina just took a deep breath.

"I said I want to talk about how my Mom was getting her head cut open and Light was being a jackass and ignoring any text from me and you said you'd call the girls over but Deuce was busy at flute practice." Lumina began as she started to slide her arms free from around the women. "And we really should be getting up because Fang is not above ripping the blanket off and carrying teenage naked girls out of the room so she can get a better view of me to dump a bucket of ice water on me. Generally it is less metaphorical. And more freezing." Lumina said as she closed her eyes and just let out a small hum as there was grumbling.

"Can you at least make sure there is coffee?" The ginger haired woman next to her asked as Lumina just rolled her eyes.

"Fang already said there would be and even if there isn't I can't get up to make some while Carter is on me." Lumina complained for the first time that there was a woman resting on her chest, but she also didn't really want the Gran Pulse wakening. Something that Lumina knew in her experience Fang was more than happy enough to give.

Hearing a small groan slip past as Lumina looked to her side to see Sice standing up and stretching, Lumina couldn't help but just smile as she saw her chance as she slipped the arm she had wound around Cinque and quickly rolled herself to the free spot Sice had made and placed the girl that was on her in the place Lumina had been occupying. A smile being ever present as she continued to roll out of the bed.

"Come on... maybe we can get Lulu to not bitch at us for once... and get dressed." Lumina said as she quickly into the bundle of clothes getting dressed the best she could as she walked out of the room hearing three collective groans coming from inside the room as she walked into the dining room to see her pink haired aunt puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms as she heard some laughing before she felt a hand clap her on the back.

"Three at once. Congrats. I don't even think Light has managed to swing that." Fang laughed out as Serah's cheeks puffed out further crossing her arms. "Right, Serah wants me to ask. Did you take safety precautions?" Fang asked as she placed a new pot of the dark brown liquid onto the table as Lumina groaned slumping into a seat rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. And two are on the pill."

"TWO!?" Serah hissed as she slapped Lumina's hand reaching for some of the bacon on the plate at the centre of the table. "I heard three names you mentioned." Serah demanded as Lumina pulled her hand back and started to rub it.

"I like butt stuff." The ginger haired woman sung skipping into the room as she took a seat.

"Serah, Fang, I think this is your first time meeting Cinque." Lumina said as she groaned internally at the sight of Serah blushing and Fang laughing. ' _Yup... this is definitely going to make its way back to Light and Mom. That sucks._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is another chapter still done before the first one is even up. So again time frame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp, let's check out the next chapter of this.**

Chapter 6:

Wincing as she finally got her hand free from the near claw like limb that was Vanille's hand. It wasn't that Lightning had anything against Vanille's concern, it was just that Lightning really didn't like the fact that she was forced to stay in bed that long. Even though normally she would still be in bed a little longer, but that bed was almost always a lot larger.

Placing a hand on her lower back, Lightning began to rub it as she slipped her boots on before she wondered why Vanille had been laughing softly. Turning around as she slumped into the chair as she could see Vanille just continuing to laugh softly.

"Did the big bad ex-solider and police chief hurt herself from cuddling?" Vanille chuckled out as she turned to justify to Lightning as why she was laughing as hard as she was.

Rolling her eyes, Lightning bent down and started to tie her laces as she spoke up, "You know I have back issues. I'm just getting old." Lightning said softly as she finished tying her bootlaces before standing up with a small pop. "Plus, I slept on my bad side." Lightning continued as she walked up to Vanille, slipping her hand into her suddenly pouting wife's.

"You know I forget which side is your bad one. And you never let me check your back to make sure." Vanille pouted as Lightning just continued to smile at the woman as if it was nothing.

"I don't mind it Vanille. My comfort is the last thing on my mind. Right now I'm just worried about you, so I'll take that pain." Lightning began giving Vanille's hand a gentle squeeze. The concern was something that she knew Vanille was prone to showing, but she still just couldn't jump up and shower herself with concern while Vanille was here. "But how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine Light. I'd be even better if I knew if they found something good when they cut my head open yesterday." Vanille pouted as Lightning just rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Something that just made Vanille's heart flutter causing Lightning to pull back a little and little before laughing.

Covering her mouth as she quickly dodged the smack coming from Vanille. "Stupid heart monitor." Vanille said crossing her arms over her chest as Lightning just leaned in and placed another kiss on Vanille's lips.

"I keep telling you it is cute. I mean it isn't every day I get to figure out how much I make your heart skip a beat, or flutter, or any other analogy you and Serah always like to use, depending on how sappy something is." Lightning laughed out as she could feel a small but gentle smack coming from Vanille once more this time she just accepted the blow. Gently wrapping her hand over Vanille's still on her face. "I need to go to the bathroom. Do you want me to get you anything on my way back?" Lightning asked calmly as Vanille just started to pout.

"No. I just want you to stay with me here. But if you really need to go." Vanille said as Lightning just smiled leaning down to plant another chaste kiss on her lips. "Be quick." Vanille spoke softly.

Separating from the woman, Lightning began to walk towards the door, stopping as she could see it opening and two doctors walking in with doleful expressions on their faces. Something that just called for Lightning to stay. She didn't care how full her bladder was feeling.

Walking towards Vanille, who seemed to have sensed the same thing quickly latched onto Lightning's hand once more giving it a tight squeeze.

"The results of the biopsy came back Mrs Farron." The doctor that had been dealing with Vanille spoke up first. Just making Lightning wonder why the need for the second when the next words left the man's mouth. "It isn't the type of news we were hoping for."

As the man spoke, Lightning could feel her anger starting to peak before it quickly ebbed away from the feeling of Vanille's almost quivering hand try and pull Lightning closer. Something that she was more than happy to go with. Even if it didn't make much sense to her at this point.

"It _is_ cancer. And it _is_ malignant." The doctor started again as Lightning could hear static starting to form as she could tell just from the way Vanille's hand relax before quickly squeezing her tighter. "I've brought the head oncologist with me who can hopefully explain anything you want and talk you through treatment options." He spoke softly just piercing through the static that formed in her ears.

But none of that stopped the near icy grip that she could feel wrapping around her heart. But knew that the news would be destroying Vanille a lot more than it was paining her. She knew that she was just going to need to stiff it out to help her.

"To clarify what my colleague has said, it isn't all bad news." The man who had remained silent had started causing Lightning to just want to lash out at him from acting like there was some way there could be _any_ good news with the news that Vanille had brain cancer but a small tug on her arm forcing her down reminded her she couldn't attack the man who was probably the only decent thing that could help them. "The good news is we caught it early and it does seem to be grade one so it is slow. However the bad news does make a return for possible treatments. Any further surgery is off the table because the location of some of the tumours would be far too risky." The new doctor spoke as Lightning could hear the gulp coming from Vanille.

"So... um..." Vanille began gulping again with great fear but she still had to voice what she was considering the most important part. "What kind of treatment?" Vanille spoke just feeling the words die further in her throat.

* * *

Holding her head in her hands, Lumina took a deep breath as she contemplated what would be the best way out of this situation. Because as far as she could tell there was no way she was going to win. Or even get the death which she was starting to wish would come quickly.

"Three! She was with three women! How are you raising your daughter Claire!? Not to mention one of them was her ex girlfriend. The hell Claire!" Serah yelled as Vanille just continued to laugh with Fang as Lumina continued to wish her death to come quicker and quicker. She didn't care how painful it was as long as it came. "Three! I thought you were bad with two! Bad enough one of them did things with her butt! Can you imagine the standard that is going to set for her and any future woman?" Serah continued to yell as Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Serah relax. Just because you don't like it up there doesn't mean all woman don't. I in fact like it. As for the group thing... it is just natural for children of Mwynn to be like that. I mean when Lightning and I were younger we got up to a lot more than just a threeway." As Vanille spoke that Lumina and Serah let out a shudder in unison before the feeling of bile and vomit started to raise in the former's throat. "And I know for a fact if Fang wasn't lucky Oerba would be over ran with _her_ children. I mean you were being safe weren't you?" Vanille asked as Lumina shuddered again.

"Yes! Everything that needs to be covered was covered and Sice and Cater are also on the pill. Can we please change the topic! I'll take any other topic over this." Lumina responded as she wasn't sure which she would do first, either vomit or die. Both were looking like good options with very few down sides.

Smiling at her daughter Vanille just happily spoke up. "Sure thing Sunshine." Vanille said as she quickly turned to Serah. "So Serah... do you seriously not like things going up there? I know Fang and your sister both like putting their dicks up there. Hell the first time Claire did it with me and I already thought I couldn't be stretched out further. I swear I couldn't walk right for a we-"

"That's it! I'm heading out to vomit and then possibly hang myself." Lumina said as she pushed off from the window sill she had been sitting on and nearly sprinting towards the door with near reckless abandon. Something that just caused Fang to bark out in laughter as she could see Serah's face quickly darkening. A sight that no matter how often it had been caused by her or Vanille from just being open still caused such a reaction from the woman.

"Come on Van. While it is adorable that she is now the same colour as your hair, you are going to scare her from touching her sister or me for weeks."

"I wasn't trying to do that with Serah. I was just trying to get Lumina out without outright asking her for what I hope are soon to become clear reasons... Light and I need your advice." Vanille whispered in a near silent voice as she could feel some tears starting to slip past as Lighting pushed past her sister and gently wrapped Vanille in a one arm hug gently rubbing her arm. "Can..." Vanille began her voice breaking as Lightning took a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"The news isn't good. Vanille has brain cancer." As the words left Lighting's mouth she could just see Serah breaking down to cry as she dove into hug her friend, nearly shoving Lightning out of the way. Lightning was just glad Serah had learned to accept that Lightning wasn't budging from where she was. "The doctors do give her good odds given that it _was_ caught early and that it is supposedly slow growing and isn't aggressive, but it is malignant." Lightning said as Fang quickly bit her lip as she took a few steps to just placed a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder.

Gently using her other hand, Lighting began to pat her sister's back trying her best to offer some of what remained of the care and sympathy she had to spare towards her sister. But it was a very dry well. Especially given the fact that Lightning knew that in a short amount of time she was going to need to be there for Lumina as well as soon as the news was told to her.

"So... um... what..." Fang practically stuttered out as Lightning took a breath as if she could see the question that the Pulsein was trying to ask.

"Surgery supposedly is out of the question. Something about how it is too dangerous and could end up with Vanille dying. So they are going to do radiation therapy and then move onto chemotherapy. But neither of us really know the best way to tell Lumina given her tendency to not really take bad news well. No matter which one of us it is about. And this isn't nearly as good news as when I got shot in the kidney a few years back." Lighting spoke as she took some deep breaths as if to try and move her sister onto the real topic at hand for now. If just because it would be what Vanille and Lightning really needed. They both were nearly tearing their hair out trying to figure out how to tell Lumina.

Hell Lightning was at least a little happy for once that Lumina frequently did the same thing she was prone to with the bonus of Serah being quick to anger as soon as something that wasn't conventional was happening. It just made everything so much easier for them to get rid of Lumina for a while.

Glancing towards Lightning, Fang could see how uneasy she was starting to become. Something that she could completely agree with. If just because she wanted to so badly wanted to join in with the police chief and just start breaking doctors' necks. Even if it was going to be something that didn't give them relief for very long. It would still give enough for her to just feel better in this situation.

"H... h... h... how." Vanille began before burying her face into Lightning's side, hoping that they could piece together what she wanted to ask while she couldn't really voice it. Just the thought that she would need to tell her bundle of joy something like she was dying was just enough to make her want to cry like a newborn.

A sentiment that Serah was clearly sharing as she continued to hug Vanille tightly as Lightning continued to rub her back. Something that was just making her feel slightly better. But someone had to break the silence she knew that it had to be done and knew that if Lightning was coming to her, she needed some real reassurance on the topic. Something that was almost always seldom done.

Pulling back a little, Serah began to ball up her hand and rub the tears from her eyes being nearly violent about it, even though she knew that it was going to be seen as the wrong thing at this point, she knew that she could get Fang to help her through this and she could help get Fang through it once they were alone. But right now, Vanille and Lightning needed her.

"Don't tell her." Fang said causing Serah to just snap her head towards her with a slight glare as the tears wanted to break free.

"She has to know. She is still a child Fang. She needs to know. Plus if it is a genetic thing she needs to be tested as well." Serah bit as Fang just took a deep breath and met the woman's eyes like it was nothing. Something that Fang just knew under other circumstances she could probably get a rise out of the smaller woman, but she couldn't right now.

"She isn't a frail child." Fang began as she quickly looked towards Lightning who had a near similar glare strewn on her features, but Fang was just going to be able to glance over that. "That was my point. There is a reason when a child turns fifteen in Gran Pulse they are considered adults and able to handle things. Especially a child of Mwynn. If you tell her, be blunt. She is a lot sharper on these things than any of us give her credit for. If not though, you'd just be doing what she wants and embracing her Gran Pulse heritage." Fang clarified as she could see the sister duo relaxing at it.

Sniffing as she pulled back from Lightning, Vanille could already feel her tears wanting to rush forth once more. But she had to be strong. At least for a little longer. "Fang." Vanille started before biting her lip to stiffen her nerve. "I'm all for letting her experience our culture. But this isn't one of them. She spent most of her life on Cocoon... she wouldn't be able to handle something of this calibre by us just not talking about it." Vanille spoke out as she could taste the small amounts of copper filling her mouth from where her teeth had sunk into the sensitive flesh.

"It is up to you and Light Van. You know you'll have my unconditional support no matter what. I just know we both know she is a lot more mature than what Light and Serah have caught. You can only be blunt with her." Fang spoke as she gently grabbed onto Vanille's hand and gave it a short squeeze. "Do you want me to try and get her back in?" Fang asked calmly as Vanille quickly started to return the squeeze as she tried to pull Lightning closer with her other arm. She just wanted to hold onto her family really.

"Can you and Serah please get her and bring her back... maybe even give us some time alone. No sense in dragging this out." Lightning said knowing that Vanille was already doing everything in her power to keep herself from mauling at her lips to just stop the tears. Which just meant that Lightning knew she could make it easier. Which meant she had to do it.

Smiling faintly, Fang just slipped her hand from Vanille's as she just looked towards Lightning. "If that is what you two want. Sure. We'll even take Lumina tonight as well." Fang said as Lightning just shook her head softly.

"No. Vanille should be discharged later. So we'll take her tonight." Lightning spoke, if she was being honest it was feeling a little like she was getting a bad deal in how Lumina wasn't going to be consolable but she also knew that she could get through all that and then some. She had done it for much more manageable things in the past. The only difference was that Lightning wasn't going to be the cheery person Lumina knew.

Hell she was starting to doubt that she could ever become like that again with how much she was being forced to reenter her stoic mindset. She was just going to need to toughen up once more. "Sure." Fang said as she walked around the bed to just gently wrap Serah in a small hug. For some reason this felt just like what she needed. And she just knew that Serah was needing it as well from the way she was latching onto her like she was a tree and a hurricane was passing by.

As they stepped out of the room, Fang just smiled faintly at the sight of Lumina sitting by vending machine as if it was going to hide her from how she had been feeling in the room. Turning towards Serah, Fang spoke up "You should go to the bathroom. she'll notice the tears."

Nodding her head, just accepting that Fang was right, Serah began to walk away from where Lumina was sitting and taking the long way to get to a bathroom as Fang just smiled faintly watching Serah walking off before she let it fall and spin around, walking towards Lumina.

Seeing the teen with the headphones on, a smile on her face and eyes closed causing Fang to just loath the fact that she was going to need to shatter this for the teen, but she had to. It was what Vanille and Lightning both said they would want and Fang knew they did know what was best in most circumstances when it came to Lumina.

Bending down a little, resting her elbows on her legs Fang just grabbed the wire and gave it a gentle tug downwards getting her attention. A small glare in her features that Lightning couldn't help but just laugh internally at. It was like a kitten trying to scare away a lioness.

"Van and Light want to talk to you alone. It doesn't seem like it is about your... _group_ activities. Or anything else that Cocoon would deem inappropriate. Which is still a stupid thing if you ask me." Fang chirped as Lumina just rolled her eyes as she took the offered hand up.

"It isn't stupid. I don't mind talking about it with my friends... or even some old people I'm not related to. I just don't want to hear that kind of thing from my _Mom_ or even Light. I mean that is ew." Lumina said as she slipped her phone free again and quickly paused the music she was listening to before she started to wind up the headphones around her phone. "Where's Serah by the way. I mean she promised she wasn't going to tell and she totally does." Lumina asked looking around as Fang just chuckled a little.

"She went to the bathroom. Don't worry about her, your parents want to talk so go do that." Fang said laughing a little as she could see Lumina rolling her eyes and letting out a groan.

"Fine. I just want Serah to know that if I ever get ungrounded I'm going to be pissed at her." Lumina said as she started to walk down the hallway towards the open room door. She was just glad that she was probably going to get an apology from her Mother for causing that storm out, and might even get a lesser punishment, but it still would have been better if she wasn't going to be strung up being made to polish and scrub the entire house with her toothbrush once again.

"Lumina close the door." Lightning said towards her daughter who just let her shoulders shrug down as she groaned a little. "You're not in trouble. It is just this is a private matter." Lightning snipped at her, ignoring the light squeeze on her side from Vanille trying to almost punish her. But Lightning was just happy that Lumina did seem to get that as Lumina closed the door shut.

She was a little glad that at least Light had seemed to just be accepting at this minute of what happened. Spinning around, Lumina glanced towards her parents with a smile on her face as she could see the red rings around her mother's eyes which spoke a lot to her.

"Mom... what's going on? Why were you crying? I mean yeah you are here but you did bang your head pretty hard yesterday." Lumina asked taking a few steps as she could see the tears starting to well up in Vanille's eyes. A feat that was making Lumina just regret what she did if it was causing her mother to do something like that.

"Sunshine... can... can... can you just come closer?" Vanille sobbed out, surprised her voice was this strong, but she also knew that she didn't want her daughter to get confused and possibly making her say this multiple times. She didn't think she would have it in her. Hell she was starting to doubt she had it in her for the one time, but she knew if it came from anyone but her, Lumina would lash out at everyone who would say it like it was some kind of bad joke that crossed the line.

Taking a few long strides to get to the other side of the bed from Lightning, Lumina just scooping up Vanille's hand giving it a small squeeze as she could feel herself getting reduced to her wit's end. Frankly she would love to know why her mother was crying and if she could get revenge on the poor soul who would have made that happen. Something that she would be damned if she got stop from the legality of something. Even if she knew it was enough to get a reaction out of Lightning. None of that mattered to her. What mattered was her Mother.

"It is bad news Sunshine..." Vanille began as she squeezed Lumina's hand back as if to remind her this wasn't a dream. This was real and it was going to hurt her. She was even starting to doubt that she could say it in a way that wouldn't hurt her, which was making her feel like she was a terrible parent. She was going to knowingly hurt her daughter, and it was going to be the type of hurt that came from accidentally tripping her causing a scrape.

"Mom... I'm starting to worry here." Lumina said. Wondering why her voice was quivering, but here it was. She was starting to almost regress further and further into a child like state while her mother was here. "I mean... it isn't like you are dying Mom." Lumina continued as she watched the look on her and Lightning's faces shift to remorse.

"Mommy?" Lumina almost begged giving Vanille's hand a gentle tug as to remind her that they were there and if she was being honest, she would also start loving answers.

"It's brain cancer."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there we go. Hope you all liked that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Got some more for you peoples.**

Chapter 7:

"What? No... that can't be real." Lumina gasped out as she gently tugged her mother's hand once more. She knew that her mother's sense of jokes were often dark, hell she still remembered a festival that she had made Lumina and Light celebrate that started with her faking her own death with pig blood on top of her as Lightning's alarm woke her up.

But this, this kind of joke, she always thought was never going to be something Vanille would pull. Hell even the multiple fake deaths Vanille had only lasted a couple of minutes. But with the ticking of the clock behind her it was becoming clear that it really wasn't, just because she would have to have recruited Lightning. A woman that Lumina couldn't even count how many times she had cracked a joke. She was starting to believe that the woman actually owed them.

"Mom... come on... this has to be a joke. Like that Samhain joke you played on us a few years back." Lumina begged as Vanille's tear riddled eyes just continued to stare at her. "Mommy... please..." Lumina begged harder as Vanille slipped her hand from Lumina's and gently cupped her face and began to brush some tears Lumina didn't even know she had been crying.

"Sunshine... come here." Vanille said as she gestured for Lumina to climb onto the bed with her. Something Lumina knew was as good of a sign as any other for what she was saying. There really was no joke. Climbing onto the bed, Lumina winced internally at the feeling of her being pulled into a hug as she felt Vanille's hand rubbing her hair as she felt Lightning just rubbing her back.

Just the thought that she might not have her mother soothingly rubbing her head again was enough to make Lumina just cry. She didn't want to be the child in this circumstance. She wanted to be strong for her mother who she just knew was feeling a thousand times worse but had to shove those feelings to the side just to help her out. A gesture that was paining Lumina further.

"The doctors are giving me good odds Sunshine." Vanille said softly as she kissed the top of Lumina's head. "So don't be saddened Sunshine. Not yet. Let's wait till after my treatment ends to worry if we need that." Vanille said as she winced a little at the feeling of Lumina holding onto her tightly.

"I'm going to go make sure Fang and Serah are alright. Do you want me to get you anything Van?" Lightning asked, hoping that Vanille would see this as what it really was. Just her wanting to try and process the news herself.

"No thank you." Vanille said as she let go of Lightning and wrapped her other arm around Lumina. Watching her wife walk out of the room, Vanille took a deep breath as she turned to her crying daughter. There was one thing that she knew would guarantee her relaxing at lot easier in this circumstance. "You are my sunshine..." Vanille began in a melodic tone feeling Lumina tense a little before relaxing her arms a bit.

"My only sunshine... you make me happy when skies are grey." As Vanille continued to sing she could feel her daughter getting into a far more reasonable state to talk about this. She also knew that Lumina could be far more calm. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." As the final words left her mouth, Vanille just smiled as she could see Lumina's head popping up to look at her.

The tears having seemingly miraculously vanished, not that it was a mystery to Vanille as to where they went. They went where they always go. To the place where Vanille saw her daughter's tears belonged. Away. It was one of a few things Vanille just couldn't stand. Namely that her daughter would be reduced to tears over anything.

It was probably one of the only ways that Lumina could really hurt Vanille. But at least this was a way that she knew that she could make her daughter feel better. It was probably the only thing that made the sight a little bit more bearable to Vanille.

"Tell me the truth Mom... do the doctors really give you good odds?" Lumina's voice croaked out shattering the silence as Vanille just smiled at her. The same smile that Lumina knew was something that Vanille knew but wasn't sure how she was meant to say it.

Sighing a little Vanille lowered Lumina's head once more as she took a deep breath. "They really do. Apparently it is a slow growing one they caught early. They just can't operate on the tumours safely right now." Vanille began softly as she started to hum the tune she had just sung to her daughter. Hoping that any other stress that was in her would vanish from her.

"But you know I'm not going to go anywhere Sunshine. Not until I see you married and your wife or husband are expecting a grandchild with you. All that is going to change in the meantime is I'm getting treatment." Vanille whispered as she could just see out of the corner of her eye the sight of Lightning standing by the door. Stopping herself from coming in. "I mean I'm even getting discharged later today."

"But you are meant to be a super Mom... I have never even seen you sick before and now you have cancer." Lumina muttered as Vanille chuckled softly never missing a beat in the tune. It was almost like she timed each second of the chuckle intentionally perfect. It made her feel at least a little better in the circumstance just because it at least meant that Vanille had thought this through a little.

"Do you really want to talk about this Sunshine? Because if you don't then I don't."

"What do you want to talk about?" Lumina asked getting the hint that it was making Vanille vastly uncomfortable talking this much about death. Something that Lumina could agree with. She also didn't really want to talk about how her mother might die.

"How about how are your friends are doing? They are taking precautions right? You know I don't mind if there was a bunch of little girls running around, but Claire really does because she doesn't want you to become like her parents and thinks you would feel a lot more accomplished if you could support them without help."

Groaning softly Lumina began to grumble softly. "Yes Mom... precautions were taken. But you always taught me on Gran Pulse help for that kind of thing was freely given. I mean... my children would be third generation but would people in Oerba really shun them?" Lumina complained as Vanille just chuckled again softly.

"That isn't the type of help she is referring to. But would you really be fine with other people taking care of your children? But to answer your question, a lot of the village wasn't happy with you being half Cocoon born. That is until Lightning proved herself against the villages best fighter. You might know that fighter as your aunt Fang. Thankfully Fang's parents know some medicine because you were just a couple months old and we were down there for the tradition for newborns." Vanille said as she could hear an almost sceptical laugh coming from her daughter. "I know you find it hard to believe, but Claire really does care for you. Just as much as I do if not more. And out of alot of things she is good at, the one thing she sucks at is expressing her emotions. Something you can even ask Serah about. I mean when I first met her I thought she was a robot."

Rolling her eyes, Lumina took a deep breath. "What was that tradition for newborns? I mean... it is always hard to get information like that from you and Fang and if I didn't talk to Pap Pap I never would know about a lot of traditions." Lumina whispered softly.

"I thought you would have noticed... but I suppose not. It has been years since you were last there in Autumn." Vanille said as Lumina just continued to stare at her mother's features. "In order to bequeath a soul to Pulse and make sure a child grows up strong, their first steps must be in the same place their mother's were. So for the first six or so months I refused to let you walk until I could get you there. People in my family have walked on the same stretch of ground for hundreds of generations. Really as far back as the tradition can be traced. I'm sure if you choose a Cocoon born to be the parent to some of your children, besides you needing to probably fight the village's strongest fighter like Claire did... you would need to declare a Farpais with the village elders. Which means you and your children's mother, just so you can prove yourselves to give your children the right to walk on the same ground you did."

"If I find a Cocoon born that is worth that I would gladly do that." Lumina said as a thought occurred to her. "Wait, does that mean Fang and Serah will need to do that if Serah ever decides she is ready to have children?" Lumina asked as Vanille just smiled at her.

"Yes, and no. Serah really would put up a fight because of how much she would gladly let the child walk around and then lie about it because she is a sucker for a child's first steps. As well as words. I mean she was furious because I didn't record your first steps. Because she wanted to see them and she wasn't allowed to watch. But yes, Fang would need to fight a representative of the village and then declare a Farpais with the elders... causing her grandparents to abstain for obvious reasons."

As Vanille spoke, she couldn't help but feel some joy as Lumina she just knew deep down was trying her hardest to take both of their minds off the topic that was just hanging in the background. It made her feel like that old expression Lightning had constantly used in many situations about some animal in some room. She never really got it, but Lightning had assured her it was a real saying at least on Cocoon.

* * *

Resting against the wall, Lightning knew she was going to be in the way of the doctors and nurses moving around, but she didn't really care. She just gently held her forehead in one hand as she contemplated if she could just scream. She wanted to be furious but she knew that she couldn't just snap at everyone. Hell she couldn't really snap at anyone.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Lightning looked up to see her sister looking at her before she plopped down next to her. "Don't even ask it Serah." Lightning hissed at her sister knowing that it would hopefully scare her away from even asking one of the few possible questions that clearly had been on her mind.

"Okay." Serah said softly as she placed a hand on Lightning's arm giving her a gentle rub as she took a deep breath. "How did Lumina take it?" Serah said as Lightning let out a low grumble. It was almost like she was baring her teeth to her sister in a hope to just scare her away from the setting. "You know that doesn't work on me Claire. I'm one of three people you will never harm intentionally. And Fang I know can defend herself when it comes to you. So just speak to me Claire."

"I don't want to talk about how I'm feeling, and Vanille just got done singing to Lumina. So you tell me how well she taking it."

"Claire... come on. I know you are feeling sad, but everyone is going to gather round and help Vanille and by extension you and Lumina. I mean as far as news goes this is a lot worse than her thinking she might be pregnant... but everyone will rally. You'll see Claire." Serah said calmly as Lightning shoved the woman's hand off of her arm as she took a deep breath as she debated if she should just shove her head back into the plasterboard of the wall.

"This isn't something you can rally from Serah. We aren't building a shed, tilling fields or even hunting down a bunch of meat. No amount of well wishes is going to make her cancer vanish. Or make me understand how I could get my own daughter to act her age and help us get through this. At least for the next few days to let this sink in for Vanille first. But no, instead of doing any of that Vanille needs to try and stop a forest fire while a tsunami and earthquake are happening." Lightning hissed softly as Serah just placed a hand on her sister's upper arm once more.

"Lumina is still a teenager. she'd kill me if she knew I told you... but when I picked her up yesterday she was in near tears thinking it was you inside the hospital. I mean she even said 'Daddy'... a word I haven't heard her utter like that since she was six. Like all children, she doesn't want to think either of her parents can be harmed and when she is faced with that... well I'm just glad that Vanille understands that eventually Lumina will be there for her just like you will." Serah spoke softly as she held on lightly as Lightning started to try and buck the hand off of her arm.

Giving up, Lightning just sighed as she slammed the back of her head against the wall as she just let out a sharp exhale as she lowered her hand from her head. "Serah. I get that you are trying to help me. But this isn't the way. At least not now. I need you to get Fang and just go downstairs for a bit... maybe like an hour and then come back up to see us off. Unless she gets discharged sooner. In which case Lumina or I will come find you guys. If it is later... we can cross that if it comes." Lightning said softly as Serah just gave her a sombre smile as she stood up.

"Do you want some help up? Or would you rather stay sitting for a while?" Serah said as she slowly began to right herself up, groaning internally at the way her joints just popped from seemingly being comfortable in the position they were in. Something that Serah just hoped wasn't a sign she was getting any older. "Also... out of curiosity besides her being late what made you guys think pregnant? Because the fact she was late wasn't a clue just really makes me want to put up with the grossness of what goes on in that house of debauchery."

"Serah, you say that but you really don't. Remember when you said something similar about 'Old Yeller' except this time I won't be the one holding you as you cry it will be Fang who's stance on animals is they are meat, but also as you just learned today she has a lot of desires in bed that you find gross." Lightning said as she looked up at Serah who was glaring at her.

"One, that rule doesn't apply to dogs and cats. I'm still working on pet birds and large goldfish. Two how dare you bring up that awful movie. Three... poop is meant to come out of there. Nothing is meant to go in. Finally, not all that Fang wants to do between us is gross... some of it I actually have found I enjoy. Like wax... that actually feels pretty nice according to Fang when I drip it on her and her thingy." Serah said defending her stance as Lightning felt her eyebrows raise. "Okay we did that once and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. Point is, I'm not as prudish as everyone thinks... I'm just not as lewd as Fang or you or Vanille or Lumina."

Shaking her head at thinking her sister would do something like that and enjoy it, but at the same time she knew that it was still possible. "I have a list of ten movies I never allowed you to watch in full because of how you'll react. Like the end of 'Bambi' or the very start of 'Finding Nemo'. Point is you think you can handle something but in reality you can't." Lightning said as she returned her hand to her forehead to just try and get some signal to her sister that she really didn't want slash need to continue this conversation.

"Come on. I promise I won't overreact or show how grossed out I am by something you say." Serah pleaded with Lightning who just took a sharp inhale as she looked towards her sister.

"I'm so big we ignore blood." Lightning said as Serah raised her eyebrows at Lightning in a similar manner as to what had been done to her. "It is just as valid as what you've been looking for that has the bonus of being a lie that can be believed partially." Lightning continued as Serah rolled her eyes.

"You forget Claire. I've seen you two do that before... a lot. That is why I'm super careful before I go into _any_ room. Even when you aren't even near the building I'm in." Serah defend her doubt as Lightning just groaned knowing that Serah wasn't going to give this up until she regretted it. "Come on Claire. I'm an adult. And frankly after what I've seen with you you can't surprise me."

Looking towards her sister, Lightning just rolled her eyes as she decided to just get through this and get rid of her sister for a while. "I have a thing for lactation and Van's boobs were making so much milk you could have had a bowl of cereal... which I was actually contemplating."

Gasping a little as she felt a smack on the top of her head, Lightning just felt a vein start to develop as she could hear her sister angrily stomping back a few steps. "Why would you tell me that? That is so gross Claire. Breast milk isn't for adults! Just ew!" Serah yelled as Lightning just smiled at her with a smug smile. One that made Serah just angrier at her sister. "I swear if you say I told you so! That is gross. How did you even discover that!" Serah continued as she stormed towards Lightning to smack the top of her head again before making a quick retreat across the stretch of hallway.

"When she was pregnant with Lumina, I wasn't skipping foreplay and it just happened. Since then well... did you know you can accidentally induce that? Because it has happened a few times just never with her being late. But turns out both are uncommon but still happen symptoms of brain cancer. Had to threaten a few oncologists for that to be explained to me and Van." Lightning said softly as Serah was left feeling torn between comforting her sister or smacking her sister again for any number of reasons.

Standing up, Lightning began to dust herself off as she could feel her muscles starting to ache but knew that she could get through this all. "Now go find Fang, and go to the cafeteria and do whatever it is you would normally do. I need to go be a parent and wife and help Van and Lumina." Lightning said as she winced at the feeling of the near bone breaking hug coming from her sister who had a worried smile on her face.

"Just don't shut in on yourself Claire. It took me and Vanille years to get you to be more open with your emotions... something that thankfully Lumina doesn't really need, but what she does need is just both parents to help her come to terms that these immortal superheroes are just as mortal and normal as she is. I mean she idolises both of you she just doesn't like showing you because you are a bit of a hardass still. But I blame Mom and Dad mostly for that." Serah said pulling back to look at her sister as she felt Lightning return the hug gently making her just smile at how her sister hadn't forgotten how to do that one thing. She just wished that it wasn't like pulling teeth from her sister. "So... just please don't turn back into Army Sergeant Lightning Farron and stay being Police Chief Claire Farron. I'd rather you be a big softy... but the point is don't back step." Serah continued as Lightning just sighed.

"Fine Serah. Now go. I need to go back in." Lightning said as she lightly pushed her sister back as she quickly walked towards the door causing Serah to just sigh knowing that she might have been too late to convince her sister to not regress into the emotionless shell.

* * *

The calmness of the room was enough to cause Lightning to just want to run. She was just glad to be back in her own bed. A little saddened that Vanille just didn't want to be held given how that had been how slept for years now whenever they were in the same bed.

Feeling that sleep wasn't going to be coming any time soon, Lightning began to climb out of bed as she grabbed the alarm clock to check the time. Trying her hardest to ignore the fact that it was four in the morning as she stood up and walked quickly over to the door. Stopping from pulling her robe down, Lightning just knew that the cold biting her exposed arms would do her good.

As she opened the door, she glanced towards Vanille who had remained still and her breathing had been the even reassuring rhythm of a deep sleep. Smiling as she walked out being careful to close the door, Lightning came to a stop in front of Lumina's door.

Opening it, she smiled at the sight of the sleeping near naked woman. The only thing stopping Lightning from slamming the door closed was the strange bending of fabric she did to cover her breasts and lower region.

Gently closing the door, Lightning walked to the remaining room on the floor. Opening the door, Lightning smiled at all the items still littering her desk. From old bills that had been long since paid just waiting to be shredded to various copies of files she had taken home that she hadn't locked in her safe just yet to even multiple awards for the various things she had done during her life.

Walking around her desk, Lightning took a deep breath as she balled up one of her fists. Slamming the fist into the solid wooden top, Lightning just smiled at how she knew the desk wouldn't give but she still had to test it for that.

Smiling lightly, Lightning brought her arm up again to bring it straight back down onto the thick desktop. She didn't care about the sound she was making. She knew both her daughter and wife were deep asleep.

Wincing a little after the fourth or even tenth hit, Lightning had long since lost count but what she did know was it felt good, but the sound of the groaning wood caused her to stop. Feeling her anger not subsiding as quickly as she wished it was Lightning just brought both her hands down followed by quickly ridding the desk of everything on it.

The flurry of papers began to fill her vision as she could hear heavier things falling and possibly breaking Lightning spun around and slammed her fist into some of the things that had adorned the wall.

The pain was feeling good. It was distracting her from all the other emotions that were flooding her mind. She had no idea how Serah thought that this was the best thing. But she had to admit that pain was a nice emotion.

She knew pain. If she felt pain, she knew exactly how to deal with.

Slamming her fist into the final thing that was hanging on the wall, recognition of the object happened too late for Lightning as she could see the clay craft project Vanille had done with Lumina and her back when Lumina was two. As she could see the immortalised hand prints separating before hitting the ground, she collapsed at the sight.

Carefully picking the two pieces up, Lightning could feel her tears starting to spring forth with the emotions she was trying to shove back.

That was the problem with pain Lightning found. It always subsided leaving a gut wrenching feeling in its place.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp an emotional chapter. Hope I still got everyone interested in the story because it is just getting good for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now there is even more...**

Chapter 8:

Sniffling softly, Lumina began to rub her eyes as she grabbed her phone and frowned at the time she could see. Grumbling as she flopped down onto her bed again as she began to fix the sheet covering her, she began the arduous process of trying to ignore nature's call.

That was until she could hear the distinct sound of something shattering. Jolting a little as she could hear the sound of something shattering again. Jolting a little up, Lumina took a deep breath to try and calm down and place where the sounds where coming from.

As she heard some plaster giving followed by glass shattering, she frowned as only one thought occurred to her. ' _That is coming from the office._ ' Lumina thought as she quickly rolled out of her bed as she quickly plucked the sheet up from her bed.

Wrapping it around herself, Lumina began to carefully walk out of her room frowning as she could hear some faint strange sound coming from the room. It was beyond a weird thing to her, but she knew that there had to be something weird going on.

Taking a few steps, closer, Lumina peered into the room, as she almost stopped feeling her blood run cold at Light's office being destroyed, with Lightning on her knees clutching some weird wall ornament that Lumina vaguely remember seeing a few times of their family's hand prints from when she was a young toddler.

The sight of Lightning clutching the wall decoration with what had to be a trick of the lights because there was no way that her father was crying. A woman that Lumina knew was nearly as emotionally dead as a wall. Hell she was positive that she could get more of a reaction from the wall.

She had no idea how long she had been staring, watching Lightning rocking back and forth clutching the one item before she felt a hand resting on her shoulder causing her wanting to scream but felt a hand quickly being placed over her mouth.

"Sunshine... you should probably go back to bed." Vanille said softly making Lumina painfully aware that Vanille wasn't actually with Lightning. Making this act even more crazy to Lumina, this was real. Lightning was really crying over something as pathetic as a simple wall decoration that could have been easily fixed.

"Why is she crying? It is just a wall decoration." Lumina asked softly as Vanille just looked back into the room.

"You'll understand when you become a parent... especially if you become the type of parent Lightning is. She just let the emotions of the last few days hit her. This is why I raised you to always express your emotions. This is what happens when you bottle them up. She did this so she could be there for us..." Vanille said as she gently grabbed onto Lumina's hand and began to lead her back to her room. "This is the side of her, she seldom likes to show people. So do me a favour Sunshine... just go back to sleep... and don't bring this up to her." Vanille said as Lumina just nodded almost sullenly as she walked into her room.

Happy that her daughter was going to listen to her, Vanille just smiled faintly as she spun around and knew that she had to help Lightning. Especially with how she had been crying. A sight she hadn't seen in a long long time.

These weren't the tears of happiness that Vanille had brushed aside when Lightning held onto Lumina for the first time, or even when Lumina's first words were calling Lightning 'da da'. These were the tears of genuine sorrow. A sight that Vanille knew she hadn't seen since Lightning learned of Vanille needing to return back to Oerba as her stay ended leaving her to loose contact for nearly a few years.

Walking into the room, Vanille gently opened the door, frowning as she could see Lightning looking towards the door before quickly reaching a hand up to dry her eyes. Walking towards her wife, Vanille gently kneeled in front of Lightning. Gently cupping the taller woman's face, Vanille just smiled faintly at her.

"It is going to be fine Claire. Anything broken can be fixed." Vanille said softly as she brushed the tears from the older woman's eyes. She could see the tears wanting to spring forth again but the walls of that prison were already starting to be rebuilt. "It is okay to cry." Vanille said softly as she gently lowered Lightning's hands, cupping the both of them above the shattered clay piece.

"You should be asleep." Lightning said softly as she quickly slide her hands free from Vanille's to gently cup them inside her own. "I didn't mean to wake you." Lightning continued even softer as Vanille pulled a hand free and gently lowered Lightning's head to resting just on her shoulder.

"I wasn't really asleep. You've been hurting too. I spent hours crying today, Lumina spent hours, Serah and even if Fang didn't show it as well spent time crying... it is your turn. I'd be a terrible wife if you can support not only our daughter and my crying but your sister and my childhood best friend and I couldn't support you." Vanille scolded softly as Lightning just felt the prison for her tears starting to break as Vanille continued to soothingly rub Lightning's head.

As the tears flowed down, Vanille was just happy that she could get Lightning to let this torrent out. A state that Lightning had never willingly let anyone see. Hell Vanille had no doubt that if she was a second later with lunging towards her she would never have been able to see Lightning crying this openly ever again.

The fact that she already knew that the odds of this happening this early was slim but knew it was possible. Especially with how she had just shut in on herself ever since the topic of a biopsy happened and was reaffirmed when Vanille was diagnosed. It was a state that Vanille hated when Lightning got into it. A state that meant there was no chance that Vanille was going to ever really see her wife being herself for a long time.

Vanille and Lightning had no idea how long they were together like they were. It could have been a few minutes, or it could have been a few years. Time just seemed to stand still. Something that they both on occasions enjoyed when it was from better circumstances. But not this. As far as Vanille was concerned this was one of the worst circumstances she had ever been a part of that reduced Lightning to this.

After long, Lightning gave a sharp sniff as she pulled Vanille closer to her. "You need sleep Van... I'll clean up my mess. Just get some sleep." Lightning whispered as Vanille just smiled faintly and accepted the hug coming from Lightning. Just smiling as she rested her head on Lightning's shoulder.

"So do you Light. I'm just going in tomorrow to inform the staff about my diagnosis... you need to go in and handle that public relations thing." Vanille spoke as she looked around the shattered remains of the once immaculate office. The type that made Vanille a little jealous in how her desks always where littered and looked like a small war had happened. "I mean I can do my part with a short power nap... I know you need some real sleep for that." Vanille continued softly as Lightning squeezed her a little.

"You should still get a few hours Van... I mean I plan to go in tomorrow, deal with Trey try and remind him of the importance of not talking about active cases. Then talk to the mayor to see if I can get a length of time off." Lightning said as she could feel Van pulling back to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You love working though Claire. And it would be what you need given what is going to happen." Vanille asked softly as Lightning lowered Vanille's head again before she lightly rubbed Vanille's back.

It was almost funny how this felt a lot better to Lightning than the crying. It was something that was nearly magic to her but she was going to just put up with it as long as she had to. Because it was going to make Vanille feel better. "We need to tell your father and by extension Oerba... and I'd feel a lot better if I went along with you... we'd probably need to discuss if we are bringing Lumina." Lightning said as she could feel Vanille holding tightly onto her. Like this was what she needed.

"We would be bringing Lumina. But that can wait. Fang isn't making any trips to Oerba soon and most of the village still doesn't really like phones. The only worry then is if someone makes a trip up here... but there are about five people besides Fang and me that would... so there is no worries there." Vanille spoke giving her reasoning as Lightning just smiled faintly and continued to gently rub Vanille's back.

"I know how you get though when we leave something long enough. Are you sure you want to wait? It won't make it any easier." Lightning said as she felt the items that had been on her lap being lifted up.

"Next month... Lumina has two weeks off. So does Serah and I. And according to the treatment schedule I'd be not receiving treatment anyway. So that would be the best time." Vanille spoke as Lightning stopped and glanced the best she could at her. "I know I typically let something rest and even fester until I have no choice but to confront it... especially when it comes to stuff with the hospital. But the village does need to know... and this is something that should come from me. If we bring Serah and Fang it would help them as well." Vanille said as she pulled back fully to get a decent look at the shattered art piece with a small smile. "And the hands and names on them seem fine. Just need to glue the two halves together."

"It's ruined Van..." Lightning said in a soft chiding manner as Vanille just looked at her with a smile stretched across her lips.

A sight that Lightning knew well enough to know that it was one where Vanille planned to scold her but decided against doing it. "It isn't ruined. It isn't the first time it broke." Vanille said feeling Lightning's eyes on her. "When Lumina was four I took my eyes off her for a few minutes so I could sign for a package she got in here with that red and pink bouncy ball that you kept on your desk since she threw it away... anyway long story she tossed it, knocked it down causing me to panic. Thinking that something terrible had happened. Because all I heard was a thud followed by her crying."

As Vanille was telling the old story, she chuckled a little as she pushed the two halves together and smiled at how the line still appeared to be seamless, while also showing to Lightning how she could go this long without noticing it.

Smiling at the sight, Lightning began to look around at the destruction that she had caused in her moment of nearly blind rage. "What was she doing in here? Or do you not remember?" Lightning asked, hoping that they could just get off the topic.

"Did you seriously forget? Until she turned about fourteen she wanted to be just like you. She used to play pretend all the time in here when she was younger with you. But I mean how good criminal mastermind 'Zappy' forget about the terror she brought the household like no cookies." Vanille said with a chuckle as she began to separate from Lightning as she stood up placing the items down onto the desk before she held her hands out for Lightning to take a hold of.

As Lightning began to stand up without any major help from Vanille, she just smiled at the fact that this seemed so easy to Vanille. The repairs she made seem so trivial but to Lightning, she knew the cracks will always be there now. No matter how it looked.

"Come on Zappy... we both can use the two or so hours before the alarms start to go off. Or does the 'Criminal mastermind' really not need that?" Vanille said with a slight chuckle as Lightning slid a hand around her waist pulling her close.

"If I recall the cookie bank owner needs sleep anyways and she finds it easier wrapped in the tight arms of Zappy." Lightning quipped as she frowned a little at the feeling being dragged and nearly tossed onto the bed followed by Vanille quickly jumping on top of her. As she laid down, Vanille smiled at the feeling of Lightning, if almost based purely on instinct from all the years they had been together. "Do you really need to be on me?" Lightning asked softly as she could hear an almost offended scoff coming from the woman on top of her with her head tucked carefully in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"I'll sleep better knowing you aren't going to go anywhere until the alarm." Vanille said softly as she closed her eyes feeling content for the first time that day as Lightning squeezed tightly around her.

* * *

Grumbling as she palmed her phone lightly, Lumina began to grumble as she rolled off her bed. Placing her feet down, Lumina rested her forehead in her hands causing her to just sigh. The memory of what happened a matter of hours ago was still burning fresh in her mind.

The sight of Lightning crying as hard as she was, was enough to cause some worry for her. But she knew that it had to be a trick of the lights in the room. She had never seen her mother cry. Especially over something that was just a lump of clay that she had broken five or six times by accident and repaired before anyone found out.

Sighing as she shoved herself off her bed and quickly pulled on her uniform, loathing more and more of the stupid rules of when some assembly was going on she was forced to wear the uniform. Something that was made doubly annoying whenever it was a speaker from Gran Pulse because she without a doubt would be brought up at least once.

Normally she wouldn't even mind it. But the fact that she was forced to wear a skirt was a major annoyance to her because she knew that any even slightly perverse thought would lead to some annoyances that would result in her needing to do something dangerous to put the jokers back in their place. Which would without a doubt lad to her being suspended again followed by a draconian punishment for something that was meant in slightly good jest.

Grumbling softly as she could hear the alarm going off in her parents room causing a little bit of further confusion for Lumina, but she knew from personal experience and many a terrifying story from Serah to never venture again into a room with the two of them when they thought everyone was asleep or they were alone.

' _I suppose I'll at least make them breakfast..._ ' Lumina thought as she started to walk out of her room, a little saddened that she just knew she was going to get into a fight over her not having her shirt tucked in or even her socks on, but she also knew that she could do all that later.

Flicking the lid of the coffee pot up, Lumina just chuckled at the smell that filled her nose of the coffee that was grounded last night. Slapping the lid closed, she quickly pressed the button as she plucked the frying pan off the hook and placed it on a burner.

Humming softly, Lumina opened the fridge just frowning at the lack of things her mother normally made to make breakfast a quick thing to make something hot to eat. ' _I suppose we did kind of just crash last night after dinner... frankly it is a miracle that even the coffee is set. I guess just fried eggs and toast is decent enough._ ' Lumina thought as she grabbed the eggs.

Hearing some groaning coming from the upstairs, Lumina just knew it was from Lightning trying to wake Vanille up. Something that caused the teen some minor anger in the fact that she knew that if anyone needed sleep it was Vanille. But when she wanted to freak out vocally, she was just reminded of last night.

The sight of the strong woman shattered over something so trivial to Lumina. And then her Mother's words from last night flooded her mind. Hell that was the only reason she was really down here and not upstairs faking something so she didn't need to go into school today. Even if she knew the backlash would be a lot harsher with the recent news they had discovered.

Cutting some butter and tossing it into the hot pan, Lumina just smiled at the sound of it almost instantly melting followed by it's unique aroma filling her nose as she walked over to the toaster and quickly placed some bread inside before pushing the plunger down.

Practically skipping back towards the pan, Lumina just couldn't help but take some small comfort at the sight of the bubbling fat as she plucked the eggs out of the open carton as she started to crack them into the hot pan. The sight of the eggs starting to change in colour caused some major joy as she heard the toaster popping up causing her to quickly open one of the cabinets to pull out a plate to place it on while she waited for her parents to get up. At least she could make it a little easier for Lightning with this simple gesture.

A gesture that had the added benefit of not outwardly seeming like she actually cared for the woman. Which made it so much easier for her to do. Just the thought that it would be lorded above her for hours to even days to come was something that made Lumina's blood run cold. It was something that meant that Lightning had won whatever the feud that was going on between them. And Lumina would be damned if she let that happen. She couldn't.

Hearing some soft steps walking down the stairs, Lumina smiled as she began to slide the flipped eggs out of the pan as she could see Lightning walking into the door frame. Stopping at the sight of the two plates that Lumina had picked up.

"What are you doing?" Lightning asked carefully as Lumina rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes."

"Clearly I'm doing taxes. I was making Mom and me breakfast but figured it wouldn't be hard to had two more eggs to the pan. Is that so wrong? Try and be a good daughter and it gets you the fourth degree." Lumina said slightly colder than she had probably meant, but she could see the gleam developing in Lightning's eyes. It was the gleam that meant she won. It was a gleam that had meant she had felt like she won and it just made Lumina all the more angrier.

"Wouldn't hurt if you did it more often when you didn't want something or trying to butter me up." Lightning said as she could see her daughter's anger almost boiling over before she could see it just coming to a crest.

"FINE THEN!" Lumina yelled as she threw plates on the ground watching them as they shattered causing the twisted shrapnel to fly around the floor of the kitchen. "I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE! LAST TIME I DO THAT!" Lumina yelled louder as she stared up at Lightning who without missing a beat began to walk across the hot food and the shattered ceramic as if it was nothing before she picked her daughter up and rested her on the counter.

Watching her father do such a gesture was shocking to Lumina. The pain she must be in would be unreal and the blood starting to drip on the tiles as the socks failed to absorb more was causing some distress in her.

"I wasn't mad that you did something nice Lumina." Lightning scolded as she grabbed the broom by the dustpan.

"Just leave it. I'll clean it. It is my mess. I mean your feet are bleeding." Lumina said knowing she was interrupting Lightning's speech but it was just a lot better to her than seeing the woman go through some hellish trial over something like this.

Lightning shook her head softly as she continued to form large piles. "I'd rather me bleeding than you with equally unprotected feet or your mother. What pain I'm feeling now is a lot easier to handle than needing to rush to the hospital again." Lightning said as Lumina quickly looked towards the door to see Vanille frowning at the sight before she looked towards Lumina who had been forced to stay on the counter.

"Mom!" Lumina yelled trying to alert Lightning but it was as if she had seen the entire thing. "You should be asleep." Lumina said as Lightning returned to the small cupboard next to the dustbin before grabbing the dustpan and an even smaller brush.

"I couldn't even if I didn't have stuff I had to get done. What was with the yelling? Are you feeling alright Sunshine?" Vanille asked about to step across when she frowned at the sight of Lightning blocking her path as she swept up the piles.

"Everything is fine Van. There was a small accident. Lumina slipped, and I put her on the counter as I clean up because she only has on her uniform socks. And those things cost like a hundred gil each." Lightning said sparing a glance towards Lumina as if to say that was the story and she had best stick to it. Something that just made Lumina shrink a little. "Don't even know why she is wearing it. She hates it." Lightning added as she stood up and dumped the entire mess into the dustbin before picking Lumina up with ease and dropping her next to Vanille.

"There is an assembly today... meant to be some speaker from Gran Pulse meant to talk about some customs or whatever that are meant to be shared. And I'm being forced to go despite the fact I already know most of the culture because we are meant to be mindless and appear like robots in uniforms to show... something. I forgot the reasoning a long time ago." Lumina said crossing her arms as Vanille just smiled.

"Oh come on Sunshine. You love Pulsean things. Do you know what Village they are from? Or is it one of those academics that don't know anything and live super close to the transit?" Vanille asked as she looked towards the small droplets of blood Lightning had already gotten to cleaning. "Tell me everything as I make sure Claire didn't damage her feet." Vanille sung out as she gently grabbed her wife's ear and begun to lead her out and into the dinning room.

"I don't know Mom. It was mentioned when I and my friends were suspended last. And frankly I'd seriously take class work over this... it is always some academic who read it in a book." Lumina said following her parents breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Lightning's socks being peeled off to reveal tiny pin prick sized injures strewn across the one foot.

Smiling softly Vanille grabbed a corner of her robe and began to wipe the blood that was forming. "Then you have my permission to put the person in their place. Something Light agrees with if she knows what is good for her."

"Thanks Mom."

 **Author's Note:**

 **A** **nice bit of fluffy angst for you peoples...catch you next chapter.**

 **RagnarokXIII: I'm glad you are reading it still. Now I just have the challenge of making each chapter worth yours and everyone's while.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welp let's write more of this. Just a warning this chapter and the next one are a bit silly comparatively.**

Chapter 9:

Closing her eyes tightly, Lumina began to just loath the fact that she was being forced to come in, but she had to admit that after her breakfast, being able to leave that mad house was a just a gift that she couldn't overlook. At least not for a few more hours when she'll be talked down about the culture that made up so much of her life.

Plopping down on the bench, Lumina gave a deep breath as she just knew her friends were going to be wondering why she had been so down besides of course the skirt she was forced to wear. But there was the added bonus of just having terrible news about her mother with this being yet another day of another school year where the school tried to teach Lumina and a few others about their own cultures.

"You alright Lumina?" She could hear being asked as she opened her eye sand began slump down onto crossed forearms. "I mean... skirts aren't that bad." Carter asked as Lumina just huffed at her.

"Except I have a lot more between my legs... and it isn't entirely about that. Just a lot of shit going on at home and really this is just the worst day every year. I mean if I wanted to know some ancient custom who better than my Mom who grew up on Gran Pulse and didn't even step on Cocoon until she was my age and that was only for a few months." Lumina mumbled as she could feel a hand resting on her back causing her to glance over to see the raven hair of one of her friends. "And no Deuce. I don't want to talk about it... not sober at least and seeing as I'm on super strict watch right now, I can't exactly go out and get drunk." Lumina mumbled as she began to rub her eyes as she sat up right.

Yawning softly, Lumina began to stand up gently stretching her body with a relaxed expression. "Now if you ladies and gentlemen don't mind... I need to go set up my get out of this assembly card. I wouldn't use the bathroom by the assembly hall if I were you." Lumina sung out as she began to walk down towards her target.

The way she saw this, was just the easiest way to keep both her parents happy. She wouldn't get in trouble from directly insulting the speaker, but she also wouldn't need to sit through the entire thing. There really was no sort of loss to this. Except she figured if it did ever get back to her it would be a huge thing, but she knew enough to know how to circumvent a lot of things.

Coming to a stop, Lumina felt a hand cover her mouth as another arm slid around her waist. Taking a deep breath, Lumina twisted around and delivered an elbow into what she thought was the head of a very tall student causing her to wince as she recognised the face of the person laughing at her.

"Is that seriously what passes as self defence on Cocoon Sparkler? I thought I taught you better." Lumina could hear the red haired man speak as she slammed her fist lightly into the man's chest.

"What the hell Pap Pap? That isn't how you say hello here... and more importantly what the hell are you doing here!" Lumina sung out as she lunged to hug the man tightly. She was actually a little furious that her parents hadn't told her about this, but knew that there had to be something that caused them to not tell her. "I mean you hate Cocoon and most of its people." Lumina said as she began to squeeze a little harder.

Lightly patting her back, the man tanned man just chuckled softly. "Well, I remember last year you were down with Vani, and talked about this and how you always hated it. So I convinced Jaeger to come up with me as a way to surprise Fang and Vani... even you... wasn't hard to convince the school if two of the oldest families on Gran Pulse were willing to talk about our traditions." The man spoke as he looked at Lumina just smiling at him. "Seriously, you have no idea how hard it was to convince her to come up. Frankly I just think she agreed as a chance to quiz your aunt about grandchildren." The man continued as Lumina quickly separated and began to look around. "So where is Vani... isn't she a teacher?"

Laughing softly at the fact that like with most things from her grandfather, there was seemingly a lot that he still didn't understand about what made up Serah and Lightning and by extension half of her. Let alone things that Lumina was positive her mother had explained to him several times before. To the point that she was positive that the walls of Oerba remembered it.

"She teaches little ones Pap pap. Different building like half a mile down the road. And Serah will smack Jaeger... she is prudish and as far as I'm aware hasn't even really given it much thought with Fang." Lumina said knowing that she would desperately need to call her mother. Especially because this was a surprise. Especially with the current list of things on the plate that had just been talked about only a number of hours ago. "I'd love to stay and talk Pap Pap, but I really need to use the bathroom... I'm sure you aren't even meant to be out walking around as is... the principle is a right piece of..." Lumina began getting cut off hearing the distinct clicking of heels followed by the swaying of yet another dress. "Not going to finish that thought... Light is still pissed at the fact I was suspended not that long ago. Always makes a mountain out of a molehill. I mean I had the acid and the sugar and was expected not to mix them?"

"You caused the evacuation of a school building due to high levels of sulphur oxide fumes." Lulu responded as she came to a stop as she began to look between the guest and a trouble maker that always disheartened her every time due to her gift of knowledge. "I do see how you met one of the guest speakers today. Oerba Dia C-"

"I hope my granddaughter knows me." The man interrupted as Lumina began to look down knowing what was coming next.

"Oh, I didn't know of the connection between you two. So Lumina, do you think there will be a mysterious and spontaneous methane gas leak will occur this year?" The raven haired woman asked as Lumina just smiled faintly at the thinly veiled comment of how she knew they were connected but just didn't have any sort of proof. "I mean, it would be tragic with your grandparent here." Lulu continued as Lumina just smiled at her.

Sniffing softly in just what she knew was a defiant manner. "It is hard to tell. I mean whoever has been doing it has been doing it for years and has gotten away with it. You never know, they may have graduated last year." Lumina said in a calm manner as she met the eyes of the educator with relative ease. "But as I was telling my Pap Pap, I really need to use the bathroom. So if you don't mind." Lumina said as she spun around and began to walk down the hallway.

Frankly as far as she was concerned, Lulu could hit the nail on the head all she want with no evidence she knew that the principal wouldn't be able to get anywhere. But at the very least she knew that she could probably cast some doubt on her being the person from simply not doing it this year. Especially because she knew that if it really was the duo that she had been told.

If just because she knew that Jaeger and her Pap Pap would spend most of their time insulting Cocoon culture. Something that Lumina just enjoyed watching people do it, especially when they were Pulsean. It just always had a zeal behind it that she had tried to constantly replicate.

Pushing her way into the bathroom, Lumina quickly looked around as she dropped her bag onto the counter. She was just glad that she could get through this and hopefully warn her mother. She didn't particularly feel like Fang needed one, especially given how she enjoyed spending time with her.

Frowning as she could hear the phone going to voicemail, Lumina pulled the phone away and glared at the device in her hand. "I'm going to assume that is from the cancer Mom." Lumina muttered softly as she quickly opened a new message that she knew her mother was going to answer her next call regardless.

* * *

Looking at her phone, Vanille could feel her heart sink at the sight of three numbers from her daughter's phone. Gulping deeply as she could see her daughter's number come up once again. "I'm sorry, something is seriously wrong with my daughter." Vanille spoke excusing herself from the small gathering of faculty as she took some steps into the small garden.

Quickly sliding her finger across the screen, as she clutched her chest tightly dreading the call of something horrific happening to her daughter so soon after she had just seen her last. Especially if she knew the woman's tendency to use dangerous chemicals to end these assembles.

"Hello?" Vanille asked, her voice breaking a little knowing that if something did happen she didn't care how concerned the staff were for her or even what had been going on in the world of policing there would be countless dead bodies in her's and Lightning's wake just to be with her.

" _Mom. Nice to see you can answer._ "

Sighing softly Vanille took a deep breath. "Lumina, you aren't meant to give me a heart attack like that. I had assumed you were seriously injured. When you get home I'm taking your phone away. You should know better than to play with my emotions like that." Vanille said feeling nothing but anger at this point towards her daughter for playing such an awful trick on her like that..

" _No Mom, Pap Pap is here. I mean literally in my school with Jaeger._ " Lumina pleaded just hoping that her mother would listen to her or at least enough to excuse the faking like she was seriously hurt. " _And no I didn't mistake someone as Pap Pap. He did that mouth cover and near attack thing he does and I slammed my elbow into his jaw. Then he proceeded to insult me from the fact he was still standing._ '

Sighing softly, Vanille started to rub her eyes just hoping that Lumina was done with practical jokes like this. "Lumina, my Dad, and especially Jaeger hate Cocoon. And your elbow hits are kind of weak compared to the hits people get back in Oerba. You know that. You probably are just sleep deprived. And if you continue to make jokes like this Lumina, I'll get Claire to punish you as well and I won't make it easier for you." Vanille spoke as she softly. Feeling a little like she was betraying her daughter, but knew that she wouldn't learn or even really feel a punishment unless it was coming from her.

" _Mom, he called me 'Sparkler'. No one calls me that and even Lulu was about to introduce us. I'm just trying to warn you... hence why I texted you the whole nine one one. Him and Jaeger are the speakers for the Assembly today... apparently the school board jumped for two speakers from some of the old families._ " Lumina said in a begging manner that was making Vanille seem to trust her a little more. " _Seriously Mom, if I'm lying, I'll scrub the floors with my toothbrush and polish the cars like Light likes._ "

Gasping lightly at the fact that Lumina was even suggesting something like that. Especially considering how much she loathes either. But there was still something that had to be up. Or at the very least Lumina knew she was gambling with fire at this point. It was the last thing she should be doing at least as far as Vanille was concerned.

"If I find out you are lying you are going to be doing a lot more than that. Am I clear?" Vanille hissed as she could see her friend walking out of the room with a small smile on her face. "And I'm going to find out quickly if you are Lumina." Vanille said seeing her friend's eyebrows raise as Vanille just gave her a lopsided smile. That hopefully spoke enough of how she would tell Serah later.

" _Fine Mom. The bell just went, and I need to get to class... just felt like with everything and how you said you wanted to hold off on this getting back to Oerba that it would be best._ " Lumina began as she took a deep breath, "B _ye, and I love you Mom._ " Lumina said as Vanille just smiled faintly.

"I love you too. Now behave and if it is your Pap Pap really, don't do anything to get into trouble." Vanille said as she looked away from her phone and just faintly frowned as she hung up on her daughter. Turning quickly towards Serah, Vanille took a deep breath to try and figure out how to brace her friend for what was going to awkward for her. "Jaeger might be in town with my father... so be prepared to talk about children and possibly moving to Oerba again." Vanille said a little peeved from how Serah seemed to frown.

Rubbing her eyes gently as Vanille began to just dial the number which she near shamefully knew off by heart. "It isn't that I don't like Oerba or even Jaeger... just Fang is always so territorial. Super happy... but very territorial. I like walking and not needing ice on my who ha constantly." Serah said trying to defend her stance as Vanille rolled her eyes.

"Lavender oil. Apply directly to the area tends to help me. But what would I know?" Vanille said laughing at the sight of Serah blushing a dark shade of red as she just raised the phone to her ear. "Hi, Lulu? I've got a question about your Gran Pulse speaker... do you mind if I ask you their names? It is just I'd like to check the credentials of anyone trying to tell my daughter what she does and doesn't know about our culture." Vanille said hoping that it didn't seem fishy but she also knew with the history of the subject and how few Pulseans that went to the school that there was a lot of misinformation spread in previous years.

" _They aren't academics this year. You might be able to shine some light on them from my understanding. They are Oerba Yun Jaeger and Oerba Dia Citra. According to Lumina and Citra there is some relation._ "

Pulling the phone away Vanille stared into the sky before cursing mildly before placing the phone back to her ear. "Yeah... Citra is my father. Um because I'm off right now for some minor medical reasons... would you mind if I stop by for that and bring Fang with me?" Vanille half lied as she could see Serah with a raised eyebrow at the entire situation.

" _It isn't something we normally allow... but your father apparently wanted you to be there, and I think it is best if you were here given Lumina's penchant for... well... forcing evacuation. It starts at eleven, so if you want to show up before that it would be best._ " Vanille heard the woman on the other end speak causing her to just breathe a sigh of relief from her knowing that she would need to explain some things to her father first. And would just feel a lot better if Light was there as well, but knew Fang would suffice in a pinch.

"Thanks Lulu. I'll see you in a bit then." Vanille said hanging up her phone as she turned to

face an ever curious Serah. "Yup... Jaeger and my Dad are here... this isn't going to be a fun conversation." Vanille said gesturing towards the bandages covering her head still. Something that caused Serah to just frown slightly.

"Do you want to call Claire as well? I'm sure she can take a few hours extra off... would do her good. I mean she has been going back into the emotionally dead woman before you two met each other." Serah asked as Vanille just chuckled softly.

Gently patting her friend's shoulder, Vanille just smiled faintly at her. "She hasn't Serah. She has just been trying to be there for me and Lumina. And she is finding it harder to become that emotionless... Lumina caught her last night crying in her study because she accidentally broke that clay handprint sculpture we made years ago." Vanille spoke softly as Serah felt her eyebrows raise in shock at that one clarification. Something that she knew would happen for anything else. "Don't tell her I told you that. And I know how you like to gossip. Just worry about how your mother in law is in town madam I can't take a pounding." Vanille countered as she chuckled softly at the sight of her friend blushing a dark shade of red which she just knew was from the comment.

"Maybe you should worry about something more than what I can and can't take. Plus I can. Just not for like twelve plus hours and expect to walk at all the next day. I mean I've heard stories... you've seen how big Fang is." Serah hissed as Vanille just rolled her eyes and began to scroll down her contacts.

"Oh, Fang and I have done a lot more than just seen each other's parts. But that was before the student exchange."

Blushing a dark shade, Serah began to sputter as Vanille just laughed softly. "I mean she was popular when were teens." Vanille began as she could see her pink haired friend frowning as she crossed her arms. "Now you should probably get to class. Unless you really trust Lebreau with the little ones."

Groaning softly, Serah began to puff her cheeks as Vanille just stared half heartedly at her. "If you weren't sick I'd smack you. Not to mention I'm going to smack Fang a bit latter." Serah said as she crossed her arms huffing slightly as Vanille just chuckled at the comment. "And no, I'm not talking about the dirty type." Serah said trying to remove her friend's laughter from her seemingly not working as Vanille continued to chuckle.

"Yeah and with the masochist that Fang is..." Vanille began as she raised the phone to her ear. "Fang?"

" _Yeah Van?_ " Fang asked as Vanille just smiled at Serah who was furious at the topic shift that she didn't even have a say in.

"I need you to come with me to Lumina's school. I might need you for emotional support. I'd rather Claire for it but she is busy right now with some disciplinary things because something that shouldn't be in the paper was in the paper. I intentionally didn't ask which." Vanille said as she could hear a small groan from Fang. Something that normally Vanille would have enjoyed mocking for a bit but this was something that she couldn't negotiate. "Fang, trust me. If Lumina was just in trouble, I wouldn't need you or Light. I've been through so many disciplinary discussions about her that it is slowly becoming how I say hello to her principal." Vanille demanded as she could hear an exasperated sigh of 'fine' followed by a simple saying a quick goodbye before they hung up.

Seeing her friend seemingly offended by something that was just causing Vanille some minor curiosity as she just took a deep breath. "I was just teasing you Serah. Come on... can you just go back to being my friend? Claire, Lumina and me are trying to still be positive. I mean they didn't even need to instantly start my treatment. So that is a good sign. I just wish that we had more time before my Dad found out, so I'm panicking and I still do the teasing people when I panic." Vanille said as she could feel Serah quickly lunged into a hug that Vanille just frowned as she returned the hug.

"I know Vanille. But... you are my best friend. I can't help but just think of the worse case scenario... I mean you should have seen me when Light was in the army. I constantly thought she was going to be shot and killed with each and every phone call or letter she sent to me." Serah said as Vanille could just feel her frown shifting. As her friend revealed her reasoning. "And don't get me started on the several times she has been shot. But those were all superficial. You have brain cancer." Serah said as Vanille began to rub her back gently.

It was something that she was getting alarmed at, or at least the frequency that she was being forced to do this. But she also knew that her wife wasn't exactly one that found this part the easiest thing to do. At the very least she knew that it would still get Serah over the proverbial hump.

Just the sight that of Serah being this broken up about it was enough to cause some minor joy in a twisted sense that just meant how much she meant to her. Even if she couldn't quite explain it right. It still spoke volumes as to how Serah was trying to cope.

"How are you staying so calm about this?" Serah asked breaking the silence as Vanille just smiled at her friend as they separated. Even if it was something that she was finding hard to really grasp. It still made Vanille happy.

"Because the doctors are giving me great odds. I mean while I'm not well enough to work... but still well enough to go out and about if I have someone with me just in case I do faint. And if Etro has her way, and I do pass on, Claire and I have long since had fail safes if one or both of us dies ever since Lumina was born. And I mean she is nearly an adult by Cocoon standards." Vanille said smiling as Serah just frowned and began to rub her eyes gently. "Trust me Serah... eventually she'll live beyond me. No matter what happens. And from what I've seen and felt in Oerba, I'd rather her bury me than me needing to bury her." Vanille said as she lightly patted Serah's upper arms. "Now seriously, you should go and start your class. Or did you forget about the paste incident last time Lebreau was left unchecked."

Laughing a little dryer than she might have intended, Serah just gently rubbed her eyes just glad that she hadn't really cried because of how that would be something that would be hard to explain. "I can't forget that. And if you recall right, that was just as much Lumina's fault as Lebreau's. I mean yeah she shouldn't have been egged on by a four year old, but still." Serah said trying to defend her trust of leaving Lebreau alone this long.

"She should have known when a four year old says dump paste onto the seats of all the boys that it should be ignored if not punished. If you want to nail Lumina's short comings, there are a lot easier ones you can bring up. Like how she twice has produced chlorine gas without being in a fume hood ever since middle school." Vanille said softly wondering why she was defending her daughter in such a manner but knew that she had to.

"Do you ever wonder how bad she would be if she didn't have a decent role model like you or Claire?" Serah asked as Vanille gave n awkward chuckle. One that Serah knew well. "I suppose you are right... let's not think about that... it won't end somewhere nice."

"Exactly... now if you don't mind, I need to go make sure my daughter is well looked after and Fang doesn't do something stupid like she is so inclined to do."

"Thank you for that Vanille."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Those of you counting that is a second cheeky nod to a great story and I promise one of the last. But hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And some more of this story... getting good though, also final silly chapter for a while.**

Chapter 10:

Pressing the bell, Vanille looked towards her friend who had an exhausted look on her face. Something that she knew without even asking that it was from said woman probably coming straight from her morning workout to be here. An idea that was reaffirmed by the smell coming off of her.

"Do you seriously not believe in showering after working out? You smell and we are going into a school." Vanille asked as she could feel her blood slightly boil at the sight of Fang rolling her eyes. As if this was just nothing that was an inconvenience to her. "You are so lucky I need someone here with me and Claire is working on getting next big school holiday off." Vanille hissed towards her friend as she could see the black haired principal walking towards them.

As she opened the door Vanille smiled at the step back the woman had from the same thing that Vanille was smelling. "It doesn't smell that bad." Fang corrected the principal as she turned towards Vanille. "Now come on Van, why am I here?" Fang asked as Vanille groaned softly at the sound of her phone ringing letting her know she has a message she should check.

"Just... trust me. I mean worse thing I'll do is give you a grey hair or two. Meanwhile you've probably shortened my life." Vanille said as she turned to the curious gaze of the faculty as Vanille just smiled faintly. "This is something else we probably should talk about... just not today. I'd actually need my wife with me." Vanille said gesturing up to the bandages still wrapped around her head as she began to walk quickly into the building.

She was at least a little happy that it seemed her answer to the unasked question was satisfactory. After all, Vanille had no doubt that even if her father wasn't there she would have been called in to discuss Lumina after school. It was actually probably a lot better that she was in this early and her father was there because it meant that the search light that had been on Lumina would be dimmer.

Which would at least bring the staff back partially to the need of evidence of Lumina doing something wrong. Even the threat of Lightning getting the teacher's union involved didn't seem to shake anyone's conviction that Lumina was the culprit. But Vanille would be the first to admit that her daughter actually was one to cause some of the things.

"So I was surprised to receive your call today Vanille. But with Lumina's... _reputation_ on this day it does make me feel a lot safer knowing that she probably won't do anything." Lulu said as Vanille just frowned before she elbowed Fang knowing that the same argument that she had herself countless times before would be the result.

"To be fair Lulu. I don't fault her for that. Academics are probably the worst you can have to tell you about the culture you were raised in... and she was heavily raised in it." Vanille said as Lulu lead them to a door that Vanille just took a deep breath as she could see the educator's hand reaching for the handle. It was almost like time had slowed down to a crawl.

It felt like she was having an entire life in those few seconds causing her to latch onto Fang's hand quickly. She knew that her fingers were digging into the bronze skin of Fang, something that even in Vanille's slowed down time loop world.

As the door began to creak open, Vanille frowned as she could hear the unmistakable sound of her father laughing as she could feel Fang tense up at the same sound as she could see Fang look at her the door opened fully. Letting go of Fang's hand, Vanille began to take some steps into the room. She winced slightly at the sight of her Father turning around towards her.

As their eyes met, Vanille felt slightly smaller but it was overcast by the simultaneous shout of parent and child screaming "You!" followed by Vanille quickly stepping to the side to see them quickly latching onto each other followed by rolling around on the floor causing Vanille to almost simultaneously sigh with her father.

"You see that... that is why you shouldn't have multiple Yuns together. That and they just never add to conversations. Unlike Nsus... they tend to be only conversation and would rather avoid any and all arguments. Makes them kind of boring." The red haired man spoke as Vanille sighed just holding up her hand to Lulu.

"You don't need to introduce us..." Vanille said softly as she turned to Fang and Jaeger. Normally she'd laugh at the sight of both of them holding each other like they were but there was larger discussions to have and it couldn't wait for them to settle whatever score they had.

Grabbing an ear of each, Vanille gave them sharp tugs up ignoring her father's laugh. "Both of you need to not do this here. It is a school. And these people don't get the customs of our people." Vanille hissed as she began to walk back towards the table to unceremoniously toss the both of them into the first free chair she could see. She didn't care who they previously belonged to, all she cared about was stopping this match before someone started to bleed and cops would be called.

"So Vani? What are you doing here? Did Sparkler tell on me? And what is with the head wrappings? Are you hurt?" The man asked as Vanille sighed softly as she came to a seat next to him.

"It is a long story... a long story that I don't want to get into right now. Why did you come up? You both hate Cocoon." Vanille asked as she could see her father just laughing at the simple question.

"Well, to make sure Sparkler was looked after. Last time she came to the village she could barely hold her own against a chocobo."

Groaning softly, Vanille looked into her father's green eyes debating what mountain she should tackle first because it was certainly becoming a harder and harder thing to decide on which part. "She doesn't like fighting daidí. She is a Dia through and through. Plus she would never harm a chocobo." Vanille corrected her father who just rolled his eyes causing her to take a deep breath as she counted quickly to ten just so she didn't risk smacking her remaining parent until he died.

"Anyways daidí, Cocoon isn't one that is really big on fighting and lets you advance when you are smart. Which she is." Vanille said as she could feel her father quickly pulling her into a hug.

Smiling at the feeling of contact with her father, Vanille knew that it felt a lot better than the gut wrenching feeling of knowing that she is really lying to the man at this point. But she was positive once she got in proper contact with Lightning that she would remove all of those feelings and actually confess to him the news that they found.

But she knew that in reality she could have the entire village's scorn for them, as long as she had her father's support with her family. That was what mattered to her. Even if it meant that most of the time it was going to be hard for her to go back, it would still be a lot better than if she had the village's support and her father's scorn.

"So, out of curiosity, why do you call Lumina 'Sparkler'? It is just so rare we get someone so illustrious that has a grandchild with us and he never uses her real name." Lulu asked softly placing a tray down on the table stacked with cups and a teapot.

"Vani... what the hell does illustrious mean? You know Cocoon speak." The man whispered into Vanille's ear causing her to just sigh.

"It means the same respect Elders have. But she means it because Dia is one of the old clans. Most of the time they just have either people who study the clans, or a much newer clan like Kreiss or Ballad." Vanille responded as she pulled two cups towards her as she reached for the pot. As she took the lid off she smiled at the sound of Jaeger and her father laughing.

Belching softly as he accepted the cup of tea that Vanille had poured for him, Citra took a deep breath as he looked at the confused look of the principal. "We are far from elders. And what is with you people always acting like the situation of birth is such a big thing? But if you wanted to just mock our culture, couldn't have picked better clans."

"They aren't really respected in many villages because they are seen as some of the traitors for adopting too many Cocoon customs and seemingly forgetting which Clan was truly theirs. Not to say other clans won't bring them back in... just they aren't really considered Pulse born... more so Etro born." Vanille said softly filling in the gaps her father was creating as she placed the teapot back down. "And like with most nicknames Lumina has, it comes from when she was young where it is obvious she was a Dia."

As Vanille spoke she took a deep breath as she could hear Fang and her father laughing. It was something that was beyond a reason to make Vanille regret her choice in emotional back up, especially how Fang always seemed to regress and tried to make everything a competition.

"You mean a stupid book learner. Not like that beast of a father of her's. Even the elders were impressed as she took Fang down with ease during the fight." Jaeger boasted as she clapped Fang's back causing Vanille to just take a deep breath to calm herself down knowing it was just someone trying to egg her on.

A feat that much to Vanille's shame was an easy thing to happen. Especially when Lightning wasn't there to reel her in. "Trust a monkey to not know what is important." Citra laughed as Vanille smiled softly at the sound of the chair scrapping out from the other side of the tables.

"Who you calling monkey you book worm!?" Jaeger yelled as Vanille glanced towards Fang who shrunk a little in her own seat.

"You are! I can't count the number of times I've been called for to remove your head or hand from something! Or worse the six times I've been called to remove your dick from a toaster." Citra yelled back standing causing Vanille to grab a hold of his arm trying to tug the man back down as she pleaded with Fang to do the same. As she could see Fang giving her parent a sharp tug down Vanille rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"As you can see... the clans are very competitive with each other. Even though they each tend to be better at different things. Yuns are fighters, Dias are teachers or scientists..." Vanille said as Fang and Jaeger began to take turns punching each other's arm causing Vanille to just take a sharp inhale as she gestured towards the tea in her father's cup. "Which isn't to say you can't be a fighter that is a Dia, or a teacher that is a Yun. It is just not common... and this argument will blow over quickly. They always do." Vanille said calmly as she raised the mug to take a small sip as she smiled at the sight of Lulu relaxing from the fight that had transpired.

Coughing into her hand gently, Lulu took a mouthful of tea as she looked between Jaeger and Citra. "I hope so. They are fuming." Lulu said taking another gulp as she looked towards Vanille. "But that does also explain why you went into teaching and why Lumina excels in her science classes."

"She has always been interested in science... especially light. I mean she loved watching fireworks and trying to figure out how the colours happen. Hence the name Sparkler. Nearly set off the black powder stores when she figured magnesium burns white hot... that was not a fun panic attack." Citra spoke as Vanille just laughed at the memory of the panic of them taking their eyes off the four year old for a few minutes while she was in her Citra's lab. The type that lead to her nickname that Vanille was positive she wasn't going to live down, nor does she really mind it despite the fact that she claimed it annoys her a little.

"I guess she has a history of causing trouble then." Lulu muttered as Citra just laughed softly.

"It is only trouble when she doesn't learn something. Since that incident she learned magnesium burns super hot, and can ignite just about anything. And even a small spark can burn flesh or even set off black powder." Citra said with a smile remembering how Lumina had practically begged for his forgiveness like she didn't already have it. "I mean worst that would happen structurally is my lab would be gone. I couldn't live though if my only granddaughter was harmed." Citra said as he lowered the mug and began to show the inside of his palm to the principal. "So as far as I'm concerned, the only trouble is the fact she didn't learn then how precious her life is to the likes of me or her parents."

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Vanille lightly nudged her father. "Daidí, Cocoon still doesn't believe in things like that." Vanille hissed as she heard her phone go off again causing her to remember she had a message she had received. Placing her cup down, Vanille reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone seeing two panicked messages from Lightning.

"Who that Vani?" Her father asked looking over her shoulder as Vanille just frowned softly at the reminder of how her father had the tendency to invade her privacy.

"It is Claire... she just wants to know how I'm feeling." Vanille said as she began to twist her body away from her father just to make it harder for him to read the messages. As she quickly filled Lightning in on the situation she locked her phone and began to sit right.

"Don't tell me you are like a Cocoon born and are embarrassed by natural things a body does." Citra asked as Vanille quickly looked towards him with a small glare.

"No. It is just nothing that concerns you right now daidí. You know if it comes down to it, I'll let you know what it is about." Vanille corrected as her father just seemed to smile softly before taking a quick gulp from his mug before standing up to stretch a bit.

"Doesn't matter. By my count, it is nearly time to teach this people correctly about Gran Pulse life."

* * *

Sighing as Lightning read the message on her phone, for the seventh time in she had no idea how many hours. Certainly felt like it was more than necessary to have something sink in, but here she was dreading even going home knowing that so much worse would come from that one feat, but she also knew after her talk with the mayor that there really was nothing that she could do. Especially if she tried to clock in over time so soon.

She still had the lecture from everyone stuck in her mind after she told him that Vanille was expecting a bundle of joy and said joy was Lumina. It was almost as bad as the tongue lashing she received from Serah when she found out that Lightning had worked ninety six hours just the week previous to that incident.

Even though Lightning maintained it was still better than dealing with a very hormonal woman who would go from being horny to bitchy that would make Lightning eventually slink away to work just so she could avoid the constant minefield of questions that had no right answers.

"Chief, Mayor is on. Line two." Lightning heard the blonde voice as Lightning just waved her hand away that she heard the message.

Picking the phone up, Lightning took a deep breath before hitting the flashing red light on the phone. "Mayor Amodar. To what do I owe this pho-"

" _What are you still doing there Farron? Your family needs you and not just a phone call. As your boss I demand you hang up the phone and clock off._ " Lightning heard her boss' voice causing her to sigh softly. " _Now Farron. Or I swear you are getting bumped down to beat cop._ "

"Amodar, Normally I'd agree with you. But I still have some paperwork that needs to be signed that can't wait." Lightning said as she pinched the phone between her shoulder as she grabbed the pen that was sitting by the computer screen. "Vanille already knows I'm going to be about half an hour late."

" _When I call in half an hour, with the threat of suspension you best not be there._ " Amodar said as Lightning just smiled faintly knowing that it wouldn't be the first time she had been suspended for simply working too long when she probably should be home.

"I promise to be on the road home by that point." Lightning said with a smile. "If that is all Mayor, I should really get off the phone so I can quickly finish up here." Lightning continued as she dragged a folder in front of her as she reached up to the phone.

" _Half an hour Lightning. Any more and suspended. I still have enough swing with the union that they'll see it my way._ " The boisterous man on the other end said as Lightning smiled before lowered the phone down. As she could see the line going dead, Lightning just smiled faintly from how she knew that the man wasn't making an idle threat.

Rubbing her eyes out of exhaustion Lightning took a deep breath as she contemplated if she should risk it. Sighing as she placed the pen down, Lightning just knew that she had no choice. She needed this job even if she was at the point where she would rather just be here than deal with her father in law as he was told that his only daughter might die long before him.

Sighing softly as she grabbed the suit jacket from the hook, Lightning quickly slipped it on as she took a deep breath walking out of her office, at least enjoying the sight of one of the victims from her anger for making her work even harder.

Walking up towards the near exhausted man, Lightning smacked the top of the desk jostling the man causing him to look up at Lightning. "Trey, clock out. And if I ever see a news article from your girlfriend talking about an active case, I'm going to bury you under paperwork making you wish the union would let me fire you for it." Lightning deadpanned as the man quickly nodded. "Do I make myself clear? I don't care if she constantly says it will be off the record, you do _not_ speak of an active case to anyone that doesn't have a badge on them from this precinct. Or this trivial task of organising the unsolved cases by chronological date will be nothing."

Seeing the man's face pale, Lightning spun on her heel as she started to walk towards the elevator as she pulled her phone out. Quickly dialling Vanille's number, Lightning was at the point where she was just wanting this whole nightmare to be over and this was seemingly the only way that she could get that.

" _Claire? I was just about to text you. How late are you going to be?_ " Vanille asked as Lightning just rolled her eyes at the questions.

"I'm just leaving now." Lightning said pushing the button as she just smiled at the near ancient beast coming to life. "Do you want me to pick up anything? Because it looks like I won't be allowed to do over time for a long time to come." Lightning said softly rubbing her eyes as she knew that was probably the best news Vanille probably heard in a long time.

" _That's great news. But if you can, I need more oranges to really finish dinner. By the way, my father demanded to go on a jog with Lumina before dinner. So if you hurry up you might get to see Lumina coughing up her lungs because she hasn't been on a jog more than a few feet let alone the three miles my dad normally takes when he is taking it easy like she made him promise it would be in a long time._ " Vanille said as Lightning chuckled softly just imagining that sight.

"Make sure we have something to help her breathe. Because I don't want her to have an asthma attack." Lightning said as she walked into the elevator and pressing the button. "Like I don't care that she hasn't had one in twelve years. I don't like running that risk." Lightning said softly as she could hear Vanille cooing softly at the very thing that Lightning was worried about. "Vanille, focus. I don't want to have to make a rush to the hospital again."

Smiling as she could hear Vanille still smiling at the idea. " _Yes she still has a few that you keep hiding on her because you are worried that twelve years still isn't long enough, and I keep telling you that it is fine._ " Vanille said as Lightning just rolled her eyes at the comment before taking a few steps out of the elevator into the parking lot. " _Just hurry up either way. Because I think I know where one is... but I don't know if it is the recent one._ "

Hearing the slight panic at the simple thought of Lumina choking on her own lungs when there was a remedy in the house that would stop that. Even though the odds of it happening were still pretty slim.

"Drawer in table in the hallway by the front door. Under my address book. At least that is where I have it." Lightning started as she reached into her pocket pulling out her keys to just click them. "And I'm about to get into my car, so I'll see you soon. If you think of anything besides oranges that we need just text me. I don't have my handsfree today." Lightning spoke as she took her seat and began to fiddle with her keys just to get it into the ignition.

" _Okay. But seriously... hurry up. I'd feel a lot better knowing you are here if she does have an asthma attack and the inhaler wasn't where you said it was. I don't think I could forgive myself if I let that happen to our Sunshine._ " Vanille said calmly with a small twinge of panic in her voice that Lightning could empathise with.

"I know Van. Believe me I know. Now I can't drive while we are still talking like this. I'll see you in like twenty minutes. With Lumina it should take about that long for Citra to get halfway through that jog." Lightning said calmly as Vanille chuckled at that fact. "Love you Van."

" _I love you too Claire. Oh and we are out lube. I mean if you are going anyways, it would be nice to have. Don't get the fruity kind again... I don't want to bite you again by mistake._ " Vanille said calmly as Lightning winced a little from the memory. " _And I think whipped cream. But just don't let me put it on your penis again... again I don't mean to bite._ "

Closing her legs a little tighter, Lightning just took a deep breath. "Okay. Now I should seriously go. See you in a bit Van."

"Bye."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another chapter... let's see what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here I have another chapter for you**

Chapter 11:

Wheezing heavily as she pushed the door open, Lumina winced as she could feel herself being caught. The only reason she wasn't furious at whoever was in front of her that caught her because all she could do now was focus on breathing.

As she was hoisted up, Lumina could feel a bout of anger as she opened her eyes to see her father's pink hair just staring down at her with the same type of condescending glare in her eyes that Lumina could see. She wanted to scream when she felt herself being lowered down as she could hear some chuckling coming from her grandfather.

Feeling her head rest on her mother's lap, Lumina took a deep breath as she could suddenly taste plastic in her mouth before her mother spoke up. "Breath deep." Vanille said signalling what it was causing Lumina to just frown internally as she just followed the suggestion.

As she felt the gust fill her lungs, Lumina just smiled as she moved the inhaler and her mother's hand away from her. Coughing lightly as she began to sit up, Lumina just glared at her grandfather who had started to stretch.

"You said it was going to be a short one." Lumina hissed as she felt her mother's hand gently rubbing her back as she nudged her down a little to just calm her breathing down.

"It was. Come on Sparkler, you have the spirit of Gran Pulse in you, is a three mile run really that straining? I mean, how are you going to have sex if that winds you." Citra spoke as Vanille laughed softly.

"She does have asthma Daidí. And she is sensitive about that topic with family. I keep reminding you Cocoon is far more repressed than us." Vanille scolded lightly as she could see her father rolling his eyes before he quickly hugged Lightning causing her to just chuckle softly at the sight of Lightning tensing up from the simple contact. But at the same time she knew how Lightning was restraining herself from tossing the man.

Pulling her head up, Lumina took a deep breath of air as she just relaxed from the feeling of air flooding her lungs with a great joy strewn on her face. The sight of which just caused Vanille to smile because she knew what it meant.

"Right, I'm heading to my room. I need to go do a freaking science write up." Lumina said as she stood up, ignoring the gleam in her grandfather's eye.

"Inhaler Lumina." Lightning spoke causing the teen to stop in her tracks before turning around and walking a few feet to place it in the outstretched hand. "Dinner will be about another hour. But it is your favourite." Lightning said smiling internally at the brief second Lumina picked up before she stripped it back into the expressionless mask.

"What type of science writing?" Citra asked as Lumina just bent a little out of the way to smile at him.

"Chemistry... meant to write up a titration experiment we did last week. Nothing fun... just neutralising acids." Lumina muttered as she crossed her arms, resisting the urge to laugh as she could see her grandfather sulking at the comment.

"You made it sound fun... just to tease me." Citra muttered as Lumina just shrugged her shoulders. "Is that seriously all that place does?" Citra asked as he quickly turned to his daughter who just smiled.

"No they do more than just that. It is just to make sure she understands what was done, and didn't just like making salt." Vanille began as she turned to Lumina. "No go on Sunshine. Claire and I just want to catch up with your Pap Pap." Vanille said hoping that Lumina would get what she was trying to say.

Biting her lip as she looked towards her mother, Lumina wasn't really sure if she should, but the calmness in Vanille's gaze spoke volumes of how she shouldn't try and fight it. It was something that Lumina had seen seldom in the past, and knew that Vanille wasn't going to budge because she knew best.

"Okay Mom... if you need me for anything I'll just be in my room." Lumina said softly as she spun around and began to walk up the stairs.

Glancing up towards the stairs, Lightning smiled at the sight of Lumina vanishing into her room, causing her to quickly look towards Vanille as if trying to ask her if this was really how she wanted the news to come out. Just because Lightning knew that once it was out, there would be no way for them to control its spread.

As she could see a nod from Vanille, Lightning took a deep breath as she nearly flew towards the couch as she took a seat next to Vanille as they she gestured towards the chair just next to the three seater.

Taking a careful, seat Lightning could tell in the man's demeanour that he didn't trust what it was. It was almost like he was testing the ground beneath him as if at any second a trap will spring forth and snap around his leg.

Seeing the man taking a careful stance, Vanille lightly snapped at the man as he was trying to judge the situation. "Daidí, seriously. Can you sit down... we've just got some news."

"If you are pregnant why does it feel suffocating in here?" The man spoke carefully as Vanille frowned lowering her head softly.

"Not that type of news Daidí. If that was I would have called you at the second we found out. This is the bad type of news." Vanille said as she slid her hand into Lightning's, practically begging that the woman would stay, even silent for a little bit longer as she tried to carefully contemplate how she was meant to talk about the next thing to the man that would do everything that he could to make everything was perfect in her life.

"What type of bad news? If Light is going to break her heart you know what I'm going to do." Citra spoke as Lightning just lowered her head a little.

"I'd never intentionally hurt Vanille. I'd rather be killed." Lightning corrected the man who seemed to tense up a bit more as Vanille seemed to visibly freeze in her manner, as though her strides were stopped dead in their tracks causing some major pain towards Lightning. She had to admit though at least she knew what could be done then. It meant that she would probably be asked to take over which meant that she would just need to steel herself once more.

Giving the hand a gentle tug, Vanille took a deep breath as she seemingly found her footing as she stared into her father's calculating eyes. As if he was trying to cut Vanille off at the pass which just made Vanille want to tell him sooner. Even if it meant paining him a lot more than what he would have preferred.

"I have brain cancer Daidí... we just found out yesterday." Vanille said loathing the feeling of her voice cracking as she could see her father almost shatter at the news. Something that just hurt Vanille a lot.

It was the type of pain that Lightning knew well from how often Vanille felt it anytime anyone close to her felt empathy with her. But Lightning knew it would hurt her a lot more, if she heard the door upstairs creaking open followed by careful footsteps out and down a couple of steps.

Just the fact that Lumina was being reminded about it once again, was enough to hurt her as well, but that feeling was quickly overcame by the near bone crushing hug she received as the elderly man quickly caught her and Vanille and began to squeeze with all his might. Lightning could feel the wind quickly be ripped from her lungs as she was forced to feel her face shoved against Vanille's and her father in law's.

As he gave them one last squeeze, Citra quickly pulled back and stared at Vanille's misty green eyes. Right before he lunged again, Lightning ducked partially out of the way before she just spoke loudly towards the eavesdropper. "Lumina!" As her voice bellowed throughout the building, Lightning felt her heart race hearing multiple thuds in rapid succession almost as if she fell after suddenly being caught. "Stop eavesdropping." Lightning continued as she could see Vanille's demeanour sour slightly from it.

Slowly walking into the room, Lumina focused solely on the ground as she tried to avoid the familial glare being directed at her for being caught. Lumina tried her hardest to hold back the tears knowing that she clearly didn't make this easier on her parents, but she just wanted to be there at the drop of a hat in case her mother needed her and Lightning was incompetent like most things when it came to what Vanille needed, even on an emotional level, it was something that just pissed her off more often than not.

"You knew Sparkler?" The older man asked as Lumina nodded softly with an almost dread coming as she took a few more careful steps into the room. There was an almost dread she felt before she felt the strong arms of her grandfather wrapping her up before her mother was quickly held next to her.

Lumina was left clueless as to why she felt some comfort but a part still seemed missing. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was just glad at least that she could show her concern over her mother and still feel the comfort coming from her maternal patriarch of the family. As Lightning placed a hand on her shoulder, Lumina winced internally at the fact that the missing part seemed to have been found in that, but she knew that she could get over this.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Vani?" Citra asked rhetorically as Vanille slipped out of her father's grasp and quickly held onto Lightning. Something that she knew had hurt her father, but the fact remained that she still felt like Lightning was better in these circumstances than he was for emotional support. Despite what anyone might think if they looked from the outside in.

"We just found out yesterday. And we were even planning a trip to go to Oerba to kind of tell you after I received some of my treatment. Because the Cocoon doctors are giving me good odds. And if they know one thing besides how to start wars, it is medicine... even if it is in those stupid buildings." Vanille said feeling tears start to well up before she squeezed Lightning's hand tightly. If she didn't know Lightning had a higher tolerance to pain she would have screamed out in pain like when Lumina was born causing Lightning to go and have her hand placed in a splint.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Lightning could feel her fingers seemingly break as she could see Citra just rubbing Lumina's back slowly as if to calm her down as he began to measure up his daughter and daughter in law.

"Who else knows?" He asked as if he was debating if he'd be able to tell people or if it had already started to seep its way back to Oerba which would inevitably beat him there meaning he couldn't control how the news spreads leading to a long complicated game of telephone which would end with misinformation.

"Just Fang and Serah." Lumina muttered into the man's chest wondering a little when he would let go of her. It was something that was making her feel a lot more uncomfortable. Enjoying how once that thought popped into her head the man quickly let go causing her to retreat a few steps back. Walking slightly into someone, Lumina screamed internally as she could feel her mother's hand holding her causing her to scream internally from the feeling like her mother was beyond angry at her.

"We are trying to be positive about this Daidí. And Light and I were again even planing a trip so please don't tell the village. Not yet... I mean what is a month?" Vanille pleaded as she placed her hand firmly on Lumina's shoulder and gave her a bit of a squeeze as if to remind her that this wasn't going to distract her from the punishment she would receive for going against her wishes to have this private conversation.

Placing his hand over Vanille's on Lumina's shoulder, Citra just took a deep breath before he spoke. "I can't not tell them Vani. I'll try, but that is something that can't be suppressed for very long. Especially when the elders see you with short hair... they are going to ask. If not you they'll ask me. You know the customs."

"I do Daidí... and they all will know. Even if it ends up pissing you and Claire off from being taken care of. But again, we are trying to be positive." Vanille began with a small quiver in her voice that Lightning recognised as one of minor fear. Something she hadn't heard in her voice in a long time. Really ever sense Lumina got sick when she was only a few months old.

"Okay, Vani. we'd need to change topics though." Citra said as Vanille just smiled faintly at him. As though she was beyond happy for that one thing to happen.

"Thank you Daidí. How about how much trouble Lumina is for ignoring what I asked of her?" Vanille said as she turned towards Lumina who began to blanch at the notion. Something that Lightning coughed lightly into her hand as she slipped the other one out from Vanille's grasp.

Flexing her hand a little Lightning took a deep breath as she grabbed hold of Lumina's other shoulder before turning to Vanille. "Let's save the emotional scaring for another time. I'll handle this." Lightning said laughing internally at the sight of Lumina relaxing at that notion. A sentiment that Lightning shared at the knowledge of how Vanille tended to punish Lumina.

"Fine." Vanille relented as Lightning began to lead them out the room. An almost sinister smile on her face, because Lightning knew that she could crack the whip harder towards Lumina and still have the punishment seem tame.

* * *

Grunting softly, Lumina raised a hand to rub the sweat off her brow as she turned around to see Lightning standing with a knowing expression on her face causing the teen to just groan loudly before turning back to the shower tiles.

"This is still stupid... all I did was not stay in my room to make sure you were doing your job and making sure Mom is feeling alright." Lumina hissed as she dipped the bristles of the toothbrush into the water before reaching back up to return to her punishment.

"I know you got Vanille to be extra lenient with my last one, so I ask you, would you rather your mother's punishment? Especially with the last one where all your friends saw you being potty trained. And even the video of two year old you running around naked putting your penis between the couch cushions declaring that you loved them." Lightning asked as she could see the woman tense up slightly as Lightning just smiled at the chance to tease her. "If you do, I'll go get her. Wait right here." Lightning said and right before she pushed herself off the door frame.

"Please don't. I'll clean." Lumina begged as she quickly returned with a renewed vigour as Lightning just smiled at her.

"You mother didn't send you to your room for the reason to do your homework by the way." Lightning began before she quickly looked down the hall just smiling as she could still hear Vanille talking with her father. Turning back to Lumina, Lightning just took a deep breath as she began. "She sent you to your room because she was trying to tell her father on her own strength. They have a bond closer than what you and Vanille have. I mean she even still calls him daddy." Lightning said softly as to not alert the other people in the house and still drive her message home to Lumina. "I mean how would you feel if you had something like she does and had to tell us with not only your child in the room which you care for deeply, but also us?"

As Lightning was done telling the story, Lumina couldn't help but be reminded of how broken the woman seemed last night, and the kind of pain she must have been in that morning walking across the broken glass as if it was nothing just to make sure she was fine. It was the kind of thing that just baffled Lumina the more and more she thought about it.

"I'd probably handle it a lot better... why does one person being around change the circumstance?" Lumina mumbled as Lightning pressed her lips into a thin line.

"You'll understand when you have a child of your own. Until then, it won't really click." Lightning began softly as she lightly tapped the door frame before she turned around. "I'm going to go finish dinner. Once you finish that section, wash your hands and come down."

Leaving the room, Lightning just smiled internally as she heard the sound of Vanille seemingly continuing to talk to her father as Lumina continued to scrub the tiles. It meant that hopefully this night was going to go a lot smoother than the previous night. She just knew it deep in her gut that it was going to be fine.

Even if it meant that she was going to need to force it to be a nice night, Lightning knew that she certainly will. It just had to be because she knew that it always made Vanille happy no matter what. Even if there was something dreadful that happened that day, she would be feeling better if they had a nice family meal together.

* * *

As she walked out of the en suite, Lightning frowned softly as she could see Vanille sitting on the edge of the bed, with a frown strewn across her face. Something that Lightning just frowned a little about.

It wasn't like it was a mystery to her about what was the reasoning, especially given after how Lightning had gotten done nor a long time ago arguing with their daughter. "I tried Van. She just spent thirty minutes bitching about the fact I didn't put cream in the sauce, even though I did. All because her options for punishments was either you or scrubbing the bathrooms." Lightning said as she came to a seat just next to Vanille.

Wrapping her arms carefully around Vanille's waist she lowered her head to resting just on Vanille's shoulder. "It isn't that Claire." Vanille whispered softly, as she raised a hand to just run her fingers through Lightning's hair. "At least not entirely. It is just starting to set in." Vanille continued as Lightning just gently kissed Vanille's neck. "I'm actually terrified of this first round of treatment this weekend."

"You'll get through it Van. You know you'll have whoever you need to be there with you. Especially because right now Amodar is on my case and threatening suspension. So you'll even have me if you want me." Lightning whispered softly as she lowered her head down onto Vanille's shoulder, just hoping that there would be something that could ease the woman.

"Claire no offence, but you aren't exactly the best person for emotional support." Vanille said as she began to twist around in Lightning's arms and gently pushed her down onto the bed just so she could rest her head in her favourite spot. Just being near Lightning was enough to remove most of her worries. "And I mean, according to those leaflets the doctors gave me... we can't even kiss for a few days afterwards... or exchange any bodily fluids. Not to mention I'll probably get sick for a long while afterwards... and my hair might never grow back after it."

Taking a deep breath, Lightning started to rub Vanille's back gently with one hand as she raised the other to gently hold Vanille's head in place between her shoulder and neck. "I know I'm bad for emotional support. Which is why with Lumina you handled her emotional development. But I do know, when I'm around, you are at ease with just about anything." Lightning began as she smiled at the feeling of Vanille just holding onto her.

"As for not being able to kiss or be able to do anything fun, that is fine. We've gotten through times where we couldn't do that already. I mean I could screw your brains out the night before, and hopefully tide you over." Lightning said with a small chuckle as she could see Vanille just laughing softly at the comment.

"I would like that, but I also know you get cranky without at least four hours sleep. And not to mention Lumina is a light sleeper. I mean how many anniversaries has she ruined by walking in on us causing you to get soft." Vanille quipped as Lightning just rolled her eyes softly. "Not that when you push rope it can't be fun. It just is when you are meant to be getting me off enough to satisfy me for a few days it isn't." Vanille continued with a small chuckle as Lightning rolled her eyes again.

"If my sister is for anything besides guilt trips and being a prude that doesn't know anything about fun, it is to take Lumina for the night. She just probably won't be allowed to have friends over there after last time." Lightning said, with a slight chuckle in her voice that Vanille mimicked. "But before we get to some extra marital activities, I need to go make sure the house is locked up. And you should probably make sure Citra isn't wanting anything because that couch sucks for sleeping on. At least according to Fang." Lightning said as she began to pick up Vanille, laughing softly as Lightning walked over towards the door, just enjoying the warm feeling of Vanille holding onto her as she began to shift the woman around a little to open the door.

Chuckling softly, as Lightning began to carry the woman down the stairs, when she could hear some shuffling happening in Lumina's room that just caused her to sigh as she came to the base of the stairs.

Lowering her wife down, Lightning sighed softly once again as she stared at Vanille. "I'll go make sure Lumina knows to close her window once whomever is in and that she has protection. Remind Citra that once the alarm is set, then he can't leave until it is turned off." Lightning spoke softly as Vanille just smiled a soft smile

"Don't embarrass her too much Claire." Vanille said with a smile as Lightning rolled her eyes and began to walk back up the stairs.

Just the fact that she was going to need to argue with Lumina again so soon, it actually was starting to become an annoyance that she has had to do this this many times in one night let alone in a few hours.

Rounding the corner of the landing, Lightning smiled softly before she came to a stop stripping the smile from her face as she opened the door and rolled her eyes at the sight of Lumina quickly pulling the sheets up her body as she glared at Lightning.

"I don't care who you brought in Lumina, just make sure the window is closed fully before I set the alarm and if you two are going to get intimate and have intercourse, remember to use protection." Lightning said as she could see Lumina paling a little before she regained her composure.

"That is so fucking gross Light. I'm just trying to sleep." Lumina hissed softly as Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Right, and then no one caused a bunch of noise. Just chalk off career liar and ninja off your list of possible future jobs." Lightning said closing the door as she began to walk down the hallway just smiling as she could hear the soft talking coming form her wife and father in law. It meant that Vanille at least was reassured enough to be at ease.

If anything it was just a load off her mind. It was probably the best feeling she had in a number of days. It was what made her feel so much better about this entire situation. If anything it would make her sleep just a lot easier knowing that Vanille's mind was at least partially at rest.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, not my best chapter ever. But I mean somethings you just can't skip.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Time for some more for you**

Chapter 12:

Waking up slowly, Vanille spun around in the bed, frowning at the lack of Lightning holding her. But she knew that she was just selfish wanting her nearby all day. The fact that Lightning probably had to do a lot of work just so she could make it to help Vanille during her first treatment.

Rubbing her eyes gently Vanille began to roll towards the edge of the bed as she just debated if she should just try and sleep the rest of the day away. She knew that she couldn't and still get the house for Lumina to return home to. But the thought of being able to just sleep some of the pain her lower body was in was a pleasant idea.

"We should have moved from the washing machine sooner." Vanille muttered softly as she pulled the pillow Lightning normally used, as she closed her eyes tightly, she could hear her door opening followed by a loud but distinct groan.

"Why do I always forget to knock!? Every single time!" Serah yelled as she slammed the door shut causing Vanille to be awoken entirely as she shot up and looked at the alarm clock before falling back down happy at the time she read as she could hear a powerful knock on the wooden door out of what she just knew was from irritation. "I brought Lumina back and Fang tagged along. We brought doughnuts. I hope you can eat before treatment."

Grumbling softly knowing that she couldn't get furious at her friend like this. Stumbling a little, Vanille braced herself against the wall as she grabbed her robe and quickly wrapped it around herself as she just smiled, opening the door to see Serah standing there covering her eyes.

"I have a robe on. And according the doctor person I can eat just it is suggested something light." Vanille said as Serah carefully cracked her fingers before she shivered and slide her fingers back together. "And if just the sight of me being naked is that much of an annoyance, I wouldn't go into the utility room."

Taking a deep breath Serah lowered her hand entirely as she turned around and began to walk towards the stairs. "For once that is only ew because you are married to my sister. And I'm not even going to ask why you are walking funny. I think it is for the best." Serah muttered as she came to an end by the stairs. "By the way is my sister going to be present?"

Smiling as she grabbed the railing, Vanille took a careful step down as she just smiled at Serah waiting next to her. "Yes... after she screwed my brains out. Not to mention how we went through like a whole unopened box of condoms... she planned to go in get a bunch of work done and clock off early. So she can come back here to bring me." Vanille said as she could see Serah shiver visibly.

"How can you? On second thought don't tell me. I'm just glad you could convince my sister go. Even though she is as useful in emotional situations as a screen door on a submarine. Like remember your labour?" Serah said with a small laugh as Vanille rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me... and at the same time I did accidentally break her hand. So not the best example." Vanille muttered as she rounded the corner to roll her eyes at the sight of Lumina laying face down on the couch. "And what happened to her?" Vanille asked as she carefully started to lift Lumina's tired head up before she took a seat and rested it on her lap.

"She staged another orgy that Serah walked in on. Apparently that didn't stop her." Fang said entering the room holding out a ring of pastry towards her.

Chuckling softly, as she grabbed the breakfast with one hand, Vanille started to run her hand through Lumina's hair. She just smiled at the soft grumbling coming from Lumina. It was just something that just meant a lot to Vanille in more ways than her daughter knew.

"Yup... definitely a Gran Pulse way to deal with your emotions. Claire did the same to me last night because apparently my body is going to be literally toxic." Vanille said as Lumina quickly shot up from her mother's lap to glare lightly at Vanille before she tossed her head onto the back of the couch groaning.

"Mom! Ew! That is so gross. I don't want to hear that. Bad enough I didn't get much sleep." Lumina said as she crossed her arms trying her best to ignore the loud throat clearing happening behind her.

Clearing her throat loudly again, Serah rolled her eyes at the sight of Lumina waving her off. "I swear Lumina, I will tell Claire if you don't tell your mother." Serah snapped as Lumina began to pout.

The worry ever present as the back of Vanille's hand came to a stop on Lumina's forehead. "Tell me what? You don't have a fever... are you feeling alright?" Vanille asked in a slight panicked tone forgetting about the slight pain she was in and the terror she was feeling about how she was going to be hit in the head with radiation and was practically forbidden from even kissing her wife or daughter for a few days.

Gently grabbing her mother's hand, Lumina lowered it with a smile on her face. "I'm fine Mom. Worried about you but fine. What Serah is talking about has nothing to do with that." Lumina began just enjoying the smile that graced her mother's lip as she took a deep breath. "She is talking about how I might have forgotten to do the important thing Light always wants me to do with women."

Raising an eyebrow, Vanille bent her head backwards to see Serah practically fuming. "She didn't wear a condom!" Serah snapped out loud as the sound of a slamming door rung throughout the building as the colour very visibly drained from Lumina as she could hear the boot falls of Lightning walking into the room.

"Lumina, I'm going to pretend for the next forty eight hours I didn't hear that. That should give you enough time to pray that you are going to be in the clear." Lightning said as she took a deep breath before she rubbed her eyes once again. "And Fang tell me there is coffee. Because if not, I'm going to possibly kill someone."

"Sorry, we weren't sure if you were going to be here on time... we got Vanille one though." Fang said as Lightning took a sharp inhale.

"Claire, just drink the one they got for me. Caffeine isn't going to be something that can help me right now... and it is probably for the best. You know how when I have something strong when I'm nervous that coffee is going to make me even more terrified and panicky." Vanille said as she looked towards the woman who just took a deep breath before she quickly walked towards the kitchen. Looking between her friend and daughter, Vanille just smiled at them. "Fang can you look after Lumina? Serah is going to be pretty busy trying to come to terms that here niece might have a child before she does... and she needs to sleep."

"Why is everyone getting pregnant but me? It isn't fair... I'd be a great mother." Serah sulked softly as she sat between Vanille and Lumina who sulked a little crossing her arms.

Contorting her face, Lightning coughed softly as she re-entered the room. "Long shot Serah, do you still have that weird phobia of bodily fluids? Because that might be a contributing factor." Lightning muttered as came to a stop next to Fang who shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter either way, Vanille we should get going soon. I don't want you to be late."

"We have an hour and a half Claire... regardless I need actual clothes on." Vanille began as she popped the last bite of the doughnut into her mouth. She couldn't help but just be overjoyed at the thought of how that was the first real thing she has eaten since dinner.

Standing up, Vanille walked over towards Lightning just gently hugging her enjoying the feeling of Lightning returning it. As Lumina started to mumble loudly of how this was gross. Simply causing Vanilly to laugh softly into Lightning's chest.

"Are you not up long or something?" Lightning asked softly as she began to rub Vanille's head lightly. She had to admit it was a strange feeling feeling the bare skin of her wife's head but she knew that statistically that it was very likely that Vanille would lose her hair all over again in short time so she might as well just get used to it.

"Nope. You were just that good. I'm surprised I can even walk."

"That's it. Going to vomit. Vomit than hang myself. Because seriously that is all kinds of nasty." Lumina mumbled as she began to stand up from the couch and began to walk out of the room. Something that Vanille had to admit that she felt a little bad for until she felt a hand clap down onto her shoulder.

Wincing a little, Vanille looked towards the woman and just frowned internally at the sight of Fang with a relaxed demeanour. "Right you go get changed Van. Serah and I will continue to watch Lumina. Just go kick some ass." Fang said with a smile as she began to walk out of the room.

"Thanks Fang... Serah. I'll be quick." Vanille said pulling back from Lightning to give her what felt like it was going to be one of the last kisses she could before it was something that would actually harm Lightning. A feat that she could never muster unless she was herself in great pain. Pulling back Vanille smiled at Lightning as she began to quickly walk out.

Taking a deep breath Lightning smiled as she looked towards her sister who had begun to pout lightly. "Do you ever think I might have plans Fang?" Serah pouted out as Lightning just rolled her eyes.

"You told me yourself last night you don't. And I know you love spending time with Lumina. Worst case we are here for a few hours." Fang said with a sly smile as she slide into the seat next to Serah.

"If you two do anything, I don't care. Just clean up after yourselves, and don't let Lumina catch you. My focus is more so on my sick wife for the next few days. Any mess, you'll both be back here on your knees scrubbing the building from top to bottom. I don't care if it is at four in the morning and you need to be somewhere at six." Lightning stated coldly as she started towards the base of the stairs as she could hear the distinct sound of Vanille's careful footsteps.

Coming to the base, Lightning just enjoyed the sight of Vanille in what she had constantly called her lazy day outfit of sweatpants and a hoodie that she had taken from Lightning years ago. One that normally would spark some minor comments of how it was a few sizes too big, but Lightning didn't mind. As long as Vanille was comfortable and ready to just suffer through this all. No matter how painful it would be.

"You ready Van?" Lightning asked as she could see Vanille taking a seat at the base of the stairs as she took some deep breaths as she rested her head against the wall. "Or more importantly feeling alright?" Lightning spoke as she took a few steps forward before she gently held Vanille's head as if she was trying to judge how much Vanille would be able to walk by herself.

"I'm feeling fine Claire. Or at least as fine as I can be. Just nervous is all. They always tell you not to expose your head to radiation and I'm about to go do just that." Vanille laughed softly as she stood up with her shoes on as she gently held Lightning's hand.

* * *

Sitting in the chair Lightning began to read through the pamphlet she was given for... she had no idea how many times it had been. It was at the point that Lightning was positive that she had memorised the entire thing.

It was just better to her than trying to think of anything else to do because the only other option was checking her phone, but she knew that the odds were that all that would happen is she'd have a message from Lumina going through Serah or Fang just to make sure that everything was alright. Or worse it was someone calling her about something that would require her full attention to get ahead of. Which she couldn't afford right now.

Vanille took priority. Nothing else.

It was something that she had made clear countless times over to the force about what it would take her to be dragged back. Something she knew that while he would never outwardly state it, knew Amodar would agree with her just because it hasn't been a long time since he left the force and knew Lightning's penchant of working herself to near death.

Reading the same line over again, Lightning just frowned at the fact of how she was meant to give Vanille a lot more to eat in less servings because of how what was happening would play with her appetite for a few days to come.

Taking a deep breath, Lightning closed the pamphlet again as she could see a nurse coming to a stop in front of her. "The doctor says it is okay to go in now, but are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." The nurse asked as Lightning just smirked as she stood upright.

"I'm fine. Just worried about my wife. And this stupid thing doesn't exactly help." Lightning said as she held the pamphlet up. Quickly sliding it into her back pocket, as she followed the nurse to the room that Vanille was in.

As she walked in, Lightning could feel her blood running cold at the sight of Vanille just hunched over herself as she looked as pale as a ghost. Practically running past the doctor, Lightning began to brace Vanille who she could see a queasy expression on her face. Like she was going to be meer seconds away from throwing up what she ate up all over herself and the room.

Lightning wanted to scream at the doctor asking what he did to her wife but knew that what she had spent the last hour reading told her that this was all very common especially for the first few times experiencing it. Just the sight was enough to practically drive a spike into Lightning's heart but she just smiled at the feeling of Vanille grabbing onto her arm with near reckless abandon just to support herself.

"Mrs Farron, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked alerting Lightning to his presence.

"I... feel... like... sh-" Vanille cut herself off as she used her free hand to cover her mouth. Something that the nurse who had lead Lightning into the room had expected as she quickly ran in front of Vanille to hold out a plastic tub.

Snatching the tub from the nurse's hands, Lightning held it closer to Vanille's head as she could hear the sound of Vanille vomiting, it just hurt her that it was happening this close to once this round ended.

After a few minutes Vanille began to spit into the small puddle of her stomach's contents just to try and get rid of the taste that was in her mouth. The near revolting taste that no matter how many times it happened to her, including all the times she was violently ill when she was pregnant, she still couldn't get used to the taste.

"This is to be expected. Thankfully, we can treat these side effects." The doctor said as he gestured towards the door for Lightning and Vanille to walk out.

Glancing down towards Vanille who still was hunched over, Lightning took a deep breath. "Do you think you can walk Van?" Lightning whispered softly as Vanille quickly shook her head in a gesture that Lightning knew was a simple one but its message was brutally clear that Vanille wasn't even sure if she could even keep what was in her stomach down.

"Then can you hold the tub a second?" Lightning whispered again as Vanille with a shaky hand tried to reach out for the plastic container that had to have been a couple of inches away from her face, but what strength she could muster fell short.

Loathing the fact that she was born an arm short, Lightning turned to face the doctor who thankfully could seemingly read the room and left before he walked in holding a wheelchair carefully. "That is as much as I can help." He said as he was waiting at a clear marker of what Lightning just knew was the safe zone.

"I'm moving the tub away for a few seconds Vanille." Lightning said as she handed it back to the nurse before she quickly shot her arm under Vanille's legs as she used the one Vanille was currently grasping with a death grip up.

It was a simple plan really to Lightning. She just wished that it didn't seem like Vanille's head was hanging lopsided. It had the unfortunate resemblance of death on Vanille's normally soft features. It was something that made Lightning feel a little disgusted with herself until Vanille's eyes opened slowly again.

Covering the distance, Lightning began to lower her as she could see some minor pain start to resurface in the green eyes. Something that made Lightning feel beyond disgusted that she ever had to see in them. She knew that Vanille was going to feel worse and worse as this goes on, but knew that there was nothing that could really be done about it, if she wanted to continue living and even continue to hold onto what she holds close.

"Thank you..." Vanille muttered as Lightning raised herself gripping the sides of the chair to gently push her back a few steps before she walked around behind her to just do what she was positive the nurse or even doctor was meant to do. She just knew in Vanille's shift that Lightning's presence was enough to make her feel better. It was something that no matter how long she had known Vanille it still surprised her, but this was a case of her being thankful for it.

"Now the radiation should be processed by the body within the day. By tomorrow really at the latest. The next three days rule is just to make sure because there is no guarantee. But what she is feeling should pass by tomorrow."

"How much pain will she be in? And for how long?" Lightning asked knowing that that was ultimately what was concerning Vanille even though she wasn't going to voice her stance. Not until she was feeling better.

"I'm going to prescribe somethings for it. As well as some other medications that she should be taking. But like the radiation should be gone by the end of the day. As for how much, well that changes from person to person" The doctor spoke as Lightning could see Vanille tense a little but all Lightning could really do without opening a can of works in front of everyone was place her hand on Vanille's shoulder. "You'll need to monitor her condition after each round, or someone who you trust if you are unable to be there."

Biting her lower lip, Lightning knew that the next while is going to be hard. Getting off one day early, Lightning knew that getting frequent days off early, while would make the entire force breath a sigh of relief she knew in good conscience do that. But at the very least she knew that maybe Lumina might finally grow up finally which would cause Lightning to at least have someone else she could trust to do this. Until then, she could call in what favours she had to get this done.

* * *

Slumping on the couch, Lumina crossed her arms as she took some deep breaths. The waiting was what was really killing her. Something that Serah could read if her walking into the room holding a plate of the freshly baked cookies placing them on her lap with a small smile on her face that Lumina just knew was fake.

"You should eat these while they are hot... Fang is busy eating the dough I left in the bowl thinking I don't know about it." Serah said softly as Lumina gently grabbed one of the cookies and sighed softly as she took a bite from it. "You know I didn't really mean to tell Claire right?"

"If I thought you intentionally did it Serah, you know my vengeance would be swift and brutal." Lumina mumbled softly as she took another bite as she stared at some cartoon she hadn't turned off yet when she probably should.

"So what is with the sad expression? Claire isn't going to let anything happen to Vanille..." Serah said softly as Lumina just sighed again softly dropping the half cookie that remained onto the plate. It was getting to the point where Lumina was getting sick of people asking her what was wrong when it was so clear to her. "Your mother is going to be fine. I've known Vanille a long time... longer than Claire. Any time in the past when she is terrified of something she will go through hell and back just to be there for someone she cares for. I've seen her stare down wild animals over Fang... but you are her only child. I doubt she would let even herself stop her from being there for you."

Slapping the remote, Lumina quickly just turned off the tv as she looked towards her aunt who had a slight saddened expression on her face. She was positive that it was one where thought she could do so much more. It was one that irked Lumina a lot.

"I know Serah. That doesn't stop the fact that she has brain cancer... so cookies aren't going to exactly help me with the whole my mother might die." Lumina mumbled softly as she picked up the half cookie again and took a nibble from it. "Bad enough I have my friends constantly worried about me doing something drastic that would get me expelled."

"I know that idea has crossed your mind Lumina. The thing is, because your principal knows what is going on... it is going to take a lot. And all you'll do is make it hard on Vanille if you do get to that point because at which point you will be doing something profoundly illegal. That Claire can't brush under the rug like the underage drinking. Or the having sex in a car." Serah said softly as she could see Lumina relaxing. "And I know you haven't done the former in a long time, and I'd rather think you haven't done the latter in a while... just I know it is going to be hard on you. But you aren't going to be alone."

Placing the final bite into her mouth, Lumina looked towards her aunt and just smiled as she rested her head onto her shoulder. "I know... I'm just scared. And the fact Light just is almost dead to it pisses me off." Lumina mumbled as she could hear a car just pulling up outside.

Not even waiting for a response from Serah, Lumina quickly shot up and ran towards the front door. As she flung the door open, Lumina could feel her heart grow cold at the pale face of her mother hanging out of the car window with a destroyed look on her features. Just the sight was enough to make Lumina want to scream into the abyss about how this wasn't fair. As she was about to rush to her mother, Lightning just stepped in the way.

"Lumina, stay back." Lightning hissed as Lumina could suddenly feel her blood boil at the thought of Lightning trying to be the only one to help. It was paining her almost as much as the sight of Vanille being so destroyed from this one round. But she knew that her hands were tied as she stepped inside holding the door carefully as she could see Lightning picking Vanille up and carrying her up the stairs making Lumina just want to scream out of irritation towards Lightning but knew she couldn't without starting a fight making Vanille fight through what she was feeling to stop them. Once however Vanille was out, Lumina was going to have it out with that woman.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have yet another chapter. Catch you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And some more**

Chapter 13:

Gently lowering Vanille down onto the bed, Lightning smiled faintly as she could look at Vanille shivering softly. She wasn't sure what it was from, but knew that it wasn't going to help the woman any. At least not in any good way.

"I'll leave the bathroom door open, and I'll go and get an empty bucket in case you don't think you can make it... do you want me to put the heating on as well or would you rather I just get out your mother's blanket?" Lightning said as she began to pull the blanket up to Vanille's neck. Just enjoying the gentle grasp Vanille had developed around the blanket.

"Blanket." Vanille whispered as Lightning just smiled brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Get Lumina to do it though... you've got to be tired and are already doing so much." Vanille spoke as a shiver ran up her spine causing her to shake near violently.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Lightning knew better than to fight Vanille right now. Not to mention Lightning was positive that Lumina couldn't even screw that up. Even though she knew that there was still a chance that she could manage the seemingly impossible.

"Okay. I'll try and be back up quickly with the bucket just in case." Lightning said softly as she brushed her wife's hair out of her face. Standing up, Lightning almost dejectedly began to walk out of the room.

Coming to a stop Lightning began to weave her fingers into her hair as she took a deep breath as she just walked down the stairs she was a little glad that she could see Lumina having stayed where she was a few moments ago.

Taking a deep breath, Lightning looked down the hallway and just was overjoyed that Fang wasn't around. Or at least near enough to her. Gently looking into Lumina's eyes, Lightning knew that she had to do one thing that she knew if Fang heard she would never live down.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Lumina. I didn't mean to. Your mother though wants you to get your grandmother's blanket for her. And I need you to understand this Lumina." Lightning began as she she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder just grabbing her attention. "You can't kiss your mother's forehead or anything and don't let her try and kiss your head. Her body is still irradiated meaning you can get seriously sick if not radiation poisoning." Lightning said softly as she gently pulled her daughter into a hug, loathing how it had clearly been so long since she had hugged her own daughter that Lumina hadn't even gone to return the gesture.

Feeling a feeble shove that was more so an excuse to separate them, Lightning just took a step back and looked at her daughter who had a slight glare in her eyes as her anger seemed to die down. "Seriously Lumina... be careful. If not for me for your mother. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she caused you to get seriously sick knowing death is a very likely outcome."

"Fine. Where is the blanket?" Lumina asked crossing her arms in protest as Lightning frowned internally at the question.

"Chest in the den. Do you know which one it is?" Lightning asked softly as she tried to think of some way to make up how bad Lumina was feeling for the way she was talking to her.

"It is the one that Mom wrapped me up in when I'm sick and pass out downstairs. Shockingly Mom does tell me these things and doesn't talk to me like I'm five." Lumina said as she brushed past Lightning and walked towards the room causing Lightning to just take a deep breath as she resisted the urge to scream.

Walking slowly towards the washing room, Lightning frowned at the sight of her sister and Fang quickly following her with a clear question on their faces as Lightning bent down and picked up one of the empty buckets. "Not talking about it right now. Van looks like she got hit by a tonne of bricks and had spent about twenty minutes vomiting before she could even take stuff to curb the pain and vomiting." Lightning began as she frowned internally as she could hear Lumina storming up the stairs. "And now, my daughter officially hates me because I snapped at her because right now Vanille can kill someone and instead of explaining it with a level head my first reaction was to scream at her to stay away."

Groaning softly, Lightning tossed the bucket that she had in her hands at one of the walls ignoring the startled expression on her sister's face as reached for another one before she let out a small exhale. "At least this one is clean." Lightning said as turned it upside down giving it a small tap at the bottom to just make sure it was empty.

As she turned to see the worried expression on her sister's face as well as Fang's Lightning just looked towards the ceiling as she took a deep breath before she looked down towards them. "If you guys want to talk, we can do it later. Not right now though. I don't know if Lumina is going to risk radiation poisoning out of spite for me, or Vanille forgets... and not to mention I'm not even sure if Vanille will have enough strength to make it to the bathroom. I'll clean the shards of plastic up once I know Vanille is comfortable and Lumina isn't going to do something stupid that would destroy Vanille worse than this."

Not even waiting for either of the women to respond, Lightning gently pushed past them as she began to walk up the stairs. She was just glad that they seemed to understand that simple desire was her first and most important goal. As she came to a stop at the landing, Lightning frowned softly as she could hear Vanille and Lumina talking in a hushed tone about the same thing they always did in situations like this.

"Sunshine... please don't fight with your father. She is just trying to do the same thing as you are but with the harder part of trying to protect you." Vanille whispered softly as Lumina began to lightly tuck her mother into the new blanket.

"I don't need to be protected. I'm not stupid like she constantly thinks. I'm just worried about you Mom. You aren't meant to be sick... not like this. I mean you look ghastly compared to how you left." Lumina said softly as she came to a stop facing her mother who had remained laying on her side the entire time.

"I look a lot worse than what I feel Sunshine. Just trust me when I tell you, Claire is trying her hardest. She just can't stand the thought of you being hurt and would rather come off as uncaring than you doing something that could get you in harm's way." Vanille said softly as Lumina just frowned softly at her mother. "Trust me, after I sleep for a bit I'll look better. Just try and not to fight your father for at least a few days." Vanille whispered as Lumina just sighed softly.

"Okay Mom. Just holler if you need something. I'm going to be in my room." Lumina said softly as Vanille just smiled at her. Turning on her heel, Lumina walked towards the door. When it opened itself to reveal Lightning holding a plastic container. Rolling her eyes violently, Lumina slid past the woman just trying her hardest to at least go thirty seconds after promising her mother she would make a try to extend the olive branch towards the woman.

Moving her body slightly to let Lumina pass easily, Lightning just smiled as she could see Lumina walking into her own room. Closing the door, Lightning turned to the near euphoric look on Vanille's face as Lightning walked in and placed the bucket down next to Vanille.

"How you holding up?" Lightning asked as she took a seat next to the swaddled up woman.

"I'm fine. How about you? I know you heard some of what Lumina and I talked about." Vanille asked as Lightning gently pushed some strands of hair out from her face.

"Fine despite the fact our daughter hates me. But I know what you sound like when you lie." Lightning whispered as she stood up from her sitting position as she gently pushed Vanille down as she was about to sit up with a concern look on her face. "Don't get up Van. Just stay laying down."

Pouting lightly Vanille just accepted the gesture for what Lightning was doing. "She doesn't hate you. You just need to accept she isn't two any more. But I will feel a lot better if you just don't fight with Lumina. Not for a few days." Vanille demanded as Lightning frowned internally as she placed her hand on Vanille's shoulder. "Just please Claire?"

"You know I will try Van." Lightning said softly as she smiled just at the sight of Vanille developing the euphoric look on her face. "I'll factor you in for dinner and check back in with you later if you are hungry. Now just get some sleep." Lightning muttered as she stood up just glad that she could see Vanille accepting the sentiment as she just closed her eyes muttering a simple 'okay'.

Happy that she had seemingly at least gotten past that conversation, Lightning began to walk out of the room. She couldn't help but just enjoy the fact that Vanille was going to hopefully rest for the rest of the day if not for the next couple of hours. Which should give her enough time to do just about anything that she needed to make the next few days easy on Vanille. Especially given how she knew that she couldn't abandon her work.

It was at the point where Lightning knew that she had to trust Lumina to be mature. The simple fact that she had no alternative was something that irked Lightning to no end. Stopping at the top of the stairs as she could hear some flute music chiming in from Lumina's room that just caused her to take a deep breath.

' _Just let it go... at least it isn't that annoying rock music she normally plays._ ' Lightning thought calmly as she started to walk down the stairs. She was just glad that she could hear Serah and Fang talking softly amongst each other. It made her feel less bad for snapping at them as well, but the difference was she knew that she could live with that guilt just fine. It was part and parcel to her life at this point.

Walking into the room, Lightning yawned slightly as she began to rub her eyes as she took a seat on the couch picking up one of the treats on the plate resting on the table. She could see the concerned look in her sister's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Lightning bit the cookie in her hand to calm herself down slightly. "Serah I swear if you ask the question we both know you are dying to, I'm going to throw you out and lock the door. I'm going to be fine until tonight. Where I'll probably force myself to sleep down here because even Vanille's sweat is dangerous for the next few days." Lightning clarified as she took a bite from the cookie in her hands.

"How is Lumina taking this then?" Serah asked as Fang picked her up to place her down on her lap to just try and stem some of the comments she wants to clearly say.

"In her room blaring music after Vanille made the both of us promise to not fight and then tried to reassure me that my own daughter doesn't hate me. And I just know she did the same thing for Lumina." Lightning said as she just smiled at the sight of Fang placing a hand over Serah's mouth before the question could be asked. "Thank you Fang."

* * *

Gently knocking on the door, Lightning didn't even wait for a response as she opened the door, Lightning frowned as she could see her daughter sitting at the small desk she had with her computer open.

"Can you just leave?" Lumina said without even tearing her gaze from the device as she continued to type away. Something that just hurt Lightning a little.

"I just want to talk Lumina." Lightning said as Lumina began to groan softly. It was almost like she was trying her hardest to not scream at Lightning. A sentiment that Lightning shared towards her daughter. "I don't want to fight Lumina. We just need to actually talk." Lightning continued as she could hear a small groan coming from the teen.

"With you Light, there is no talking without a fight." Lumina said as he lowered the screen of her laptop as she spun around in her chair to just stare at Lightning just hoping that she could get the woman out of her room, preferably sooner than later. "And I know without a doubt Mom would have made you promise as well to not fight so if it can wait, it should." Lumina hissed softly as Lightning took a deep breath to just stop herself from screaming at the attitude coming from her daughter in an attempt to snap it out of the teen.

Taking a seat on the edge of Lumina's bed, Lightning just took a deep breath to try and stop herself from screaming at the woman. Especially with how Vanille had been sleeping soundly for a while and probably could use some extra time for just that.

"Tomorrow you are going to need to look after your mother. I can't afford to take much more time off this month. Which means cooking, but you might need to modify whatever it is you'd cook for her. But that depends if she eats tonight." Lightning stated as Lumina crossed her arms and just glared lightly at her.

"Shocker." Lumina muttered knowing Lightning had to have heard her, but that didn't really stop how Lumina knew that this always seemed to be the priority for her compared to what really mattered. "Is that all? If so I'd like to get back to what I was doing."

Ignoring the tone in Lumina's voice, Lightning took a deep inhale as she looked at her. "I know what it seems like Lumina. I'd be here if I could. My hands are just tied." Lightning began as she stood up and walked closer to her daughter. "Just... can you please make sure your mother gets enough sleep tomorrow because I'm going to be gone early and won't be back till late." Lightning pleaded as Lumina just gave her a lopsided glare.

"Do what we've always done. Got it. Now seriously can I get back to this?" Lumina asked as she gestured over her shoulder towards the closed screen.

"What is it exactly?" Lightning asked as Lumina groaned softly.

"It is the last chemistry experiment write up I need to do as part of high school ever. And I want to get it done." Lumina hissed as Lightning just stared back at her.

Lightning just had to ignore the gut wrenching feeling of how her daughter was acting towards her. If just because she knew how they would probably end up fighting very vocally and that wasn't what Vanille needed at that moment. What she needed was just rest.

"Fine. Just can you turn down the music please? I don't want to run the risk of Van waking up. I'll be in the study for a bit." Lightning stated as Lumina rolled her eyes as she spun around in her chair again to face the computer.

Sighing softly, Lightning walked out of the room. She had wanted to just scream at Lumina for the attitude she had decided it was appropriate to take in the given situation, but she knew better than to do it. Despite how she knew that it would probably make both her and Lumina feel better to air their grievances in the open.

Today wasn't about their comfort. It was their duty to make Vanille comfortable, which would ultimately lead to a lot better feeling. Something that they both seemed to know and understand. At least that was why Lightning had assumed that Lumina hadn't started screaming instantly at the notion of Lightning just walking into her room.

' _I just need to get through the next few days without screaming at her... why does that seem like the hardest possible thing ever?_ ' Lightning thought as she opened her study door, and just frowned softly at the sight. ' _And you didn't need to clean this Van._ ' Lightning thought as she walked around her desk to find a lone piece of paper resting on the mass of folders.

Smiling softly, at the sight of the teacher's handwriting, Lightning took a seat in her chair as she followed the instructions Vanille had left her. Opening the required drawer, Lightning just smiled at the wall ornament staring back at her with not even a scratch that could be seen on it.

"I guess you were right." Lightning said as she placed the note she had been reading down on the stack of papers she now had to shred because it was a lot easier to have copies made than to try and place everything back where it belonged. But none of that seemed to matter to her when she picked up the delicate item before walking back towards where it belonged. "You always are right Vanille..." Lightning thought as she carefully lowered the item onto the hooks that remained fixed on the wall.

"At least in all things except our daughter's hatred towards me and medicine." Lightning said softly as she barely could contain her mirth as everything in the room seemed righted with the simple adorning of a single item on the wall. It was at the stage where she could feel the issues she had with Lumina just vanish.

* * *

Gently resting next to her wife, Lightning looked into the surprisingly full bucket as she placed a hand on Vanille's shoulder. Giving her a gentle shake, Lightning smiled faintly at the sight of Vanille's eyes blinking open.

Before Lightning could even ask a question Vanille scurried over the edge of the bed and began to vomit into the bucket. The simple sound of which was something that pained Lightning, but she also knew that it was clearly something that had been happening a while causing Vanille some pain.

Pain that became clear to Lightning as Vanille pulled her head out of the bucket with some tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." Vanille said softly as Lightning just smiled faintly at her.

"Nothing to be sorry about Van. Do you think you are up to eating something? Lumina helped me make some of my parent's chicken noodle soup. Probably the only decent thing they've done." Lightning said just knowing that the fact that she was lying to Vanille about Lumina's involvement but she knew that it would make Vanille feel a lot better if they got along like that.

"You're a terrible liar Claire." Vanille said as she began to lay her head down as if she was trying to judge how she was feeling. "And I think I can stomach some food... would make the vomiting feel a lot better coming up... and you do make some nice soup that always soothes my tummy." Vanille muttered softly as Lightning just smiled at her.

"I just want you to feel better Van." Lightning muttered softly as she looked into Vanille's eyes just glad that she could see most of their old mirth starting to return. It actually made her feel a lot better about how she couldn't be here for Vanille tomorrow. "But regardless do you feel like you can walk down the stairs or should I bring up the tray with a bowl?" Lightning asked as Vanille just smiled at her.

"I'll try to walk. I haven't really done that in seemingly forever." Vanille said as she started to push the blankets down as Lightning stepped up and offered her hands to help Vanille up as Vanille sat up a little Lightning could see a small shiver overtake the woman's body before she slumped over and began to vomit into the bucket once more.

Placing a hand on Vanille's back, Lightning began to rub soothing circles around as she could hear Vanille almost start to sob from the clear pain the bile and acid from her stomach had been doing to her. The simple sound of which was something that had started to hurt Lightning slightly as Vanille's head began to slowly lift out from the plastic container of the contents.

"Don't push yourself Van. I can bring the stuff up." Lightning said softly as Vanille started to shake her head.

"No. I want to. I don't care if you need to carry me." Vanille snapped at Lightning, feeling a little guilty, but she couldn't really fault the woman any it was a simple thing that she was wanting and Lightning knew that she could give it to her.

Gently helping Vanille up, Lightning just smiled as she could see Vanille standing under her own volition. Just the sight of it was something that did warm Lightning a little. Even if it was something as simple as Vanille having a firm footing as they started to walk towards the door. Smiling lightly at the sight of Lumina just standing at the top of the stairs, with a slight worried expression on her face.

One that Vanille just smiled calmly at. "See Sunshine? Just after a few hours of sleep and I already feel better." Vanille said with a smile as Lightning just stared at her.

"Lumina can you go downstairs and set the table. I made soup." Lightning stated as Lumina just waved her off as she quickly started to descend the stairs. Once Lightning was positive they wouldn't be overheard, she turned towards Vanille. "And I'm a terrible liar?" Lightning quipped as she stood at the top of the stairs holding a hand out for Vanille to take.

"Lumina believes I'm better. That is what matters. You meanwhile would much rather a bitter truth over a nice lie." Vanille whispered as she skipped past the offered hand and latched onto Lightning's arm. "So just let her believe the lie until she has no choice but to see the truth." Vanille said calmly as she started to just feel her arms wrapped around Lightning once more a great comfort to her. If it was just going to be down the stairs and to the table.

Halting in mid step, Vanille covered her mouth carefully as Lightning took as a sign of what she was feeling when she quickly moved past it with a few steps. "You know I will. You still feel up for dinner?"

"Yeah. I don't think I can get sick any more. And soup always does feel better coming up than just normal stomach juices." Vanille said as they entered the dining room to see Lumina having already moved the closest seat to the door in what was a clear gesture. Letting go of Lightning's arm, Vanille walked towards the seat with a smile as the seat was pushed forward. "Did you make the noodles yourself?" Vanille asked to try and change the topic they had been talking about.

"Yeah. Only thing I didn't make was the stock. Serah brought some over after she dropped Fang off for something. My mind was other places. Apparently it is still homemade. Looked like it anyway." Lightning said with a calm expression as Vanille just smiled.

"Sounds yummy either way." Vanille said as she turned to see her daughter who had a slightly mad look on her face that Vanille just knew where it was coming from. "Lumina, can you go pour some drinks for us while Claire is dishing up the soup?"

"Fine Mom." Lumina said as she walked out of the room just barely brushing past Lightning causing Lightning to take a sharp inhale.

"Just give her time. She is just trying to work through a lot of emotions." Vanille said trying to stop what was going on through Lightning's mind.

"I'm trying Vanille. Believe me I'm trying."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there you all go. Catch you all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welp, let's check what happened after the last chapter.**

Chapter 14:

Smiling softly, Vanille closed her eyes as she felt a strange sense of calmness overtake her. She wasn't sure why or even why it felt like what she needed. Especially given how she didn't feel Lightning holding onto her. Or even hear anyone moving around the house.

But the only thing that made sense to her as to why she was so serine was the fact that she had felt dreadful the last few days. But she was happy that she could stomach food and liquids without running the risk of running to a bathroom to projectile vomit.

The only downside was she still didn't really trust her joints from not screaming in agony from her trying to move. Hell she still wasn't even sure if she wasn't in the most pain she had ever been in. Even including the natural drug free water birth she had with Lumina. But she just knew once this was over the pain would fade as did the pain she was in when Lumina came into the world.

Vanille normally would have been furious at the sound of the front door swinging open followed by stomping footfalls, but she was sure whoever it was had a good reason. But she just had to make sure that it wasn't someone breaking in being possibly the dumbest criminals in existence. Slowly slumping out of bed, Vanille walked towards the door as she just frowned at the yelling she could hear.

"You've hit a new level of stupid! Do you have any idea how close you are to a criminal record right now! It will be a miracle if you don't get expelled!" Vanille heard being yelled causing her to just deflate. She was positive that the reason Lightning had gone to get the only person she would be screaming at like she was.

She knew that whatever it was had to have been big. But she also knew that whatever the issue was they could talk through it with whomever was the persecutor. They always had whenever it was a close thing to Lumina being expelled.

"They have nothing on me! Not even a witness!" Lumina yelled at what Vanille just knew was a spotty defence given how this wasn't a topic Lightning liked to even get close to discussing. As far as she was concerned anything but Lumina's best in learning was enough to anger Lightning. "All they know is that dick and I got into an argument and I forgave him! That is it!" Lumina screamed as Vanille finally descended the stairs fully as she spun around she frowned a little at the sound of something heavy hitting the couch that Vanille just knew was Lumina being tossed back down.

"Honestly Lumina! You committed vandalism and large financial damages. Things that can lead to you being hauled in front of a judge and it will haunt you for the rest of your life. It probably will haunt you a lot more than normal people because of my job." Lightning scolded as Lumina just stared up at her.

"It wouldn't be the first time your job has fucked me over." Lumina mumbled as Vanille just knew she had to put an end to this. She knew that she had to especially from Lumina's choice in words that normally Vanille never really cared about but knew that Lightning very much so cared about.

Placing her fingers into her mouth and gave a sharp whistle alerting them as she almost fell over. She winced a little at the sight of Lighting leaping over the couch to grab hold of Vanille. As she began to fall over a little, Vanille lightly bated her wife's hands away.

"I'm fine. I just don't want my wife and daughter fighting." Vanille barked lightly as she continued to fight the constraints being placed on her to make sure she was alright. It felt more like a punishment to Vanille, especially because she knew that she was going to be fine. Why wouldn't she be?

"I'm fine." Vanille bit loudly once more placing her foot down to just make sure that there was no room to argue. This was one of the times that Vanille wanted it to be clear to the both of them. She was going to be ultimately fine if she could just trust her family to not be at each other's throats over what would ultimately be something trivial. "I don't care what you guys were arguing about. If Lumina got in trouble at school, we don't need to talk about criminal anything until we try talking to everyone." Vanille hissed at Lightning before she turned to Lumina. "And you, I don't care who started it or what. You've scarcely made it out of the last hearing with just a suspension. How well do you think anything else is going to go down?"

"They have nothing Mom." Lumina said avoiding her mother's gaze. This had been the loudest in a long time she had heard her mother's voice. Hell Lumina wasn't even sure if she was going to be able to avoid her mother's wrath if she got actually really mad at her.

"They never have anything and yet they always seem to latch onto the correct person!" Vanille snapped at Lumina, frowning internally as she could see her daughter slouching in the chair trying her hardest to be as small as possible to avoid her wrath. "What was it last time you said? They had nothing? And yet they were able to connect you to the small fire that caused the sprinklers in the art room to go off destroying projects." Vanille continued as Lumina just looked down at the ground knowing that there wasn't a defence she could make that wouldn't be countered. "Is it so hard for me to ask you to go the last few months you have in school without being expelled? You have four months to go before you graduate. Is it really that hard?"

"He started it." Lumina mumbled as Vanille took a deep inhale as she shot her wife a glare to stop her from piling on the teen. Something that Vanille knew if Lumina was less of a free spirit it would have worked, but then again they wouldn't have need to resort to it.

"Lumina, in four months, you will be able to focus on getting money together to move to Gran Pulse like you always wanted. But no village will accept you if you've been in a Cocoon prison because you would then be putting the entire village at risk. And if you get expelled you can't offer the village anything. You will be shunned. No matter who you are related to or what your birth situation." Vanille snapped as she could see Lumina just frowning as if she knew it was true but she didn't want to think of it. "If someone did start the incident what Claire is trying to remind you poorly there are things that can be done. But there is nothing we can do for you if you prevent yourself from achieving what you always wanted. There is no trial to prove yourself, there is no case you can make the elders. Once you are in prison in Cocoon you are marked and if the village accepted you you'd be putting everyone at risk."

As Vanille continued the seemingly last ditch reach she had to protect her daughter from being doomed to not having a home. Happy that her message was at least carrying through, Vanille turned to Lightning as she glared. "And you, you need to stop instantly jumping to the worst possible scenario. You are dealing with our daughter, not some random teen you have sitting across from you chained to a desk. That didn't work for Serah, and it hasn't worked on Lumina. What makes you think treating her like she is just some stranger is going to get through!" Vanille yelled as Lightning began to shrink away slightly as Vanille was just seemingly fuming. "That is all Lumina is trying to do. Honestly I'm getting tired of constantly reminding the both of you are trying your hardest to show how much you care for each other. You both are pig headed in the worst possible way! I don't have this much issue with my first graders but you both take it as a challenge!" Vanille yelled as she could see Lightning looking down at the ground with a frown being present.

It was a clear sign to Vanille that Lightning was actually feeling just as bad for this as Lumina clearly was. Someone who hadn't even raised her head since Vanille got done with her. "Now, the next person who yells or acts like you two have been, is getting sent to their room and isn't leaving until they produce a sheet of paper with ten reasons as to how much you care for the other. I don't care if you are sixteen or thirty eight. Am I clear?" Vanille snipped once again as she could see Lightning and Lumina mumbling something. "I'll repeat and I expect to hear both of you enunciate the words properly. Am I clear!?" Vanille yelled as she could feel better at actually at the sound of them quickly saying how they were sorry and how they understood.

"Good." Vanille said picking up. "Now, Lumina, go clean the kitchen... and actually scrub the dishes by hand. Lightning, go get me some of my candied ginger and some of those pills the doctor told me to take. Once that is done, you can help Lumina with cleaning the kitchen. Maybe some father daughter time will remind the both of you about my little rant." Vanille said with a slight chirp to her voice as she could see a bit of anger in the other women eyes that she quickly shot down as she snapped her fingers and gestured out of the room towards the kitchen.

Smiling at the sight of how they both quickly scrambled out of the room as if they were trying to defend themselves from what was going to come if they didn't protect themselves right away. Normally Vanille would have felt a little bad about having to do this, but she didn't right now. At least not bad from having to yell at them. They deserved to have their heads smacked against each other in Vanille's mind. She was just feeling bad from all the sudden exertion she had just done after days of not eating properly mixed with what she had put her body through right before the unintentional fasting.

Walking over towards the couch, Vanille sat down with a small smile at how her body seemed to thank her with a small euphoric feeling before she could see Lightning entering the room with the small opaque box and a glass of water. Handing the items to Vanille, who just smiled but she could see the look in Lightning's eyes. It was one of question, that Vanille felt like she didn't entirely deserve it but she could see where Lightning was coming from.

"It is to ease my tummy and so I have something propper in my stomach. I mean I asked you for the pills... even if I find them stupid and pointless, I know it will make both you and Lumina relax. So don't use this as an out. I don't care if I need to get Fang to bring over some hobby kit thing like wood burning. You and Lumina need to actually spend time together." Vanille said as she opened the box and took a piece of the ginger before placing it into her mouth as she could see Lightning almost sulkingly leave the room. "Honestly... you and Lumina are the only people I know that hate spending time with your family... I'd normally had to kill to get that kind of time with my Dad." Vanille sulked a little as she chewed the tough item in her mouth.

* * *

Humming softly, Vanille stared at the ceiling as she listened to the radio, hearing some footsteps down the stairs causing her to just groan internally. "You best have ten reasons." Vanille said as she could hear a groan before she could see Lumina walking into the room, lightly kicking the ground as she held the sheet out towards Vanille.

"Don't give it to me. Read it to Claire once she gets done her's. shouldn't be long. She was sent up only five minutes ago." Vanille said calmly as she could see Lumina grumbling as she deflated and looked at her mother as if she was trying to beg to not do this, but Vanille just smiled at her. "It does me no good. I already know you love Claire, but Claire doesn't know." As Vanille spoke Lumina began to shift her head back and forth out of irritation that brought some major joy to Vanille.

A joy that only multiplied as the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming down the stairs once more. "Best have ten reasons Claire. Otherwise your going right back up those stairs." Vanille spoke as Lightning entered the room with a sulk holding the sheet of paper out for Vanille who rolled her eyes again. "Not for me... who wants to read theirs out first? Or would you two like to take turns reading the things off?" Vanille asked as she could see her wife deflate in the same manner as Lumina had.

"We aren't leaving here until you both read the lists off. I don't care if you need to go to the bathroom, or we are here until mid day tomorrow. I don't have anywhere to be, I have Amodar's personal number on my phone and Lumina is probably going to be here for a number of days until we get called in to have another hearing." Vanille said as she could see the two quickly look at the sheets before looking to each other and turning back towards Vanille with an almost defiant glare in their eyes. "Oh, my bad. Do you two want a larger audience? I can get Serah and Fang here fairly quickly. If not just them, I can get your parents Claire? Their trip to Gran Pulse ended a few days ago."

"Please don't." Lightning begged as Vanille just continued to stare at her.

"Then you best start. Because the time is three minutes before I start calling people. And I know you remember our wedding reception. How well do you think your parents will take this?" Vanille hissed again as Lightning frowned once again as she shook her head. She knew that there was no way she could win when Vanille backed her into a corner like this, she just wished that it wasn't something that Vanille knew so well about her.

"This is starting to turn into the reception all over again. We are just short the people and the fire alarm going off for like eight different reasons all happening at once." Lightning mumbled as she could feel Vanille's eyes glaring at her. They were actually making her feel deeply uncomfortable because she knew how much destruction Vanille can cause when she put her mind to something. It was actually a deep worry constantly to Lightning.

Once she was sure Lightning was done, Vanille raised her phone and quickly started to dial some numbers. "Are you done Claire? Because I'll continue to dial your parents." Vanille said as she idly spun her phone in the air.

Groaning vocally, Lightning clenched her eyes tightly. "How is this incentive for Lumina? She likes my parents." Lightning said trying to counter Vanille's stance as Vanille continued to press some buttons on her phone.

"Because she is just like you and if it isn't me she likes to try and hide her emotions. You both actually get really embarrassed by it for some reason. Now though I just need to hit the call button... so your move Claire?" Vanille said calmly as Lightning took a deep breath.

Opening her mouth to talk Vanille began to cough as she could see what Lightning was trying to do. "Not to me Claire. I already know you love me and I already know you love our daughter..." Vanille snipped lightly as she could see a look of defeat seem to drift across Lightning's features. One that actually irked Vanille lightly because both Lightning and Lumina were acting like this was some big punishment for them to just admit to each other how they love each other.

Spinning towards the smaller woman, Lightning took a deep breath as she could see Lumina quickly looking in the same direction as Lightning just so Lightning couldn't talk about it. It was almost like Lumina was trying her hardest to strike any blow to Lightning that she could muster that just caused Vanille to roll her eyes lightly.

"Lumina, if you want to act like that, I'll call your friends over and once you are done, I'll show them the video of you learning how to use the potty... I'll even get some copies made to give them. Which we both know how that will end up. Especially with your old penchant of playing with your penis as you peed. Or would you rather if I talked to them about your fear of clowns that I know for a fact lead to your first wet dream when you turned thirteen." Vanille said as Lumina began to cough violently as she turned to face Vanille. "Yes dear, it is best to not tell someone who washes your clothes things like supposed terrifying nightmares. Especially someone who knows exactly what semen stains looks like."

Blanching at the thought of that kind of information getting out, but at the same time she was loathing the snickering coming from next to her. Something that was making her just want it to get out just because she knew that it would take Lightning down with her.

"Claire, I wouldn't be laughing at that if I were you. Or do you forget we share a bed as well as some fantasies with each other... I mean I'm sure Lumina would love to hear about how you love playing a prisoner as I need to play a warden who forces prisoners to do things with me." Vanille countered as Lightning began to cough again.

"Ew!" Lumina yelled as she looked towards Lightning who had barely started to regain her composure. "And you were going to give me crap for clowns? I was thirteen. What's your excuse?" Lumina said as Vanille clapped her hands joyfully.

"Great you both are looking at each other. I say you each should take turns reading them off one at a time. So Claire, as you were starting?" Vanille said snapping the duo out of the pending argument. That just caused them both to groan.

* * *

Giggling softly, Serah rested her head against the back of the couch as the sound of the feuding parent child duo in the next room was getting a little louder. "So they were doing this... so you punished them like we would a child in class?" Serah asked as Vanille just smiled at her.

"If they want to behave like they are toddlers I'm going to treat them like toddlers. Seriously I have no idea when they started to butt heads like that, I just hope that it isn't going to continue with Lumina into adulthood." Vanille began as she held a finger up to Serah as she practically yelled loud enough for the next room to hear. "Do I need to send you two back up to your rooms again and have a repeat?" Vanille snapped barely with straining a laugh with Serah as they could hear a small 'no' being chirped from the room.

As the sound of them working together once again, Vanille couldn't help but laugh softly with Serah all over again at what happened. "It never fails to make me laugh. They both hate to express themselves to each other... it is a little messed up but I don't blame you... I blame Claire." Serah said as she sat back up and grabbed the mug of tea. "I'm glad you are looking better than you were a few days ago. It actually looks like you are alive. Are you feeling better?" Serah asked as Vanille just smiled softly at her.

"I actually feel a lot better. But all I've done really is sleep. I'm not sure what I can do with my free time. Which pisses me off a little. When I was younger it was so much easier to think of something to do." Vanille said as she took a sip from the tea in her own mug. "But I suppose back then I wasn't at risk of passing out and accidentally killing myself. I mean I can't even drive really. Which sucks."

Smiling a faint smile, Serah lightly patted Vanille's lap. "If it is a choice between you not being able to do much or you risking death you know where I stand. I mean we may fight over what is proper to talk about but you are still my best friend and the mother of my niece. I mean you know personally how tough things can be with just one parent..." Serah said softly trying to defend their stance to Vanille she knew that it was a hard thing for her to seemingly understand, but Serah knew better.

"It isn't the same Serah. My mother died when I was born... and while at times it was hard, I wasn't fighting with my father every five seconds over stupid things. Like we've only fought three times. Once was me doing the study abroad thing, then there was me marrying Claire... and finally that I couldn't give birth to Lumina in Oerba." Vanille said as she just met her friend's eyes, enjoying it a little that she could see that she was put at rest from that simple clarification. Even if it wasn't something that was earth shattering. It still made her feel better.

"I know. They are just pigheaded though. Everyone in our family can be at times. But that doesn't change the fact that we both know they probably won't be see eye to eye for a while. Despite what we both want... just be glad you could actually get them to do that punishment." Serah said softly as Vanille just frowned softly as she raised the mug gently once more to take a small sip.

"I just wish that it wasn't like this every single time Lumina gets in trouble. I mean could you imagine how disastrous it would have been if I didn't step in? I swear they store it up until they think my back is turned and then have at it." Vanille muttered as Serah just smiled at the fact she knew her sister did have a habit of doing something similar to that when they were younger. Especially when it came to people who got under her skin like everyone knew Lumina had a penchant to doing. But it did at least do her some good to know that she hadn't changed all that much.

All that had really had change was the number of people that got under her skin shrunk to just one. Even though that one was her own flesh and blood, it still didn't seem to stop anything from happening. Hell Serah was even having doubts that they even remembered what it was like when they didn't anger the both of them over trivial things.

"It is still funny to see them doing one of those craft things together again. When was the last time you saw that?" Serah said in a jovial way just so the topic would change to something less depressing to her.

"Right before Claire was promoted to chief. Not for a lack of trying mind you. They just always end up fighting." Vanille said frowning as she looked down to see a lack of tea. "Do you mind checking up on them? Their oddly quiet. I'll make some more tea."

"Sure thing."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And done. That was fun... kind of is fun mixing up serious chapters with some light hearted ones. I'll see you all next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**And some more...**

Chapter 15:

Smacking the hand away from her, Vanille just glared lightly at her daughter as she could see Lightning on the other side just gently rubbing her temples. It was something that Vanille could feel starting to grow as well as she could see the door opening and the principal walking in with a look of minor irritation on her features as she took a seat in front of the family.

"The damages are largely at a minimum, but it will still cost a lot of money for the emptying, repairing, cleaning and then refilling of the pool. According to the estimates we got, it will cost at least a total of twenty thousand gil not including labour or discourse caused from needing to move the likes of the swimming team and other aquatic sports around. Which isn't even beginning to cover a reasonable punishment for Lumina." Lulu said softly as Lumina was about to speak when Lightning quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Lulu... I'm feeling a little left out. I know you are aware of the recent family troubles we've been having." Vanille said wondering why people had been so distant with telling her what was going on.

Sighing softly, Lulu took a deep breath as she looked at Lumina who had been barely restrained by Lightning causing her to sigh vocally. "According to minor video evidence that Lumina entered the pool area and shortly after she left before there was a large amount of calcium carbide dropped into the pool producing a large amount of a highly explosive gas which was used to cause harm to the male swim team."

"I'm aware of the reaction... it produced ethyne. Which I'm assuming short of Lumina being able to move a couple dozen tonnes by herself, because you can't keep it in the same area as a pool... either way, it would have been very common knowledge that it was her." Vanille said as Lightning just looked towards her with a gentle glare about how this wasn't going to help the situation which Vanille just ignored as she continued to stare at the headmistress of the school. "I agree, with Lumina's track record, and that sounds suspicious, but you would need to prove my daughter lifted half the weight of water in rocks, which reacts to the moisture in your hands to a pool where it would react even more violently producing lots of heat." Vanille continued as she could see the gleam in Lulu's eyes like she hadn't expected that. "But until you have a better suspect Lumina should be punished... but she nor Claire nor even I should have to pay for damages until you have one hundred percent proof that it was Lumina."

Vanille spoke as Lumina seemingly finally won as she pulled the hand away from her mouth as she just glared at Lightning. A glare that she wanted to be clear that she felt vindicated that she at least had someone backing her up at this point. Something that was so rare it seemed in modern times but at least she knew her mother was backing her up.

"Vanille, I don't think you get how serious we take this." Lulu said calmly as Vanille just stared at the woman before she took a deep breath as she leaned back and proceeded to produce a large file before dropping it down onto the desk. "With Lumina's track record of using chemical reactions, and her general disregard for rules, it is frankly a miracle we haven't sent what happened to the police." Lulu continued lightly tapping the top of the thick folder.

As Lumina was about to speak, Vanille gently placed a hand over her's giving her hand a sharp squeeze just to remind her about her role in this. Something that was the single most important thing she could do and that was remain silent.

"Lulu, I agree with Vanille. We can talk about punishments until the cows come home. But from my understanding, the chemical would have left burns on her hands or any skin that was exposed at the time. So it seems like it would be an easy thing to prove if it was her." Lightning said as Lumina rolled her eyes lightly. "If you can prove without a doubt that it was Lumina that caused it, we'll happily pay for the damages and we can talk about a severe punishment and you know I'll be on your side." Lightning said as Lumina just glared at her father who had a vexed look on her face as she continued to stare at Lulu.

Pressing her lips into a thin line as she took a deep breath. "Fine then let's get down to brass taxes." Lulu said as she dropped the folder back into the drawer before closing it before she turned towards the other side to pull out the forms that Lightning and Vanille both were far too familiar with. "She'll need to write a five page apology to the male swim team for the risk to life she caused. She will repair the damaged school property that doesn't need professional repairs, and I'm going to suggest three months in school suspension." Lulu said as Lightning just glanced towards Vanille who had a sort of fighting gleam in her eyes.

"I agree to all but the length of suspension." Vanille said as she felt Lumina just looking at her with a hurt look. Like this had actually caused her pain but Vanille knew that this was going to regardless be the best course. "There are four months left before graduation. And of those four months she is losing two weeks due to the fact that as a family we need to go to Oerba to address some things. So I say she should have in school suspension for the fourteen weeks." Vanille said as Lumina gasped and just glared at her mother. "Are these terms agreeable to you Lulu?"

"Agreed. You three know the drill by now."

As Vanille leaned forward, Lulu quickly altered the form before turning it back around and held a pen towards Vanille. Before Vanille even finished the first letter of her signature Lumina gasped out, "What if I don't agree to this?"

Sighing softly, Lulu just stared at the student. "You will be expelled, prevented from graduating and I will turn everything over to the police which I'm sure Lightning could tell you would involve vandalism charges being the most minor of issues. Because you could be brought up on attempted murder to conspiracy to commit. And due to Light's place on the force might even invoke an internal investigation from my understanding if the book isn't thrown at you." Lulu said softly as Vanille finished her signature as she held the pen over to Lightning who had quickly signed away.

"Lumina, sign the paper." Lightning said as she held the pen as the woman sulked as she took the pen from the pink haired woman and shot a glare at her.

"When it comes out I'm innocent, I want a full apology from you." Lumina hissed at the principal as she signed her name and tossed the pen onto the desk before crossing her arms in protest.

"If it does, I'll gladly apologise to you and even in writing if you would prefer that and in front of your year's student body." Lulu said as she stood up and held her hand out as Lumina continued to sulk in the chair looking away from everyone before Vanille just elbowed the woman lightly causing Lumina to stand up and grab the hand giving it a gentle shake. "I expect you to be at my office in the morning and we will sort out where you will be placed." Lulu continued as Lumina sighed as she let go of the hand saying a simple 'fine' before she walked out of the office.

Rolling her eyes, at the gesture from her daughter, Vanille just stood up and gently accepted the hand from Lulu. "I'm sorry for the blind siding you like that Lulu... but I'm going to take any chance I can to make sure Lumina doesn't get in trouble before she graduates. Especially if she wants to ever go to Oerba again... not that me or my father would ever deny her that... but of the few rules that are set in stone for a reason... those are the biggest ones that can't be amended." Vanille said softly as Lightning stood up and just placed a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"It's fine. But are you sure she'll be fine for the next few days? I don't want to add on anything given what you are going through." Lulu said softly revealing her intentions as Vanille just smiled and lightly patted the educator's hands.

"She'll forgive me. Maybe not today or even tomorrow, but by the time she is back in Oerba, she'll truly forgive me." Vanille said with a smile as she began to extract her hand from the raven haired woman's as she just bowed her head lightly. "We should get going. Hopefully this is the last time we see each other under these circumstances Lulu." Vanille said as she begun to lead the way out of the room.

As she walked out into the waiting area, she just smiled at the sight of Lumina sitting in one of the chairs talking with the white haired woman that Vanille had recognised almost instantly causing her to just smile before she remembered what Lumina had told her. It was something that just made every motherly instinct in her want to snap the teen's neck, but knew better than to do that at this minute.

"See you Sice. My betrayers are here." Lumina said loudly to get Vanille's attention that just caused a small eye roll as she stood up and was about to walk towards the door when she felt her hand being grabbed. "I promise if I still have my phone or I can meet up we can have a proper talk Sice. You know I don't make promises lightly." Lumina said in a concerned tone as she felt her hand being relented as she walked out of the room before her parents.

But the slight desperation in the gesture was one that Vanille knew all too well. One that was causing Vanille some more distress then the fact that it took her this long to even really leave the house given her strength level and how she would be receiving treatment again in a matter of days.

Gently slipping her hand from Lightning's, Vanille began to quickly catch up to Lumina who had a minor look of anger being present that Vanille just ignored as she caught her daughter's hand. "What is it you are meant to talk about Lumina?" Vanille asked softly as she looked back to see Lightning quickly checking her phone for any sort of notification that would require her full attention at work. Something that made Vanille super thankful for.

"Nothing. Why did you rail road me?" Lumina hissed as they stepped outside of the building. She didn't want her mother to know how hurt she felt, but she knew with how much her mother knew about her that she would pick up on it.

"So you won't get in trouble at school Lumina. This is the path that won't result in anything bad if you can just get through the fourteen weeks which I know you can. But don't tell me what happened with Sice is nothing. I know that look she has. I've had that look. Every women who has had unprotected sex knows that look. So tell me the truth Lumina." Vanille said as Lumina quickly looked behind them to see Lightning walking slowly in circles as she started to type a message.

"It is nothing but her and Carter being a little late. Don't tell Light though Mom. We both know there has been a number of false alarms in the past."

As Lumina spoke, Vanille just frowned and gently pulled her daughter into a hug. One that Lumina had to admit that it felt good. Especially because she was so very close to crying, but the feeling of Vanille holding onto her was enough to shove those feelings back down. Vanille needed her right now. Not Sice or Carter. She could be there for them later.

"Come on Sunshine... I'm a strong person. You know if you need me, not even death is going to stop me from being there with you." Vanille whispered softly as Lumina just rested her head on her shoulder. She could feel the tears just wanting to spring free, but she also knew she couldn't. Not if she was meant to be there for Vanille.

Gently running her fingers through her daughter's hair, Vanille just smiled as she could feel Lumina just seemingly in near tears that caused her some pain because Vanille knew first hand what happens to someone bottling up the likes of tears and emotions.

"I need to go to Amodar's office to talk about body cams again." Lightning spoke alerting the two women to her presence causing Lumina to quickly separated from her mother and crossed her arms like she was deeply offended by her mother's contact at this moment.

"Didn't you just get done talking to him about something like that?" Vanille asked letting her irritation seeping through as she crossed her arms like Lumina and this time just glared at her wife who sighed as she grasped Vanille lightly by the shoulders.

"Different things. I just got done talking to him about the fires that endangered just about everyone wearing them. This is about the replacements which because it is something taxpayers are footing for, I need to pass it by Amodar. But he won't keep me long." Lightning said as she leaned down to plant a kiss on Vanille's lips pulling back, Lightning just smiled faintly at the sight of Vanille relaxing at that. "So I'm going to drop you and Lumina off at home, collect the forms I need Amodar to look over and sign, drop those back off, and then go home. I'll be gone two hours max. Almost all of that time is down to traffic." Lightning stated as she planted another kiss on Vanille's lips.

Gagging at the sight Lumina just knew that she had to get through this all, and knew that she could separate them. "Can I drive? You know because I just got crucified over something that I didn't do. If I was going to make ethyne I wouldn't waste such an explosive gas. And I certainly wouldn't use the pool... chlorine would make the reaction questionable at best." Lumina mumbled as Lightning pulled back before she stared at Lumina.

"Your licence is still suspended until Thursday for one, and two you aren't driving my car. Bad enough you try and pass for me to the patrol cops thinking that wouldn't get back to me, I don't want you behind a police issued car unless you are becoming a cop." Lightning said as Lumina rolled her eyes letting out a loud groan as Vanille just smiled shaking her head.

"Don't feel bad Sunshine. Your father doesn't even let me drive her car." Vanille said as she grabbed Lightning's hand and started to walk down towards the car. Something that just made Vanille smile as Lumina huffed softly as she stormed towards the car.

Grumbling softly, Lightning pulled Vanille closer. Laughing softly, Vanille just held onto Lightning tightly as she could as she tapped the toned abs of the police chief. "She is your daughter through and through." Vanille mumbled just soft enough so Lightning could hear fully, but it still made her laugh as she felt Lightning lightly push her back as if she was offended.

"I think the tumour is affecting your judgement. We may look alike, but we certainly don't act alike." Lightning said as Vanille just laughed at the statement. One that Lightning recognised as her just ignoring the statement and seemingly knew something that Lightning didn't. "We don't act alike. She is constantly breaking the rules, meanwhile I've always abided by the non stupid rules." Lightning continued as Vanille just continued to laugh softly.

"Not talking about that. Even though I know for a fact there are a number of laws we've broken. Or did you forget the many clothing stores we aren't allowed in any more? But what I mean is you both like to pretend you get annoyed by the other." Vanille said as she walked towards the passenger side door as Lumina tapped her foot impatiently on the side Vanille was on. "Both are even equally impatient." Vanille added on as she opened the door and took a seat as she closed the door, she could help but feel the dual glare on her from her making what she considered a clear comparison.

Smiling as she shook her head again with a small chuckle. "You both even hate being compared to each other."

"Do not." Lightning and Lumina muttered at the same time causing Vanille to just start to laugh as the glares just harshened at her.

"Point proven." Vanille got out through bursts of laughter as her wife and daughter started to grumble under their breaths. As Lightning slid the key into the ignition and started to drive off, Vanille just couldn't help but enjoy how the more they fought the comparison the clearer it became to everyone. Just something that made her feel a lot better no matter what was happening in life at that minute. Especially because of how much she knew that they would get over their pet hate of that simple thing eventually and look back on a moment like this and just laugh to each other.

"So while I'm out, what do you want to do for dinner Van?" Lightning asked as Vanille lightly tapped her chin in deep thought.

"Let's just do take out tonight."

* * *

Smiling as she got comfortable and could see Lumina walking into the room holding a lone mug of something hot. A sight that she wasn't entirely alien to, but she also knew with her daughter's penchant for trying to get even in these circumstances.

Reaching up to accept the mug, Vanille eyed it carefully before she looked towards Lumina who rolled her eyes gently. "I'm not going to drug you Mom. I wouldn't be above doing it to Light... maybe Serah if she was being a buzzkill, but not ever you." Lumina said as Vanille leaned back feeling a bit foolish to even think that Lumina would do something like that with her. "Plus if it isn't a scare with Carter and Sice you would be the only person defending me against Light and Serah..." Lumina mumbled as she took a seat next to her mother.

"Your father would only be mad because of you needing a way to support them. Your aunt would probably demand you marry one... and then comment about how it isn't fair I'm a grandmother before she is a mother. Which is something I constantly find funny." Vanille chuckled out as she took a calming sip from the mug before she lowered it a little just to look at her daughter who rested her head on the back of the couch groaning softly. "You know though that you'll have everyone if it is a real pregnancy. Especially once the shock dies down... including your Pap Pap who would demand you follow our people's tradition... which would be really hard unless both of the girls are on board. But those are things you don't need to worry about for a long time to come." Vanille continued as she reached over and lightly patted Lumina's lap.

"I just don't feel comfortable with the fact that I know Light is going to flip her shit and give me that same lecture that she has given me and Sice every single false alarm. Just there would be a small addendum with the fact that Carter is in the same boat as well." Lumina mumbled as Vanille quickly rested the mug own on the coffee table before she reached over and began to lower her daughter's head onto her lap which she started to soothingly rub her head.

"Don't worry about any of that. At this stage it is best to just take this one stage at a time. Right now you focus on making sure both of those girls are sure first and not just making a claim because they are a week late or a number of days. I don't care how regular they assume they are. Sice should know after the second false alarm she isn't all that regular." Vanille said lightly patting her daughter's arm as she could hear the door opening. "Now we shouldn't talk about this anymore... sounds like your father is home." Vanille mumbled softly as the door closing resonated through the house.

Grumbling softly as she could see Lightning walking into view with a slightly miffed appearance as she took a seat on the chair as she began to rub her eyes gently as she got comfortable before she raised her feet to just rest on the table.. "Lumina, go and bring me your laptop and phone you are grounded for a month." Lightning said as Vanille began to cough lightly to get her attention.

"Don't take her phone or ground her Light. We all know Lumina takes that as a challenge to get into more trouble. I think the garage needs hasn't been clean in a long time... and the cars do need to be waxed." Vanille said ignoring the gasp that was coming from her daughter who started to sit up and just glare lightly at Vanille.

"Seriously Mom! Twice in one day!" Lumina yelled crossing her arms as she glared at the woman as she could see Lightning out of the corner of her eyes just rolling them softly.

"Fine. Bring down your laptop, and I expect each car to have two coats of wax, buffed to a mirror shine. You can clean the garage tomorrow." Lightning said as Lumina began to grumble as she stood up and quickly stormed out of the room causing Vanille to just laugh softly under her breath.

She knew that it was going to be something that Lumina only on the surface hated to keep up the ruse as she began to stomp up the stairs causing her to shake her head as she reached for the cup of tea resting on the table.

"So, what is it that I'm not getting filled in on? Because in my experience that is exactly how you two act when she told you something in confidence that I shouldn't be told for a while." Lightning asked as she sighed before she quickly stood up to quickly take the seat next to Vanille,

"You'll know when the time is right Claire. Don't worry about that, I promise it isn't something bad or Lumina wasting her potential, or even something illegal. Right now it is nothing above her head." Vanille said as she took a large mouthful of the drink as she rested her head on her wife's shoulder. A smile just being ever present as she could hear some stomps coming down the stairs and into the room, dropping the large black rectangle that had a number of colourful items stuck to the top of the item.

"There. Now while I'm out essentially making the cross you two keep trying to crucify me on, is there anything else you would like? Your slippers or pipe perhaps?" Lumina stated as Lightning took a sharp inhale.

"No, but you can drop the attitude before I go against what Vanille wants and I'll actually take your phone and shatter both of them, or even take them down to the shooting range just to make sure they were well and truly destroyed." Lightning deadpanned, ignoring the elbow to her ribs as she heard some grumbling as Lumina began to storm off.

As the sound of doors slamming became fainter, Lightning just smiled as she lightly pulled Vanille into a one arm hug. "We can cross off actor off her list of potential professions... especially because I'm a better one and I'm terrible at it." Lightning chuckled out softly as Vanille just shook her head as she took a final mouthful before lowering the cup onto the table and falling back into her wife's loving arms.

"Good thing she just wants to go into science research right now. So that is for the best." Vanille added calmly as she closed her eyes just so she could focus on the feeling of Lightning at that minute. Something that was seemingly shared as Lightning began to shift her around so they were in a laying position on the couch which she let out a hum of approval at because she had to admit that this at this minute she was seemingly happy with life.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And done. Another chapter for you people.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Some more for you people.**

Chapter 16:

Spitting into the toilet, Vanille shivered a little as she felt a hand being placed on her back. As the hand rubbed her back soothingly, Vanille just closed her eyes as she accepted what was clearly her daughter trying to simply make her feel better. But if anything all it was doing was reminding her about how she was starting to feel like she was possibly one of the worst parents ever because she was being forced to being taken care of by her own daughter.

That wasn't what she was meant to happen. As far as she was concerned, the last person that should be looking after her and helping her was Lumina. It wasn't the child's job to take care of the sick mother despite what Vanille knew was Lightning's main issue.

But right now, she was just thankful that someone was there to at least making her feel somewhat better. Perhaps that was why it was hurting her more than the treatment. The comfort she was receiving from the hand on her back.

"Sunshine... not that I don't love your help... where is Claire?" Vanille asked not opening her eyes as she could feel Lumina stop the gentle rubbing like she was feeling a little hurt from the comment before she continued to rub her back.

"She is downstairs cooking the next few nights' dinner for me and you if you get hungry. Totally forgot I dislike mushrooms." Lumina mumbled softly as she could hear Vanille spitting into the toilet once more.

"You love mushrooms." Vanille said as she began to pull her head out of the toilet, to just look at her daughter with a slightly relaxed look on her face. "Please don't fight your father Sunshine." Vanille said as she began to stand up on slightly shaky legs, wincing as she could feel her daughter quickly brace her up as they began to walk out of the en-suite and towards the bed that Vanille had to admit that it was starting to look actually very tempting to just slide into and sleep the worse part of this away.

The only upside was the fact that for some reason the treatment today didn't feel nearly as bad as it had the first time she had received the treatment. But she still had to admit that it was a very shallow placed bar that she had to overcome for that to be true. But at least this time she didn't need to tell Lightning or Lumina to not fight.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Vanille took a deep breath as she began to lay down as Lumina just smiled at the sight of her mother getting comfortable. "I won't Mom... and I don't like the way she always does mushrooms. Always makes them taste like shoe leather." Lumina said softly as she picked up the bunched blankets and began to drape them over her mother who had seemingly relaxed as she yawned loudly before closing her eyes as if she was just trying to relax further at the familiar weight that came with it.

"Thank you Sunshine... just make sure Claire comes up before she leaves... and try and enjoy the rest of your day." Vanille said softly as Lumina just smiled at the frail looking woman.

"I will Mom. Just make sure you feel better. That is all that I really care about right now." Lumina mumbled softly to her mother as she could hear a hum of approval as she closed her eyes and began to nuzzle further into the bed taking a few cautionary deep breaths.

Smiling as she spun around and started to walk out of the room, Lumina just couldn't help but smile at the fact that this time her mother didn't look bad compared to the last time she had seen her after a round of treatment.

Walking down the stairs, Lumina just sighed softly as she she could hear the kitchen already knowing that she was going to need to be the person to clean it because she knew that Light wouldn't even begin to clean it and she'd be blamed for all kinds of reasons. But at least she knew that she could make at least this remotely bearable, and even get revenge at a later point. Especially with a chance she knew that she could get into Lightning's phone and could screw around with the alarms just fine.

Walking into the kitchen, Lumina took a deep breath as she just knew that she had to deliver this message. It was something that would make her feel at least partially better. "Mom wants you to go back up to talk to her before you leave. I need to go meet Sice and Carter though." Lumina stated quickly as she walked over towards the front door where she took a seat on the stairs before she could hear Lightning catching up towards her.

"What are you meeting them for?"Lightning asked, dusting the flour onto the apron wrapped around her as Lumina rolled her eyes sliding the first of her shoes on.

"We are going to have crazy public sex the second your shift starts." Was Lumina's sarcastic response as she grabbed her second shoe as she rolled her eyes at the concerned look on the older woman's face. "Even though it is none of your business, we are going to go the cafe near Carter's house because they want to talk about post graduation plans. And even though it is super common knowledge exactly what my post graduation would be." Lumina spoke jumping up as she started to crack her neck walking towards the door.

"Now, seriously go get cooking and if I find out you didn't do what Mom wanted I'm going to be furious at you." Lumina said reaching for the door handle when Lightning's hand came down and sealed the door closed under her immense strength.

"Are you sure that is the story you want to go with? Because you are without a doubt one of the worst liar's I've ever met."

Lumina wasn't sure what was pissing her off more about the accusation. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that Lightning had nailed it right on the head, or the fact that she would compare that half assed lie to being anywhere near what she would us if she actually wanted to lie to someone. Lightning wasn't even near worth a decent amount of effort for that.

"How about you go screw yourself? I'm not lying. And even if I was, I wouldn't do something illegal right now." Lumina said as she shoved the arm away from the door so she could open it fully and stare at her father who had seemingly a nonchalant look on her face as though she hadn't made some large claim like that. "Seriously, buzz off. Mom doesn't want us fighting, and I'm heading out one way or another to make that easier on the both of us. So just go focus on cooking and check in on Mom." Lumina spoke as she quickly plucked the set of keys off the hook before walking out of the house being careful to not slam the door.

She didn't want to make her mother any more uncomfortable if she could help it. And she knew that right now that she could very easily help it. Not to mention she knew that she had two other women who were panicking and kind of needed her help to stay somewhat sane. She would just deal with Lightning later.

Seeing the door close, Lightning just took a deep breath as she tried her hardest to not scream. If she had learned anything in the military it was the damage a secret could do if it was left as a secret for very long. And this was becoming one of those situations where she knew that she was meant to help, but for the life of her she couldn't because Lumina was shutting her out. And unlike with Vanille where she had seemingly the same feeling to help, this time she might actually be able to.

"No Light... you can't strangle her... she is just your daughter and doesn't understand when I'm trying to help her." Lightning began as she started to walk back towards the kitchen where she was taking some calming breaths as the silence of the house started to become loud to her. But at least now she could just try and focus on something that would take her mind off the topic.

Coming to a stop, Lightning just took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes in a soothing manner. "I just wish Lumina knew how to include me on these things again so I could try and talk her out of doing something incredibly stupid. I just hope she is right and it isn't illegal. That is the last thing I need right now... trying to explain this all to Hope would be a nightmare and a half... more so than dealing with him for normal warrants to begin with."

Shaking her head softly at the thought that she knew that she just had to deal with the feeling in the gut and just figured that if it went too far that Lumina would have the common sense to ask Lightning for help. Something that was becoming less and less likely that it was a possibility, but she just had to keep telling herself that.

* * *

Sighing softly, Lumina began to rub her eyes as she got comfortable as she could see the final person walking into the building. She was a little miffed that she had forgotten how frequent police officers would walk into this cafe, but she was just glad that she hadn't seen any that she recognised.

Seeing Carter taking a seat, Lumina just took a deep breath as she tried to figure out how she was meant to talk about this. But she knew that in the past that everything was fine and while an emotional rollercoaster, it ended up with nothing major they had to really worry about.

"Look, I'm going to be straight to the point here. Are you both positive? I don't mean like you two being late, I mean actual tests." Lumina asked softly as she felt a smack being delivered from the silver haired woman as she just sighed vocally before she quickly shook her head as she took a deep breath. "I didn't mean it in a rude manner Sice. You just know that this isn't the first time me and you have thought of you being pregnant. And while I enjoy the castration talk about as much as the next person, you know I'll be there for both of you." Lumina continued as she could see Carter just rolling her eyes gently.

"I can't speak for Sice, but I did take one. That is why I'm late." Carter spoke as she reached into her purse as Lumina began to cough lightly before reaching across the table to just gently grab hold of the woman's forearm as she felt an eyebrow raise as she began to look around the room to see what Lumina was looking at.

"Fuck... what is she doing here?" Lumina asked softly as the duo recognised the raven haired woman walking into the building scratching her head calmly as she let out a loud yawn before she recognised the pink haired woman sitting at the table. As the raven haired woman began to wave, Lumina sighed softly. "We can continue in a bit. Just please don't let my aunt hear about this... I'd rather it coming from us to my parents." Lumina mumbled softly but quickly as she could see Fang walking over before clapping the back of Lumina's chest causing her to wince a little.

"Sup Lumina. Shouldn't you be home with Van? I thought Light was working. And you both don't think Van can really handle herself." Fang spoke with a small laugh as Lumina took a deep breath to try and calm herself down as so it didn't seem suspicious as to her not wanting to spend time with her.

Sighing softly as she began to stretch her back from the hit she had received from the muscular woman. She wasn't sure why Fang was there, but she knew that there had to be a decent reason, and she could get through this. She just had to choose her words carefully because she knew how bad Fang could get over certain topics.

"Light is working later tonight and is simply on call right now as she prepares the next few days worth of meals, and Mom was fast asleep. What are you doing here? You live on the other side of town." Lumina asked, hoping that she could find out at least that before she made and decision to scream or even run. But at the very least for now, she should be set just fine.

"Went out for a run, forgot my water bottle. Why? You want little ol' me away? You didn't catch anything did you? Or are you waiting to go into a bathroom? Because they do check those fairly frequently. Serah and I got caught a few times in here." Fang said as Lumina began to shiver a little at the thought of how she was going to need to find a new cafe that she was going to visit instead.

"Gross Fang. And if I caught something, chances are it was already inside our friend group. We are just talking about how I avoided expulsion with the recent bullshit brought up against me. Seriously the chlorine would screw with the reaction." Lumina mumbled under her breath, as she crossed her arms seeing her friends laugh as Fang just shook her head.

"Yeah, you Dia's don't really understand not everyone is a bookworm."

"The tribe thing doesn't work on me Fang. I don't understand it... although Pap pap would be mad if I didn't call you a monkey after you made that comment." Lumina mumbled as she felt a flick on the back of her head causing her to wince a little. "The hell was that for?"

"Just be glad you are my niece. If any other person called me that I'd be fighting them." Fang began as Lumina reached up and began to soothe her head as Fang shook her head. "Right, I'm going to get me some water and get back to running. Enjoy whatever it is you three are doing provided it is legal... don't give Light more to worry about right now." Fang spoke before she depart from the group causing Lumina to just sigh softly.

Laughing softly the female duo just looked at Lumina who had continued to sulk until Fang was out of the building and already taking off. It was something that just made her relax slightly for one reason or another. Something that was a slight mystery to them but they could overlook it.

"So does your aunt frequently go on a few mile run?" Carter asked just trying to break the ice as Lumina sighed rubbing her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Super common for Pulse Born on Cocoon. I mean when my Pap pap was here a few weeks back I even got dragged on a few. Something about aiding digestion..." Lumina mumbled before she shook her head to refocus on the important thing at hand right now. "Anyways, what does the test say?"

* * *

Folding the towel over, Lightning opened the oven as she reached into pull out the ceramic vessel, causing a small smile as she could see the melted cheese and red liquid seeping up along the corners causing her to just take a deep breath of the contents as she placed it down onto the stove top.

Feeling the frown being robbed from her as she could hear a car pulling into the driveway. ' _Well, at least whatever she did it isn't illegal... I would have been called and she would have without a doubt have been caught._ ' Lightning thought as she tossed the tea towel onto the counter before reaching behind her to give the strings of the apron a sharp tug before she started to walk towards the door that she could see being tossed open to reveal a slightly pale teen girl who had a far off look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked calmly seeing her daughter shake her head violently as she came back into the moment with a minor glare being present in her features. "And don't say nothing. You look like you just had a tonne of bricks dropped on you."

"It isn't anything that concerns you." Lumina said as she was about to storm up the stairs when Lightning quickly caught her around the waist before pushing her back towards the front door. "Seriously Light, leave me alone. Because this is only going to end in one place, and I don't want to have to break a promise I made Mom."

"It concerns me if it concerns you. You are still a minor and even if you weren't you are still my daughter. So I ask again, what's wrong? Does this have to do with what you and Vanille have been not filling me in about? Because I don't care what it is about if it is causing you this amount of distress." Lightning said as Lumina took a few more steps towards the stairs as Lightning just met the rage filled eyes.

"It _doesn't_ concern you. It is legal. If you want to start using the fact you are a parent go back ten years and start being a parent there. And then we can circle back to this discussion." Lumina said as she ducked under the stunned outstretched arm and began to walk up the stairs.

Quickly reaching the top, Lumina flew towards her room where she closed the door. Lightning closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she winced a little at the sound of a repeated blows being done to the exterior facing wall in Lumina's room. All it brought was a painful sound to her.

The sound that just resonated through the building as Lightning began to ascend the stairs. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew something big was happening to her daughter and what was hurting her was the fact that Lumina had constant been trying to shove her out like she had been.

It wasn't even something that Lightning didn't understand why really. She knew how Lumina was feeling because Serah had the same attitude when they both were younger. Coming to a stop at the top of the landing, Lightning could feel some tears starting to build in her eyes as she could hear some minor rage in the blows as each blow seemed to rain down on the wall. She was just happy that it seemed to come to an end.

Sighing, Lightning walked quickly towards the bathroom where she bent down and grabbed the first aid box before standing up frowning as she could see her daughter standing in the door frame holding one of her hands behind her back as another was left hanging from her side with fresh scraps and blood starting to ooze out of the appendage.

"How does the other one look?" Lightning asked as she knocked the toilet seat down fully and gestured for Lumina to take a seat. Something that caused her some confusion as she could see Lumina standing still.

"I don't think the first aid box is going to fix my left hand." Lumina said as she extracted the hand from behind her to reveal that a few of the joints in her fingers clearly dislocating and starting to bleed causing Lightning to frown as she dropped the first aid box into the tub as she gently grasped her daughter's hand to try and assess the damage.

"I thought you knew better than to lead a punch with the smaller two knuckles." Lightning said softly as she reached into her pocket and quickly dialled the number so Vanille wasn't going to be wanting for anything. "And how did you dislocate the tips of the other two?" Lightning asked a little curious as Lumina quickly pulled her hand back before wincing at the flare of pain that shot up her hand. "I'm not trying to snap at you. I'm actually curious." Lightning began as she could hear the phone on the other end being picked up.

"Serah, just can you get over here quick? I need to take Lumina to the hospital and I don't want Vanille to be left alone." Lightning said as she began to lead Lumina into the bathroom to just take a seat on the toilet. Something that Lightning was actually glad for. "She dislocated like every finger in her left hand and I doubt she wants me to relocate it like I would if it was me." Lightning continued calmly.

" _What happened? Is she alright? Fang just said she looked fine at the cafe..._ "

"I just know the end results Serah... can you please hurry up because you are just causing my daughter pain."

" _Yeah, I'm on my way. Give me like five minutes and you might need to get some tickets taken care of for me._ " Serah stated as Lightning shook her head and quickly hung up the phone before sliding it back into her pocket and turning around to look at Lumina pulling her knees up to her chest as she wrapped the arm around them to take some deep calming breaths.

Shaking her head softly Lightning picked up the first aid kit and quickly replaced it as she walked back in front of Lumina. "You going to be okay for a few minutes longer? I'd give you something for the pain, but chances are the hospital will give you something and I don't want you to overdose on something." Lightning asked as Lumina nodded into her knees. "Okay... I'm going to go wake up Vanille and tell her where we'll be." Lightning said as she could see some recognition in Lumina's eyes as she just calmly nodded her head once again.

Frowning at the fact that she knew Lumina's hand was going to be in a lot of a throbbing pain, but there was nothing that she could really do. She had to just let Lumina be in pain because it was a lot better for her than Lightning relocating four separate joints which would cause a lot more pain, and then giving her medication that the hospital would give her in much stronger amounts leading to the risk of overdosing. A threat that she didn't want to even imagine.

Opening the door to her room, Lightning could see Vanille sitting up with some minor fear on her features, as Lightning was quick to her and just gently caught her hands. "Everything is fine Van. Lumina dislocated a few of her fingers punching one of her walls. Serah is coming over and I'm taking Lumina to the hospital." Lightning continued to speak as she could see some terror spark in her wife's eyes. As if nothing happened that day, Vanille was quick to stand up and nearly sprint towards their wounded daughter. Something that Lightning could at least understand.

Quickly catching up, Lightning frown as she could see Lumina moving towards the edge of the bathtub as Vanille gently grasped the worse damaged hand and quickly scanned it. "It's okay Mom. It is just throbbing right now..." Lumina began as Vanille just glared at her for what Lightning knew was trying to underplay the injury.

"It's not nothing Lumina. What happened?" Vanille didn't so much as ask, but demanded an answer in the way only a mother could in Lightning's eyes. Something that she had tried countless times before and every time she had failed.

"Nothing that we can't talk about later. You should be in bed." Lumina spoke before Vanille quickly smacked her across the cheek causing her to just frown looking into her lap. "I've got good news... and bad news... good news is in about nine months you two are going to be grandparents. Bad news is that I have two baby mamas."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... some more development. I know it seems disconnected, but trust me there is a method to my madness.**


	17. Chapter 17

**And some more...**

Chapter 17:

Sitting on the bed, wincing a little as she could still feel the small amounts of pain radiating from her hand. She was at least a little glad that she didn't seemingly need to wait longer as they got her in to have her fingers relocated. But that didn't seem to stop the fact that she could feel Lightning just staring at her like she was about to scream.

"Come on, the paperwork is signed." Lightning said pushing off the wall as she walked over to Lumina holding the coat out for the teen. Causing the teen to just feel like she was about to be killed. All these social niceties she wasn't used to coming from Lightning. Especially given the woman's penchant last few scares to threaten castration.

"Can you just get the yelling out of the way now?" Lumina asked looking at the ground as she stood up just accepting the help getting her jacket on. At least she had proof now that the job wasn't always the top priority for Lightning. She knew now that if she was really needed all Lumina had to do was do bodily harm to herself.

"I'm not going to yell because I'm not mad." Lightning began as Lumina felt a sigh of relief start to leave her body before Lightning continued her stance. "I'm just disappointed in you." Lightning continued not even paying full attention to her daughter's shift in demeanour. It wasn't even something that she was doing out of malice, more so she was doing it because she knew deep down that there was nothing for her to be overly mad at that wasn't first met with her disappointment. "Seriously, come on. Your aunts probably want to get back to whatever it was they were doing first and want to make sure you're okay."

As Lightning spoke, Lumina held her hand close to her chest as she just followed behind her. The few steps just made her feel at ease given how she knew that Lightning was going to be mad. She was the type of person that would get mad over non issues. She needed her to be mad right now, if just for the sake of making this feeling in her gut vanish.

Walking into the elevator, Lumina maintained her head looking at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing to ever exist, as Lightning pressed the button to just descend the building. As the metal box started to descend, Lumina wasn't sure what was actually hurting her more. The pain radiating from where they forcibly relocated nearly each joint on her hand, or just the fact that Lightning wasn't furious at her going into her normal speech about the importance of protection. Hell even the silence was something that Lumina wasn't one hundred percent sure causing the pain she was in. She just knew something was and it was making her feel drastically uncomfortable.

"How do you think Mom is taking this all?" Lumina asked softly just hoping to remove one of the many things that could be wrong with her. There was kind of a need for that especially as the doors parted causing her to just step out slowly behind Lightning.

"I don't know. I'm not her." Lightning said flatly as she reached into her pocket to fish out her keys as she could see out of the corner of her eyes the sight of Lumina just carefully following her. Following her like a terrified child. It was something that normally Lightning would mock knowing that she would fight it, but she just couldn't. She was filled with so many confusing emotions that she wasn't even sure if she could bring anything up.

"Light... you'll seriously have to believe me that I didn't mean for me to knock them up." Lumina pleaded as Lightning clicked the unlock button for her car. The silence was starting to make Lumina feel like she was about to be led to her own execution. There was something near traumatic about it, but she also knew that as far as almost anything when with her life that it wasn't anything she shouldn't really expect. She had done some awful things to her parents, she just didn't think that this was where the line was where she finally pushed her parents too far leaving her feeling like she was.

"Light... come on... what is with the silence? What happened to all the threats of you getting me neutered?" Lumina asked as she took the seat as she could see Lightning sighing as she took her own seat and just inserted the key into the ignition. "I'll take anything at this point."

As they began to drive out, Lightning just sighed once again. "What is it you want me to do Lumina? You knew as well as I do that I'd never neuter you. But even if I did, that doesn't stop what happened. I told you. I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed at you. I mean you are nearly seventeen, and graduated high school. I'm more curious how you intend to provide for not only your friends but your children, but that is without a doubt something Vanille would like to hear and I doubt you have it in you to explain that part twice right now. So let's just wait till we are home for you to explain that."

The tone Lightning was using was one Lumina hadn't heard in years. Last time she heard it was from when she lied to her about who accidentally set some floorboards on fire when she was six. And it just had this same awful feeling attached to it which was positively driving Lumina just as mad with guilt as it did then.

"How do you think Mom feels about this? I've never seen her get like that and she has never hit me before." Lumina asked softly just hoping that she could shift this feeling any further away from her. She had to get it away if she was expected to do anything.

"I don't know. She is probably equally as disappointed in you as I am." Lightning said softly as she started to spin the wheel around just causing her to frown internally at the sight of Lumina frowning. She was at least a little glad that they could possibly get through to Lumina. She just wished that it wasn't over something this big.

* * *

Spitting into the toilet, Vanille shivered as she began to pull her head up out of the toilet. Looking towards her worried sister in law, the worry she wasn't sure if it was from the fact that Vanille had told her what Lumina had told them. Or if it was from the fact that she had to help Vanille into the bathroom.

"What is with that look?" Vanille asked as she just hoped to get to the end of this concern coming from her. If not she would at least be able to put to rest the feeling she was having of just wanting to constantly vomit. Or that was her line of reasoning which had proved to work in the past.

"It is just... all this news hitting you at once... how are you able to even stay slightly sane." Serah asked as Vanille quickly held up her hand as she moved closer to the toilet just in case the feeling of her oesophagus shrinking was all in her head.

This she had to admit was seemingly the worst part about the getting the treatment. That and the fact that she couldn't even really hold onto her wife at night on the off chance it is a hot night causing her to sweat leading to her being a risk in that regard.

Everything else, she would have gladly taken in stride. It was just Vanille's nature that whenever something like that happened, that was the only true way for to get through it. Even though she knew that without a doubt that she would have people willing to help her seemingly all the time. That would have just made the factors easier.

Happy at the lack of vomit, not that she even thought that she could vomit any more for a while now, Vanille looked back towards Serah with a small smile. "Family is a very important thing to my people Serah. That is why I did so many traditions with Lumina like her walking the same path I did... and the cancer, I just hope that the vomiting is going to end soon. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd much rather morning sickness." Vanille said as she began to gently rub her eyes. "At least with that you can play around with what foods and drink cause it. But this is just anything that goes in..." Vanille continued with a small laugh as she looked into the worried blue eyes making her groan lightly.

"You are just as bad as Claire and Lumina. Difference is they can always hide their emotions better. I can almost guarantee that if she didn't punch her walls repeatedly, and if I didn't smack her she wouldn't have told me or Claire until her friends where at the six month mark." Vanille mumbled as she could see Serah just frowning as she could hear some careful steps coming up the stairs. Something that she was just a little glad for because it meant that there was only going to be one person.

Gasping a little at the sight of her sister instead of Fang due to how calm she seemed, Serah looked at Vanille who had a slightly worried look on her face. One that everyone knew what it was about. She was just glad that Lightning started to gently rub her eyes. "She is fine. Her hand is in a splint and her entire left hand is now immobile now, but the anaesthetic she was given is wearing off." Lightning said as she took a deep breath as she looked at her sister. "You're welcome to stay for dinner Serah. I think Fang is doing the finishing touches like I asked while down there."

Gently kneeling down next to Vanille, Lightning grabbed one of the face clothes, gently dabbing away at some of the vomit hanging around the corners of the woman's mouth. She was just enjoying the sight of Vanille seemingly starting to fawn over the feeling of being close to her. "Do you feel like you are up to eat something Vanille? If not... do you want to talk with Lumina?" Lightning asked softly, knowing that there wasn't going to be a chance to get rid of her sister regardless. But she also knew that Vanille was going to be torn by a lot of things at this moment.

Namely the fact that she knew clear well from the brief sight before they had to leave that Lumina had been in a lot of pain. Not to mention that it really was the first time that Vanille had even raised a hand against Lumina. Let alone actually hit her.

"If it means finding out what she plans to do, I'll put up with the nausea from the smells of food." Vanille spoke as she gestured for Lightning to help her up. Tossing the rag into the sink, Lightning stood up and offered her hands for the smaller woman to accept. Smiling at the feeling of Vanille's light weight seemingly not affecting the motion, Lightning just enjoyed the determination in her eyes. The type that she hadn't seen in a long, long time. It was actually a little pleasant knowing that for once it seemed like Vanille would be on her side when it came to Lumina. She just wished that it was under a lot better circumstances.

Gently catching Vanille as she nearly fell over, Lightning just felt her smile drift into a stoic face as she stared at Vanille who seemed like she was seconds away from smacking Lightning like she had just hit Lumina that night. A feat that Lightning didn't want to duplicate.

"Fine than Van. I'm not going to stop you. I'm just worried that you are going to push yourself further than you should. I don't want to have to go to the hospital three times in one day." Lightning said softly as she could hear Serah behind her almost choking on a breath of air from the comment as Vanille just shook her head and gently coiled an arm around Lightning's neck, glad that Lightning caught on quickly as she began to quickly lift Vanille up.

Gently moving her head down a little, Vanille took a deep lungful of Lightning's unique smell as the woman began to carry her out. "You didn't yell at her did you?" Vanille asked calmly as she could almost feel Lightning carefully taking a few steps down the stairs.

"No. I'm not mad at her Van. I'm just disappointed. It didn't even seem like she has this thing thought through entirely. At this point she is taking the phrase 'flying by the seat of her pants' a bit too much to heart." Lightning said softly as she rounded the banister, being careful to not smack Vanille's head. "And I know what you are going to say Van. I know she has Pulse guiding her... I still would rather any plan over her hoping things work out." Lightning said softly as she walked into the dinning room, seeing Lumina sitting on the far side of the table as if she was just trying to put as much distance between Vanille and her.

Something that Lightning had to admit seemed like her smartest decision in the last month. Everything just had to go swimming right now, at least that was without a doubt what Lumina had to be thinking. Because right now Lightning and Vanille could cut her so deep that there was going to be nothing that could heal the damage they'd be able to cause.

Even then though, Lightning had no doubt that she would at least be smart enough to know that they wouldn't exactly cut her out entirely unless she was going to do something stupid. A feat that Lightning couldn't rule out entirely. Especially with Lumina's recent track history. It made her just glad that her daughter was smart enough to stay far away and not even look up at the newcomers that entered the room.

"Light! The red thing is blinking... whatever happened to just using a fire?" Fang yelled into the room, as Lightning just sighed vocally.

"Don't worry Claire. I'll go deal with that... you and Vanille should start talking with her... she seems a bit torn up right now." Serah said softly just glad that everyone else in the room seemed to agree with her as she nearly ran out of the room.

Hearing the footsteps into the kitchen followed by some minor shushing and Fang grumbling at what Lightning just knew was her being forced to stay just so Vanille and Lightning would have some private time to talk with Lumina.

"Lumina... look at me." Vanille demanded with no form of maternal love in her voice as she could see the terrified blue eyes of her daughter looking up. A type of terror that Vanille had never seen in her eyes before, but that wasn't going to stop her or what had to be talked about. "What do you plan to do about your friends?" Vanille asked as Lumina just frowned looking down.

"I don't know Mom. I just found out today." Lumina mumbled softly as she looked into her lap where her stiff hand was resting. "There was even talk about me leaving them and going to Oerba leaving them to raise the children themselves."

As the words left Lumina's mouth she winced at the sound of rapid foot fall into the room, as Lightning lunged to hold a furious looking green eyed wife into the chair. Looking up, Lumina could feel her heart sinking at the sight of Vanille almost fuming.

She could see even out of the corner of her vision the sight of Serah trying to futilely push Fang back into the kitchen. Something that just deeply confused Lumina as she hadn't seen this sort of reaction from her mother or aunt. It was almost like the roles had been reversed and it just seemed to hurt Lumina a lot more.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!" Vanille said fighting the hand that was placed on her chest as she stood up to glare at her daughter. "I RAISED YOU MUCH BETTER THAN FOR THAT TO BE A POSSIBILITY!" Vanille screamed making Lumina feel like she was two feet tall. She was left feeling beyond confused with the sudden turn life had taken. Especially with the entire role reversals she had seen in her parents. Something that she couldn't even say it was from the brain cancer. This seemed to be the first instant of genuine anger her mother had towards her.

Glancing down as she could hear Serah somehow winning the fight with Fang to get her back into the kitchen. It at least was what will make this conversation so much easier to come. It was just starting to turn into something that Lumina wasn't sure who her allies would be. That was the single most confusing thing right now.

"YOU WANT TO BE A PULSEAN SO BAD! HERE IS THE BIGGEST LESSON! CHILDREN MEAN EVERYTHING TO A FAMILY!" Vanille screamed as she could see her daughter shrinking further and further into her seat with nothing but abject terror in her expression. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT THAT AGAIN I'LL DISOWN YOU!" Vanille screamed making Lumina seemingly shrink once more.

Gulping, Lumina knew that she had to speak. "I didn't bring it up Mom. It just came up." Lumina pleaded as she just hoped that her mother would see her reasoning. If just because she never wanted to feel this same way again. Just the gut wrenching feeling of her parents' disappointment and her mother even talking about disowning seriously like that.

There was beyond a normal amount of fear caused because of that. And she was left feeling unsure if she should even try and rock the boat. She really just wanted for all these bad feelings in the pit of her stomach to fade away.

She could get over the disappointment Light had for her. It was something she seemingly got very good at. But her mother's. That was something that she wasn't even sure if it was possible. It was a fear that was going to be so far ingrained into her being that she wasn't even sure if she could muster up the strength to try and fight it.

Before Vanille could continue her point she quickly ran out of the room and into the small bathroom where the sound of her vomiting could resonate through the building. Somehow that just seemed to amplify the feeling in Lumina about how awful of a child she is being. The world should be focused on how Vanille was feeling not how stupid Lumina had been and now was just trying to come up with a plan she could do so everyone wound up happy.

"What your mother was going to clearly say was the only options open to you is if they keep the children, you need to be there for both. No exceptions. If they call you at four in the morning with cravings, you best be getting them what the crave. You best be able to provide for not only both children but the mothers as well if they don't want to or can't work." Lightning said as Lumina just looked back at her lap as she could hear the sound of vomiting stopping. It made her feel so much better. At least comparatively.

"I know Light... and I planned on it. If they'll let me. I even planned on job searching tomorrow but I kind of messed up my hand." Lumina said as she held up her hand encased in a black plastic contraption that Lightning just knew was probably going to leave her in so much pain.

But that pain and longing to stop it for her daughter wasn't going to be something that Lightning in good conscience do. There was a lot that she could do to help her, but this was one of the many things in life that she couldn't. Lumina was going to be forced to sink or swim. All Lightning could do was hope that Lumina could swim.

Walking in on shaking legs, Vanille just groaned softly as Lightning held the chair for her. Even if it was one of the nicest things to happen this day at least as far as Vanille could tell. She just wished that there wasn't some huge news of how her daughter was almost entirely ignorant on the largest part of her people's culture.

As she got comfortable, Vanille began to rub her eyes lightly as she leaned up to rest her elbows on the table. "I'm sorry for yelling Lumina. But children are the one thing our people hold dear. They represent so much. If you aren't there, even if they try and force you out, it is a sign that I failed raising you right. It is a sign that you would accept the fun parts of our culture and would shun the bad. It is the single worse insult you can give us Lumina." Vanille said as she continue to rub her face, just praying that she was going to get through to her.

"I know Mom. I really do. But Carter hasn't even told her parents... and Sice's parents haven't even really talked to her since she told them. The only joy is they haven't kicked her out. And as far as I'm aware neither know I'm the person that caused it... neither sets of parents really like me though so it is kind of up in the air how they'll take that tidbit." Lumina mumbled as Lightning took a deep breath at the sight of Vanille turning back to look at her.

The look being exchanged was one causing slight confusion to Lumina but she knew that there was nothing that she could do that would get them to reveal what they were thinking. What made it even more confusing was the fact that Lightning just seemed like she was against whatever it was.

"Fine Van. I relent. But you and I both know that it is less to do with racism and more to do with our daughter is kind of a constant screw up that has just constantly jump ropes with the line of what's legal and what's blatantly illegal." Lightning said relenting as she took a seat looking at her wife who just rolled her eyes lightly. As Lumina was about to speak up, Lightning just shot her a glare as she spoke up, "And don't say you aren't that much of a screw up. You got two girls pregnant, are in the last stretch of school and just barely avoided an expulsion and going in front of a judge to plead why you shouldn't be tried for attempted murder." Lightning hissed at her.

Gulping as she looked down at her lap once again, Lumina just frowned as a loud throat clear focused the rooms attention onto the two other people in the house. "Um... Claire. Do you mind filling us in?" Serah asked as she placed an empty stack of plates on the table as Fang came walking in with oven mits on carrying what Lightning just knew was the lasagne that she had spent so long to make sure it was perfect for the next few days for Lumina and Vanille to eat.

"I get to finally meet Lumina's friends' parents, not strangle my daughter for getting two girls pregnant, avoided my wife killing our daughter for saying something she probably shouldn't even think, and trying her hardest to not tell me about a possible pregnancy scare Lumina dislocated a part of each finger on her hand causing me to not go in and do some much needed paperwork... am I missing anything?" Lightning asked rhetorically as Lumina looked with a panicked expression between Vanille and Lightning. "That's right Lumina... your mother is demanding a sit down dinner with all of them."

"Wish I broke my hand... at least I'd be able to get through that easier." Lumina said as Fang clipped the back of her head gently as Lumina just winced as her head began to lull downwards out of reflex as she just stared at her family. She knew that at least if she was on the pain pills, she could at least ignore the feeling in her gut. "Doesn't change anything Fang..."

"Shut up Lumina. And Just eat." Lightning mumbled as she slid the plate in front of her daughter.

"Fine."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And we have some more development. I'm starting to enjoy this more and more.**


	18. Chapter 18

**And some more**

Chapter 18:

Sighing softly, Lightning was wondering why this was something that had been bothering her, but she had to admit it was actually nice to just be far away from the minefield that was her home life at this moment.

Between her wife's constant mood swings that were rivalling her pregnancy that was making Lightning consider partially of tying her boot laces and start running to never look back. Something made even more tempting as she knew that with her work history and ethic, she could get a job seemingly anywhere. Police forces where always hiring. And due to her military record, she knew that Vanille would be well looked after.

Then there was the constant ever growing headache of the fact that was Lumina. That was all Lightning could think that she could use to describe her and the predicament that she was in. Where all of Lightning's instincts was screaming at her to just drop her in the deep end and hope she could swim, but knew that if she was to do that Lumina would sink out of spite causing Lightning and Vanille trying to catch the girls.

Reaching towards the large white pill bottle, Lightning began to open it as she could hear a knock on her door. Sighing, Lightning looked up at it as she spoke. "Come in." Lightning said as she could see the door opening as she just tilted her head back. Praying that the pills would start to work quicker than they normally do.

Frowning at the sight of the brunette walking in with an exhausted look on her features. "Can I murder your daughter?" The woman asked as Lightning took a deep breath before she leaned back in her chair.

"I wish I could say you could... but right now no. We can't harm her. Despite how much she is annoying us right now. It is only until tomorrow until Hope's secretary goes onto maternity leave then she is out of your hair." Lightning mumbled as she held the bottle out towards the woman who sighed holding her hand up to refuse. "Just be glad you won't be hearing about this all night. And then her trying to turn your wife against you for... I don't even know what slight she'll concoct against me today."

"Does it change often?" The file clerk asked as Lightning just chuckled softly shaking her head. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yesterday it was because I seemingly used up all the ink for stamps and then drank all the juice in the building. If I didn't know better I'd assume she was five." Lightning stated as she could see the woman just having a burning question on her mind. "Just ask the question... I need to go down to check some people on the status of their cases." Lightning said leaning back as the woman just frowned a little.

"I was going to ask, can't we just kick her into a school or something? She has just spent the last twenty minutes complaining about her supposed dust allergy."

Sighing vocally, Lightning just began to rub her eyes as she debated if she should take more of the pills before deciding against it. "She has all her work done in school, and was going to have in school suspension for what remained but kind of got into a screaming match with the teacher watching her so it was best agreed to change it to out of school suspension. And she isn't allergic to dust. If it continues send her to me. I'll try and find somewhere that can put up with her for the few hours that remains before she is out of all of your hair." Lightning said leaning back in her chair as she could see the woman just smile softly before walking out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Lightning took a deep breath as she nestled her head in her hands. Extending some fingers to just massage her temples, she just needed to have some sort of distraction. She would take seemingly anything.

Hearing her phone ring, Lightning sighed once more as she plucked the phone off the receiver. "Hello?" Lightning asked knowing that it had to be a lot better than her talking about how Lumina was somehow burning bridges with people she really shouldn't. Especially with how few she had left in the building.

" _I don't appreciate that I need to go through like five people to be connected to my sister._ " Lightning could hear an irritated voice coming over the other end causing her to just groan once more. At the fact her simple headache had all of a sudden drifted into a full blown migraine.

"That is because I don't answer my private phone for anyone but Lumina and Vanille, but seeing as Vanille is with Fang, and Lumina is downstairs, somehow pissing off people who I was starting to think would accept anything from anyone and just laugh it off." Lightning said softly as she groaned softly at the sight of a pink haired teen walking past the window of her office facing out into the bullpen. Looking at her watch Lightning just sighed once again. "And somehow, Lumina managed to add that straw to the camel's back in two minutes."

As Lightning spoke she stood up, grabbing the rest of the phone as she walked towards the door. Resting the phone between her head and shoulder she flung the door open and snapped her fingers pointing towards one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Trudging softly towards it, Lumina crossed her arms as Lightning closed the door before she walked back to her chair, not helping the fact that she wasn't sure how she was meant to do something. "Serah, look is this important, or can it wait until I'm off duty. Because I need to lecture." As Lightning soke, she could just see Lumina rolling her eyes as she began to mumble under her breath.

" _Of course it is important. Where did you put your tool belt? It is critical for Fan-_ "

Not waiting for Serah to finish, Lightning slammed the phone down onto the receiver as she just took a deep breath hoping that the pills she had taken would start to work sooner rather than later. Especially with what was going on and knowing that her sister was going to try and worm her way back up that ladder of calls to try and argue with her.

Holding a hand up to stop Lumina from speaking, Lightning began to rub her forehead as she tried so hard to just ease the pain that was ever growing in her head. Or at the very least she had started to hope either the pills would work or she would be shot. It would make everything seem so much easier then.

Sighing as she lowered her hands, and leaned back in her chair to look at Lumina who had a peeved expression on her face. "You had to get through six hours. Six. That is twenty one thousand six hundred seconds. And in that time, you've been able to burn just about every bridge you had in this building from people remembering you from when you were a baby." Lightning began as she could see the grumbling continue as she just sighed again. "Is this a game to you Lumina? I've got to know what is so wrong with you earning money to make it a lot easier for you and the friends you knocked up because hospitals are expensive as are children and even the cravings women have while they are pregnant."

"All I did was read the file of some of my previous charges... still find it weird they could see through my fake ids." Lumina mumbled as Lightning took a deep breath before she slowly exhaled.

"Words of wisdom here Lumina. Don't have your children in a nursery with lead paint. Because in nearly seventeen years, it leads to you wanting to rip your hair out." Lightning said as she began to massage her temples again. "Seriously almost all the people in this building have known you your entire life, and even if they didn't I have a picture of you and your mother hanging up behind me."

"My nursery didn't have lead based paint... unless you have a time machine. Paint has been lead free since before you were born." Lumina mumbled at her father as she sighed vocally. "Besides. I'm still waiting on Sice to even tell her parents in full. I'd have time to get a job elsewhere. I'd take panhandling over working for the cops."

Groaning softly, all Lightning could think was that it was for her daughter over and over. As if it was some mantra that was going to protect her. Even though she doubted that she really had a choice.

"You weren't working for the cops. You were working for the city handling files. That was it. The only reason you were doing that here instead of city hall, is because for some reason Amodar thinks that you would listen to me better than him." Lightning began softly before she stood up. "Now, the next place I put you, you have to go two hours. After that, you are going to the DA. Which will see through the entire pregnancy. At least enough to where you could survive comfortably. So just try and get through these two hours. Seven thousand two hundred seconds."

"Does Amodar not know us? We have a comfortable level of contempt for each other." Lumina asked as Lightning sighed shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't have contempt for you. I simply have contempt for the talent you have being squandered." Lightning corrected as she opened the door and gestured out as she could see Lumina just picking up.

"How about this time you put me somewhere cool. Like homicide... or the labs. Or the drug division? Or evidence?" Lumina asked as Lightning closed the door and just gestured down the hallway.

"No to all of those. Homicide and Drugs has people near constantly coming in and out for interrogations and I don't want anyone there to recognise you, evidence is specifically organised and structured so that we can follow a paper trail. If a single sheet of paper is missing, it can cause people to walk free. And the labs, they require that you have a highschool degree to even walk in. Because then you understand why you don't go touching things randomly."

Puffing her cheeks out lightly, Lumina just glared lightly at her father as they came to a set of elevators. "You know I'm part Dia... and chances are I know more about the chemicals they use than they do. I've only spent like my entire life being around scientists."

"I know. And I wouldn't call starting countless fires from mixing things randomly in random proportions, as you spending your entire life around scientists. Even though your Pap pap is a very successful one." Lightning said pressing a button as she could see Lumina just glaring at her. Shaking her head gently as she looked towards her. "And if they weren't strict about the highschool degree, I'd let you go to the labs because chances are you'd be focused and not having me tearing my hair out. Even though then you would be working for the cops. And not the city." Lightning continued as she the doors opened.

Quickly walking out, Lightning smiled as she gently forced Lumina to sit down on one of the chairs. "Now wait here while I go talk with the front desk to see if they'll accept you for two hours, or if the gossip tree has already started to grow here. If it does, you are going to end up being a door stop."

Not even waiting for a response, Lightning walked away leaving Lumina to just grumble under her breath. Just desperately hoping that there was going to be something to keep her interested this time round. Or at least the people knew how to banter back at her.

* * *

Smiling as she rested her head on the armrest, Vanille just smiled as she could see Fang seemingly trying to fight with the tv. It was something that never ceased to amaze her that despite all their time living on Cocoon, Fang could never figure out a lot of the technology and would rather just let someone else handle it.

The type of laughter it brought was only ever redoubled as she remembered the old prejudices she was meant to show but she just could never bring herself to compare Fang with them. Even if they seemed to be appropriate in situations like this.

"Fang, can I try? Or do you want to prove the stereotypes true?" Vanille asked as Fang spun around to just glare lightly at her. Something that wasn't a mystery as to why.

"Sick or not, I'll fight you Van. Bad enough your Dad is trying to get Lumina to join in on those stereotypes. Even though I'm not a monkey." Fang pouted as Vanille just chuckled softly.

"No offence Fang... but all you had to do was grab the remote on the table and press the red button. Plus if you remember right in our youth, you kind of did act like one... and we all are descendant of them."

"It's a crime now to like bananas and climbing trees? I mean every child in the village did that and still does." Fang said continuing to glare as she watched Vanille lean forward towards the remote. Pressing a single button, Vanille just smiled at the sight of Fang jumping slightly from the sudden sound.

"And I wasn't talking about that. I mean those times where you would lick wires to see if they were live." Vanille began lightly pushing herself up from the armrest as she could see Fang walking towards a seat. "But you know I don't mean it. And Lumina doesn't even understand the stereotype let alone mean it. I mean she just learned Dias are considered book worms which is meant to be disparaging."

Laughing softly, Fang got comfortable as Vanille continued to flick through the channels as she leaned back. "Speaking of which... where is the little book worm? I figured by now, Serah would have freaked from Lightning hanging up on her five times and demanded that Lumina ask the question to Lightning."

"Lumina is with Lightning trying to earn some money so she can support her friends if they decide to keep their children. And if they decide to put them up for adoption like that, she still needs to pay for everything. Even if they try and fight the help. She might even be able to save up enough for them to go to Oerba to show them our customs first hand. All depending on how well the dinner she still needs to invite the parents to goes."

"You do know Citra is going to freak if they don't follow the birthing customs right?" Fang asked lightly as she could see that Vanille just took a deep breath before relaxing with her back against the couch.

She knew that her friend was right. Everyone who knew their people knew that she was right. The customs existed for a very valid reason. At least they did. But that didn't really matter unless Vanille talked to them and their parents agreed to it. Something that was already a tall order to talk about with Cocoon born people because they simply didn't get it.

"Let's do one battle with Lumina at a time Fang. She has the benefit of not needing to worry about some things just yet. Like when she'll need to stake her claim twice with the village... so all of her children are allowed to have their first steps."

"Yeah, but that is something that would be a lot easier to do sooner rather than later. I mean there hasn't been a situation like this in the past, so no telling what the elders would do. And she doesn't have the benefit of being related to any one of them directly. So there isn't going to at least be a voice of reason in there."

"Elders have guided our people for countless generations Fang. They will know what to do given everything." Vanille began as she could see hear some final huffs as Serah entered the room plopping down onto a chair as she took a deep breath. Laughing softly as she could see a slightly shocked expression on her face. "Hey Serah. We aren't here all that long... just a few hours."

Grumbling crossing her arms further Serah took a deep breath. "I'm not surprised given my luck. More surprised that you could get Fang to agree to watch tv. It normally takes me a few weeks of bargaining. Even then it isn't a guarantee." Serah began as she took a deep breath just debating if she should chance her arm now. "So Vanille... do you know where Claire keeps her tool belt?"

"Depends on a few things."

"Like what?" Serah demanded as Vanille just chuckled giving her friend a wink as she could hear a loud groan coming from Serah. "Not one that has touched her naked body."

"Okay, next thing, what do you need from it?"

"Some stuff... that is all you are getting from me." Serah said crossing her arms before looking away in slight disgust as if Vanille had just insulted her.

"Then you don't get to know where it is from from me. Plain and simple. I won't tell you where it is. And I do know where it is." Vanille said sticking her tongue out towards her. With a smile as she could see her pink haired friend starting to twitch her eye at the comment. "And I know, if I wasn't sick... but it allows me to get away with a lot of things. Like being able to get Claire to wear tool belts for role-playing. Which is a pain in itself to get."

Huffing a little, Serah was about to rebut the comment when the sound of angry stomping before the door slammed shut. "Fifteen departments. You've been kicked out of fifteen departments. I didn't even know there were that many in that building before today." Lightning hissed as Vanille just smiled at the sight of Serah huffing loud to alert the new comers. "Go upstairs, and just pray that I don't decide now would be the best time to become a dirty cop and make your murder look like a suicide because thus far every civil servant there wants to join in."

"Maybe if it stopped being so boring there. How have you not slit your wrists? I would have slipped a gun into my mouth and squeeze the trigger. Seriously!?" Lumina yelled as Vanille just smiled at the fact that she knew was crossing her arms out of protest just because she was just something that made Vanille all the more happier.

"After today I'd welcome that then needing to explain to multiple people you are just trying to be spiteful to me! Now march!" Lightning yelled as Vanille just smiled, shaking her head at the sound of Lumina stomping up the stairs. Trying her hardest to just make as much noise as possible.

Hearing a loud groan, Lightning started to storm into the living room just frowning as she could see Serah spinning around to glare at her. "Serah, you do not want to test me right now. I don't care what you need my tools for. I just had to calm down so many people who all wanted to murder my daughter because she wanted to test how many straws the camel's back could hold. Not to mention blatant lying just so they would leave their position long enough to come to me to check just so she could screw around with the shit. So right now, I'm regretting the fact that I don't drink unless I'm on vacation." Lightning bit as she walked quickly over towards Vanille, plopping down between Fang and Vanille.

"Please Vanille. Tell me you cheated on me seventeen years ago. Please." Lightning said as Vanille just laughed softly as the once redhead rested her head on her lap. "Don't give me that look... I was never that bad when I was a teenager."

"No, you just joined the military and had crazy public sex everywhere... including the back of a police car on your way to holding for having public sex." Serah mumbled crossing her arms in a pout as she just glared harshly towards her sister. "Now seriously... there are things that need to be done in mine and Fang's home that it is crucial we have a tool belt... one that hasn't been on your gross muscular naked body."

"I don't care what weird sex thing you and Fang are doing Serah. I'm not handing you my tool belt. You need to learn the difference between important and can wait until I'm off duty and haven't strangled my daughter." Lightning hissed softly, rubbing her forehead as she just groaned a little at the feeling of her hands being batted away before they were quickly replaced by the small but firm fingers of her wife.

Lightning had to admit that it was actually doing its job of relieving the stress she was feeling. Something that Vanille's hands had always manage to do. While it wasn't Lightning's favourite way for Vanille to relieve her stress, it certainly was a lot better than Lightning wanting to murder her child.

"I doubt it would be as weird as what we do with them. Speaking of which, I should be in the clear again... and the plumbing in my room is faulty. The heat is unbearable." Vanille said with a laugh as she could hear her friend and wife simultaneous groaning. Even if she knew that there was two different reasons for the groaning. "Come on... I'm held up, and I know if you go long enough you tend to ha-" Vanille was cut off by a hand going over her mouth.

Ignoring the feeling of Vanille dragging her tongue across her palm as though it was meant to be some kind of deterrent to keeping her silent. Shaking her head at the thing Lightning just sighed looking towards her sister before looking back down at her wife who had started to pout.

"Don't give me that look. Right now, I'm fine. Maybe it would make you as uncomfortable as I've been with Lumina all day. I'd much rather be shot again that having to deal with her again." Lightning muttered as Serah just laughed softly.

"Van and I both taught Lumina. You know how to write and spell, and Lebreau taught herself to not trust Lumina when I'm not in the room." Serah said as Lightning just moved her hand down to rest on Vanille's stomach. "Now seriously where is it? Then Fang and I will leave you and Van to do whatever gross thing you want to do together... just don't mentally scar my niece."

"Yeah... had her when she was super cute and still listened to me and didn't constantly get in trouble. And after the shit storm she caused for me today she would be lucky if all I did was scar her mentally." Lightning said ignoring the light flick to her forehead coming from Vanille. Groaning softly at what Vanille had meant Lightning just took a deep breath as she decided to answer her sister's constant questioning. "There is this weird place called a 'hardware store' where you can buy as many as you want. Including the tools you supposedly need."

"What Claire means is, check the back of the garage in the closet. Take whichever one you need. Don't lose any of the tools though. Some of them are surprisingly expensive. And if any of them need to be replaced, you will be sent the bill." Vanille started with a smile as she began to grind the back of her head into Lightning's lap. "But if I were you and you don't want a repeat of when we all lived together, I suggest grabbing it and going."

"Fine."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there we go. Another chapter for you all to read.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welp some more**

Chapter 19:

Groaning as she rested her head against the table top, Lumina just took a deep breath as she heard a loud bang causing her to jolt upright. Glaring at the silver haired man standing there, Lumina just took a deep breath as she rested her head against the table once more.

"What is it you want Hope?" Lumina seethed out calmly as she brought her head up to smack her head against it solidly.

"That would be boss. Or Mr. Estheim. Don't get an attitude with me. I'm not Light or Van. I'm doing this because I owe Light a lot." Hope stated as he picked up a folder that was resting on top of the desk. "Look either way, it should be an easy work day. I don't need to be in court, I have no appointments, and really I'm only here to do some file work myself. So if we get all that done, which shouldn't take long we both can be done and out of here by noon, you with the full day's pay. Or, and this I'm starting to think is the more likely with what Light just got done telling me happened yesterday, we can be here until midnight."

Rolling her eyes gently, Lumina just sighed softly as she looked at the man again. "I only was screwing with Light yesterday because she forced my hand. And I don't mean to give you an attitude. I'm just exhausted because I had to spend most of the night talking to two of my friends into inviting their parents over to my house. As my Mom practically plans to gag me in case I say something stupid in her opinion." Lumina mumbled gently to herself as she could see the man just shake his head as he closed the file and dropped it back down onto the stack.

"Which would be impressive in its own right, if just because of how high that bar is." Hope said with a smile as he looked into the teen's eyes. "But again, noon or midnight. Options up to you. I need this stack of files." Hope said lightly patting the stack in front of the pink haired teen. "These need to be sorted chronologically by case number which is visible. Once that is done, I need you to bring them down the hall to the records room. Then get back here and you just need to relay them back down to records. So make your choice now. Should I call my girlfriend to ask to reschedule?"

"Nah. I want out of here so I can go to sleep for a bit."

"That's the spirit. Even though it is the wrong one. I'll take an easy short day over a long boring one where we end it mostly wanting to kill each other." Hope said with a smile as he tapped the files once more. "If we finish earlier even better. Then we just need to kill time until noon. Okay?"

"Sweet."

* * *

Groaning as she slammed the door shut, Lightning began to walk towards the sound of soft humming. She was kind of mad at the entire situation she was in. Coming to a stop in the doorway of her red haired wife.

"Hey Vanille. So I had an interesting call. Apparently you ripped your intestines out as you wailed uncontrollably to Amodar." Lightning said softly as she took a deep breath as Vanille turned to face her a spoon resting in her mouth. "Weird thing is, I told him it would be a coincidence given the fact I just got off the phone with you from you asking if I could come home at lunch so we could cook together for a meal involving our family and two other families and possibly have some afternoon delight."

Smiling softly as she pulled the spoon free from her mouth, Vanille just smiled at her. "Weird that... what did Amodar tell you?" Vanille asked as she took some steps towards Lightning before wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"I'm meant to take the rest of the day off, teach my wife how to dial nine one one again. As all of that would mean that I could possibly finally relieve my anger towards my daughter for the shit show she caused in my building yesterday because complaints are just now making their way full to him." Lightning said as she gently hugged Vanille. "Van, I can't keep taking these half days. I know you don't like being alone, but I can't leave the helm of my ship for very long. Before a few days I'll have an insurmountable wall of paperwork."

Looking up to plant a kiss on Lightning's lips, Vanille just smiled at the sight of Lightning seeming largely miffed by the gesture. "The paperwork line works for your sister not me. I know what paperwork you ultimately do. Your job is more so supervisory and has been since you stepped up from being just a Lieutenant. Which is why you haven't used your study properly in a number of months. I think it is actually closer to years." Vanille said calmly with a smile as she shook her head gently. "Wait... when was that napalm scare Lumina gave the schools accidentally. That was the last time you used it."

Sighing gently, Lightning began to lift Vanille up before placing her on the counter. As though she was trying her hardest to just focus at this minute. "I know it wasn't really napalm Claire. But we've been married a long time. And I've seen you swamped with paperwork. But those were the last days you could really make a claim like that. You do more public relations if anything now. Everything else is already handled by the time it gets to your desk. You just need to sign the papers. Which you don't even really need because you have those stamps." Vanille countered as Lightning sighed softly. "And if something big enough does warrant you needing to be there, you know they would call you regardless."

"That doesn't make it easier Van." Lightning said as she leaned into kiss Van's lips once more before pulling back. "And last I heard we still haven't planned a dinner, and Lumina hasn't gotten any confirmation from her friends' family."

Smiling softly at the comment, Vanille tossed the spoon into the sink as she smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't spend every waking minute locking horns with her she would tell you things like this. She told me this morning before she left that everything got sorted out. And because she knows I'll skin her alive if she talks about abandoning her children, and apparently her friends are terrified of it, it was best to sort this out early." Vanille said calmly as she picked up another one of the spoons while looking at her wife.

Scooping up some of the brown sauce, Vanille quickly slid it into Lightning's shocked mouth causing her to just smile a little as Lightning groaned softly at the gesture. Slipping the spoon out of her mouth, Lightning glared gently at Vanille as she tossed the spoon into the sink.

"So what do you think? My sense of taste is a bit off right now. All the vomiting... it really did a number and my tongue and throat haven't really healed." Vanille said softly as she could see some minor recognition in Lightning's eyes. "I'm feeling fine Claire. If anything a bit better. I know I do still have the tumour... but I do still feel a lot better physically. At least compared to vomiting and constant temperature shifting, and not being able to feel my wife's arms wrapped tightly around me at night as I'm exhausted from a night of passion."

Smiling softly, Lightning gently kissed Vanille as she just took a deep breath. "I'm glad to hear that. Probably the best news I've been told in a long time. But that bar is pretty low." Lightning said softly as Vanille gently slapped her cheek. "I'm not mad that we are going to be grandparents. I'm mad that it happened this early in her life. And if her children are anything like her she is going to soon realise why I practically pull my hair out whenever she does something foolish or self destructive." Lightning clarified as she gently kissed Vanille once more before pulling back. "And the sauce could use a bit more cream and some salt."

"See, it would taste wrong if I didn't have someone here like you." Vanille said as she quickly hopped off the counter as she began to walk towards the fridge which she opened with a smile. "You can get to making the dessert. I'm thinking a traditional Oerba plum pudding. You know as a way to say 'welcome to the family' and it will stop Lumina from saying or doing something stupid that means I'll need to clean up my own daughter's blood after I skin her alive." Vanille said calmly as Lightning just sighed gently. "And I do get first dibs. I carried her for nine months."

Sighing softly, Lightning walked towards the fruit basket as she just sighed softly. "So who was here that dropped things off, but couldn't lend you their pallet?" Lightning asked softly as she could just hear Vanille groaning softly. "I know you would rather me... especially given how you are feeling starved for affection and human contact. But still."

"Fang is useless for these sort of things. She would rather me shove a bunch of salt into it. Some stereotypes are true for a reason. Even the annoying ones." Vanille said as she poured some more of the thick white liquid into the paling brown liquid. Just a smile of how she knew what would happen. "But I mean Fang is useful for a lot of other things. Just not if they require a far more delicate touch." Vanille said with a smile as she moved the pot off the burner which she quickly turned off.

Placing the bushel of plums into a pot, Lightning accepted the glass bottle being handed to her as she just sighed softly. "What if Lumina's friends' family is allergic to nuts?"

"Then they won't eat any. Peanuts are not nuts. They are legumes. Like beans and chickpeas." Vanille countered with a smile as she jumped back up onto the counter as Lightning had continued to work away at what she was doing. "But there isn't any peanuts anyway. It is roasted pine nuts. Which also aren't nuts." Vanille said as Lightning raised an eyebrow at the comment. "They are seeds like sunflower. Just when roasted they have a very nutty taste. I do think these things through."

Smiling softly as slipped the grabbed one of the wooden spoons, she gave the pot a quick stir as Vanille just nodded her head gently as she quickly turned the stove on. "Right, that is going to take a while, so now I want you to do me on the counter right now. We have hours before Lumina is meant to be back and I really really want you to pound me into the counter, and the floor, and if we have time the couches. Maybe on the washing machine again... maybe you can spank me for being a bad girl and calling your boss like I did." Vanille said as she quickly grabbed the lapel of Lightning's suit jacket towards her.

"Van, I'm not going to do it on the counters, or the living room. She could be done early or even be coming over for lunch." Lightning said as Vanille rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking that risk."

"But come on... it has been so long since we did it in the kitchen or living room." Vanille whined softly as the front door opened loudly followed by a soft groan from Vanille. "I swear Light, I'm going to get some before the day is out. I don't care if we need to kick her out."

"Would be a lot more meaningful if you really meant it."

"Mom? You feeling alright? I saw the Hardass' car outside." Lumina asked as she began to flick the keys around her finger as she felt her smile fall at the sight of her parents in the kitchen. "And I see you've both been here a while." Lumina mumbled softly as she smiled at the smell in the air.

"I swear to Etro Lumina, I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap." Lightning hissed as she gently removed Vanille's hands as she turned to glare at her daughter who rolled her eyes gently. "More importantly what are you doing here? I swear if you got fired. There isn't anything lower you can do then grunt work for a lawyer."

Smiling softly Lumina rolled her eyes as she walked towards the fridge. "All Hope had me do today was organise some files he had been using and even decided to take the rest of the day off. Something about a date or something. I wasn't going to ask further details. You taught me not to look a gift horse in the mouth... when you do look, the horse finds a way to miss every sort of event." Lumina mumbled softly as she grabbed a bottle of water as she just smiled closing the door. "Regardless if you don't believe me, call Hope. He seems a lot cooler than you make him out to be. I'm heading up to my room to get some sleep."

"This is why I hate lawyers. They do sweet fuck all, while my people do all the hard fucking work." Lightning hissed as Vanille shook her head and began to pull her back towards the counter. Lightning wanting to scream was cut off by Vanille placing a hand over her mouth.

"Go on Lumina. I'd stay in your room until you get called regardless. When are your friends going to be here anyways?" Vanille asked as she began to quickly pull Lightning further back and hooking her feet together to make escape of the police chief impossible. Something that just made Vanille a little bit amused as she could feel Lightning slouching a little. Just the feeling of which was enough to get Vanille just enjoy the feeling a little more than she probably should. "So I know when to get the rice and meat cooking."

"Yeah, I'm going to hope that is the reason. It is best for everyone." Lumina said with a small shiver. "And Sice and Carter aren't even going to be out until three. So I told them about six would be great. Just... remember I don't have headphones. And if I hear anything I'm calling Child Protective Services to protect me from the mental abuse, and Serah to lecture you two." Lumina said as she started to walk out of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Lightning wanted to scream some comment towards her daughter as she just frowned as Vanille lightly tapped her cheek. "Lick all you want Claire. I know that isn't the worst place that tongue has been."

"Yup. Definitely hanging myself." Lumina mumbled calmly as Lightning rolled her eyes at the comment. "Yeah I know. I make that comment a lot. But you two are just being so gross together. I mean I'm right here." Lumina complained as Vanille just smiled faintly laughed at the comment.

"You need to relax Sunshine. I mean we haven't really done anything for a few days now. And you know how annoying that can get. I mean you got unlucky and got my libido. And let me tell you if I didn't meet Claire so young I'd be having lots of group encounters. Probably would have bunch of children I didn't know for sure who the father was." Vanille said with a laugh as she could see Lumina starting to gag softly at the comment.

"Oh my god Mom." Lumina began as she shivered softly that Lightning began to pry the hand from her mouth as she began to twist around in the embrace to look at Vanille. Smiling as she slid the hand that Lightning had been licking between them as Lumina began to dry heave. "Why can't I be eighteen? That way I would be able to just get drunk and wipe these comments from my memory. Until then going to settle with a length of rope, and a sturdy beam to string it around... hope the choking game is going to kill that part of my brain." Lumina said as she began to walk out of the room. "YOU TWO ARE THE REASON I'LL NEED THERAPY IN A FEW YEARS!"

Smiling softly Vanille rested her head on Lightning's shoulder as she sighed softly. "Don't worry about her Claire. She is going to be fine. If your parents talking about sex was enough to cause real trauma everyone born and raised on Pulse's teachings like me and Fang would be in serious trouble. Or the countless others on Gran Pulse."

Smiling gently, Lightning tilted her head a bit to gently kiss Vanille's cheek. "Cocoon is different Van. People would rather pretend that never happens. Even my parents never talked about that with me and Serah in the room or even within ear shot."

"Maybe that is why Serah is a prude and needs to pretend like it is some big emergency to get stuff to roleplay with Fang. Your parents not teaching you and her nothing about sex should be ashamed off. As long as it makes you feel good and everyone is fine with it."

Smiling gently as Lightning felt Vanille gently starting to unbuckle her pants causing her to sigh softly. "How can you seriously be in the mood for it now Van? We just grossed out our daughter into probably barricading herself in her room and probably going to develop an alcohol dependency in the future?" Lightning asked as Vanille rolled her eyes as she planted a kiss on her neck as she finally undid the button on her pants.

"She won't. And she'll be fine. Now come on. Mama wants some sugar." Vanille said as she quickly caught Lightning's lips with a smile. Just enjoying the slightly shocked expression coming from Lightning before she leaned gently into it.

Pulling back like a spell had been broken, Lightning began to try and step away as Vanille just shook her head as she quickly pulled the taller woman back. "Not this time. You got out of it last night, but not now."

* * *

Groaning softly Lumina plucked a pillow up to quickly press over her ears as she began to loath the fact that she had gotten off early. The best thing to come from this was the fact that they waited until she could get some sleep.

Seeing her phone vibrate, Lumina took a deep breath as she gingerly lifted the pillow causing her to just sigh happily at the lack of sound coming from the house. Reaching for the phone, she sighed to herself at the message and time.

"I wonder who will make me wish for death first... Mom or Light." Lumina mumbled as she rolled onto her back to quickly opened the message causing her to bolt upright. "Or maybe I manage to make me wish I'm dead..." Lumina said as she jumped out of her bed, a quick step as she began to walk towards the door to her room.

Flinging it open, Lumina sighed softly at the sight of the silver haired woman standing there. "Yeah... sorry we are early. My Dad heard Light was the chief of police and is trying to get a parking ticket revoked." Sice said softly as Lumina just rolled her eyes gently as she began to lead her into her room. With a small groan.

"That is possibly going to end with possibly your Dad going to jail for a few days. Light doesn't budge on anything for anyone. I mean did you forget the time we spent the night in drunk tanks?" Lumina said calmly as she plopped down in a seat next next to her with a small sigh. "And why do I have a feeling this night is going to end horribly? Bad enough my Mom is trying to keep me shut up for this entire meal. For no other reason then she doesn't think I'll think before I'll speak."

"In her defence Lumina... you don't have the best track record of thinking before speak." Sice said softly as she rested her head on Lumina's shoulder, gently lowering the two of them down into a laying position on the bed as Lumina just hummed softly. "So what is your mother cooking? It smells great."

Rolling her eyes at the question, Lumina began to rest a hand on the other woman's stomach. "It is a traditional Oerba feast. At least that is what it smelt like. My parents were about to do it in front of me so I wasn't going to stand around and ask." Lumina began as she softly hummed as she began to rub the clothed stretch of skin. "And more importantly, how are you feeling? What I'm doing or what we'll eat doesn't matter." Lumina asked softly as Sice just smiled at the contact.

"I'm doing fine. It has only been a few weeks. But Carter and I don't need to do boring classes anymore like chemistry or biology." Sice said as Lumina stopped her gentle rubbing to gently glare at the woman. "I know you like them, but I don't. I liked you messing with the teachers' though. That was super fun. Carter at least agreed with me enough today. It is no fun without the women who can clear out a room with nothing but a harmless piece of candy and some acid. Or that time you caused an explosion." Sice continued with a chuckle as she could see Lumina frowning deeply.

"Those are simple reactions that anyone can do. And I wouldn't really trust doing it with you two in the room regardless. Those things can be dangerous." Lumina said softly as she could hear the doorbell causing her to sigh softly. "And that would be the rest of the guests. I hope. Because if it isn't I might just possibly die of embarrassment. Or just wish for death." Lumina continued as she gently shook her head.

"LUMINA! GET DOWN HERE NOW! OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO DO WHAT VAN WANTS AND SHOW YOUR POTTY TRAINING VIDEO!" Lightning yelled up the stairs as Lumina took a deep breath and placed a hand over Sice's mouth.

"How about you getting hit by a brick?" Lumina asked gently as she stood up and quickly helped the woman in her bed up. A curious look on the silver haired woman's face. "Don't you dare. I swear if you ever do that to our child, and the same goes for Carter, I'll go on a murder spree." Lumina hissed softly as the woman just shook her head gently at the comment. "Don't give me that look. I swear that is one of a handful of things I hate about my family. Mostly just that, my Mom constantly forgetting about talking about sex with your family isn't something I'm comfortable doing let alone seeing, and Chief Hardass."

Lumina continued as she opened the door of her room, just enjoying the fact that she could smell the feast still cooking as she could hear some hushed talking on going on down stairs. Taking a deep breath she felt a hand sliding into her's. "Come on. You'll be fine... it is just a meet the family dinner. Nothing bad is going to happen." Sice said calmly as Lumina just took a deep breath shaking her head.

"I know. I just wish it was a happier occasion. Like Light's funeral from realising she is without a doubt one of the worst parents to ever exist and that is when it comes out I was really adopted."

"NOPE LUMINA! YOUR ALL HER'S!" Vanille yelled up the stairs causing her to just sigh deeply.

"Curse her hearing like a bat."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay some further development. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**And time for me to write more of this.**

Chapter 20:

"Oh, and then Sice started to look all flustered when we told her she couldn't wear diapers anymore." The dark haired woman stated as Lumina just chuckled softly as she shook her head, ignoring the glare coming from the woman.

Feeling an elbow to her ribs, Lumina groaned as she looked towards Lightning who had a simple look in her eyes that just said not to test her luck. Something that Lumina knew how bad it could get given the actual video evidence her mother had showed her countless times as a near constant reminder of how close she lived near the edge of death by embarrassment if she ever pushed her mother far enough.

"Oh that is so adorable." Vanille cooed softly as she looked as she leaned back in her chair. "I know I have that story beat." Vanille said with a gleam as Lumina coughed lightly as though she was trying to remind her mother of her promise that she wasn't going to tell any embarrassing stories. Ignoring her daughter's feeble attempt to distract her, Vanille just simply smiled at the parents and their daughters looking at her with deep curiosity. "I'm sure as you all realise Lumina was born with both men and women parts, but it is because of that tha-"

"Van I know this story. Let's not tell it. That will end badly." Lightning interrupted as she could see Vanille pouting as Lumina's brow began to knit together. "And trust me Lumina, you don't want to know that story either. Not with this setting at least. It will make you loving the couch seem like a picnic."

At a loss for words, Lumina just simply nodded her head not wanting to test it. Especially given Vanille's near penchant for telling things that would make her wish to take up the religious life style and living in chastity for the remainder of her life. Not that it would do her any good even if she didn't take a vow of chastity. People would still constantly remember what Vanille had told them.

"Poo on you Claire. I love that story. And it is just a common thing for babies to experience. Especially the ones born with things dangling." Vanille pouted as Lightning shook her head gently as Lumina seemed to gather what Lightning had just done. Namely protecting her. "Fine then, is there anything else you would like to talk about before dessert is served?"

Gasping a little at the fact there was more food to come, Lumina simply looked at her lap knowing that the behemoth in the room hadn't been talked about yet and it was only really a matter of time before someone brought it up. She just hoped that it wouldn't be something that caused a rift because she knew her mother would take that badly.

"How can there be more food?" Carter asked knowing it was the obvious question but it felt better than just letting the silence sit in for a while.

"In Pulsean culture, you have a feast to celebrate good news, a successful Long Gui hunt, or one of four festivals that happen at the end of every season." Lumina answered calmly as Vanille gently placed a hand on her back. As if to reassure her that she was right.

"And my people consider the best news to be the prospect of a newborn. So it has its own feast which we have been partaking in. There are a lot of small traditions like that." Vanille said as she could see one of the dad's starting to cough as he took a drink of water. "And it seems like Sice wasn't entirely honest with you." Vanille continued as she looked towards the silver haired woman continuing to maintain the constant gaze at her lap as her mother pulled her into a small one armed hug.

Cursing gently under her breath Lumina took a deep breath as she began to prepare herself for the tirade about to come that she would most likely just have to sit and watch. Even if she didn't want to.

"You told me it was a boy you had been talking to. Not this fuck up." The man said extending his hand towards Lumina as Lumina just shrugged her shoulders gently at this going to be nothing more than a slight annoyance. "I mean is there a law she hasn't broken."

"She hasn't broken any law but public intoxication and public indecency. Both of which I know your daughter has also broken." Lightning said calmly standing up to collect the plates. "Which thankfully, the district attorney understands that children will in fact be children and they were caught in a darkly lit area. Therefore you would really need to go out of your way to catch them. Which is why they weren't tried." Lightning said as she picked up the final plate she could reach. Standing up right, Lightning just met the man's gaze. "There are many things I disagree with my daughter on. But her being a fuck up isn't one. I mean the only reason she isn't in school garb is because she was helping the current district attorney so she can support your daughters and her children."

Freezing in her spot lightly at the sound of Lightning seemingly actually protecting her seemingly from something like this. She wasn't really sure how or why this was happening, all she knew was that it was happening and seemingly Lightning was making a hard stance. "Now you can either be a dumb father and scream, or you can be there for your child. But call my daughter a fuck up again and well... let's just say it _is_ illegal to try and talk your way out of paying a hundred gil fine for driving without your seat belt. Something meant to save your life. And there is a prison sentence carrying with that additional charge." Lightning stated calmly as she looked towards Vanille. "Don't worry Van, I'll bring the dessert in."

Chuckling softly, Lumina just looked at the man as Lightning reentered the room. "I tell you a lie. Lumina also had a number of driving violations which lead her to temporarily lose her licence." Lightning stated with a smile as she placed the tray she had been holding down onto the table as she simply smiled at the group as she placed the tray down in the centre of the table. "So I suggest, sitting down and we can talk about this civilly."

"And if I don't? Are you going to threaten me?" The irate father asked as Lightning just was taken slightly aback.

"Never. I'd never threaten you or anyone. I learned while serving, threats are useless. I won't even make your life mildly uncomfortable unless you do get pulled over for another violation. However, there is a clear consensus in the room between the mothers and what I also learned in my many years of being on the force, you don't cross a mother unless you have damning proof you are right and can defend any angry mob they can rise up." Lightning said regaining her composure as she she gently started to hand out the bowls. "Dig in while it is hot... it is plum flavoured."

Seeing the man retake his seat as he begrudgingly accepted the item his wife handed to him as he started to eat the small sweet item.

"What my wife failed to tell you is that Lumina doesn't really have a say in if she is helping your daughters. She is. It is another custom many people don't realise. And I want your daughters to understand that if at any point they need something from now until their children turn fifteen it is up to Lumina to provide it for them. At that point the child is considered an adult in Pulsean culture. There really is only small things that would remain after that. Which aren't entirely mandatory to do. Just done for tradition." Vanille said calmly as she could see a small glint develop in her daughter's friends' eyes.

"So what is with all these traditions for children?" The older woman next to Carter asked softly as she she took a small bite from the curiously tinged food.

"Children mean everything to the people of Gran Pulse. Out of the countless tribes, all specialising in different things and even some that have lost most of our customs, know that. Even the stricter older clans like mine can agree with the newer ones about. And mine even had to have my wife fight for many things to prove herself that she would essentially not bring in weakness. Especially because chances are her ancestry is one of the tribes that left." Vanille said softly as she scooped up some more of the treat that she had forgotten when was the last time she had some. Even when she knew that it had to have been when she was pregnant with Lumina. It still brought back memories.

Shaking her head from those thoughts knowing that there was still possible time for her to have many more. She just had to get through this one first. And then hope that there was going to be a while before Lumina would do something like this again. Even if by accident.

"One of the reasons she has been quiet this dinner. Because unfortunately Cocoon doesn't have the same sort of feeling. At least from what I've experienced and by extension Lumina." Vanille continued as she took a deep breath. And could see the gleam begin to die slightly. "Yeah sure Cocoon will constantly tell you children are the future, but on Gran Pulse, they take that to heart. I mean my father who the girls have met, has suffered a number of chemical burns from Lumina making mistakes when she was helping him in his lab, where he would intentionally sacrifice himself just to protect her. But so would anyone who just happened past her until she turned fourteen."

"Wait is that why Lumina is so good at chemistry? And where all those scars on that one speaker's arm came from?" Carter asked with deep concern as Vanille raised an eyebrow. "Not the woman one... other one."

"Most. Some are probably from when Mom was young. And Dia's more often than not go towards teaching or science to further the knowledge of every generation to come." Lumina mumbled softly as she scooped up the small piece of plum that had been remaining in the bottom of the dish. "Not to say I couldn't have been a fighter if I wanted to, or a gardener, or even a doctor. I just like science and have always been interested in it since I saw what lithium looks like when it was on fire, matching my hair... it shocked my mind."

"And that is why she is called Sparkler by my Dad." Vanille said with a chuckle as Lumina blushed out of embarrassment as she began to mumble curses under her breath, ignoring the elbow from Lightning as Vanille simple shook her head. "But Lumina is right. Dia's do often go towards educating in some way or another."

"So what happens to our girls if we let them go with your people's customs Vanille?" Sice mother asked calmly as Vanille just took a deep breath just to prepare herself for the speech to come.

"They would need to go to Oerba with Lumina to give birth and have the child's first steps where Lumina's and mine and the Dia's going far back as records has been. When the children turn four if they desire to be hunters are then taken to train with hunters until they turn eight when they return and need to take the head of a challenging animal the village elders decide. Otherwise the children are raised fully till they are adults. But because your daughters are Cocoon inhabitants the Elders can interject and demand they prove themselves and that they can add to the village."

Laughing softly as she could see the uncomfortable look in her friend's eyes, Lumina just took a deep breath know that it was going to feel like a death rattle once she was done, but she still had to speak up. "Mom... all of that is still yet to be talked about. Which is going to take a lot of time that us three would need to talk about really without the parents being around." Lumina said as Vanille quickly placed a hand over Lumina's mouth as she took a deep breath.

"Lumina, what we talked about. Because despite what intelligence you have thinking before you speak or act isn't part of it." Vanille coldly stated as she looked towards her daughter. "Now if you open your mouth again and start saying stupid things again, I'm going to tell the story Claire doesn't want me to tell." Vanille threatened as Lumina visibly gulped.

The fact that she still didn't really know what it was was just something that was making her more and more terrified. She knew that it had to have been bad if Lightning stepped in when normally for whatever reason she would enjoy some of the videos in a similar manner as Vanille.

"Um, I hate to agree wholeheartedly with Lumina like this... but she is right. None of us have any idea what the other really wants. Well besides that Lumina wants to move to Oerba." Sice said softly as Vanille quickly glared at her as if to silence her. "Sorry." Sice muttered softly as Lumina frowned and glared gently

"It seems Lumina isn't the only one that speaks slightly stupid." Vanille said earning a gentle gasp from the parental duo next to the silver haired teen. "Allow me to explain please. Lumina isn't going to move unless you two want it. She is tied to you two now until the children reach their adulthood. From now on, everything she wants is placed at the bottom. Everything she does is for the mother of her children and her children. That is the custom it has always been among my people which Lumina is. She has been through almost all the customs. She just wasn't born in Oerba, and she wasn't offered to become a hunter. Everything else she has done, she is as much Pulsean as anyone else. So she doesn't have a choice."

Nodding her head gently at the clarification, Sice just smiled softly as she placed a hand on her lower stomach. "That just sounds like marriages would exist out of contempt then for the children."

Smiling a little Vanille just took a deep breath as she smiled at the thought. "Marriage isn't anything to do with the equation. Relationships on Gran Pulse are vastly different. Unlike on Cocoon where it is about keeping the knowledge of children are looked after as well as yourself... on Gran Pulse it is purely about love. Children by culture are always well looked after by the father. Unless the either parent dies, then the entire village picks up the slack. If your children's father is the person you genuinely love, well you end up in a marriage..."

"I still agree with the girls. This is something they should talk about amongst themselves. This is all pretty big things to talk about. That they might be a bit embarrassed with us being present." Carter's father stated as Lumina took a deep breath thanking whichever deity was smiling upon her in this situation.

As Van was about to speak, she could feel her head dipping a little before Lightning quickly caught her. "Sorry, we should probably call this a night." Lightning said filling the room with some minor confusion as Lightning gently lowered her head down onto the table. "Vanille needs some rest right now."

"Is she alright?" Sice asked softly remembering Vanille being so much more but she just seemed drained and almost hollow compared to what she was like the many times she had been around the house.

"She is as good as she can be Sice." Lightning answered softly as she could see the parents seemingly gathering what Lightning was hinting at.

"Mom is going to be fine." Lumina interjected as she stood up and glared lightly at Lightning. Who just gently rolled her eyes at the comment. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Mom keeps telling the both of us she is going to be fine and she doesn't lie to me like you do." Lumina said with some of her anger starting to shine through as Lightning sighed softly.

"Lumina, we can have this out later." Lightning said calmly as Lumina just tensed her hands a bit before she huffed as she relaxed her hands debating if she should just storm off. "As I was saying, we should have a talk later. If you need anything, both Sice and Carter have Lumina's number, and she is going to help both of them regardless." Lightning said as she could see the six individuals nodding their heads gently as Lightning gently hoisted Vanille up like a child as she rested her head onto her shoulder causing some small joy coming from them.

"Lumina, can you please see them out? I'm going to put Vanille to bed." Lightning stated as she started to walk out of the room. She could hear Lumina softly talking as she came to a stop at the top of the stairs as she could hear Vanille coming to.

Sniffling softly Vanille snaked her arm free and began to rub her eyes gently as she took a deep breath. "How long was I out that time?" Vanille asked softly as Lightning just smiled as she opened their bedroom door.

"Not long. About a minute. But Lumina is seeing them out and you're going to sleep. We'll take care of the cleaning." Lightning said as she lowered Vanille onto the edge of the bed as she looked into her eyes. "Do you think you can get ready for bed yourself or do you want help?"

"I should be fine taking some clothes off... just don't fight with Lumina and come back up quickly... I want you to hold me tonight. And to hold me tight." Vanille demanded as Lightning just smiled shaking her head as she could see Vanille grabbing the hem of her shirt and quickly ripped it off. Just smiling at the feeling as she could see Lightning just shaking her head. "Now hurry up. And don't fight with Lumina."

"Fine Van. I'll be as quick as I can be." Lightning said as she chastely kissed her lips before pulling back as she smiled at the faint longing in Vanille's eyes as though she wanted to just dive for Lightning but held herself back. Seemingly out of some desire to not harm the already fragile relationship that exists between Lightning and Lumina. "Try and get some sleep either way Van." Lightning said as she gently cupped her face before she begrudgingly started to walk out of the room.

Taking a calming breath as she started to walk down the stairs, Lightning just had some joy at the sight of Lumina walking towards the kitchen with the last round of dishes walking towards the kitchen with them.

"Help me get these dishes clean Lumina. I'll wash you just need to dry." Lightning said calmly as Lumina just gently placed the dishes onto the counter as she took a deep breath as she spun to just glare lightly at her.

Rolling her eyes as she walked over to the hand towels, Lumina watched as Lightning walked towards the sink which she started to fill with the hot water.

"Mom is going to be fine." Lumina whispered out just breaking the silence as Lightning reached over to quickly stop the water as she stared into the sink.

"I hope your right Lumina... you have no idea how much I hope you are right."

"She will." Lumina bit at the woman as she quickly snatched the plate offered towards her. Just drying it quickly as she took a deep breath to just calm herself down from all of this. She knew that Vanille would have woken up by now and she wouldn't want them to fight. She would just want them to just get this done and go their separate ways before they say or did something they would regret.

As the silence was punctuated by the occasional sound of a dish being placed on top of another, Lumina could feel most of her anger subside. Even if she knew that it would never vanish, she was just happy that thus far it would seem like she could get through this without getting into a fight.

"You are being awfully quiet. Everything alright?" Lightning asked as she looked towards Lumina who had stopped drying the dish in her hands. She knew that it was going to look suspicious but she just didn't seem to have it in her to really continue.

"I'm fine. Just trying to process you sticking up for me like you did tonight." Lumina mumbled softly in a half lie as she took a few deep breath.

"With that story Van was going to tell I had to." Lightning said as Lumina just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Something that didn't go amiss by Lightning. "You really don't remember that do you? I suppose you wouldn't... you were only two." Lightning muttered softly shaking her head to remind her of what Lumina said. "And that man doesn't know you. He should just be glad he caught me now. When you were born I wouldn't have been above shooting him and dealing with the disciplinary actions after he said something like that."

Dryly laughing, Lumina just shook her head at the comment as she placed the plate down as she accepted the glass coming from Lightning. "What was the story I don't remember that would probably make me wish for an already super embarrassing video be shown?" Lumina asked just trying to gage how much Lightning had saved her that day. Even if she knew that it wouldn't happen again.

"When you were two you would always play with your penis when you were scared. Or sad. Or angry... and would frequently come into mine and Van's room doing that after you had a nightmare and would crawl between me and Vanille... and we never really wear clothes to bed... all while never taking your hands off your penis. Took us forever to get you to stop." As Lightning spoke, Lumina seemed to freeze on the spot as she paled to a near ghostly shade of white. "Yeah... and there is some video evidence of us being out in public and something scaring you. And your hands quickly flipping the skirt or dress you always had to wear because you couldn't reach into your pants to hold onto your penis..."

"Why the hell would Mom tell that to anyone!?" Lumina asked as she turned to Lightning who shrugged her shoulders calmly. "That makes me want to give people copies of the video of me and the couch..." Lumina gasped softly as Lumina looked towards Lightning, just wondering what was wrong with her mother and not understanding how embarrassing that would be if anyone had even mentioned that to people her age, let alone the mothers of her children to come.

"Gran Pulse and Cocoon cultures are vastly different Lumina. She just sees it as adorable. Fang I know a few times you've crawled into bed with her and Serah, also finds it adorable." Lightning said as Lumina just frowned as she shivered from the thought of that. "Just be glad we could eventually get you to stop." Lightning chuckled out as Lumina began to shiver visibly as she gasped a near guttural groan like that of a wounded animal at the thoughts that had formed in her head.

"I'm done... just done. So much nope." Lumina said tossing the towel in her hands onto the counter. "I lied earlier. Seeing you and Mom getting ready to get freaky isn't the reason I'll need therapy in the future. The fact I know there is evidence of that is more than enough." Lumina hissed as she closed her eyes and just wished that she could go back to not knowing any of that information ever.

Tossing the towel towards Lumina, Lightning could see her become slightly miffed by the gesture. "Your a father now. You don't get that kind of luxury. Now just dry the dishes." Lightning said in a much harsher tone than she had intended but that didn't stop the fact that she still had to make sure that this got done before she could go and crawl next to Vanille.

"I swear if that video gets out to anyone I'm killing people."

"Whatever Lumina. Just dry the dishes."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And some more. This is getting fun.**


	21. Chapter 21

**And check this out**

Chapter 21:

Wincing a little as she caught herself, Vanille took a deep breath as she looked towards the nurse standing at the ready. Vanille just smiled faintly as she held her hand up, hoping that it would be enough. Stumbling lightly towards the door, Vanille took a deep breath as she braced herself against it.

She just had to admit that she was deeply shocked that she had been able to get used to these procedures so fast, but here she was. Feeling if anything grateful because she had been able to catch onto the feeling of her brain being bombared with radiation.

Gently catching feeling the woman holding onto her, Vanille took a deep breath as she was placed into the wheelchair as she took a deep breath. "So I didn't see your wife out there today." The nurse said calmly as Vanille just smiled faintly as she took a deep breath.

"She is busy at work... my daughter is meant to drive me home." Vanille said as she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and felt something being placed down into her lap. "I just need to wait for a bit." Vanille said as she took a deep breath trying to just stuff the nausea down. At least enough to where she wasn't going to be getting sick over herself causing her to regretfully toss the comfortable clothes out.

Especially given that Lightning wouldn't buy more of these oversized clothes any more. At least that was what she said last time Vanille stole her clothes. "You don't need to wait Mom. Hope said he didn't need me." Lumina said as she stood up and walked towards her mother who had a slightly relieved look on her face. Something that Lumina wasn't sure why, she was just glad that her mother wasn't in unneeded pain and suffering. "What else needs to be done?"

"Just some things for the next few days Sunshine." Vanille said softly as she reached up to gently clasp her daughter's hands. Just glad before she had to pull back knowing that if she continued to do what came natural to her she would be endangering the teen's life and she just couldn't stomach that no matter how sick she got. "Don't worry though... I should be fine." Vanille continued with a small chuckle as she was continued to be rolled down the hallway.

Lumina bit her lip hard as she stared at the ceiling. She could feel the small sanguine drops coating the inside of her mouth with the copper taste, but she had to stand firm. She knew that her mother was counting on her to get them home and hopefully getting them safe. And even if she knew it was something Lightning was counting on her to fail, just seemed to make her want to succeed in the simple feat that much more. Even if the reasoning was as petty as that.

Shaking her head, Lumina was quick to catch up to her mother and the nurse as they came to a stop by the dispensary window. She was just happy that Vanille had seemed to relax and almost take on an air that she was alright as she accepted the small bottles being handed from the nurse.

Quickly taking the bottles from Vanille, Lumina just smiled at the expression on her mother's face as she could see the nurse turning back around to hand two small paper cups. Smiling brighter, Vanille quickly downed the contents from both.

"That is always weird to me." Lumina said softly as Vanille shook her head before she coughed lightly. "Not so much that."

"Better to take them quickly and dry then waiting for water. Especially when you feel like crap." Vanille said as she began to start to stand just smiling as she felt Lumina quickly dive to help support her. A smile that quickly feel at the fact that her daughter was supporting her instead of the other way around.

The only reason she hadn't been fighting the surprisingly strong arms, was because she knew that if the situations were reversed she wasn't sure how she would be able to live with herself. Instead, Vanille just had to accept the feeling of the help.

"Mom, you sure you want to walk to the car?" Lumina asked softly as she gently draped an arm over her shoulder. Just knowing that this had a smile strewn on her face as she couldn't stand the near limp feeling coming from her mother and knew that if she let that feeling show.

"I'll be fine. I can make it..." Vanille said as she pushed herself up off her daughter as she began to walk, loathing the feeling of the hands still holding onto her waist as she walked down the hallway. "I swear, you've inherited all of Claire's worst qualities." Vanille said in a desperate attempt to just get Lumina angry enough to stop what she was doing.

Something that apparently it was clear that Lumina figured out as she shook her head. "I'm worried about you Mom. Even if you say you'll be fine a thousand times over, I'd still like to make sure." Lumina explained her reasoning as she began to panic a little from the feeling of Vanille starting to sway a little from where she was standing. "And making me angry or panicked isn't going to change that fact Mom." Lumina said softly as she quickly slid her head under the arm again to just brace her mother for the fifty feet they had to walk to get to the car.

Even if Lumina knew the journey would be a short one, she couldn't help but feel deep regret for not trying harder to find a space just a little bit closer. But she knew that right now her hands were figuratively tied and she was just going to have to hope Vanille wouldn't be in any more agony then she had to be.

"I know that expression Lumina... relax. I'll be fine." Vanille said with a deep sigh as Lumina slipped the keys from her pocket to unlock the car. "See... we are near enough as is. So just relax. I'll be fine."

"I can't relax when it is you Mom. Not like this. And certainly because you seem to be the only person that cares deeply about me and Sice and Carter as well... pretty sure Light is still pissed. Might have even just gone so angry that she had gone full circle. Like that time I got into her old car and went onto a joy ride." Lumina said softly as she moved one arm free to just open the passenger door.

Feeling deeply glad at the fact Vanille had seemingly taken some of the help Lumina had offered her to get into the car. Lumina knew her joy was ever present as Vanille just lightly patted her cheek.

"Claire loves you and cares about you. Despite what you might think. Like how I know you love and care about her." Vanille said as Lumina just rolled her eyes gently at her mother's comment.

"If that came from anyone else, I would have punched you in the throat for saying something like that." Lumina said shaking her head as she stood up as she took a deep breath. "I'm going to close the door though Mom. Okay? You think you can buckle up?" Lumina asked calmly as Vanille gently smacked her cheek.

"I'm not dead." Vanille said as she moved to click the seat belt as Lumina just smiled gently at her mother's gesture. Sighing softly as she closed the door, Lumina started to walk calmly around the car. As she opened the door, she just looked towards her mother as she slipped the key into the ignition and giving it a turn. "I swear you really are so much like Claire that it is a little scary at points. And put your seatbelt on unless you want to give me and Claire a heart attack."

Taking a deep breath Lumina just looked towards her Mom with an exhausted look. "Mom, I haven't even pulled out of the parking space. Calm down. And seriously can you not compare me to that train wreck?" Lumina said softly just pleading with her mother knowing that it wasn't really a possibility given the expression on Vanille's face. "Fine, Light isn't a train wreck." Lumina mumbled as she quickly clicked the belt into place as she just took a deep breath to just get through what remained of the journey home.

"If you feel like you are going to get sick just let me know though Mom. I'll pull over, if not slow down enough." Lumina said softly as Vanille just smiled faintly as she pressed the window button.

"Don't worry about that Sunshine... I'm feeling a lot better compared to the first time. You just focus on driving and getting us home safely. Okay?"

"Okay Mom."

* * *

Gently placing the bucket down by her mother, Lumina smiled at the euphoric look on Vanille's face as she closed her eyes. Tucking the edges carefully, Lumina just smiled at the faint hum of approval coming from her mother. "Your bathroom door is open, the bucket is by your bed and I'm going to make dinner tonight... I'll come and check up on you soon." Lumina in a maternal tone as Vanille just took a deep breath as she gently opened her eyes. Just wondering softly when it was her daughter had gotten that mature, but all that seemed to do was irk her further.

"I'm going to be fine Sunshine. Just go enjoy your youth." Vanille scolded gently as Lumina just shook her head gently. A gesture that Vanille recognised as one that she would frequently give her own father whenever he would work himself into exhaustion that caused Vanille to drag him back towards a bed so he could sleep and take some better care of himself.

"I'll be fine Mom. All my friends are busy anyways. So it is just the two of us before Light gets off at nine. When she gets back I'll go and enjoy my youth as you so tactfully put it." Lumina said with a cheeky smile as she stood up right, ignoring the cracks and pops coming from her various joints. "Let me know if you need anything Mom... I don't care what it is... I just want to help you."

"I'll be fine. Your aunt is here. Now go Sunshine." Vanille demanded as she could see Lumina gently nodding her head in defeat to her mother's wishes. Just letting her walk out of the room as she couldn't bring herself to fighting with her over something like this at this point in time. Maybe in the future when Vanille was in the clear like Lumina just knew that she would be. She had to believe that her mother was going to be fine like how Vanille had kept telling her.

The alternative was just unthinkable to her.

She didn't care who she would need to argue with on the topic. She didn't even care if it was Vanille if she ever started to think like Lightning. Lumina knew that she was going to be fine. She had to be.

Walking down the stairs, Lumina just smiled as she could hear the sound of the kettle finishing as she rounded the corner to see Serah standing there with a relaxed expression on her features. One that Lumina was actually thankful for, if just because it meant that she wouldn't be driven crazy by the negativity from Lightning and Vanille trying to push her away from caring about her.

"How is she doing Lumina?" Serah asked softly holding a cup out towards her as Lumina accepted the item as she took a deep breath.

"She is doing fine according to her. And she does look fine. I'm just mad Light chose work over being here."

Shaking her head softly, Serah just sighed as she looked towards her niece with a small bit of sorrow. She knew exactly how Lumina was feeling, but she just couldn't explain to her how it was something unavoidable. Even if she knew that it would help. She had after all been in a similar position countless times in the past and knew that that wasn't going to make any sense to the teen.

"What?" Lumina asked in a slightly harsh manner but just the expression on Serah's face was making her question some things. Namely what was going on in her aunt's mind to give her that expression.

"Nothing. Just some sense of deja vu. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Groaning softly Lightning began to rub her eyes tightly as she winced a little at the a knock coming from her door. Looking up, Lightning gasped at the sight of the red suited, grey haired man causing Lightning to jump up at the sight.

"Relax Light. I'm not here as the mayor." Amodar said as Lightning took a deep breath as she looked down as she took a deep breath. "What are you still doing here? Isn't today one of Vanille's treatment days?" The man spoke as he walked over to one of the chairs that he quickly sat in. Just glad that Lightning had seemed to have her thoughts catch up with her as she took a seat herself.

"It is, but Lumina is with her. I can't not do the paperwork Amodar. If anything it is probably the easiest thing about my life at this moment." Lightning said calmly as she began to rub her eyes out of irritation as she leaned back in her chair. "Between Vanille's diagnosis, Lumina knocking up two of her friends, my sister acting like a child again, my sister in law is busy trying to get me to not look at my daughter as a daughter but a friend because I'm supposed to be able to not think of her as wasting her potential. Not to mention now with all the shit going on in the press I'm meant to dodge that shit and still do my job." Lightning hissed softly towards no one.

"I told you before you took over that this wasn't an easy job especially because of the press. But you are still able to handle it easily. But nothing of work should matter to you. Your focus should be with your wife and daughter. Despite how close I know you are with your sister, and I'm assuming you are equally as close with Fang, but they and this job can take a back foot. I mean in reality most of the work you do is nothing but minor paperwork. Everything else can be done by the force. You don't even really need to handle the press unless it is something big in which case I'll be breathing down your neck as well." Amodar stated calmly as he took a deep breath before looking at the woman.

Taking a deep breath Lightning just let out a long sigh. "I wish it was that easy Sir. I really do. But right now, the paperwork and dealing with the press at least makes me feel useful. I can't help Vanille despite how much I'd love to. I can't help Lumina because she constantly is locking horns with everything I ask and do with her. I'd compare me asking her to pick up Vanille after treatment to pulling teeth but even then I feel like I'm underselling it." Lightning said softly as she could see the man just standing up a little, fixing his suit jacket. Causing some confusion with the pink haired woman.

"I may not have been lucky enough to have children, but the cause is simple and has happened to many a good parent in any job." Amodar said calmly as Lightning looked at him with a bit of shock trying to figure out what was going on. "Doesn't matter either way, I told you weeks ago Farron. You need to be with your family. Not with me or anyone else here. You are here by on a two week paid suspension."

"What Sir!?" Lightning demanded as the man just shrugged her off calmly.

"It is final. Contact your union if you want to fight it. But let's be honest this hasn't been the first time I've had to do this to you. And it wouldn't be your union's first call for you trying to fight the fact you are working yourself into the ground at the cost of your family life." Amodar spoke calmly as Lightning just felt angry at the statement. "The force have already been informed."

Taking a deep breath, Lightning began to stand up, debating if she should snap at the mayor. She didn't care how it could sink her career but it just felt like he wasn't even close to being reasonable with her.

"It is for the best Lightning. Trust me like you've trusted me in the past. Even if it doesn't make sense to you." Amodar continued his point as Lightning could feel her hands tense at the statement. It was enough to make her furious but she couldn't bring herself to snap at him. "I'm telling you Lightning. That is what your daughter is lacking because all you've done since you've gotten this job is work. So two weeks of just being there for the both of them with no real choice but to be there will help you both. Don't worry if something comes up that does require you. But I doubt that it will."

* * *

Gripping the wheel tightly, Lightning took a deep breath as she began to count down mentally so she wouldn't scream at Lumina who she knew would have some snide comment. There always was one no matter what as soon as Lightning walked into the house when it looked like she was about to kill someone like she had been feeling.

Gently smacking the wheel once Lightning knew it didn't matter either way. No matter how much Lumina would have gotten under her skin. As far as Lightning was concerned her job still remained the same, she just had to put up with her daughter for a lot more than she normally would need to.

Slamming the door shut, Lightning pressed the lock button as she started to walk towards the front door. She just hoped that Lumina would at least sense that this wasn't something that she would not be very accepting any of her normally snide remarks about anything. As well as just give Lightning some time to talk to Vanille if Vanille was even awake and feeling up to talking.

Closing the front door, with the heel of her boot, Lightning tossed the ring of keys into the basket as she walked calmly into the heart of the home. Stopping as she could see Lumina coming to the kitchen doorway with a slight peeved but curious look on her face.

"What are you doing home so early? You aren't normally off two hours before the time you quoted to Mom. And are never close to being on time to the time you quoted me." Lumina said calmly as she could see Lightning taking a relaxing breath. One she had seen countless times before and knew that it meant for some reason Lightning's fuse was cut short during the day.

"Lumina. Not now. Is your mother asleep?" Lightning asked as she gently took some deep breaths as she began to look around the open room. Just wondering what was the major issue with her daughter was that caused the attitude as soon as Lightning walked in the door.

"Yeah she was going back to sleep. I just asked her not too long ago if she was feeling up to dinner." Lumina said crossing her arms as Lightning took a deep breath that for one reason or another was confusing Lumina. "What? Am I not good enough company to be with Police Chief?"

"That has nothing to do with it Lumina, and seriously trust me when I tell you don't start a fight with me right now. You aren't the reason I'm angry." Lightning deadpanned as she glared towards her daughter who just rolled her eyes.

"First time for everything I suppose" Lumina mumbled softly as she lightly patted the wall she had been bracing herself against.

"Young lady drop the attitude now!" Lightning hissed as Lumina rolled her eyes once more at the comment.

To Lumina this had been nothing but a joke of Lightning's parental style. She knew that it was far from what anyone would consider a healthy one. But to her it didn't really matter. As far as Lumina was concerned all that did in fact matter was her mother who she knew was going to be fast asleep. Or at least that was what she was hopping given how hard it was to rouse her awake and how tired she seemed.

"I don't care Light. If you are pissed because you thought I couldn't look after Mom and the house which is why you sent Serah here, you can kindly go shove it. I care too much about Mom to do something stupid like endanger her or myself." Lumina hissed back at her father who had taken a few steps closer with a clear look of anger in her eyes. She wasn't sure how this was meant to intimidate her from the topic, but it wasn't going to work. "The intimidation isn't going to work on me. You've used it too many times and I know you don't have the courage to actually smack me because you know I'd fight back." Lumina continued as Lightning quickly reached behind Lumina and quickly grabbed the scruff of her neck.

Bearing down to force Lumina staring towards the ground Lightning took a deep breath as she could see Lumina quickly trying to fight it as Lightning used her spare hand to quickly catch the fist Lumina had tossed towards her. Taking a step behind Lumina with the confined hand wrapping around her body limiting her movement further, Lightning just let out a sigh.

"You need to learn not to instantly throw a punch." Lightning said in a voice just below a shout as she pushed Lumina further down as she easily fought and won one bout of her daughter's fighting the hold. It was something that kind of irked how people always tried to fight the hold.

"LET GO OF ME!" Lumina yelled as she tried to twist once more to try and break her father's hold as Lightning just carefully lead the way towards the stairs, just ignoring the protesting that was coming from her child. She knew that it was just going to be a desperate plea.

Neither could hear the storming footsteps towards the stairs as Lightning gently tossed Lumina away from her. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her daughter but just the sight of tears in her eyes was enough to cause Lightning to want to apologise but she also was just blinded by her own emotions. She knew that she could apologise later if it came to it.

Hearing a loud scream, both quickly looked at the stairs seeing as Vanille began to fall down the last four steps. Quickly rushing towards her, Lightning and Lumina seemed to be ignoring what had happened before as they quickly started to look over her.

Accepting the hands helping her up, Vanille took a deep breath as she wrapped her hands around the base of her wife and daughter's heads as she quickly brought them together before quickly letting go as she could see the look of shock on their faces as they recoiled from the shock of what Vanille had just done to them.

"I don't care what happened. And I certainly don't care who started it. This ends now." Vanille said coldly as she could muster towards the two. Opening her mouth to continue, Vanille quickly closed her mouth and ran towards the downstairs bathroom.

Hearing the vomiting sound, Lightning closed her eyes as she took a calm breath. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Lumina like I did." Lightning said as she could hear some stomping up the stairs causing her to just sigh once more. ' _I hate to break it Amodar but clearly there is something seriously wrong with Lumina and my relationship._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **And another chapter is down. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Time to write some more.**

Chapter 22:

Sniffling hard, Lumina balled her still healing hand up as she tried her hardest to dry her tears, she quickly drove her hand into her pocket as she pulled out her phone. She didn't know who she was going to call, but all she knew was that she couldn't be here. Not right now. And probably not for a while. Not until she heard an apology from her father. A genuine one.

Pressing her phone to her ear as she slumped at the door, Lumina could feel the tears spraying like they were a faucet. She didn't care how but she had to leave. No matter where it was. She didn't care if she had to spend the night in the park sleeping on a bench.

" _Hello? Lumina?_ " Lumina could hear her aunt on the other end ask as she cursed that her mind seemed to have gone to dial that number but she supposed that it would at least lead to a speedier conclusion.

Sniffing harder hoping that she wouldn't let on to why she was calling, but it seemed to have failed as she could hear the soft and concern tone of Serah continued. " _Is everything alright?_ "

"Yeah... can I come and stay with you and Fang for a few days?" Lumina begged as she began to feel some more tears spilling from her face. "Some bad things happened when Light got home." Lumina said softly as she balled her hand up once more just forcing some of the tears back.

" _Yeah sure Lumina. I'll put on some shoes and swing by and get you. Is Claire still there?_ " Serah asked as Lumina took a deep breath as she dried her eyes again.

"Yeah. Something bad must have happened at work, we got into an argument and she is now just looking after Mom who had to break us apart." Lumina spoke as she just began to just let the water works flow as she couldn't just hold it all back at this point. She just felt the urge to cry. "Can you just please hurry up Serah?"

" _Yeah I'm on my way now. Just stay in your room... I'll be there as quick as I can._ " Serah said as Lumina just let out a small sob.

"Okay..." Lumina said as she quickly hung up her phone as she quickly pulled her knees up to her chest as she quickly buried her face into it just so she could sob. She knew that Serah wasn't going to be long and that she should probably pack a bag to go with her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. Today was filled with so many confusing emotions that it lead her to just wanting to crawl up into a smaller ball and cry.

Maybe then she could just sleep the night away and forget this ever happened. Even if she knew that it would be something that her mother was going to beat into Lightning as well as Serah. But she just couldn't bring herself to making this easier on herself and them.

* * *

Quickly turning the engine off, Serah began to climb out slamming the car door shut. She was actually starting to feel some anger towards her sister for causing something like her daughter to cry over something as petty as something bad happening at work.

Flicking to her copy of their house key, Serah quickly slipped it in as she twisted it and opened the door she could see her sister standing on the other side. The deep chasm of shock was present on her face was from simply unsuspecting her arrival on her face.

Not even waiting for Lightning to say anything Serah quickly brought her hand violently across her face as she glared daggers at her. "You have a bad day at work and take it out on your daughter?" Serah hissed not even waiting to hear Lightning's side of the story as she started to walk up the stairs towards her niece's room.

She knew that Lightning was still in shock as Serah gently knocked on the door. "Lumina? It is me... you ready?" Serah said in a soft but firm manner, just because she knew how Lumina was feeling. She knew how Lightning had a habit of forgetting who was a family member and who was a criminal that she had to subdue. Something that was really common when Serah was a teenager when Lightning had a bad day or was forced to take a break from her cases.

"No... Don't let her in." Lumina said as Serah could hear some shifting from the other side causing her to just frown. She knew that it was from her barricading her door. She was that shaken up from something like that.

Just the sounds were enough to make Serah want to strangle her sister and put up with how hurt Vanille would be from that later. It wouldn't even be that hard of a thing to do. Especially because she knew that Vanille would see it from her stand point as a mercy killing. But none of that mattered right now. She just had to be there for Lumina right now. Killing Lightning could wait until later.

Seeing the door open, Serah quickly looked back towards the stairs just happy she couldn't see Lightning as she quickly dived into the room closing the door, just feeling immense sadness at the sight of Lumina tearing up her room to just place anything that she could need into her bag. It was as though she didn't care about anything and just wanted to be away from it all.

"I'm sorry..." Lumina said as she sniffed deeply as she began to try and force her eyes to dry once again as Serah quickly hugged her. Lumina could just feel the urge to continue crying. She couldn't do that if she was meant to get out of there that night. Even if she knew that she would be harming her mother emotionally. She just couldn't deal with it.

Maybe in a few days she could come back, but she knew that it wouldn't change anything. It never did. Nothing about Lightning really changed and Lumina knew that.

"You don't need to be sorry Lumina." Serah said softly as Lumina just felt some tears springing forth causing her to sob gently as she turned around and hugged her aunt tightly. It just felt great to know that she wasn't at least going crazy at this minute at the fact that her father was seemingly a monster.

"Just when you are done, go to my car. I need to go talk with my sister. You think you are going to be okay doing that? Or would you rather me be here with you?" Serah asked softly as she took a moment to eye her niece up carefully to try and see if there were any marks on her body. Just so she could gauge how much she would need to murder her sister.

"Don't go." Lumina begged softly as she could see Serah just nodding her head gently. Taking a step back Serah just smiled as she looked towards what her niece had already done. Just happy that she had seemed to have gathered everything she could conceivably need. It was something that just brought her some joy knowing that she had managed to get that much done with the knowledge that she would go and try and get some more.

"Okay... I'll be here with you then. I won't go anywhere." Serah said softly as Lumina nodded her head lightly as she began to rub her eyes with the back of her hand. Just the sight of that was enough to make Serah want to hold her once again. Even if it was going to be for a few seconds before they would be leaving.

Leaving which would be made all that much harder knowing that without a doubt that Lightning would be nearby. For all Serah knew was her sister was listening with her ear pressed against the door, just begging for some sort of good news to grace the air. Not that Serah would let that happen at this point. She felt like Lightning deserved to suffer for a little while longer. Even if it was only going to be for a night or two.

At least by that point Vanille should be up to snuff for Serah to reveal how much of a horrible mistake Lightning had made. At which point, Serah knew that Lightning would be brutally reminded about how stupid she would have been to act like Lumina was anything but her daughter and not someone she could reasonably use force against when she has a bad day.

Someone like Fang or one of the people she used to train against when she did hand to hand practice in the military. Anyone really except her daughter. Just thinking about that was enough to get Serah's blood boiling all over again. Something that was only accentuated by the sound of soft sobbing filling the room, things being tossed into the bag and the faint sound of vomiting echoing throughout the house.

* * *

"Okay Lumina just go into the room... I'll bring you some hot cocoa." Serah said softly as she could see a worried expression over take Fang's features as Lumina walked passed her and nearly stormed into the guest bedroom that she more often than not stayed in.

"Everything okay with her?" Fang asked as she took a few steps back towards her wife as she took a deep breath and just frowned a little as Serah closed the door and walked towards the kitchen. "So something bad happened... is it something I should help you with?"

Taking a deep breath as Serah placed the kettle onto the stove as she took a deep breath. "No. Claire just forgot Lumina isn't a criminal and was super violent with her because she had a bad day at work. And despite how often you like to think you can beat her, she has proven she can beat your ass six ways from Tuesday." Serah said crossing her arms noticing the look on Fang's face causing Serah to just frown as she shook her head. "Don't worry. She is going to get gutted come tomorrow. I would have done it tonight, but I was more worried about Lumina."

Crossing her arms, Fang just continued to frown as she took a deep breath and let a pout take over her face. "I can totally beat her." Fang muttered as Serah laughed softly as she walked a few steps to hug the woman and smiled softly at the demeanour that had been over Fang's features.

"Fang, you've fought her like twenty times since you first met her... and every time you've lost with a shrinking margin of error." Serah said softly with a chuckle as she could feel Fang trying to push her away with a drastic need to just tear them apart. "I know, you just need to get a few solid hits on her, and she keeps avoiding the blows easily but still." Serah muttered softly as she could hear the whistling from the kettle starting.

Finally separating from Serah, Fang glared harshly at Serah who had a miffed look. "Nope. No sex ever again until you apologise. I'm even going to sleep on the couch." Fang said crossing her arms as she began to glare lightly at her.

"Fang, that is more of a punishment for you and you know it. And within an hour after I go to sleep you'll crawl into bed with me, and try and wake me up for some late night fun." Serah said skeptical as Fang began to frown further as she spun around. Sighing softly, Serah looked at Fang as she took a deep breath knowing how to put an end to this. "No Fang. Don't make me suffer without the strong python like arms of yours being wrapped around me."

Serah knew that she wasn't seeming very genuine, but she also knew that it would be more than enough to get Fang to accept it and not sulk. At least it had always worked in the past. Wrapping her arms around Fang's waist, Serah just took a deep breath as she continued her small wail which was making her feel like she should have an award for her acting.

"Please, what ever will happen if some big brute were to break into my room, without my Pulsean guard being there to protect me? Or worse what happens if a behemoth were to come smashing in. How will I ever feel safe?" Serah continued as Fang let out a loud huff. "How ever shall I ever make you feel better for this? Oh, I know... how about come tonight once Lumina is asleep, I'll put on that slave outfit from that one space movie that you really like."

Hearing the whistling sound starting to become unbearable, Fang spun around and smiled at the sight of Serah. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time. Go make sure Lumina is okay." Fang added with a smile as she leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Serah's lips as the woman just shook her head gently as the woman just smiled and proceeded to disengage the hug and quickly started to make the drink for the teenage girl.

Smiling softly, Serah began to pour the water into the brown coloured powder as she placed the kettle back down as she started to mix the powder into a paste as she just smiled faintly before she started to pour more water into the cup.

Serah just smiled at the sight of the full cup as she lowered the kettle down. Taking a deep breath as she tried to think about how far she should go which was entirely dependent on how bad Lumina had been feeling.

Just the thought of her crying in her room again, and the pleading in the phone call, Serah knew that she had to go the extra mile to just make her feel a small bit better. If anything, the worst thing that would come out of this would be Lumina simply enjoying a hot cup of cocoa.

' _I just hope that Claire isn't killed by Vanille. I want a few hits in there. It would make me feel so much more satisfying after this nightmare that she put Lumina through tonight. At the very least she should suffer a lot more than just a quick painless death that she would have coming from her.'_ Serah thought bitterly as she placed the final marshmallow on top of the cup as she just smiled at the sight. She knew that this would be something that would make Lumina much happier given everything that went into the drink.

Even if it made her feel a small bit better, it would make Serah feel infinitely better that Lumina just felt a little bit better after this day.

* * *

Sliding down the wall as she looked down she glanced at the sight of Vanille resting her head on her lap as she shivered from the sickly feeling of wanting to vomit once again but she just couldn't muster the strength or even the contents to vomit into the toilet.

Resting her hand onto Vanille's covered stomach, Lightning just took a deep breath as she looked towards the closed eyes of the woman who shook a bit. "I should get back up to bed. Even if Serah took Lumina for some reason." Vanille said softly as Lightning gently tapped her stomach.

"I know the exact reason Serah took Lumina... I told you. I was too rough with Lumina and actually hurt her." Lightning said as Vanille smacked Lightning's knee.

"I had forgotten about that... and if I wasn't feeling like any second I was going to keel over and sleep for like a half a millennia I'd beat you so bad, you'll wish Serah had killed you herself." Vanille spat as she began to twist the best she could to glare at Lightning harshly. Something that Lightning had to admit that she actually felt worse about.

"I know... and I tried to apologise but she wasn't having any of it... And I just know Serah is going to be here tomorrow ready to murder me. But I'll call her tomorrow and say how I'm sorry."

"No." Vanille bit as she could see Lightning raising an eyebrow at the comment as Vanille glared harder at her. "That is a face to face apology thing. Even if she asks you to grovel you will." Vanille deadpanned as Lightning rolled her eyes at the comment, ignoring the feeling of Vanille punching her stomach as hard as she could muster before she quickly scurried towards the toilet.

Seeing Vanille shiver lightly as she squeezed her stomach tighter as she began to shiver once more. Sighing softly, Lightning stood up and walked over towards it and pushed the plunger down to remove the contents as she returned to her seat that Vanille was quick to lay back down onto her lap.

"I'm not going to grovel for Lumina to forgive me Vanille. I never grovelled for you or even Serah when I've made that mistake." Lightning said as Vanille just punched her leg.

"It is a different story for us Claire. You are my wife and Serah is your sister. Mentally we know that it is possible... especially with what you've seen in the military and police force. Lumina is your daughter. No matter how bad your days were in the past you'd never treated her like that." Vanille said as she got comfortable on Lightning's lap once again. She could feel herself just wanting to vomit once again, something that confused her because of what her body had rejected the last few times had been nearly nothing making her question why would it just forcibly eject it.

"I know, but I kept telling her not to. And she just kept pushing my buttons knowing I can't stand it when that happens and I go tunnel vision." Lightning mumbled as Vanille rolled her eyes gently knowing that Lightning hadn't seen it.

"She gets on everyone's but mine nerves. And she is under a lot of pressure and handles it as well as you do. Even though she is a lot more open with her feelings then you were when you were her age." Vanille said taking a deep breath before she continued speaking. "Think about it Claire. She has two children on the way with women she can't even see most of the day. She has to deal with the fact that I have cancer, she can't talk to her friends about most things. She knows I'm lying even if she doesn't want to admit it, and this just tipped her over. So you need to apologise and it needs to be genuine."

Sighing softly Lightning smiled as she could at least see some colour returning to Vanille's features. As she rubbed her cheek gently against Lightning's lap. A small smile on her face as she could just feel Lightning looking over her.

"You want me to carry you up to bed?" Lightning asked softly as Vanille let out a disapproving growl as she patted Lightning's lap.

Knowing that there was something wrong with the gesture, or at least could be misconstrued, Vanille spoke up to break the silence. "No... I'm not sure if I could make it up the stairs... just can we stay in here?" Vanille said shivering a little as Lightning just looked at her quizzically.

"Van. You need to be warm. You can't sleep on the cold floor." Lightning scolded gently as Vanille just groaned softly. Seeing that this was going to be a losing battle, Lightning just rolled her eyes as she pushed herself away from the wall so she could take her suit jacket of before she placed it down onto Vanille's form.

Smiling softly, Lightning just smiled as Vanille pulled it tighter to her. "You still need to apologise to Lumina and grovel if she wants you to... you did so much wrong tonight just because Amodar forced you again to take time off. Like when he had to do it for you to take your paternity leave."

"You and Serah both called him that time if you recall. This time it is entirely different. He did this out of his own volition. Even went behind my back to make sure everyone knew short of terrorist activity or hostage situation not to call me." Lightning said softly as Vanille let out a gentle hum. "And you aren't even listening... but I'm not mad. Just go to sleep Van." Lightning said softly as she could hear Vanille just letting out a small hum as her breathing started to even out.

Enjoying that simple sound, Lightning rested her head against the wall as she took a deep breath. Loathing the fact that the weight of the day had just been hitting her. And it had been hitting her hard. But at least she knew that Lumina was going to be well looked after, and Vanille was breathing just fine. Which meant that everything was going to be ultimately alright. All this meant was that she could seemingly finally let some of the pent up anger she had seep away.

Even if she knew that in a few hours she was going to be woken up by Serah beating her, or at least attempting to, despite the fact that Lightning had already planned to apologise in a deep heartfelt manner even if Vanille had been demanding that it be done face to face. Just so Lumina would at least not think that there was some sort of hidden malice to the apology. At least that was the only logic that Lightning could follow. Something that at least made Lightning relax a little from the issue.

She knew that everything was going to be fine because in a handful of minutes she knew that Vanille was going to feel like she was ready to get up and be ready for Lightning to carry her upstairs. At least then Lightning would feel that much better about what had happened that night. Just the knowledge that Vanille was going to warm and probably sleep through what remained of the night.

"Claire?" Lightning heard her name being called from the woman close to being fully asleep on her lap which just caused Lightning to smile a little.

"I'm not asleep Van. I'm waiting for you to go to sleep." Lightning said softly as Vanille rolled her eyes gently as she closed her eyes contently at what had gone on in the entire situation. "Or at least until you are feeling up enough to walk or be carried up the stairs." Lightning continued as Vanille let out a small hum.

"You should sleep as well... Serah is going to brutally murder you about what happened tomorrow. Probably would swing by before she goes to the school. Like she has been to make sure I'm feeling alright and asking me if I want Fang to swing by." Vanille whispered as Lightning just smirked softly as she cracked an eye open to look down at the woman.

"I'll be fine Van. You just need to sleep and relax." Lightning said softly as she closed her eyes again. "This wouldn't be the first time someone has attacked me while I'm tired. And judging by the smack Serah already gave me, she isn't as mad as she could be." Lightning continued with a small smile as she felt Vanille shift a little to pull the makeshift blanket tighter over herself as she just accepted the comments from Lightning.

"Just promise me you'll try and get some sleep... even if it is a few hours... it will make you feel a lot better about your screw ups tonight."

"I'll get some sleep. Don't worry Van."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And yet another chapter for everyone. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Time for some more**

Chapter 23:

Rubbing her neck carefully, Lightning took a deep breath as she she walked towards the door where she just knew her sister had been. At least if the pounding on the other end was anything to go by. It was either going to be Serah or Fang wanting to take a swing at Lightning which she had to admit that she felt like she deserved at this point.

As she opened the door Lightning barely had enough time to tense her stomach as she felt the punch being delivered from the smaller woman. She smiled internally at the sight of her sister pulling her hand back giving it a few shakes before she smacked her hard across the face.

"I should kill you!" Serah yelled as Lightning sighed softly just glad that her neighbours weren't early risers as Lightning grabbed her sister gently by the arm and pulled her in before closing the door.

"Few things, one get in line. Two don't scream that in public to anyone on the police force at their private residence. It is one of the easiest ways to have a swat team called. And they aren't very well known for knocking gently. And three, I already planned on going over to your place to apologise to her today once I could get someone here to make sure Vanille is going to be alright." Lightning said as she quickly caught her sister's hand that was going in for another smack. "And that is getting old coming from you." Lightning continued as she looked into her sister's eyes.

"You are nothing but a bully!" Serah hissed as she tried to get her hand free as she started to swing her other one frowning as it was caught by Lightning as she continued to look at Serah. "I don't care how bad the day you had at work is." Serah started as she quickly wrenched both her hands free as she quickly smacked her older sister with both of them. "You do not get to take it out on your daughter!" Serah hissed as Lightning began to crack her neck at the feeling of her sister's furious attitude towards her.

"I'm not a bully. And I already said I was going to apologise to her. Vanille already chewed me out last night because I was too violent with Lumina because I got suspended again from working too hard." Lightning said as she could see her sister's eye twitch out of anger. Something that Lightning knew was going to make her blows carry that much more of a sting.

"Time off." Serah hissed as she quickly balled her hands up to quickly punch her sister's ribs again knowing that she would be able to take it. Just the sight of Lightning bending a little made her feel a little bad about it, but she had to remain strong. She knew ultimately Lightning would be able to shrug it off and continue like it had been nothing. "You attack your daughter because you got time off!?" Serah said as she started to swing her hands again as Lightning quickly caught them.

"I know I fucked up Serah." Lightning said with a calm expression before she quickly leaned back to avoid the headbutt coming from Serah. That had been a new thing that came from her sister, but she was still glad that her sister hadn't actually wanted to cause her serious harm. "Now will you actually listen to me? Or do you continue to want to act like a child?" Lightning asked as she felt a smack over the back of her head causing her to wince as she felt her body lunge forward gently.

Spinning her head around, Lightning frowned at the sight of her wife just standing there as she clutched her robe around her. As though she was trying her hardest to keep some warmth as she just glared at her.

"Can I come down stairs once and you aren't fighting your flesh and blood?" Vanille hissed as Lightning rolled her eyes gently as she let go of Serah's hands as she gently shoved her backwards.

"I wasn't fighting. I was stopping her from collapsing a lung because she has been swinging for my ribs." Lightning responded as Vanille held up a finger of one hand as she covered her mouth with the other as she sped walked towards the downstairs bathroom. Seeing Serah wanting to scream at her but was cut off by the sound of Vanille seemingly purging her stomach once again. Just the sound of it was something that had hurt both Serah and Lightning, but that didn't seem to be enough to stop Serah's anger.

"I should kill you." Serah hissed as Lightning just shook her head, rolling her eyes as she gently pushed past her sister and walked towards the bathroom where she could see Vanille gently hugging the toilet.

Ignoring the open palmed strikes her sister had been delivering to her back, Lightning just took a deep breath as she walked towards her downed wife. "How are you feeling today Van." Lightning said as she began to kneel down gently as she placed a hand onto Vanille's back as she gently used her other hand to just nudge her sister away.

"Go apologise to our daughter. Grovel if she wants it. Serah can look after me." Vanille said without taking her head out of the toilet as Lightning just sighed as she gestured towards her sister. She hoped that would be enough to calm how angry she had gotten. "Now Claire. Sick or not I'll kick your butt. Won't even feel bad about it." Vanille hissed without removing her head from the toilet.

"Fine. If it stops me from being accosted by my sister." Lightning said as she stood up and could see her sister crossing her arms glaring at her. Something that caused Lightning to just shake her head gently at her. "I'll let you get back to smacking me after I talk with Lumina... just make sure that Vanille is fine."

As Lightning pushed past Serah, she had to ignore the glaring and fuming woman that she just knew that she could have poked the figurative bear further, but knew that she couldn't. At least do it and also not be skinned for a second time in as many days. She wasn't even sure that she was going to be able to get through this all. Especially because she knew once she left, Serah or Vanille was going to message Lumina.

Something that was going to lead to her to feel so much more anger towards the situation. At this point she was already starting to feel like Sisyphus. And just praying that the top of the hill would be coming up soon. At least then she could feel like she could breath a few minutes before suddenly there was another trial that she would have to fight. It was at the stage that Lightning wasn't even sure if she wasn't meant to start twelve labours after that.

Walking up the stairs quickly, Lightning couldn't help but just know that the sound of her sister following up the stairs was from her anger at the fact that it seemed like her part in this debate was over. Something that Lightning had to admit she was actually hoping for just because she knew how her sister tended to get when things got bad.

Practically running towards her dresser, Lightning just frowned as she could see her sister standing in the door frame a slight glare being ever present in her features as Lightning just sighed softly at as she grabbed the black turtle-neck on the top of her drawers.

"Serah, this can wait. I get it. I fucked up. I fucked up big time. Now is there anything that you think you can do that I haven't done to myself a thousand times over since it happened and that Vanille hasn't done when she hasn't been getting sick making me feel all the worse because instead of help, all I've done in the last twenty four hours is hinder my family. And accosted my daughter. But you are right, I've been a bit low on the physical harm quota. So let's get that out of the way." Lightning said as she tossed the sweater over her shoulder as she just glared at her sister. "So are you going to start swinging or can I go and try and not be what I already know is a terrible parent and talk to my daughter who knowing you the second you tell her I'm going to be requested to grovel and because Vanille was so insistent I need to grovel if she wants. So why don't you just add on top of that!" Lightning yelled as she could see Serah sighing softly at the comment.

"Lumina is at work right now. I was coming up to tell you that so you aren't wasting your time at my place." Serah said softly as she turned around and lightly shook her hand as she took a deep breath. "You can't bare everything by yourself Claire. Everyone is feeling like they are backed into a corner... even if it isn't something that doesn't effect me or Fang directly... it isn't something we don't ever stop thinking about. I doubt Lumina ever stops thinking about it and she needs to deal with a possible crushed dream, two teenage pregnancies, and last night tipped everyone over."

Sighing softly, Lightning gently pushed her sister out of the room as she closed the door. Resting her head against the door frame, Lightning just took a deep breath. "I know Serah. But that isn't going to stop the shit piling up. Now go make sure Vanille is alright..." Lightning said in a small pleading manner. Just hoping that her sister would be able to pick up on that.

"You aren't going to become like Mom and Dad Claire..." Serah said softly as Lightning just took a deep breath to calm herself further. Just the fact that Serah had brought that up was enough of a thorn in her side to make her loath the fact she was even there. But she had to admit that it was at least nice that she could try and apologise to her daughter all over again. This time she knew that she was in the wrong.

The worst part though was from the comparison that hadn't even entered her mind until Serah had brought it up. It was something that was making her want to just scream at the top of her lungs, but she knew that she couldn't. She just had to get through this.

Quickly changing her clothes, Lightning frowned as she could see the bucket by where she had tucked Vanille in the previous night seemingly half filled. It made her feel a little bad. Because she knew that she couldn't bring it down just right now... she just hoped that Vanille was going to be able to pull herself out of this. At least for the day. Because then she would be able to seemingly breath without feeling even more pressure piling on top.

Opening the door, Lightning began to practically fly down the stairs as she rounded the base of them, she could hear Serah and Vanille softly talking causing her to just smile as she shook her head. Walking over towards the running shoes, Lightning quickly slid them on as she tied the laces she could see out of the corner of her eyes the sight of Serah walking out of the room for a second.

"Everything is going to be fine Claire. Just... go make sure Lumina is alright. She was torn up last night. Wouldn't even really touch her hot cocoa that I made her... I even pulled out the stops for it." Serah said softly as Lightning just sighed softly shaking her head as she grabbed her keys before walking out the door. A small smile as she ran towards her car just so she could at least talk to her daughter then.

* * *

Walking into the room Lumina bowed gently as she gently lowered the tray she was holding as she could see the silver haired man quickly lowering his glasses as he just looked at her. "So, looks like I'm going to need to go to court, do you think you can talk to the file clerks in the police station? I need a few more files brought to me." Hope said as Lumina began to laugh gently as she started to rub the back of her neck. "What happened?"

"I might have possibly intentionally pissed them off when I was helping the Hardass." Lumina said calmly as she continued to rub her neck carefully as she took a deep breath. "Like I didn't intentionally burn those bridges but I really didn't know how important it would be for me to go there frequently." Lumina said carefully as Hope just leaned back in his chair.

"No time like the present to mend those bridges. But it looks like someone is here for you." Hope said as he pointed towards the person walking off the elevator. "Even though I know for a fact she is suspended."

"Explains a lot." Lumina hissed as she looked back towards the man who had a curious expression on his face. "Please make up some excuse as to why I need to be with you and not with her. I'll take you needing me to shine your shoes. I will buy shoe shine for it." Lumina pleaded as Hope just looked at her carefully. "Some shit went down last night and I'm not in the mood to deal with her and her false apologies."

Laughing softly as he could hear a knock coming from the door. "I've known Lightning for years. I've even served under her in the army. She doesn't issue false apologies. To anyone. But I'll let you and her talk in here for five minutes before I'll save you. Don't worry. If it is bad, I'll buy you lunch. Your choice." Hope said as he walked towards the door and opened it with a smile as he could hear a small groan coming from Lumina.

"I swear Boss Man. Going to order lobster or something." Lumina hissed as she crossed her arms as Hope just gently shook his head waving at her as he looked towards Lightning.

"You can talk to her in here. And five minutes. We've business that needs to be done Sarge." Hope said as he quickly stepped to the side as Lightning sighed softly walking into the room. Just smiling a little at the sight of Hope closing the door securely behind her. It just made her at least feel better about what she had to talk about. Even if she knew that it was going to be painful she would be able to deal with it. She had to. Just so she could get her daughter back home where she belonged in Lightning's opinion.

"I don't want to hear it Light." Lumina hissed as she crossed her arms as Lightning rolled her eyes gently a she took a few steps further into the room. As she just knew that Lumina was going to be bad, she just had wished that she wouldn't be shutting herself in like this. At least then she knew that she could at least reason with the teenager.

"I'm sorry Lumina. I genuinely didn't mean to hurt you last night. I admit that it was incredibly stupid. And I'd never actually intentionally harm you." Lightning said as she could see the women quickly glancing towards the clock on the wall, before she groaned vocally at what Lightning just knew was the fact that the time wasn't moving nearly as fast as she wanted. "What proof do you want Lumina? Your mother wants you back home. That was ultimately all she cared about last night when she got done getting sick and hitting me."

Crossing her arms again, and tighter to her body, Lumina just glared at Lightning. "What proof do I want that I'm not going to be attacked by my father who is pissed because she got suspended for overworking? I don't want a damn piece of proof. I want you to just drop dead or go back in time and tell me that it is a lot easier if I just gave up on so much earlier." Lumina yelled as she jumped a little at the sight of Lightning covering the distance between them.

Getting ready to scream, Lumina felt all the urges to scream leave as she felt the arms of her father encircling her, holding her tightly. She was starting to get confused as she felt Lightning just moving her head down to rest on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Lumina... you and Van mean more to me then anything you can imagine. More then my job. More than Serah. More than protecting the innocent by serving in the military. You two mean everything to me. If you would rather I do this in front of people fine. But just don't ever forget that Lumina." Lightning said softly as she maintained her holding onto Lumina who to her shock hadn't even started to fight the hug. "I admit that I often don't show it as much as I should. But with what I've seen Lumina... I just don't want you to ever get close to seeing so I try hard to make sure you live a safe life... but don't take your anger of me out on your mother. If in a few days you'd much rather us going into a boxing ring I'll let you work your anger of me out that way..."

Hearing enough Lumina began to fight free from the hug as she just glared at her. The welling water was something that didn't go amiss with Lightning, she had just hoped that the reason was something less about what she had just got done talking to her about.

"Don't you hear how crazy that is!? I don't care about that. You've already proven that I don't matter. And you are beyond fucking crazy if you think I would take my hatred for you out on Mom. Mom unlike you was at least there. But if it is between making her suffer from me not being there or making her suffer because you are too pig headed and idiotic leading to us fighting, we both know which one she would prefer." Lumina hissed as she spared a glance towards the clock before looking back towards Lightning. "Your five minutes are up. I have a job I'm meant to do."

As Lumina walked towards the door, Lightning gently grabbed onto her wrist. "Lumina. I don't want to fight you. I know you wouldn't intentionally harm your mother. But you are just as pig headed and idiotic as you think I am if you think your mother would rather you being gone over us fighting. She knows we can patch up almost any fight long enough around her. She just wants her daughter there with her... she wants the both of us there." Lightning began as she could see Lumina just stopping in mid stride as she clearly wanted to pull her arm free but wasn't going to fight it.

"I can't stay longer anyways. Serah is already going to be late because Vanille and I both thought it was best I apologise now... but if you genuinely think I'd put my job over you... just remember your hand that is without a doubt still healing. Or the time I abandoned a few dozen cases because you broke your arm... just because I'm never there physically doesn't mean I don't care about you." Lightning said as she let go of Lumina's wrist and quickly walked out of the room and over towards the elevator. She knew that it was going to be tough for her to try and explain this to Vanille, but she tried. She really did.

The only benefit really was the fact that Lightning didn't need to grovel like Vanille and Serah had threatened what she had demanded that she did. Instead all she had to do was enjoy the fact that she was probably going to go home and be attacked by Vanille when she wasn't in the process of getting sick. Or even getting attacked by Serah before she would leave to try and make it to the school so she could take the class.

As the doors opened, Lightning was about to walk in when she could hear Lumina nearly yell across the floor. "Tell Mom I'll be home tonight." Looking over towards her, Lightning just rolled her eyes as she could see the women quickly walking away with Hope as Lightning just sighed softly shaking her head. At least she knew that she wasn't going to be as violently attacked by Serah or Vanille from this forced excursion out of the house.

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Serah asked softly as she begun to gently tuck her sister in law in on the couch as she could see the pale woman just shudder gently as she breathed in. It was actually a little relaxing to know that she had at least someone looking out for her that wasn't minutes away from fighting.

"Sick... and like a terrible mother. Which makes me feel even worse... if that tracks for you. Not to mention that I know I have a scan coming up soon which scares me. A lot. Especially because I don't know if I'll have my daughter or wife with me." Vanille said softly as she took another shaky breath.

"You aren't a terrible mother Van. Frankly it pisses me off at points how well you handle my sister and Lumina. And you know no matter what is going down between Claire and Lumina they are going to suck it up to be there for you. Especially if they know you are scared. If they don't just give me a call and I'll kill them myself." Serah hissed as she took a seat next to Vanille who had a frown on her face as Vanille started to pull the blanket tighter around herself.

"You don't know anything about being a mother if you think I know anything about it... and even less if you think I'm able to be calmed down by just the fact that you say I'm not. Think about it... my wife attacked our daughter last night and I can't even stomach anything right now... including my stomach acid." Vanille muttered softly as she could see Serah just shaking her head gently. "Plus throwing up acid isn't fun. I'd seriously take morning sickness." Vanille continued as she closed her eyes as she let out a loud hum of approval. "But thank you for being here... I don't think I could have left the bathroom if you weren't. And I'm not joking."

Just taking a deep breath, Serah looked towards the door as she could see Lightning entering the room, with a slight smile on her face. "Thank you for being here Serah." Lightning said as Vanille snapped her eyes open and tried to crane her body the best she could to see. "Lumina plans to be back in time for dinner. She was at work. And seems like she accepted the apology. So there is that." Lightning said as she could see Vanille just smile faintly saying a simple 'good' as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Serah even though I do know you are going to be super late." Lightning said softly as Serah began to stand up followed by dusting herself off gently.

"Its fine. I told the faculty I had to check up on Vanille because Lumina was working, and you were out getting something that couldn't wait and would be back as soon as you could. So they said it was fine as long as I'm in before the small break. I just need to bring in the doughnuts for the staff." Serah said with a smile as she gestured for Lightning to take the spot where she had been sitting. "And I swear because I will text Lumina to ask... if you didn't apologise to her..."

"I did... Hope as well as another dozen or so slimeballs that are lawyers are proof. So just go and sculpt the minds of the children." Lightning said as she was about to stand back up to see her sister out, Vanille was quick to shoot a hand out to capture onto Lightning's arm. "Fine I won't leave you right now Van."

"Good..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Right... another chapter is done.**


	24. Chapter 24

**And some more**

Chapter 24:

Smiling as she rested her hand on Vanille's shoulder, Lightning just sighed softly as she leaned her head back. To just rest against the back of the couch. She was at least glad that Vanille had seemed to have calmed down slightly and had taken to just draping herself over her. Not that Lightning would find fault with that just because it gave her the feeling of like she had some use at this minute.

It was a simple thing, but she knew that it was just going to be something that made her feel a lot better over everything. Namely her no longer being able to work her mind to a resting state. Instead she was just forced to settle on feeling useful at home when in reality that just entailed her being there for Vanille's comfort and doing nothing to wake her.

Letting out a sigh, Lightning just smiled faintly as the sound of the clock on the wall quickly became a deafening noise. It was just enough to make her feel slightly easier about this situation. She smiled a little at the feeling of Vanille grabbing her hand seemingly in her sleep which just made her feel infinitely better.

"What is the matter Claire?" Lightning heard causing her to look down as she could see Vanille spinning onto her back to just look at her. "You used to kill to get time like this off... just the two of us." Vanille asked softly as she let out a yawn.

"I think the tumours are affecting your memory. I never like down time... I mean there are two open murder cases. And even when I was a beat cop before Lumina was born I still had to be forced to take time off." Lightning said softly as Vanille began to gently sit up. "How are you feeling though? Feeling any better compared to this morning."

Nodding gently, Vanille rested her head onto Lightning's shoulder as she sighed herself. "I'm actually feeling a lot better. Normally the bad feelings pass by lunch time the day after... so what are you going to make for us for food?" Vanille asked softly as she just took a deep breath that Lightning just had to laugh softly at.

"Depends on what you are hungry for. But there is a bigger thing I want to talk to you about." Lightning said as she gently began to resituate them so she could look into Vanille's eyes. "Serah said you were scared about the check up this weekend. Why wouldn't you tell me that Van?" Lightning said softly hoping her hurt wasn't coming through as much as she thought it was. "You know Lumina and I would be there for you. No matter what. Good or bad. Even if we were in the process of killing each other. We'd stop to support you."

Smiling softly, Vanille lightly snatched the closest hand of Lightning's as Vanille just sighed softly. "I know that Claire. I've always known that you and Lumina would be there for me. That isn't what scares me. What scares me is the middle of the road option to what the scans will show is I'm putting my body through hell for nothing. Worse case the bombarding my brain with radiation has done nothing to the tumours and in fact helped them grow as I just kept getting sicker and sicker with each treatment." Vanille spoke in as soft a tone as she had sighed.

Gently rubbing her thumb over the knuckles of Lightning as she just took another deep breath. "And I know that even without you saying anything, that you'd want me to look on the bright side. I've been doing this for what two months? One more for this round and then they might just start me on what is poison to any one just to kill what remains... but what if that ends up causing more damage or worse I'm allergic to the option they want to go with? And what if that is the only one that would have worked? Then I'd leave you a widow, and Lumina down to one parent. Then what? You two spend more time fighting I actually do fear that one of these days one of you kills the other or you both end up agreeing to a disowning... and I know while you think that is something that you'd want in that moment it will ultimately kill you both... and Serah and Fang can't get you both to toss down arms as well as I could." Vanille pleaded as she could feel Lightning just gently hugging her.

It was enough to cause her to let out a sigh as she took another deep breath as she could feel some of the worry start to ebb away as she felt the strong and secure arms that seemed to have always brought her an untold amount of comfort.

"Don't worry about any of that Van. The doctors said that there was about a ninety percent chance that this was going to work first time around. But even Etro forbid, the worst does happen... and you pass, and Lumina and I do go our separate ways... you know Citra would smack the both of us without a second's thought and force us together with some weird and obscure tradition which he uses as an excuse to just handcuff us together and ditches us in the desert telling us we have to work together to get out."

Laughing softly, Vanille just smiled as she could actually feel like that had done its job and made her feel so much better about everything. Not to mention that she knew that there was at least that fail safe. Even if Lightning still wouldn't listen to him nearly as much as if Vanille had made the demand... but she knew Lumina would and would take it to heart just as much.

"I can't think of any tradition where you'd be handcuffed together... but I can think of a few where you would be in the desert... at the very least the Massif." Vanille said as she let out a small yawn as her stomach took that as a cue to start rumbling from the fact it hadn't had food for nearly two days.

Just smiling gently Lightning took a deep breath. "I'll take that as my cue to go and get lunch started. What are you hungry for? There is still some of the soup Lumina made last night for dinner that would just need me to reheat it, but if you don't want that I can make you something different." Lightning spoke gently as Vanille pulled back as she took some deep breaths staring off into the sky as she hummed softly in deep thought.

"I think the soup would be just fine. Lumina worked hard on that so we both could enjoy it... it is only fair we both do enjoy it and not just get rid of her hard work." Vanille said as Lightning just shook her head. "Don't do that. Lumina does care about you. And she wouldn't try anything on you. She just would rather if you didn't seemingly prioritise your job."

"My job is to keep her and you and even the city safe. I mean crime has fallen thanks to the likes of Hope and me." Lightning said as Vanille just chuckled.

"You were never the brightest when it comes to children. I know that. And deep deep _deep_ down Lumina knows it... but they need something tangible. They don't think about how the violent crime rate dropped between the ages of four and ten. They only know that you weren't there for the science fair... or her being awarded for it. So just remember that. Now go get us some soup... and we can watch some crap mid day tv. Like cops... that is always a fun show."

Stopping mid stride, Lightning turned to just glare lazily at Vanille. "You know I hate shows like that. They always make my job so much harder because everyone thinks it is just like that." Lightning said in a deadpan tone as Vanille bean to chuckle as she began to fall down onto her back.

"That is why it is a fun show." Vanille laughed out as Lightning just took a deep breath as she walked out of the room. "Don't pout Claire. That makes me a bit horny looking at you like that and it still isn't safe for us to do anything. Which is going to get me cranky. And the second forty eight hours is up, I'm going to mount you and not let go..." Vanille said as Lightning took a deep breath. "That doesn't help either!" Vanille yelled out as she reached across for the remote.

"You forget I can still carry you like a newborn Van. You can't really overpower me." Lightning said as she took the pot out of the fridge as she walked towards the stove with it. "And you know I can buck you off if I wanted to."

"Making me super horny Claire." Vanille called out as Lightning just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Lumina wasn't sure why she had let herself being talked into this. She knew that her mother really did want her back. Even if she wanted to kill Lightning. It would be so satisfying even if she knew that it would make her mother a little sad.

She knew though that she could leave if things got bad. Serah had even told her that she would be welcomed back if it did go bad. She still just didn't have any idea as to why she was holding back at this point. She knew that there would be nothing wrong. At the very least if it did go bad, she knew that she'd be able to get her mother's car and not be forced to do the pacing she had been outside the residence.

Coming to a stop, Lumina took a deep breath as she could see the front door open. It was as if it took all her power not to run into the waiting arms of the maternal figure that was standing in the door. She wanted to so badly hold onto her. But she knew that her hands were now figuratively bound.

Walking towards her mother, Lumina just stopped a few steps short as she took a deep breath. Quickly diving into the woman's arms, Lumina wasn't sure why but she did know that it felt perfect to her. Just the feeling of Vanille holding onto her was enough to make her regret what had transpired and her attitude of rather causing her mother pain by collateral as long as she had managed to harm Lightning in the slightest.

"How are you Sunshine? I was worried deeply about you." Vanille asked softly as she began to rub Lumina's back carefully. A smile being ever present as she took a deep breath just to calm herself down at this point. "I'm sorry you had to experience what you did last night though."

Feeling some tears starting to spill slightly, Lumina just took a deep breath to calm herself down as she squeezed Vanille tightly. "It isn't something you should be sorry about Mom... you did nothing." Lumina said softly as she could feel her mother almost wring more tears out of her as Vanille continued to rub her back carefully. "You were just mad at Light and me fighting. I just am pissed at Light's reasoning... namely that being her reaction she has to being suspended." Lumina sobbed gently as she Vanille just took a deep breath and held her daughter's head gently into the crook of her neck.

"I still feel bad though Sunshine. You even made such a lovely soup last night that Claire and I had for lunch... just don't scare me like that please." Vanille chided gently as Lumina just took a deep breath. Her words just seemed to die in her throat as Vanille just began to shush her gently.

"I won't Mom. As long as Light isn't a monstrous douche bag again." Lumina said softly as she took a deep breath as Vanille just smiled faintly as she began to separate gently to just look at her daughter.

"I promise... she won't. She knows what is at risk if that happens again." Vanille said as she could see her daughter begin to sniffle hard again as she tried to raise a hand to try and rub her eyes. Gently catching the hand, Vanille pulled her into a tighter hug.

It wasn't even because she knew that her daughter needed some comfort at this point. It was a far more selfish reason, Vanille still couldn't stand to see her daughter cry like she had clearly wanted to. But she just couldn't stomach feeling like she was going to see that.

Gently shushing to her once more, Vanille could feel Lightning behind her as she could feel Lumina just crying heavily. Even this was enough to cause her pain. But it was still far more bearable to her.

"Everything is fine Sunshine..." Vanille said with a slight tremble in her voice. She knew that it was something that was going to be noticed by them. But she didn't care. All Vanille cared about was that her child was home. Her wife was home. She didn't even feel remotely sick compared to how she had been since she got home yesterday.

At the very least she could feel like she was going to just be the rock for her daughter. That was what ultimately mattered to Vanille. As long as Lumina had felt like she had felt better. Feeling the tears just continue to seep onto her shoulder, but that was a cost that Vanille would comfortably pay. Just because it meant that she didn't need to see the tear stained face.

It was a comfort to Vanille. She knew that ultimately that nothing was going to happen for a while, but just the fact that Lumina was here and was clearly letting her emotions out brought her into a state of zen.

Everything seemed right in the world at that point. Which was what really mattered. Feeling Lumina pull back, she began to dry her eyes furiously as she began to sniff in a louder tone that just caused her some amusement.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Mommy." Lumina said as Vanille began to frown as she leaned into hugging her.

"If I'm not meant to apologise to you, you aren't meant to apologise to me. I know my Sunshine doesn't intentionally cause me distress." Vanille said in a gentle chiding manner. She knew that it was going to be enough, or at least she hoped it was going to be enough for Lumina to learn her point. Even if the point was something as simple as she shouldn't feel sorry for something that Vanille knew wasn't directed at her.

No one really wanted to break the moment. Or at least no one really trusted how the others would react if the moment was broken. But what they did know was that it would ultimately end, which thankfully it seemed like Vanille understood that facet as she was the one to break the moment. "Now come on in. Despite how hard Light tried to get me to not do it, I did cook for the family... And even if you go back to Serah tonight... I simply ask that we have a meal together. It feels like it has been so long since we had been able to have that."

Nodding in a determined manner, Lumina began to try and hide the fact that she knew she looked horrendous with the tears that she could still feel running down, marking her face with ever increasing stains, as there was a near river flowing from her nose.

"I just need to go wash my face..." Lumina said as she grabbed the cuff of her shirt as she brought it up to just try and dry her face again. Even though she could already tell that it was a futile attempt at that, but what she did know was that she could possibly just obscure her face enough to where Vanille couldn't see how bad this had hit her.

"Okay Sunshine... just can you use the upstairs bathroom? The one down here is a bit messy... your aunt Serah is a sympathy vomiter... at least after watching someone vomit for half an hour plus. And I wouldn't let Claire clean it today... she gets to do it tomorrow as punishment for harming you." Vanille asked softly as Lumina just chuckled softly at what she knew was Vanille just trying to get her to feel a little bit better about what had happened.

"Okay Mom." Lumina said softly as she quickly began to run up the stairs, taking two and three at a time just so she could get to the top of them quickly just so she didn't run the risk of ruining her mother's mood by letting her see the pathetic sight that Lumina felt like she was.

Hearing the bathroom door open and close, Vanille smiled faintly as she closed the front door as she began to walk towards the kitchen. A smile being ever present as she could see Lightning quickly taking a step making it look like she hadn't been listening and looking the entire time. It was a gesture that still confused Vanille the more and more she had seen just because Lightning constantly had acted like it was a sin for her to feel like a concerned parent.

"I hope you do know that I already cleaned the bathroom..." Lightning said softly as Vanille just gently shook her head.

"I know. I told you... they need something tangible. She needs to know from me that I don't approve of it. She needs to know that you don't either. And the easiest way is a punishment for you because one good thing Cocoon has taught me is words are cheap."

Chuckling softly, Lightning gently pulled Vanille into a gentle hug as she just took a deep breath as she rested her head on Vanille's. "I never understood why that is the one Cocoon thing you picked up on with open arms. It is frankly a little bit scary. But it is also a lot better than the alternative options." Lightning said softly as she smiled faintly to herself. "And once she is done splashing her face with water to mask the crying... I'll serve up dinner."

"Thank you Claire. But I feel strong enough to put some food onto a plate and carry the plates into the dining room." Vanille scolded as she pulled back to just glare lightly at her wife who had continued to stare at her as if there had been nothing wrong with what she had said.

"Van, you can pass out at a second's notice. And it is a lot more dangerous when you are carrying plates... so I think both Lumina and I will feel a lot better if you just accepted the help at this point. You cooked a lovely meal... don't make us worry about you to add onto it." Lightning countered as Vanille rolled her eyes gently from that as well as the sound of Lumina walking down the stairs.

Sighing vocally, Vanille pouted gently crossing her arms. "Fine. You can serve." Vanille said as Lumina rounded the corner to just look at the duo before groaning internally. Turning around, Vanille smiled and held her hand out towards Lumina. Accepting the gesture, Lumina began to walk with her mother out towards the room in question.

Lumina just felt like she was at ease from this. If just because Lightning wasn't there. If Lumina was being honest, it was probably the only thing that really made life that much easier for her. The fact that she knew that Lightning was at least going to be on a figurative tight leash for the next few days. And she knew that she would be in a similar situation if she did come back. But just the fact that she knew that she might hurt her mother... the possibility that she might cause her mother pain... how was she meant to even look herself in the mirror knowing that she had caused her mother pain.

It was something that just made her feel disgusted as it did also seemingly bind her hands just as much as if she had been the one in trouble with what had happened. But she was fine with letting that happen as long as Vanille was alright. That was what ultimately mattered to Lumina in this and mostly any other situation.

Taking the seat she often had, Lumina took a deep breath as Vanille began to stretch gently in her seat. "So how is working for Hope going? I only ask because it doesn't seem like something that would interest you for very long." Vanille asked slightly concerned as she took a deep breath and began to rest her head on her hand as she propped it up on an elbow.

"It is somewhat boring... but it pays well, and I do need to provide for two children and their mothers. Who thankfully haven't had many needs to require me to be with them... at least right now. So it is just best to save up for when that starts to become a thing. At least that is what I've been doing." Lumina mumbled softly as she could see Lightning quickly entering the room holding three plates.

Gently lowering them down in front of the respected person, Lightning just smiled as she took a deep breath. Smiling faintly as she took a seat down onto her own, she just chuckled at the comment. Taking a deep breath, Lightning grasped her fork, as she took a deep breath of the food. Just enjoying the fact that she could feel her anger and negative emotions began to subside.

She knew that Vanille had put a lot of effort into the food, but that was enough to just make her want to enjoy it. She was wanting to just enjoy this simple joy with Lumina and Vanille. That way she knew that Lumina was going to come back tonight. And even then she knew that it would be something that both her and Vanille would feel a great sense of joy with.

"So, what are we going to do about the whole behemoth in the room of Light just acos-"

"Lumina, don't bring it up... let's just have a meal. If you want we can talk about that afterwards." Lightning said softly knowing that if she phrased her response wrong it would result in a fight and both of them harming Vanille deeply. Which they both would quickly regret. But that wasn't going to be something that they could stop. At least after their fight.

They both know though that they could beat it at the pass as long as they didn't get to that point. "Will the both of you just relax. Let's put all that behind us because I don't want my wife and daughter to get into a physical fight. Not after last night. So just cool your jets, the both of you." Vanille snapped at the both of them as if to just remind them that she was still there. If it was nothing more than an attempt to end the fight before it ever got started.

"Sorry." The pink haired duo said in unison as Vanille smiled as she picked up her own fork as she scooped up some rice and placed it into her mouth with a smile.

"Apology accepted. So let's just enjoy this and then we can have some pumpkin pie." Vanille just said with a smile as she could see Lumina just smiling at the notion as she began to eat the meal with not a bother on her. As if she was just looking forward to the dessert as well as just eating with her parents. A sight that seemed to warm Vanille's heart and calm the sickly feeling she had that started to grow. A feeling she knew now that she could suppress. She had to suppress for the sake of both of them.

 **Author's Note:**

 **There we go. Another chapter down.**


	25. Chapter 25

**And here we are again**

Chapter 25:

She wasn't sure why this was seeming like an insurmountable mountain to her. Even though she knew by the time she got there she'd have her wife and daughter there helping her. Everything should in theory be as simple as laying there.

Even without them she knew that was probably as hard as it had to be. But just the fact that it knew she was going to receive good news in the form of the tumour shrinking, bad news in it doing nothing but making Vanille sick twice a month for a few days... or the much worse option that she had spent so long trying to not think about. That it had just sped up the growth of the tumours.

That was why she supposed that it was starting to seem more and more like an insurmountable mountain. Just the threat that her worst nightmare wasn't only a possibility but was likely... It was a fear that Vanille had no idea how to describe.

No matter how many times the doctors had told her that she was lucky with how early they had caught it. Especially with how much she had to ignore it until she was alone. Even Lightning wasn't someone that she felt like she was equipped to handle the worst possible outcome.

Here she was ultimately though. Waiting for Lightning and Lumina to get to the door, just leaving her enough time to where she could pace like a caged animal. Something that was becoming more and more appropriate with how she had been feeling the last few days.

Even though she knew that this was something that she couldn't avoid. At least she couldn't avoid it and still receive any good news about the tumours vanishing. Just the thought of that good possible outcome had been driving her. If that had failed she just had hoped that she would live long enough to see her daughter becoming happy. A feat that she knew was what really drove Lightning a lot of the time when she was at work.

Shaking her head carefully, Vanille just took a big gulp of air as she closed her eyes as she gently wove her fingers together. "Pulse... please look after me on this day as I take another step in the path that you have set forth for me. I simply ask that you shield me and my family that have followed your path as well from the harm that has been brought upon us from your brother and sister." Vanille said in a silent tone. She knew it would cause even Fang to strain her hearing to hear that simple prayer that she must have heard dozens of times in the past and even said herself at least once before a hunt.

Even if she was positive that it wasn't something that was going to be heard, she still had to admit that it did always make her feel better. Even if her father would have scolded her for using such a sacred prayer on something that she knew he was hoping for a positive outlook. Especially today. But if anything she still needed to make that prayer. Just because she had to feel like she had done something to calm her nerves at this point.

Opening her eyes, Vanille just smiled as she heard some soft steps walking down the stairs. Quickly looking up, Vanille just smiled at the sight of her daughter gently rubbing her eyes as she tried her hardest to clearly get rid of what sleep remained in her eyes. Especially given everything to have happened to her and even the late night she had pulled just so she could get this day off.

"You feeling alright Mom?" Lumina asked as she let out a loud yawn as she began to scratch her stomach lightly, just bracing herself against the wall of the stairs. "I only ask because I've never seen you this panicked before. Even when I broke my arm on the playground in second grade right before the winter break. Or that time in sixth grade where I broke my wrist getting into like four fights over some people picking on my friends, and I found out that bullies have thicker skulls." Lumina continued as Vanille just took a deep breath.

"Don't forget about that time you took boner pills and didn't bother telling us until five hours passed and then you were worried your penis would fall off." Lightning said as she began to walk down the stairs ignoring the groan coming from her daughter.

"That is because it will! And you'd fear that as well if you ever used yours." Lumina mumbled as Vanille just laughed softly.

"You are proof she uses it... and the amount of shampoo I use monthly before the diagnoses wasn't because I want my hair to be silky smooth but just because of how backed up your father gets." Vanille said as Lumina began to visibly gag. "That is how I react when she tries to force it down my throat."

"So much gross. I'm going to assume that is the tumours... because it is important for me to stay here at all. There is no reason I could possibly ever need to know that." Lumina said as she nearly ran towards the shoe rack just so she could get away from all of this. It was a nightmare in itself.

"Just saying Sunshine... be considerate and let the one giving you oral pleasure decide the pace... if they don't relax the throat it is just choking. And unless the person is into that, it just takes the fun out of it." Vanille said calmly as Lightning began to contort her face slightly.

"Van... seriously... that isn't something that she doesn't need to know. And kids these days are weird. Back in our day Cocoon people weren't crazy on three ways. Let alone people like me and Lumina." Lightning said softly as Vanille just rolled her eyes. "I know, Gran Pulse is different and that is a common thing to discuss... but we are on Cocoon."

"Doesn't make it less stupid. If there was no sex, there'd be no people. I mean breathing isn't a taboo topic... nor is eating... at least it wasn't. Nowdays parents are too sensitive. I mean when I had sex for the first time I told my dad and he just gave me ideas of how to spice things up if it ever gets stale... and he has even asked me if I have an ideas for when we get boring in bed." Vanille said as Lightning stopped lacing her boots as she looked towards her. "It is just sex."

"It is _our_ sex though. I'd rather if it doesn't get back to your father... what did you tell him out of curiosity?" Lightning asked as she quickly finished before standing up as she could see Lumina shivering as she placed her fingers into her ears.

Smiling as she took a deep breath. "Nothing major. Just how sometimes when you have issues getting it up, I just need to slip a pinky into your butt... and if I'm not in the mood you just sit there and read to me those erotic novels which never fails. And in the bedroom, you can never go wrong with a bit of rope or handcuffs securing you to the bed as someone pounds you into oblivion. Or the bronco game. That is a fun one too." Vanille said happily as Lumina came to a stop next to Lightning.

A laugh escaping Vanille as she could see the both of them shiver violently at the notion of what was mentioned. The way it was mirrored and shown flawlessly was just a sight that Vanille had marvelled at.

"And for a duo that constantly fight because they are nothing alike... you both seem to have the same notion. Lumina probably doesn't even know what the broncho game is." Vanille countered as Lightning offered her her coat that Vanille was just happy to accept.

"For the record I do know what that is and it is so freaking gross that you two do know it, know it by name and apparently do it. And not only that told Pap pap about it. What is freaking wrong with the both of you... seriously when I'm older I'm suing the both of you so I can afford the therapy I so desperately need. Or I'll shoot up a hospital or something." Lumina hissed softly as she just took a deep breath as she looked between her parents. "Seriously so much freaking ew..."

"If you do try and start a shoot out, I'm going to personally beanbag you. But I agree with you... it is terrible that that information has passed." Lightning said as Lumina began to gag once again. "Beanbag. Not teabag. Beanbagging is where I take a shotgun and fire a bean back at you slightly slower than a bullet."

"What's teabagging then?" Vanille asked softly as Lumina began to shiver violently. "That explanation can wait... we should get going. I just really want the good outcome of today. And I feel like if we are late the quacks will intentionally say the bad one..."

"If they do that I'm going to arrest all of them. Even if I don't technically have any power. I'll get countless people in to haul the entire department into jail if that is the case." Lightning said with a frown as Vanille opened the door.

"And that would get me so hot and bothered..."

"EW!"

* * *

She wasn't sure why she had been pacing so much, but Lumina was beginning to panic. Even though she knew from the irritated look on her father's face was enough to make her seemingly want to pace further and in larger circles.

Even if it was just going to be something that would get a reaction from her. It was still something that she would want for it to happen, if just that it would distract them long enough while Vanille was being examined. It would at least make them not think about that.

"Seriously Lumina. Sit down. You are making me nauseous and even starting to give me a headache." Lightning said as placed the pamphlet she had been reading down as she glared at her daughter.

"How about you just shove it because it is calming me down. Sorry I can't be like you and just read some pamphlet on SIDS. Something that doesn't even make sense for you to read. You don't have any infants. And if you think I'd trust you with my children without Mom or me being in the same room." Lumina hissed at Lightning who just rolled her eyes and returned to reading.

"Few things. One, Farron children are just as bad as you were, something that is well known. Two I do shockingly have a job where the information could come in use. And finally, you actually hated your mother at points when you were in the age range where sudden infant death syndrome is a risk apparently." Lightning began with a smile as she flipped the page. "Also did you know because you are Pulsean you have nearly a full percent chance of it happening to your children? Makes me glad that Van and I scarcely took our eyes off you." Lightning continued as she crossed her leg seeing her daughter just stopping to look at her carefully. "Even if most of the time it was because one of us was up anyways at the time... because it was a lot higher when you were born. Nearly five percent... weird that race has such a difference."

Snatching the pamphlet from her father's hands, Lumina started to quickly scan the sheet. "You've got to be joking..." Lumina mumbled as she began to frown. "Sixty seven in every thousand... Etro damn it. I hate it when you are right. And now you are going to be smug for no reason towards me." Lumina said as she threw the item towards Lightning.

"Don't use that language Lumina. And I wouldn't joke about something like that. Not to a soon to be parent. Because it is something that is never going to leave your mind. No matter how many months it is down the road. It isn't going to leave your mind until both of your children have grown up... but then you have a whole different sets of worries once they can move by themselves." Lightning spoke as she began to fold the item up as she looked at Lumina who had a raised eyebrow. "You'll understand soon enough. But let me tell you this, if the house needs to be baby proof again, you are personally going to bolt the tv to the wall. And let me tell you that doesn't sound hard... but I assure you it is annoying. Especially given the fact that you need to reconnect everything. But it is better than losing a child from one falling on them."

"That can not be a thing." Lumina said as she crossed her arms in disbelief as Lightning just looked at her with a slightly exhausted look.

"Oh it is. I've seen a few scenes like that when I was a uniformed officer. It even happened to an old officer I worked with... And it is something that doesn't leave you. Most deaths don't... but that is something entirely different. Probably why Fang and I made sure everything was beyond secure to the walls. Even Citra thought we went overboard." Lightning said as she took a deep breath seeing her daughter just staring at her carefully. As if she was trying her hardest to find a lie somewhere in her eyes.

Before Lumina could respond, the door opened as Vanille began to be walk out as she quickly feel onto the wheelchair that was waiting for her. At the sight of it, Lightning and Lumina had practically sprinted towards the chair causing Vanille to just smile at the sight of them feuding gently over who would be the person pushing her.

"Lumina, let your father push. You can push me next time. Don't worry. You know I won't let her to push me after I promised that." Vanille said with a soft tone as Lumina just groaned softly as she decided to follow next to them.

"How did that go? Or do we start the worse part of tests..." Lightning asked softly as Vanille just gently rolled her eyes.

"We just need to wait. But I have a good feeling. I mean just compared to the last time... where I was constantly fainting. Now it is just an occasional once in a long while... plus I'm no longer lactating."

As the word left Vanille's mouth Lumina began to gag at the gesture as Lightning clearly frowned at the comment. One that was one that Lumina shared with her friends when something came up leaving her high and dry when it came to them having kinky sex.

"Don't do that Lumina. Lactating is just natural. Claire just happens to enjoy it when I do it. It actually led to a few fights when you were a baby nursing away. Because you just always ate so much and it always got her horny." Vanille said as Lumina began to gag once more.

"I don't need to know that. Ever. If I was in a locked room and the only way out was by knowing that I'd have gladly taken my life. No child wants to hear that. Now though I don't think I can even drink milk in general again no matter where it comes from." Lumina said with a slight shiver. "Probably can't even look at my baby mommas' boobs again... and I used to like those."

"Who cares about talking about boobs? All three of us have them. Plus I kind of like it when Claire is suckling on them and she likes it as well." Vanille added as Lumina just shivered as they entered the small room waiting room they had been in.

"I don't like to talk about it with Lumina around. I mean she is right. She doesn't need to know that or what we get up to behind closed doors." Lightning said as Lumina quickly held her hand out of defence for the gesture even if they were previously seemingly minutes away from fighting.

"It is just sex. I never understood why you Cocoon born are so sensitive about that. I mean it isn't like we are talking about where we've done it in the house. And where I personally am looking forward to doing it come her next working day." Vanille complained as Lightning just shook her head. She didn't even need to look to know that Lightning and Lumina were sharing a look between each other.

Sighing softly Lightning just placed a hand on Vanille's shoulder as she took a deep breath at the sight of the oncologist walking into the room that just held them and now him. The stoic expression on his face had actually made Vanille feel like she was simply looking at a rock that had a face chiselled onto it. The folder in his hands was making Vanille just take a deep gulp.

It was actually something that was irking her in new ways as he quickly walked towards them. As he took a seat, he began to lean forward. The almost sullen look was causing the family trio to freeze visibly as they could feel the worry starting to seep into their beings.

Vanille wanted to snap at the man who placed the folder onto his lap. Producing a plastic like item from it, he held it up as he spoke. "This is the original scan you had when you came in." He said as he flipped the sheet around to show the family before he slid it back into the folder. Smiling as he showed it to them. "Here, is the newest scan. Notice anything different? I'll give you a hint, nearly all the tumours are gone."

As he spoke Vanille could feel the sorrow almost instantly evaporate with what Lumina was feeling next to her. Even if Lightning seemed to have taken more heed of the expression on the doctor's face. Before she could ask what he had meant, the doctor seemed to continue his point.

"It is still far far too early to break out the champagne. But this is a very promising sight. Most have decreased in size. Which is great news. But this is where I'm slightly saddened. Most people at this point view themselves out of the woods. I need to burst that bubble. You aren't out of the woods. Not yet anyways." The doctor spoke as Vanille could feel a cold hand grasping at her heart once more.

"Um what does this change? Because I'm starting to feel lost." Vanille said softly as she had been just wanting the answer really. That was what she needed at this point. Maybe then she could figure out what had been meant to her.

Sighing softly as he replaced the scans into the folder the doctor began to just take some calming breaths. "It changes ultimately nothing about your treatment. It is just me telling you you aren't suffering for nothing. The treatment is working. Now is not the time to give up or take it easy." The Oncologist said softly as he looked between the family. "Right now, the end seems close. And in sight right now. But it is also a bit too soon to take it easy. If you take it easy the cancer can become unresponsive to the treatment which would in turn would make what you will go through and went through pointless." The doctor said as Vanille could feel the grasp on her heart start to slacken. She was actually feeling great joy as she spared a look towards Lightning who to most had seemed to be distant, but Vanille had long since learned how to decipher the expressions on that mask.

She was beyond ecstatic. It was an expression that Vanille couldn't believe she hadn't seen in so long. Looking over towards Lumina, Vanille just smiled as she could see her trying to hold back the tears of joy that she had been barely withholding.

"So, all that is left, is us taking a small blood sample, to make sure the scans aren't a blatant lie then you can be on your way to enjoy whatever it is your family has planned for the day." The oncologist said standing up as he lightly dusted his coat as he picked up the folder. "Before I leave is there any questions?"

Gulping gently Vanille could feel herself wanting to just ask so many questions but she knew none of them were actually important. Something that Lumina seemed to have shared as she began to just have a pensive look on her face.

"Actually can I talk to you in private for a few doc?" Lightning said snapping the other two out of their silence as she looked towards them with a reassuring look. "Relax Van. Lumina is with you and it shouldn't be a long conversation. I just don't want to talk about it with Lumina around and I can't really send her away." Lightning said as she could see Vanille just nodding at the logic that Lightning had used.

"Is this about your penis Claire?" Vanille asked gently as Lightning groaned vocally.

"No Van. Has nothing to do with that. Why does your mind always jump there?" Lightning asked as Vanille simply shrugged her shoulders and was about to respond when Lightning just beat her to the punch. "I get it. You think it is stupid that people from Cocoon don't want to talk about that kind of thing in front of their children. But it is almost never that. If it was I wouldn't wait until now and would have consulted a doctor." Lightning added as she looked towards the doctor who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter. Regardless. Let's just go outside the room and we can have a quick chat." The doctor said with a smile as Lightning began to walk out with him.

As the door closed, Lumina just sighed softly as she looked towards her mother. Gently taking her hand as she gave it a gentle squeeze. "See Mom. Even if the hardass that is Light doesn't care about the good news, I do... you are beating cancer's ass." Lumina said as Vanille just gently shook her head as she gently smacked Lumina's cheek.

"Claire was ecstatic. She just doesn't know how to show it like you." Vanille said gently as Lumina began to frown gently as she began to rub her cheek. "She just doesn't show her emotions all that well. It is because she spent so long when we were growing up not being able to show them... she still has major issues doing that. Especially when it means she'll feel exposed. It took me nearly five years to get me just the right to call her by her real name... you've just never been able to see it until recently." Vanille said softly as Lumina just frowned as she looked at her mother.

Opening her mouth as she was about to respond, Vanille just shook her head gently. "Don't worry. You probably don't need to ever learn how to tell the expressions of her stoic mask. I'd sooner rather kill her then make you learn that." Vanille mumbled as Lumina just gently shook her head in appreciation of her mother looking out for her.

"I'm just glad that you are getting better Mom. That is what matters really though." Lumina said as she heard her phone make a gentle ping. Smiling as she began to slide her phone out, Lumina just frowned as she took a look at the message. "And apparently Sice wants me to stop by later." Lumina continued softly.

"And you are going to."

"Mom th-"

"You are going Lumina. I'm fine. You heard the doctor. I'm sure if Sice is messaging you it is important. And that is what should matter to you." Vanille scolded as Lightning began to walk into the room.

"Fine I will Mom."

 **Author's Note:**

 **and here we have another chapter with some nice development. Catch you next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**And some more**

Chapter 26:

Relaxing into Lightning's arms, Vanille just took a deep breath and hummed gently as she felt Lightning's arms just pull her tighter as she they could hear some footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking over, Vanille just smiled as she could see her daughter walking into the room cracking her neck gently.

"I should probably get dressed and ready to go over to Sice's. And don't worry Mom... I'm not going to say something stupid." Lumina said softly as she plopped down into the chair where she let out a yawn rubbing her eyes gently.

"Best not. I may still largely be sick... but I will kick your ass young woman." Vanille said as she closed her own eyes before she began to pish herself more into Lightning. "Bring back some take out if you are going to be back tonight. If not just text one of us."

"Mom, I'm saving money up." Lumina said as she began to raise her feet up and began to yawn once again, ignoring the feeling of her feet being kicked off the coffee table. She knew that it was going to be Lightning without even needing to look.

"Claire will pay you back... just your priority is Sice right now... unless Carter calls you. Then it is her as well. Everything else can wait." Vanille said ignoring the look coming from Lightning as she began to gently push back more causing Lightning to just barely hold herself up into a sitting position.

"And if you do expect reimbursement I expect receipts." Lightning said in her defence as Vanille rolled her eyes gently as began to spin around so her head was just resting on Lightning's lap.

"Also can you light the fire for me? Then look presentable and go talk with Sice. If her child is anything like you were, warn her that she is about to have months of a child kicking everything. I mean there were points I thought I was going to need a new kidney... or ovaries... you kicked really hard. Bruised Fang's jaw when she rested her head next to my belly. Got a laugh out of everyone though." Vanille said with a small laugh as Lumina just rolled her eyes at the comment. "I'm being serious Lumina. Frankly once you get past the morning sickness, and then the going to the bathroom like every twenty seconds... the kicking was the worst part about being pregnant with you." Vanille continued as she could see her daughter just groaning lightly.

Just the sight was enough to cause Lightning to chuckle softly at. "Van isn't joking. You kicked all the time. Frequently would wake her up from it. For her to then punch me with the argument that my child woke her up, she gets to wake me up in a similar and painful manner." Lightning said as Lumina just let out a single bark of laughter.

Standing up, Lumina began to stretch a little as she started to crack her joints. "Well, chances are you deserved it. I'm going to go now... don't do something that will require you two to pick up more bleach because I went and drank the bottle under the sink." Lumina stated as she walked out of the room.

"Why does she always go to the claiming of suicide just from catching us having sex? Serah too? I mean I've walked in on Serah and Fang and just acted like there was nothing wrong because there was nothing wrong about it. Except that Serah is so quiet when her and Fang are having sex." Vanille said calmly as she took a deep breath from the lack of fire roaring like she had wanted, but just knew that she could fix that easily with the strong goddess of a woman next to her.

"Cocoon Van. If I saw my parents having sex when I was her age, I'd rather drink a gallon of bleach then talk about Gaia or whatever fad my parents were on that week wanting it to be seen. As for Serah, let's not talk about her sex life. I will beat Fang to an inch of her life. It is best to just pretend that it never happens." Lightning said as she gently moved Vanille's head off her lap as she stood up and walked around the coffee table to just light the fire.

"That's my point... if I didn't walk in on them, I would swear that they don't. I mean what happened to moaning? It is such a natural expression but nope. Never heard a peep until she came." Vanille said from her laying position as Lightning just sighed softly walking around to gently raise her head and lower it down onto her lap.

"Van, can we seriously not talk about this? I'm seconds away from getting into the car to fight Fang. And we can't rule out another trip to the hospital from that. For either me or the more likely Fang." Lightning said as Vanille just hummed with a smile being strewn on her face. "Okay? So we are clear... no talking about my sister's sex life. Unless you do want to be back at the hospital." Lightning continued lightly tapping Vanille's stomach. "But how are you feeling after today?" Lightning asked softly as Vanille just hummed once more.

"I feel great... it means I'm not puking up my guts for nothing... what was it that you were going to offer the doctor for the good news?" Vanille asked gently as she laughed a little at the sound of a foot falling firmly down onto the ground as though Lumina was just trying to make sure she was still standing.

Laughing softly Lightning leaned her head back as she took a deep breath. "Remember the days when I could do something with you and it still be a mystery? Those were the days." Lightning started as she began to look down again. "And if you are curious it was a bottle of scotch but he refused it and said let's wait for the all clear."

As Lightning spoke that last part softly, Vanille couldn't help but just laugh gently. "The days of you being able to still surprise me are long since passed. Long before we even had a child. Which I like. Hell I know I can't hide anything from you... and despite how hard Lumina tries she does know deep down that she can't hide anything from us. Even when she thinks she is being stealthy about it. Like that time she thought she deleted the browser history on the family computer and we found some strange things." Vanille mumble out as she let out a yawn. "At least she grew out of that phase and is having actual sex. Even if she did get two girls pregnant which you find bad but I still like it."

Sighing softly, Lightning began to just strum her fingers lightly against Vanille's stomach. "I don't dislike the fact we are going to be grandparents Van. I dislike the fact she has two girls pregnant while still technically in high school. I mean she could have done it in a few months when she graduated and was set up in Oerba like she wanted. Maybe then it would be less difficult on her." Lightning said with a small chuckle as she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Drive carefully! If I get a call about your ass in holding I'm going to let the clock run out!"

As she yelled towards Lumina, Lightning rolled her eyes as she could hear a small scoff mixed with an exhausted 'figures' followed by the door slamming shut. Something that caused Lightning to just sigh softly as she closed her eyes, just laughing internally as she felt Vanille quickly fighting for Lightning's other hand.

It was a futile struggle for Lightning to put up, but she was just glad that Vanille had started to return back to her normal self. It was probably the best thing to have happened really towards Lightning for a number of days it would seem.

"Please, we both know if you got called and she was in holding, you'd be in the car driving down to the station to make sure she was alright and to get a few sneaky files and paperwork done for a few dozen minutes before you went and got her." Vanille mumbled once more as she just glanced towards the television where she could see some sporting game that had been put on as background noise that caused Vanille some joy. "And besides... do you want to just cuddle as we watch whatever sports ball thing is on?" Vanille asked coyly as she spun around to look up at Lightning's face. Just hoping that she could get some sort of reaction.

"Can't Van. The fire is lit, and whenever we cuddle we both get sleepy. I'd rather the house not burn down. You know so our grandchildren have another place to call home as Lumina and her friends try and figure out where it is they are going to set up their roots. No matter where they end up, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Of course they'll be fine. They have the backing of my entire village as long as Lumina doesn't get any stupid thoughts in her head again... and not to mention you and Serah... as well as the girls' families. All Lumina needs to do is keep those stupid stupid stupid stupid _stupid_ thoughts in her head. Because if she abandons her children... and flees to Oerba... there is no telling what the people will do. Last time there was a public castration. Which would lead to you locking horns with the village again... but there is no other way for Lumina to regain her honour amongst my people. But more then her's... she would have destroyed mine, my father's and all the Dia's for generations." Vanille said softly as Lightning just sighed softly shaking her head.

"You know I would be at the front of the mob if she did something like that. With or without your people backing me up. I'd view it as one of the ultimate failures of raising her. The other being if she turned to a life of crime which thankfully she hasn't and probably won't." Lightning muttered as Vanille closed her eyes and let out a small hum of approval.

"We should still cuddle... just put the guard in front of the fire. Then we can cuddle and when you fall asleep and start snoring it will lull _me_ to sleep. Like a lullaby." Vanille said as Lightning groaned softly as she began to lift Vanille's head off her lap once more.

As she walked around the table once more, Lightning couldn't help but just spare a glance back at the sight of Vanille stretching taking over as much of the couch as she could. Still coming up a few inches short on either end as Lightning just smiled as she grabbed the fine mesh guard.

Placing it down, Lightning just stared at the sight of Vanille with an almost goofy smile on her face that just caused her to relax. She could almost feel the worry from recent times vanishing due to the sight of pure relaxation on her face. She knew it really wasn't for nothing.

"For the record by the way, I don't snore. I'm too light of a sleeper to snore. It would wake me up." Lightning started as she walked around as Vanille began to retract her arms back in towards her as Vanille shook her head with a small smile. "I know that look Van, I don't. What you think is snoring is just a minor deviated septum from years ago that I just never bothered to get a doctor to look at because I can still breath fine when I'm awake and asleep largely." Lightning continued her correction as she began to gently resituate her and Vanille on the couch so they were in a prime laying position.

"Call it whatever you want. Doesn't stop it from being snoring."

* * *

Humming softly as she began to walk into the room, Lumina began to rub her eyes as she could see Carter and Sice sitting on the bed with a slight saddened expression on their faces causing Lumina to just take an almost defensive stance as she began to close the door carefully.

"So... what is with this? We aren't going to lynch me are we? Because I'm pretty sure that you two need to get into the line. Light is at the front... but knowing her she'd gladly take a step back just to get a last shot in at me." Lumina said carefully as she took a deep breath seeing Sice and Carter sharing a look before Sice let out a sigh.

"It isn't that. Not even us wanting to do something fun like we used to. You might want to sit down." Sice said softly as she began to take a deep breath as Lumina just began to eye her up carefully. "Seriously Lum. Can you just sit down? This is something that is going to require the three of us to talk about if what your mother said is true... and I have some bad news for you..." Sice continued as Lumina sighed softly as she walked over between them.

Lumina couldn't really shake the feeling of something dreadful was about to happen, and if it wasn't her being murdered, she had no idea what it really could be. But the simple fact remained that she had no idea what could really be the cause. And there was only a small amount of solace given to her by the fact she wasn't going to be killed. It still just felt like a hollow victory to her.

"Let's start with the good news first. Carter and I would gladly move to Oerba with you as long as any children are raised like you... with both Cocoon and Pulse cultures." Sice said as Lumina groaned softly falling onto her back.

"Do you guys have any idea how confusing that gets? I mean I just got lectured today by my mother about how you shouldn't be too rough when someone is blowing you... and then her talking about how she is mad that she didn't get to see my first time because Light was super rough with her and she just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be the same type of rough with others. And that is just about every single Pulsean out there... I will admit it is kind of fun to pull the race card on people. Not trying to talk the both of you out of it... you haven't really experienced how fun and free it is in Oerba and Gran Pulse in general. I mean my stories don't do it justice." Lumina said as she felt Carter and Sice leaning back to just enjoy the ceiling like Lumina was looking at. "Although I am known down there for a bunch of reasons... mostly because Light was the first Cocoon born to earn a village's respect. But also because I am a Dia and there is apparently some big race like thing between the clans."

Sitting up, Carter just winced softly snapping Lumina's attention as she shot up and gently began to help her friend up into a sitting position as she spared a glance towards Sice. Seemingly having been able to get up just fine without any help which caused Lumina to be drastically thankful for.

"Regardless, this is great news guys... If that is all, when I get back home provided my parents kept it in their pants I'll ask my mother about how does one go about staking a claim with the village elders. And if the superstition is to be believed about the whole walking the path... the two rugrats will have Pulse protecting them in life. I mean at least that is one of many things taxing my mind taken care of." Lumina said softly as she began to sit in a comfortable position as she could see Carter just eyeing her like she had just said something dumb.

"You are aware how the good news thing works right? I thought your family was meant to be the super smart ones from Gran Pulse." Carter said slightly exhausted as Lumina just sighed softly. She had clearly forgotten about that part. Even if was going to be a minor point in the grand scheme of things.

She could almost feel a hand stilling her heart as another started to twist her stomach tightly. If it was bad enough news to warrant them to say something like that first, she just knew without them needing to say anything that she was wrong with how she was feeling. It was going to be so much worse of a blow and all she could do was either try and pretend with them that there was nothing. Or she could just stare into the proverbial headlights and hope she was just being crazy with how she was feeling.

If worse came to worse she would just need to hope there was a clean enough hit to just let her not feel and give her time to help Carter or Sice before she left. Once she got home she could then just let everything wash over her and she just knew that she wouldn't be able to punch the solid wall in her room. That would lead to another awkward conversation with her parents before she is brought to the hospital once again as her hand is fixed.

"Just before I say it Lum... can you promise you'll hear me out and when you get back home you aren't going to do something brash and dangerous to yourself?" Sice asked as Lumina shook her head gently as she took a deep breath. "Seriously Lumina... everytime some news gets to you that isn't remotely good you always do something that ends you up in hospital."

"I can promise one of those... and it isn't the brash part. I will listen regardless to whatever it is and help either or both of you. It isn't even from obligation... I do care about the both of you." Lumina said as she stood up to spin around and look at her friends. She couldn't stand it if they thought anything to the contrary. "As for me constantly ending up in hospital... it is how I deal with that type of thing... it is one of the habits I picked up from Light that pisses my mother off to no end. Just most of the time it isn't a wall... or something solid. It is _someone_ and it is normally Fang. And after a recent physical run in with Light... I'm shocked Fang can even handle a hit let alone ones I've seen to her face."

Shaking her head gently, Sice just took a deep breath as she slipped her hand into Lumina's which she gave a gentle squeeze being careful to not hurt the woman further. "It is just I have no idea how I'm meant to tell you... and it isn't exactly light news... it is a really heavy type that I know is going to hurt you just as much as it hurt me and is still hurting me. But the fact that I know it is going to destroy you..."

"Just be honest Sice. That is all I ask." Lumina said softly as she could see her friend stop the gentle scraping of her thumb across her knuckles. It was a little disconcerting to her. She hadn't even how much that had eased the feeling she was having in the pit of her stomach. Something about that was just making that dreadful feeling redouble.

"Okay... Lum... just remember promise me you'll listen to the end."

"I promise Sice."

* * *

Jolting awake at the sound of the front door slamming, Vanille began to look around carefully as she smacked her lips trying to remove the cotton mouth feeling. She wasn't sure how but she just knew something bad must have happened. At least something bad had to have happened for someone to wake her up when she was busy napping on her wife.

Grumbling softly as she could hear some stomping up the stairs, Vanille looked down to see Lightning resting her hands on her hips. "Who the hell woke me up from my thousand year slumber?" Vanille hissed softly as she began to lay back down as Lightning just chuckled softly.

"You were asleep for like an hour. And by the sounds of it Lumina and the from the ringing in my ears of her slamming her head or something into the horn... something bad happened between her and Sice." Lightning said as they both heard something loud smashing into a wall. "And something really bad... so one of us should go up and talk to her. And by that I mean you. She opens up to you more." Lightning continued as Vanille just took a deep breath as she began wiggle gently on top of Lightning.

"We both should really go up... but you should grab the first aid kit just in case. But at least it sounds like it is just sheetrock and plaster instead of brick work... so she does learn." Vanille said with a slight chuckle as she begrudgingly began to slide off the top of the comfortable spot she had been laying in. "Gods I wish that I never had to say that sentence... I'm judging my daughter's intelligence by whither or not she is smart enough to learn not to punch an external wall... after she dislocated like half her hand the first time."

Pouting a little as she stood up and felt Lightning next to her. "I miss the days when it was just me judging how smart she was by how high she could count and the colours she could name... I'll even take her explaining to me basic chemical reactions." Vanille continued pouting as they began to walk out of the room.

"You and me both Van. I mean remember that time she was so proud because she figured out how to spell orange? Or when she was able to figure out how to read what mauve was?" Lightning said softly as they came up to the top of the stairs. "Go and try and get into her door... I'll get some hot water running just so clean up any blood easily." Lightning mumbled as Vanille nodded her head as she walked towards the closed door.

Wincing a little at the loud sound of something flesh like slamming into the wooden door. Just the sound was enough to worry Vanille deeply. Knocking on the door, Vanille took a deep breath as she tried to well up the courage to just speak. "Lumina... can you open the door and we can talk?" Vanille said softly as she looked towards the bathroom. Just glad that she could hear the sound of the plastic snap of the seals for the first aid and running water.

"No..." Lumina hissed in such a saddened tone that caused Vanille to feel her heart just break at the sound.

"Sunshine... come on. Don't bottle up your emotions. Talk to me." Vanille said as she could hear a loud sniffle on the other end of the door.

"No... get Light... I'll talk to her."

At that mention Vanille was taken aback. No matter what had happened in the past, she would never take Lightning over her. Even when it was bad news. She still would have accepted Vanille over Lightning.

"Mom... just..." Lumina started but was cut off by the sound of tears starting to fall. At least that was what Vanille thought.

Quickly running towards the bathroom, Vanille walked in to see a confused expression on her face. "Lumina wants to speak with you over me..." Vanille said still not really getting over the shock from that. Something that was clear on Lightning's face as well. "Go Claire. I'll... um... I'll get this ready for any damages to her." Vanille said softly shaking her head still feeling a deep confusion over this thing.

Nodding her head with a raised eyebrow, Lightning walked towards the door where she knocked on it. "Lumina? It's me... open up."

"Don't let Mom in." Lumina called out as Lightning just felt her eyebrows raise once more.

"Okay."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Cliff hanger yes, but I feel like it is a nice place to end this part.**


	27. Chapter 27

**And now we got some more**

Chapter 27:

Closing the door, Lightning took a deep breath as she could see the mass of damage to the dry wall as she took a deep breath as she could see Lumina standing in the middle of the room, her hands shaking from what Lightning just knew was shock. Gently grasping her finger tips, Lightning smiled as she began to observe the damage done. She felt great joy at just the fact that it seemed almost entirely superficial.

"What happened?" Lightning asked softly as she gently let go of the hands as she picked up the chair that had been thrown over. Picking it up, Lightning just took a deep breath as she could see Lumina starting to pace around.

"Mom is going to kill me and I didn't even say anything. At least not to Sice." Lumina hissed as she took a deep breath as she balled her hand and was about to through another punch as Lightning gently caught the hand. The trickle of blood seemed to just cause Lightning some pain as she could feel Lumina's hand sliding free.

"What happened? You know your mother isn't the type to be mad at you. Short of you wanting to abandon your children." Lightning whispered softly as she could see Lumina just taking a deep breath. "You aren't thinking about abandoning your children are you?"

"No. In fact Sice and Carter both want to move to Oerba as well... but the news just gets worse. A lot worse. So worse I just know it is going to destroy mom and you have to promise you aren't going to tell her." Lumina demanded as Lightning just stared at her. She wasn't sure what was the emotion that was in the forefront of her stare but there had to be something that caught up to Lumina mentally. "Sice got an abortion without even talking to me about it." Lumina said as Lightning seemed to catch up with the destruction.

It was starting to seem like she was pulling back with this kind of thing. Just the thought that if someone else had done that to her she didn't know how she would react. Lightning wasn't even sure how Vanille was going to react from that news.

"I was even starting to look forward but she just goes and destroys it. Won't even explain to me her reasoning. But now..." Lumina said as she began to feel tears starting to stream down as Lightning gently pulled Lumina into a tight hug.

She wasn't sure if she was going to help or hinder at this point. All Lightning knew was she had to do what she hoped was coming naturally to her. Just the thought that her daughter was going to be in some untold pain for however long... all over the decision of one woman who she thought they were going to have a life together.

"It just hurts so much... I mean if I knew what was her reasoning... it would still hurt but it would be a lot better." Lumina sobbed into her father's chest as Lightning almost begrudgingly began to rub her daughter's back. She knew that there was going to be nothing to make this sting less. Hell she didn't even know if there was going to be something that she could say that would at least lessen the stinging sensation she had to be feeling.

"I don't know..." Lightning began as she could feel Lumina tense up at the comment. "I don't know how you are feeling. Not about this. But I do know you have me. You'd have your Aunt Serah. Maybe Fang... but I agree." Lightning said as she gently moved Lumina's head from her chest to look into the tear filled eyes. "Let's not tell Vanille for a while. Not for you though. That is something that will get Sice killed. Without a doubt."

Gently pulling Lumina into the embrace once again, Lightning just began to hush her gently. She could feel Lumina just holding onto her tightly. "It seems dark right now. But things will be better. You just need to stick it out." Lightning said calmly as she could feel Lumina just resting her head on Lightning's shoulder.

It was actually a little shocking to Lumina, but the tears where still flowing despite the faint comfort that was coming from the woman's arms holding onto her, rubbing her back with no end in sight. "It just hurts. Worse then my hands from punching the walls." Lumina whispered softly.

"Emotional pain is like. I've been there countless times before... but you can't take my approach. Vanille would then murder the both of us then." Lightning said softly in response as she just knew that this was going to be something that Vanille also found deeply confusing. Frankly it was making Lightning feel deeply confused, but she just knew that she had to stick this out for the sake of Lumina.

Gulping Lumina was starting to feel a bit sick from how bad she was feeling, but she just knew that Lightning was right. "I should go get my hands cleaned... and this comforting never happened." Lumina continued to speak as she just was starting to feel a bit uneasy as she just gently separated from her father. She just was starting to feel so much disgust at the fact that she had been that close with a woman who previously would brush her off over anything as long as it was for her job.

"It clearly happened. And your mother is very worried about you. I mean you told her you would rather talk to me over her." Lightning countered as Lumina just glared harshly at her. "I know what you meant. I'm not going to tell her either way, but you forget how much if she wanted to know what it was about she could get you to confess. Something she has always been able to do."

"Mom is freaking scary when things go down."

"Yeah. Why do you think I fell in love with her? Besides of course she looks so pretty, and is so smart." Lightning said with a chuckle as she could see Lumina just eyeing her up.

"Mom always said worryingly for my sanity that it was because you found out she could suck a medicine ball through a garden hose. Which for the sake of everyone let's pretend it is literal." Lumina mumbled as Lightning nodded her head gently.

"Yeah... that was also a factor. And I agree. I don't want to have to give you that talk all over again. And regardless let's go put some of your mother's somewhat irrational worry to bed." Lightning said as she walked towards the door. Smiling softly as she could feel Lumina behind her as she opened it. "Plus at least you learned how to throw a punch." Lightning chuckled as she could just hear soft grumbling behind her.

"Wish I could throw one at you all of a sudden. And I knew how to throw a punch to begin with..." Lumina mumbled as she walked out of the room and into the worried expression of her mother who lunged to grab her hands as if she hadn't trusted whatever exam Lightning had given them. "Mom... my hands are fine. No dislocation this time." Lumina mumbled as she could see Vanille with tears in her eyes as she started to be dragged towards the bathroom.

A word having never left Vanille's mouth as she practically tossed her onto the closed toilet seat as she grabbed the brown bottle and began to crack it open. A sight that Lumina had seen countless times before but was still struck with how every time she was made to feel so small with no intent of Vanille's behind it. It was actually making her feel a lot more sick with herself and the news than she had been previously. Something that she had feared as soon as she heard Vanille's voice not even ten minutes ago.

"What happened?" Vanille asked softly as she grabbed a cloth and quickly soaked it into the clear liquid before she snatched one of the hands and began to scrub it. Praying softly that the burning sensation was just a good sign.

"I don't want to talk about it right now with you Mom. I'll tell you when the time is right. You know that... it is just something bad that I want to process myself first." Lumina said softly as she could see some tears in Vanille's eyes as Lightning just stood in the door frame. "Seriously... I talked to Light about it." As the words left Lumina's mouth she could see some more tears starting to spill from Vanille's eyes as Lightning walked up and rested a hand on her back.

"Van, seriously. You know normally she is the one that will tell you this kind of thing. Just trust her that she will tell you when the time comes. She always does." As Lightning said it she could see more tears start to fall from Vanille's eyes. It was something that was making her feel more and more confused.

Typically when Vanille had been told something of that nature she would have been overjoyed at the confirmation that Lumina wasn't turning into a miniature version of Lightning. It was a point she had often all but screamed at them when Lumina would be shutting in.

But the way that Vanille had been acting it was almost like Lumina had done nothing but punch Vanille over and over again until she was nothing but a crying mess in the fetal position like a newborn.

"Vanille, this is a good thing. She isn't bottling it up like you always worry." Lightning said softly as the Pulsean began to sniffle with clear tears streaming down at a rapid rate causing both pink haired women an even bigger amount of confusion. Looking towards Lumina Lightning could tell that her confusion was becoming apparent. "Was it something we said?" Lightning asked softly as Lumina just shrugged her shoulders out of deep confusion.

"Mom, I'll insult Light if that makes you feel better." Lumina pleaded as Vanille just shook her head slightly violently from something that was making the confusion simply grow. They could only wonder at this point as to what was the cause.

"Van... seriously what is the matter? The scratches on Lumina's hands are superficial. Frankly they probably don't even need to be cleaned that badly... or at least with that force. She probably could have gotten away with just soap and hot water." Lightning said as she tried her hardest to ignore the tears and sobbing that had intensified coming from Vanille. "Van... what is wrong?" Lightning asked as she gently took the rag from Vanille's hands which she tossed towards her daughter as she began to cradle Vanille who had tears falling.

Gently rubbing Vanille's back, Lightning just looked towards Lumina who had an equally confused expression as if she had an equal amount of understanding of what had been happening and was just curious as to how they could stop it.

That was what they really needed at this point because as this continued all they could feel was worse and worse. It was even causing a type of pain that rivalled the pain Lumina had been dealt that day. Just the sight of her mother being brought to tears over something that was seemingly petty. All Lumina was doing was not telling her something. A feat that she had done to Lightning countless times in the past over bigger things and just filled Vanille in on and all that happened was a minor argument between Lightning and Lumina. Something that was already a common occurrence over the tiniest of things.

"She loves you more than me now..." Vanille sobbed into Lightning's chest as she just could feel her eyes bulge outwards as she looked towards Lumina who had adopted a similar appearance.

"I still hate her guts." Lumina corrected as Vanille began to hug Lightning tighter causing her to gasp out from the sudden lack of air filling her lungs. "Mom seriously. You need to calm down. I promise you, I love you more than Light. Light just is better equipped to deal with what happened." Lumina said with a frown.

"Call your aunts Lumina... she needs to hear this from other people." Lightning gasped out as Vanille squeezed her tighter. Lightning was already positive that there was going to be big ring of a bruise going around her ribs. All she had to do was take her top off to see it. A feeling Lightning hadn't had in a long time. But she had to admit that it was a pretty strange feeling regardless to her.

"I don't think Serah or Fang can fix whatever is wrong." Lumina said as she slipped her cleaned hand into her pocket to grab her phone as Lightning just rolled her eyes at the comment. It was something that was just making this entire situation even more painful to her.

At least on an emotional level. The physical level, Lightning was positive that she couldn't be in any more as her wife continued to snap her lung capacity into a fraction of what it should be with the rib crushing hug around her diaphragm that was like a python trying to suffocate her before it consumed her very body.

The only solace to this was it was starting to remove a few of Lightning's fears. The biggest being her fear of being suffocated by someone. Even if it was going to be something that she'd never have a chance to put this training to use if Vanille's way became law in the bathroom.

"I'm now the hated parent with my own daughter! What did you do to her!?" Vanille yelled as she gave Lightning yet another squeeze earning a cough from the taller woman as she tried her hardest to ignore the feeling of her air being robbed in such a manner.

"I didn't do anything, and Lumina doesn't hate you. She still very much hates me." Lightning said gently as she reached behind her to try and loosen one of the arms holding tightly onto her. If just so she could breath a bit easier. Even if it was a few more lungfuls. It would give her just enough to continue on while Lumina got someone else on the phone just to remind Vanille about who was Lumina's favourite.

It just something that made Lightning glad that it wasn't a secret thing amongst anyone. It was just about the only thing that made what was to come a lot easier. Because at least if they couldn't get through to Vanille, Fang and or Serah could. Maybe then she could breathe fully.

"Seriously Van. It is getting harder and harder to breath." Lightning said as she just took some solace at the feeling of Vanille relaxing her arms slightly before tensing up once more. The only solace that came from this was the fact that she was actually able to get some air into her body as she began to look down to see Vanille seemingly not stop crying.

"Serah I have you on speaker, can you tell Mom she is still my favourite?" Lumina begged as she took a deep breath just hoping that she wasn't going to witness a murder. If just because she knew that this would be one that wasn't brushed under the rug and with how many bridges Lumina had burned in recent times with the police and how seemingly it was a well known fact that Vanille was still madly in love with Lightning they'd never buy that she had killed her.

" _IS THAT WHO IS CRYING!? The hell did you two do to her!?_ " Serah yelled as Lumina just looked towards Lightning who she could see a faint amount of red rushing to her face as if she was starting to run out of breath and was doing all she could not to pass out.

"Nothing. I swear. I just got hit hard by some bad news and talked to Light over her and now she is crying and it looks like Light is going to die and she just keeps saying how I now apparently hate her instead of Light."

"Whoa _whoa whoa. Go back. You got told bad news and went to my sister... your father... someone who has the emotional capabilities of a rock... and only if we are talking about a pretty much emotionally dead rock._ " Serah continued with clear scepticism in her tone as Lumina and Lightning both rolled their eyes from the comment as Vanille continued to sob into Lightning's chest.

"Serah." Lightning gasped out as Vanille pulled her tighter as they could hear some talking coming over the phone which Lightning wasn't sure if it was meant to be something they weren't meant to hear or if it was something that Serah had been trying her hardest to make sure that she didn't hear any of it.

" _Yeah... it isn't just me then... I know it is weird... Yes... that Claire._ "

"SERAH!" Both Lightning and Lumina yelled in an attempt just to get the woman's attention back onto the far more pressing matter.

" _Yeah calm down. Fang and I are coming over. We need to make sure you are really you and not just... some weird aliens that took over. If your kind breaths air just try and slacken up Vanille's arms enough to give_ Claire _a few decent lung fulls. If it is my sister she should remember her_ _freediving_ _training from when she was a teenager._ " Serah said softly and before Lumina or Lightning had a chance to respond Serah hung up as Lightning just tried to gently continue to remove at least one of the arms just so she could breath. At least she knew that someone eventually would be there that could stop Vanille.

Taking a deep breath once she could get the hand free from around her, Lightning just had to take a deep breath as she looked towards the phone with a worried expression on Lumina's face. "I swear I'm going to commit sororicide the second Serah gets here." Lightning winced out as Vanille began to just drag her face across Lightning's shirt. "Van will you just believe us that Lumina still loves you more and I'm just above that of a stranger to her." Lightning asked as she felt the arm quickly rip from her grasp coming to a stop next to the other as it continued to squeeze harder then it had been.

"Mom seriously. Light is going to turn blue. At least move your arms down a bit." Lumina called out to her mother who just seemed to continue to cry more. She wasn't even sure if she had helped or hindered at this point. She was just hoping that something would eventually get through to her mother.

"Just clean and bandage your hands right now Lumina. That way it is at least another thing that is off my mind and I can just focus on your other problem and breathing the best I can while being suffocated." Lightning said as she could see Lumina just with a worried expression on her face.

As she looked towards the bottle, Lumina quickly walked towards the sink where she just poured the liquid over her other dirty hand before she grabbed the towel and quickly began to scrub the hand with a corner of it.

She could hear some gentle gasping coming from behind her as she winced at the liquid being dragged off already having changed colour from doing its job as she winced softly. Dropping the towel into the sink, Lumina walked towards the first aid box where she started to just do the last thing that she could without trying to pry her mother's arms away from her father's lower rib cage.

"We need more hydrogen peroxide next time you are stocking up the first aid box." Lumina said as she tossed the building garbage pile next to the sink where she stuck the final piece onto the largest open mark as she spun around to just see Lightning taking some breaths as she had been able to extract one of the arms once again.

"I'll make a mental note. Right now I have a bigger issue. Namely your mother trying to kill me by accident. Then I'm going to kill your aunts for just not trying to do this over the phone like most anyone else would do. No matter how strange it seems to begin with." Lightning hissed as Vanille was quick to return to crushing her lungs once more. "Then we can talk about what in that box needs to be restocked. In that order if I don't die in the meantime." Lightning continued as she winced a little further at the feeling of Vanille continuing to drying her face on her shirt.

"It is a little good to know that if I could ever get a solid alibi though killing you would be as easy as getting Mom to think that I hate her and love you instead. Only downside is the fact that I can't stand you. And can't even fake it enough to pretend that I like you long enough for that." Lumina said trying to at least make her parents at least relax a little bit. Just if it would get her mother to relax up enough to where Lightning wouldn't be killed when she was just trying to console the woman.

But Lumina had to admit that it was actually something that she did take no small pleasure from the sight. At the very least that was what it would be under different circumstances. Collecting the pile, Lumina tossed it into the garbage bin as she could hear some worrisome gasps coming from Lightning as she wriggled one of the arms free from around her once again causing her to take some long deep breaths.

"Van. Seriously, I need to breath." Lightning said as the hand was quick to rejoin the other causing her to just groan softly. "Got I hope this isn't going to end up like last time." Lightning mumbled as Lumina just stared at her with further confusion. "It happened when we were still dating and in high school. It is also why I intentionally learned freediving." Lightning stated just hoping it would distract her long enough so she didn't pass out.

"The hell happened back then? Because if my concept of linear time is a thing, it couldn't have been about me." Lumina said as Lightning chuckled lightly as she could hear the soft jingle of keys.

"We just started dating and then it occurred to her a few weeks later that she was meant to leave soon because her student exchange was over." Lightning said as she could hear some careful steps following up the stairs as she just was thankful Serah and Fang had to have been close when Lumina called them. The only way that it could be better was if this hadn't of happened in the first place.

Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, Lightning just tried to look behind her as she could hear some soft chuckling behind her. "Kind of reminds me of High school. But Claire was actually blue in the face after two minutes." Serah said softly as she looked towards Fang who had just continued to chuckle.

"Serah! Seriously!" Lightning snapped at her sister and sister in law as Lumina had returned to the toilet with a slightly terrified look as Serah had walked behind Lightning and began to try and fight the hands free from being around Lightning.

"What did you two do? I didn't think this would happen until Lumina moves out for good." Serah asked as she had finally managed to over power Vanille as Lightning was able to get the other free as she just gasped as she took a few steps backwards.

"My own daughter hates me." Vanille wailed out as Lumina rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I don't hate you Mom. I love you."

"Yeah... everyone knows that." Serah said calmly as Vanille just continued to cry.

"This is going to be a long night." Lightning said calmly as she could see Fang and Lumina just looking at her with confusion. "Last time it took her nearly a full day for her to stop crying because the information just doesn't go in until after she is done."

"Ah."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there we have. A much lighter chapter after some Light and Lumina bonding.**


	28. Chapter 28

**And some more**

Chapter 28:

Breathing softly Lightning gently cupped her ribs as she could see Fang beginning to walk up the stairs with a sleeping Vanille. She had to admit that it was something that actually was making her feel some regret that this had al had been the ending to their otherwise flawless day of good news. But she knew that it was better to end this way then any other way that knowing her daughter could have happened.

"So what gives? What was so important emotionally that you couldn't fill your mother in and instead went to a person you often fight so frequently with that there is actual worries that one of these days you both are going to end up in hospital from a feud." Serah asked softly as they could hear a set of footsteps at the top of the stairs.

"Promise you won't tell Fang. Right now I have no idea how Fang and Mom will react... and if her nearly killing Light is anything to go by." Lumina said softly as she could see her aunt just staring at her lopsided glare. "Seriously Aunt Serah. They'll both know when I feel like they aren't going to kill someone I actually do care about despite everything."

"Serah, trust me, they will snap and not in the good way. Partially why I asked Fang to carry Van up stairs and make sure she is tucked in. The other being is I have some pretty bad bruises on my chest now." Lightning said softly as she could see her sister just rolling her eyes at the comment.

"Fine. I promise I won't tell my wife or sister in law... your mother being one of them." Serah said trying to drive home the point that this wasn't something that she was comfortable talking about something like this and be expected to lie to two of the most important people in her life. The only others are her parents, Lightning, Lumina and Fang's family. Even if most of the time they made countless rude comments about her.

"Sice had an abortion... and only told me and Carter days after the fact. Hell she just told us today. And yeah it sucks I had to go to Light... it was better than risking Mom going to kill someone." Lumina said softly as she could see Serah nodding her head.

"Yeah seems like the right course of action there. Personally I think killing would be the lightest way out for her if Vanille finds out." Serah said softly as she looked towards her sister with a look on her face that Lightning just waved off. "Seriously... how are you holding up? Both of you?" Serah asked softly as Lumina looked towards her aunt with a slight look of anger. "Claire was looking forward just as much as you were Lumina. My sister is just pigheaded when it comes to showing her emotions."

Groaning softly Lightning simply rested her head against the counter as she just let out a loud groan. "I'm fine about it. I'm not the one hurting directly from it. Van and I can get over the fact we won't have two grandchildren. I do still get to say I'm a grandparent before you are even a mother."

"One more wise crack like that and I'm marching up those stairs and I'll tell both of them." Serah snapped as Lumina just glared gently at her aunt. "Not that I'd want you to suffer Lumina. It is just your Father is in a bitchy mood and knows how to get under my skin." Serah clarified as she could see Lumina gently shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I was almost killed for like the hundredth time in my life since I met Van, and instead of trying to help quickly you instead use that time to make a joke. I get the right to be a bit bitchy towards you." Lightning seethed as she shoved herself off the counter once again as she took a deep breath. "Now we should change the topic. Fang is coming down." Lightning said softer as the group of Farrons could hear the sound of feet walking down the stairs.

Sighing softly as she lowered her head once more, Lightning took a deep breath as she lightly tapped the counter with her head. "Can't believe I'm saying this I'd rather be shot. At least then I'd only have pain from a single point." Lightning said softly as Fang just laughed softly.

"Aw... is the big cocoon baby hurt from a small hug?" Fang tutted gently as she clapped Lightning on the back as she just tensed up slightly. "Does the baby want a bottle?"

"This baby has kicked your ass five dozen times. So before you want to mock at least have a single win." Lightning said with a smirk as she could feel the woman behind her tensing up getting ready to throw a punch. "Besides there is good news regardless." Lightning said as she could just hear them stopping before they looked towards her and Lumina.

"Mom's cancer is responding to the treatment. The tumours have all but vanished it seems. And now we are just waiting for the results of the blood test she took today as well." Lumina responded as Lightning just held a thumb up as she just let out a sigh. "So all things considered today has been kind of mixed. Some great news... some awful news... and Mom nearly killing Light. Some great some bad and some really great. In that order." Lumina continued as Serah rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Please Lumina. We all know you'd be torn up if Light was dead. You've practically called out 'daddy' a few dozen times when you think she is injured." Fang chuckled as she could see Lumina just glaring at her. "What? Everyone knows it just like how everyone knows you love Vanille over Light. And how Light loves you deeply and comments like that hurt her but she'll never admit it to you."

"I should sock you for that kind of language. I'd never say something like that about Light. Just the thought of that makes my skin crawl." Lumina hissed as Fang and Serah just began to laugh softly at the comment. It was as though to Fang all Lumina was was a child trying her hardest to seem like an intimidating animal.

Smiling softly, Lightning tapped the counter as she began to crack her back as she looked around. "Lumina, you know if you start a fight with Fang I'm not going to stop you. But you know she is a hunter. If she really wanted to fight you you'd be floored. The only reason she hasn't beaten me is because I'm also trained to fight." Lightning said softly as she could see Lumina just glaring a little. "Plus like when Fang fights you always start with a right hook. And she knows that because she is the one that taught you how to fight hand to hand." Lightning continued as she watched her daughter open her mouth as if she was trying to think of a rebuke before she closed it and just grumbled under her breath.

Sighing loudly, Lightning began to turn around to her sister and sister in law. "And you two. Thanks for coming by and helping me not feeling like a rabbit. But we can talk later. Lumina has work tomorrow morning, and I have to get ready for the grilling Van is going to give me tomorrow while Lumina is at work." Lightning said as she could see Serah and Fang just nodding gently.

"Shit..." Lumina hissed causing the adults to look at her. "I forgot that was going to happen. And unlike with you, Mom is a lot more persistent." Lumina said as she raised her hand to just gently bite as she tried to think of a way she could at least get out of helping Hope without destroying that bridge.

Gently rubbing her eyes, Lightning just took a deep breath as if she was trying her hardest to not smack her own child for using such language, but she also knew that Lumina had a point. Or at least she thought she did. It was something that Lightning already knew and had already considered.

"Calm down Lumina. I'm not going to tell her. And I'm not persistent with you on most things because I know that will lead to a circle of an argument. Vanille is a different story. So just go up stairs and focus on getting enough sleep to essentially piss me off when I get back to work when I need to deal with countless screw ups caused by lawyers who all but threw out countless hours of work my men and women did or worse them not wanting to push hard enough and just creating a plea deal that any criminal in their right mind would take." Lightning said as Lumina just waved her off gently as she started to walk up the stairs. "Seriously though Serah. Remember what you were told. And promised her."

"You don't need to remind me Claire. But you both need to actually figure out a way to tell her... that isn't something that you can let fester under the surface. It is going to come out eventually." Serah said softly as her and Fang started to walk towards the door with Lightning next to them.

"I know Serah. Frankly let's just focus on one thing at a time. And right now, I'd much rather focus on the good thing of the fact my wife's cancer is starting to seem less and less like certain death and more and more like just an awful addition to the year, and hopefully just an awful addition to the rest of her long and happy life." Lightning spoke holding the door open as she could see Fang just stretching gently as she just took a deep breath of the night air.

"Van is going to be happy as long as she can see any little ones Lumina has. Hell Citra would be head over heels at the thought of it. Might even give him a push to consider becoming an elder." Fang said with a smile as Lightning just laughed softly.

"I hope so. Apparently they want to move to Oerba with Lumina and go through as many of those traditions they can, and considering she is going to be compared to me. And considering how high that bar is, I worry for her." Lightning said softly as Fang and Serah just laughed softly.

Gesturing for Serah to lead the way, Fang just took a breath as she looked towards Lightning. "Don't worry about that. My people are still very much so prejudice against Cocoon born. You are an anomaly. Just let her know depending what the challenges the elders set are she is allowed a champion. Just tell her to not wait until her friends are heavily pregnant... because they also will need to prove themselves and if anything theirs just will get inherently harder as time goes on." Fang said with a laugh as she clapped Lightning on the back once more. "Right, I need to go with Serah. Van is out cold but you should take care of yourself as well."

Seeing Fang quickly walk off, Lightning just had to brace herself against the door frame as she could feel her rage subside as she could see the duo driving away. Shoving herself off the door, Lightning quickly closed the door as she quickly locked it, she sidestepped a small amount and began to quickly punch in the alarm code.

As she closed the small protective piece of plastic, she just let what she hoped was her final sigh for the day out. It just felt like the day that started off so promising quickly became a nightmare and the only solace was the fact that it was now at least done and all she had to do was go up stairs and hold her wife.

Quickly starting her nightly ritual of making sure her house was locked down, Lightning could hear footsteps on the stairs causing her to quickly turn around ready to fight before she recognised her daughter being illuminated by the lights that were on upstairs.

"Light... this is hard for me to say... but thank you. Even if you are as helpful at times like a rock... but Mom is right. It does help to talk about this kind of crap and frankly it has made me feel a little bit better. I can't imagine how tiring it would be being like you and trying to just keep everything bottled up. So just..." Lumina said as she quickly took steps over towards Lightning as she quickly hugged her.

As she felt the hands holding onto her, feeling the arms wrapping tightly around, she had to admit it was an alien feeling feeling her father do this one gesture to her without her being a wreck. But it wasn't all that bad of a feeling to her.

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you. Cop or not." Lumina hissed softly as she pulled back as Lightning just chuckled softly.

"Who would believe me if I did? You forget how much you broadcast that you don't like me." Lightning began softly as she lightly kissed the top of her daughter's forehead. "Now you should seriously get some sleep. I'm going to be fine bottling up stuff. I've had to do it for long enough. I just need to go and make sure the house is safe. After that I'm going to bed myself. Today is just one of those days it needs to end before it somehow gets worse."

"Okay Daddy." Lumina whispered before she quickly shot back to glare at Lightning. "You didn't hear that. It was a slip. And if it is ever talked about again I'm going to kill you then myself. Leaving a detailed suicide note." Lumina snapped as she quickly ran up the stairs as if she could get over the fact that she had said something to the effect that she had won the argument and perceived slight against her character.

Smiling as she recognised the place was well and truly locked down, Lightning began to ascend the stairs a smile just growing on her face with each step as she simply flicked the hallway light off as she came to her door.

Opening it she just smiled at the length of cord coming from her lamp as if Fang had nearly ripped the power cord from the wall just to turn it off. It was a sight that had made her laugh time and time again. Laughing softly as she could hear a loud snore coming from Vanille as she shot up wide awake as she quickly looked around.

"Calm down Van. Place is locked down and just heading to bed. After I check the damage to my ribs from earlier." Lightning mumbled softly as she could hear Vanille grumbling softly. "Seriously Van. I'll live, and you should still get some proper sleep." Lightning said softly as she could see Vanille just laying back down onto the bed.

"Sorry about that... but did I miss anything?" Vanille asked as she yawned as she could see the light in the bathroom being flicked off as Lightning walked into the room a dark purple mark hugging just below her ribs. "And I think I still have some of that salve that is good for bruises. Even if you don't like the smell it works." Vanille said as Lightning took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll live regardless." Lightning spoke as she took a deep breath as she looked behind her. "And Lumina called me 'Daddy' just there." Lightning said softly as she could feel Vanille sitting up fully behind her. "After she lunged into hug me. After complimenting me and said that she doesn't envy the fact that I can bottle my emotions up and said she was happy with how you raised her to express them." Lightning sad as she began to lay down just atop of the covers where she could see Vanille gently laying down on top of her.

Wincing a little from feeling her ribs wanting to cave in. But she still held Vanille on top of her. "She called you daddy to your face? That is something that she normally keeps hidden unless she thinks you are dying or in the hospital from a possible life threatening injury." Vanille said softly as Lightning just chuckled softly nodding her head. "Are you sure she isn't replacing me as her favourite? Just the thought that my baby is starting to replace me is painful."

Laughing gently, Lightning just rubbed Vanille's back as she took a deep breath. "Yes Van. I'm positive that Lumina isn't replacing you as her favourite parent. It is so alien and unthinkable to everyone that it caused Serah and Fang to drive over here the second they heard that." Lightning said calmly as she just let a yawn out that was quickly followed by Vanille moving a little to help Lightning getting the blanket out from under her before it was draped over her as well.

"It is just so hard thinking my baby is grown up now. She is having children... she is becoming independent... I always knew this day was coming but I didn't want it to be this soon. I mean she is still so young... she still gets into trouble when she is bored or thinks someone is not taking her seriously." Vanille said in a soft almost crying tone as Lightning just smiled as she held onto Vanille again.

"We both knew it was going to come eventually... and I think we both can agree it is happening far too soon for our liking. Let's just be glad that she may soon be in Oerba where she always wanted to be... and soon we'll be able to retire down there."

Smirking at the thought, Vanille just let out a gentle sigh. "That will be fun. Just the thought of the little ones both related and not climbing over the Cocoon born who famously took down the best hunter in a fair fight... and her daughter with a command over the sciences that make even Dias jealous. Not to mention they would want to hear tails that you don't really need to clean up like you do here with the exception of language." Vanille said as she yawned loudly once more. "That will be one of the best times in our lives. I just hope I'm able to live long enough to observe it."

"You will Van. Especially with the type of good news we got today. We just need to keep listening to the doctors. But let's just focus on something happier. Like sleep. I'm exhausted after today and we can talk better in the morning." Lightning said as she planted a kiss on Vanille's lips. Just enjoying how much Vanille had eased at that simple gesture.

Separating almost regretfully, Vanille just smiled as she began to get comfortable on her side as she continued to rest on Lightning's chest. "Good night, I love you Claire."

"Night Vanille. I love you too." Lightning said with a smile as she used her other hand to just hold onto her other as she could feel Vanille just practically melting at the contact as she hummed softly. It wasn't even that long before Lightning could hear Vanille's breath starting to even out in a calm manner.

She knew that normally she would be lulled into sleep just listening to the pattern of in and out from Vanille. But something was just holding her back. Just the thought of how Lumina was meant to get over something that earth shattering that she had been told. It was something that she was just glad that she had never had to experience it.

But she also knew that it wasn't going to be something easy on Sice either. It wasn't an easy something that just anyone can get over as quickly as they think. She just hoped that whatever was to go down between them that Lumina wasn't going to do what she had always done and burnt bridges just because she was furious at someone thereby doing more damage than she ever thought that she could.

Letting out a yawn Lightning closed her eyes as she just tried to force herself to get some more sleep. She just hoped that Vanille would give up a lot sooner tomorrow than she normally would if the situation was reversed.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, Lumina began to walk into the office where she smiled at the sight of a familiar face inside Hope's office. Knocking on the door, she could just feel herself smiling brighter as she heard the booming voice asking her to come in.

Opening the door, Lumina could see Hope gently cursing under his breath causing her to just frown internally.

"Lumina can you give us a few minutes? Amodar and I am having a talk." Hope said as they both were shocked to hear a laugh coming from the man in question.

"Nonsense Hope. That can wait. I haven't seen Lumina since she was a little girl." Amodar said with a smile as Lumina just smiled at the comment. "Besides it looks like she is delivering coffee." He continued as Lumina just nodded as she freed one of the cups as she walked towards the silver haired man and gently handed him it. "Tell me Lumina, how is Light handling her forced time off? She never liked taking it off and I've always had to force her to. Frankly it is a miracle she hasn't worked herself into an early grave because of her work ethic."

"Your telling me." Lumina said with a chuckle as she could see the man just shaking his head. "She spent almost all day yesterday sleeping on the couch with Mom. Which from what I've been told is pretty much how they have been spending it. We were meant to go back to Oerba but some things came up." Lumina said softly. "But I really should get started with my work. It was nice seeing you again Amodar. You know when it isn't some press crap being done." Lumina said as she was about to walk out of the room when she snapped her fingers as if she finally remembered something.

"Just go Lumina. I'll let you know if I need anything immediately. Just hold my calls. And close the door." Hope said gathering what it was that she wanted.

Nodding her head, Lumina walked out of the room with a smile as she closed the door. Walking over towards her desk, she plopped into the chair as she bent forward to quickly turn the computer on as she took a drink from the remaining cup. She was actually starting to feel good and was just happy that she wasn't going to be seemingly meant to be working like crazy trying to repair the damage she had done to people the day she was working with Lightning.

Sliding her phone out of her pocket, Lumina just frowned at the sight of a message from Sice. Shaking her head she simply locked her phone as she slide the phone into the drawer. She just knew that it would start a countless tirade of questions from the one person that Lumina just didn't really want to talk to. At least not until she had enough time to process everything. Not to mention figure out a way to protect her from Vanille.

Just because she knew what would happen the second her mother found out, how bad things would get for Sice. Something that was just becoming more and more of a threat as time went on if what she remembered her mother teaching her of Pulsean traditions was. All that really meant was she knew there was a time frame that she had that she would need to address everything. She just wished she remembered more of those lessons. Even if it was which month was what and when Vanille would become more involved out of tradition.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have yet another chapter catch you all next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Some more of this for you crazy people**

Chapter 29:

Feeling a light poke, Lightning just took a deep breath as she grumbled softly. "Light... come on... Lumina is in work and I'm horny." Vanille whined as Lightning just groaned louder. "Come on. I waited until after lunch like you made me agree on back after Lumina was born. So come on." Vanille pleaded as she she gently shook Lightning who just groaned again.

"Van, my body is still killing me from where you almost killed me. Not to mention Fang is still a big baby because she is yet to beat me. And decided to take it out when I can't swing back because I'm still trying to figure out if you broke a rib or not." Lightning said softly as she began to gently for the both of her's and Vanille's sake shift the smaller girl off of her hips.

"Then why don't you tell me why our daughter went to the wall that is you for emotional support? Because frankly I'm hurt by that." Vanille said as she quickly retook her seat on top of Lightning's hips.

"You aren't going to extort either out of me Van. Lumina says she plans to tell you. Just trust her like I need to when she tells you something. I mean it took her nearly breaking her hand to get her to tell me that Sice and her were having a talk and you smacking her for her to tell us about the pregnancies." Lightning began as she started to sit up, knowing her face had to have been contorting in pain but she still had to do it to make her point carry clearer over towards her wife. "And as for the sex, I'm in a lot of pain which is only being amplified by the fact I'm in more pain when I breath. So seriously, I'm not in the mood for sex. And before you even ask, no it isn't even the type of pain that I'll gladly work through or the fun type of pain." Lightning continue as she could see the woman pouting as she crossed her arms in protest.

It was something that normally Lightning would have found amusing given how she always reacted when the situations were reversed. Yet here was Vanille being held out of the loop and she was acting like they had only been insulting her and wanting her to suffer despite all the contrary evidence.

"Van, I know it is jarring. Even Serah, me and Lumina all think it is weird she went to me first. But she did for a reason. Just trust our girl. She is smart beyond her years and we both know that. And we both know she isn't just bottling whatever this is about up." Lightning said softly as Vanille just sighed as she rested her head onto Lightning's shoulder. "I know this is hard on you because you don't like being left out. But you know once Lumina knows enough she'll tell you. I promise you."

Seeing Vanille just pouting harder as she held her hands wrapped gently around Lightning's neck as she just sighed softly. "I know Van. But this is the one time that Lumina is blatantly trusting me. How do you think she'd react if I just told you the one thing she told me not to tell you? Besides... given the fact I'm in pain, and the fact you still look a bit woozy today to go along with the apparent horniness... why don't we just lay down and nap." Lightning continued her point as Vanille just sighed in agreement.

Wincing louder than she had intended, Lightning laid down where she could feel Vanille being careful to resituate herself. "You actually aren't in a lot of pain are you?" Vanille asked softly as she felt Lightning drape a hand over her to just hold tightly onto her.

"Nothing I can't handle Van. I mean I've been shot, and this isn't the first time you've nearly killed me by that. Mind you the people at the station still are having a hard time imagining it when I say your hugs can kill someone." Lightning said softly as she closed her eyes as she felt an alien hand gently rubbing about where the bruise was on one side.

"I'm sorry Claire. It is just something that has taken me off guard. And your arms just bring my a lot of comfort. And I wouldn't have nearly killed you if you would have just done what you would have if your Dad was hugging you like that." Vanille said softly as Lightning just chuckled softly.

"Van, I don't like my hippie parents. Hell even Serah has issues at times liking them. As for doing that to you, I took down the pride of Oerba's hunters. I could seriously harm you. I don't want you to be in pain." Lightning said softly ignoring the barely suppressed laugh coming from her wife but the fact remained she was still curious as to what caused it. "What is so funny?" Lightning asked cracking an eye open to just look at Vanille.

"Nothing... I'm just reminded of our once nine pound eight ounce daughter and the fact I didn't anything to numb that pain for twelve hours." Vanille said with a soft chuckle. "When you can handle tearing without something then can talk about who can handle more pain." Vanille continued as she raised her hand to lightly tap Lightning's chest.

"You broke my hand. That was your pain relief. And you forget out of the two of us, I've been the only one stabbed and shot repeatedly don't see me complaining." Lightning said softly as Vanille just took a deep breath.

"Nine and a half pounds and half a day of labour. Compared to a broken hand which I already know has been broken at least once before. So let's not get into which is worse." Vanille chided only getting interrupted by a yawn. "And most importantly let's just get some sleep because if I don't get some tonight, I'm going to freak out."

* * *

Sighing softly as she placed the files onto the silver haired man's desk, Lumina just sighed as she could see him eyeing her up carefully. "So did Vanille get bad news yesterday?" Hope asked carefully wondering where the woman's normal mirth had vanished to.

"What? No. Mom is kicking cancer's ass. Saw the scans myself. The docs just want to continue with the same type of treatment till they are sure it is going to stay down." Lumina said as she began to rub her eyes.

"So what happened to the spunky teen? One I'd actually rather and I know so would the Mayor." Hope said calmly as Lumina just sighed softly as she began to rub her face.

"I'm just dealing with shit with my pregnant friends. And how I'm meant to tell my Mom something important involving one of them. Hell I had to confide in Light looking for emotional support."

"Whoa. Go back. Lightning? Pink hair... five seven... reached the rank of like major in the army before becoming a cop taking the downgrade in rank but quickly became a force to be reckoned with and eventually became one of the youngest police chiefs in the history of Cocoon and one of the even rarer female police chiefs on both Cocoon and Pulse. And I can count on one hand the number of people she even let's them call her by her real name and she is as good in emotional situations as a wall."

" _Gran_ Pulse." Lumina said almost robotically as she just shook her head. "But yeah. That Light." Lumina continued as she could see her boss just being taken aback.

"What kind of shit is going on with your friends that you thought that was the only choice?" Hope asked softly slumping over his desk as he could just see Lumina just staring at him.

"Just some shit that I can't trust that you wouldn't be getting a report that will lead to my Mom going to jail." Lumina said softly as she crossed her arms as Hope just simply shrugged his shoulders. "I mean if that wasn't a risk, I would without a doubt tell Mom over Light... she at least can offer anything from advice to actually being able to comfort me. But here we are. You being like the tenth person who has had to ask me if I really meant my father." Lumina said as she could see Hope just waving her off.

"I'm sorry, it is just the last time I saw you and Light interacting was you cowering in the corner begging that I cover for you, and then you smacking your head saying you felt stupid for believing the story she spun." Hope said as he could see Lumina just tossing her head from shoulder to shoulder slowly.

Seeing that he was done, she just rolled her eyes. "I'm a teen. And not only that a Farron teen. According to both Light and Serah, no Farron ever sees eye to eye with their parents and I'm an anomaly in the fact that I at least love one unconditionally and can see just about everything with her eye to eye. And I'll give you a hint, it isn't Sergeant Hard Ass." Lumina said softly as she could see her boss just chuckling softly.

"I can guarantee that Lightning is doing what she thinks is best. Never said it is right. Just that she thinks it is best. Even when I served under her. Nothing made complete sense but when you look back objectively it was what she thought was the best for the situations."

"A family isn't like the army. A father's love shouldn't be conditional and it shouldn't take the Mayor stepping in for your father to even see you most of the day." Lumina said softly as she took one of the seats across from Hope who had taken the folder and began to go through it.

"Please, I'd swap fathers at the drop of a hat. Compared to mine, Lightning is nothing but a blubbering sap who needs a hug."

"Is your father a cactuar or something?" Lumina asked as she stared at the man who hummed softly crossing one leg over the other as he just continued to stare. "Or a Tonberry?"

"My dad until I was done service was closer to a fusion of both. Trust me, you think it is bad Light just ignored a few broken bones... mine ignored me at my own mother's funeral after I was the one to witness her being killed. Didn't even drive me to that dirt bag's trial." Hope muttered as he closed the file and looked towards Lumina. "Frankly, I'd gladly take Sarge. Even if she spends most of the time doing a job keeping me most of the time so busy that I can not only name every criminal judge in my district but already know if I ever want a judgeship I probably won't get it if a specific four are on the panel. Thankfully I'm happy where I am and virtually have tenure because this is one of several elections people don't pay attention to and those that do actually like the work I do." Hope continued tossing the file down onto his desk.

Smiling Lumina just looked at Hope who had a happy look on his face. "Mind you I can't wait until she is back. I get boxes of evidence and can get just about anyone to take a plea deal. Which means I spend less time in court. And I don't like really spending time in court for most of these things. It is always over something dumb that some public defender thinks they can spin... or some high class lawyer that does the same thing and it isn't as fun letting them flounder before I crush them." Hope mumbled as Lumina just chuckled softly.

"Sounds right. Do you need anything else boss?" Lumina asked leaning back as Hope just closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"Nah. Just stay back an hour. To make sure nothing comes up." Hope mumbled softly.

* * *

Smiling as she stood up, Vanille began to stretch with a smile as she could hear a knocking at the door. Groaning, Vanille began to walk towards the front door which she tossed open and laughed at the sight of two hands shooting up to cover her daughter's face.

"I'm going to be sick. Why the hell are you naked!" Lumina yelled as Vanille rolled her eyes and stretched. "Stop stretching! Put some clothes on! That is gross!" Lumina yelled loudly as she began to debate if she should just gouge her eyes out.

"I just got done having sex... I'm not putting clothes on until after I shower." Vanille said calmly as Lumina spun around and began dry heaving. "I'm just joking. Think about that Lumina, your father and I don't really use protection unless it is an unsafe day... plus she has been whining about her ribs." Vanille pouted crossing her arms "Why do you always have that reaction?"

"I don't want to know for a fact that my mother shaves down there! I don't even want to think about you two doing things like that. Not to mention your freaking naked!" Lumina yelled again as she covered her eyes as she heard a groan from behind her.

"She's wrapping a towel around herself. Just come in and stop screaming." Lightning demanded as Lumina groaned and began to take some steps backwards being careful to not even risk the need to gouge her eyes out but she knew how her mother would react and would give out about how she did it wrong if she wanted to remove them. "Seriously if I wanted screaming I'd just call up the public defender's office to just mock them and their pointless job." Lightning hissed as she closed the door as Lumina just took a deep breath.

Just the sight of her was enough to get Lightning to sigh. "I'm sorry. I don't want to see Mom naked. Not to mention she was just talking about sex with you and just getting done with that. Which is ew. So much ew. I really really wish that is the cancer but the docs proved that that can't be the case because the tumours are almost gone." Lumina said as she gently began to shake her hands out of disgust as she slide them free from her face knowing that everything was going to be relatively fine.

"Yeah, still hurts to breath. I doubt we will for a while. Besides what happened to your keys?" Lightning asked as she crossed her arms and could see Lumina just groaning vocally as she began to rub her face.

"I wanted to make sure you both were decent. Serah is right. You can't really trust entering a room you both had been left alone in for a prolonged period of time. And Mom just proved it answering the door." Lumina hissed as she began to just groan at the thought that that hadn't been the first time her mother had done that. It must have been one of multiple times for her aunt to constantly warn her of it happening. Just the thought of that did make her want to throw up a little.

"Your aunt just needs a freaking bell around her neck. I swear if I had a gil for every time she interrupted Claire and me... We'd be beyond rich. Or at least rich enough to buy her a bell. Not to mention it causes Claire to start getting soft." Vanille grumbled as Lightning just took a sharp inhale as Lumina began to shiver as she quickly walked into the downstairs bathroom where the loud sound of their daughter's stomach purging.

The sight of Vanille getting ready to rush to her, Lightning just held her back, ignoring the sight of Vanille just glaring at her. "Relax. It isn't from her being sick. Just her being grossed out. I keep telling you... Cocoon likes to keep those things taboo. And when you push it too far, things like that can happen. So just go put some clothes on." Lightning said softly as Vanille just crossed her arms in a slightly angry manner.

"I want to make sure my daughter isn't actually sick. You don't know what she could have eaten. Or if there is any bugs going around." Vanille said as she tried to push past Lightning who held firm.

"If there is a bug going around Van that is more reason not to go in. Your immune system is compromised. Which means if it is a bug that can reduce a strong and otherwise healthy teen to vomiting, what do you think it would do to you? Someone whose body can't waste an ounce of energy fighting an infection or cold because it is all focused on beating the cancer." Lightning chided softly knowing that it was almost futile given that Vanille would gladly give her life if it meant that Lumina was well. Something that Lightning knew when it came to herself that point was also true. "I'll go make sure. You go get some clothes on." Lightning chided as she could see her wife sulking as she started to stomp up the stairs with a full pout being ever present on her face.

Just the sight of which was enough to get Lightning to smile gently as she shook her head. She knew that this was just because she was being told that she couldn't let her mothering instincts take over allowing her to make sure that her daughter was in fact alright.

Seeing Vanille at the top of the stairs, Lightning just sighed softly as she walked towards the closed door where she knocked on the door and not even waiting for a response she opened it and just took a deep breath at the sight of Lumina shivering a little. "Your mother talking about that just finally pushed you over the edge?"

"Yeah..." Lumina said as she started to spit into the toilet. "And I need to chew my food better." Lumina said softly as Lightning placed a hand on her back and began to gently rub it with a calm breath she as she reached up and pushed the plunger down on the toilet. "Thanks for that."

"Told her. She was worried you might be actually sick." Lightning stated as she could see her daughter chuckling softly at the thought of that concern that she just hoped that any mother of her children was like. "You aren't are you?" Lightning continued softly as Lumina just groaned softly at that.

"I'm fine. You know that I don't like hearing about that stuff about you and Mom." Lumina said calmly as she just took a deep breath. "I'm just glad that Mom hasn't started a tirade about how it isn't my fault Sice just drove a knife into my heart." Lumina continued with the same eerie calmness that Lightning just had to laugh softly at.

"That is because I haven't told her. I know you wouldn't trust your _Daddy_ again if she told something like that." Lightning teased as Lumina swung her hand behind her stopping cold as Lightning let out a pained groan.

Hearing panicked footsteps rushing towards the door and tossing it open, Lumina couldn't help but covered her mouth as Lightning was doubled over just cupping her ribs. Looking towards Vanille who had a similar expression Lightning just took a deep breath as she began to stand up. "Given the week you've had, you get one of those."

"I'm so sorry da- I mean Light. You were teasing and I'm used to just brushing you off like that and I didn't mean to actually hurt you. Normally you just mock about how I'm so physically weak compared to who you normally fight." Lumina said softly as she could see Lightning just taking a deep breath.

Seeing Vanille walking over towards her, Lightning just smiled as she felt the soft hands lifting her into an upright position. "I'm fine Van. She just hit the bruise. And I don't think a rib is broken. I just need some time. Lumina can cook dinner as punishment." Lightning mumbled as she took a deep breath. "And Van we definitely aren't having sex tonight."

"We are. You march upstairs and take your top off and lay down on the bed." Vanille demanded as she pointed out of the room as Lightning just gently rolled her eyes and began to walk out. Turning towards Lumina who had a very clearly mixed reaction on her face. Somewhere between disgusted at the thought of her parents talking about doing something like giving each other a massage with the desire to have sex and relieved that she hadn't actually hurt her Father. "I swear young lady if I don't get some tonight I'm going to send every single person that was in your class every single video I have of you when you were a child." Vanille stated as she began to storm out of the room.

"Please let me be adopted." Lumina mumbled as she debated if she should message her aunt just to try and see if she could get out of the house for an indefinite amount of time. Something that was just increasing the longer and longer time was going on that day. At least then she wouldn't be running the risk of listening to her parents having sex or worse. She just knew that there was a chance of one of them walking in to check to see if she had protection to spare.

"Probably should text Serah just as an out option."

* * *

Hearing a tap at the window as the music began to subside in her ears, Lumina sighed walking towards the window as she just looked down and sighed internally at the sight. Giving the window a sharp tug up, she just starting to wish some devein hand would intervene with her at that moment as she stuck her head out to look at the silver haired woman.

Sighing softly, Lumina held a finger up as she began to climb out of the window walking along the lower roof. As she just started to sigh as she plopped down to onto it, just enjoying the feeling of the solid roof beneath her.

"What do you want Sice?" Lumina snapped in a much harsher tone than she had meant but she couldn't stop herself from feeling emotional about this and who she would be talking to.

"I want to talk to you and you aren't answering your phone. I had to sneak out to come and see you. Now you aren't even going to come down and greet me like you normally would." Sice demanded as she could see Lumina rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I intentionally don't want to talk to you right now. Go figure. Drop a bombshell on someone and they need some time to process that information and would rather do it by themselves. Especially considering when they were looking forward to it. Hell you didn't even give me a heads up that it was in your mind. Not even a hint." Lumina said as she matched the woman's eyes as she just took a saddened breath. "I mean you didn't even tell me why you did it. Nah, you just went and got it done. How would you feel if I went and did something like that? Something that is as part of you as it is a part of me." Lumina said as she gently shoved off the lower roof where she landed next to the woman who had a concerned look on her face.

"I wanted to talk about that. I didn't want to do it with Carter around. And you still mean a lot to me Lumina. And I wanted to talk to you about it. But things came up."

Before Lumina could respond, they could hear a soft gasp coming from the behind them. "Lumina! Get back in here and bring in Sice... and you got any condoms?" Vanille yelled out the window as Lumina shivered gently.

"No Mom! Go back in. I'll climb up and let her in." Lumina yelled back as she began to just take a deep breath staring at her. She was feeling a little relaxed "Don't say anything." Lumina hissed as she pointed an accusatory finger towards the woman.

"Okay."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have yet another chapter. Catch you next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**And back to writing this.**

Chapter 30:

Hoisting herself up, Lumina rested her weight on her chest as she just stared at her irritated mother. "She isn't climbing up Mom. I'm going down to let her in." Lumina said as she began to drag herself in just enjoying the offered hand Vanille had towards her making that part easier. "And seriously, I don't have any protection. Plus I don't even really like it. Proof is waiting at the front door." Lumina continued walking past her mother who just followed by her.

She just had to admit that it was a little annoying that she wasn't going to be able to have it out with Sice as much as she wanted given the fact she couldn't and still have Vanille be none the wiser as to the reason. But she knew that it was just better to let Vanille think everything was largely alright between them. It was simply better.

"Can you go to the store quickly then? I don't like taking the pill and it might react badly with what I'm on from the hospital... and Claire is a stickler for not getting me pregnant right now. Come on..." Vanille pleaded as Lumina just shivered at the comment. Something that did confuse her mother a bit but she just had to push forward.

"Mom... few things wrong there... I don't know Light's size and I don't ever want to know it. Two we both know the odds of it unless you are on your period right now the odds are astronomical. Even then with your age it is even higher then. And why don't you two just invest in reusable condoms? They work just as well now days... just you need to be careful and read the instructions fully..." Lumina said as she opened the door to see Sice taking a few steps into the house.

"Wait go back... they make reusable ones? Since when?" Vanille asked crossing her arms over her chest as Lumina just took a deep breath and closed the door. "Seriously... when? Because we spend a lot of money on that kind of stuff." Vanille said as Lumina just shivered once more closing her eyes as she began to rub her eyes gently.

"Since fourteen... always. As far back as when condoms became a thing. Just up until like twenty years ago they weren't nearly as effective and they were pretty pricey for normal people... not so much for you and Light. Or Pulseans in general..." Lumina said softly as Vanille nodded her head gently. Before Lumina or Sice could say anything Vanille had started to nearly run back up the stairs. Just the sight of it was enough to make Lumina laugh softly.

"KEEP YOUR DOOR OPEN AND DON'T BE STUPID SUNSHINE!" Vanille yelled down the stairs as Lumina just took a deep breath as she shook her head with a slight amount of mirth coming from it.

Looking towards Sice, Lumina just sighed softly as she gestured for her to follow. She knew that there was bound to be something that she could make the time to come bearable. At least until she could safely venture upstairs once again.

"Lum... can you at least let me know if I'm at some risk here? Your mother seemed to be very happy at that dinner. And she is very scary when she wants to be." Sice said as Lumina rolled her eyes walking into the kitchen where she simply flicked the kettle on. "And can you seriously talk to me?"

"You aren't in danger right now because my Mom doesn't know... but once she does know unless I did my job she might still have you in her sights. And I'm not in a very talkative mood. What you did was drive a knife into my heart." Lumina said as she rested against the counter as she looked at her friend with tears nearly in her eyes. Something that would have normally hurt Lumina but as far as she was concerned it was only fair.

"Whatever happened to you would have supported me with whatever decision I wanted?" Sice asked softly as she began to dry her eyes gently with the back of her hand. "I mean did you ever think that this is something that is hard on me as well?"

Looking down at the floor, Lumina simply took a deep breath as she looked up at her. "It is hard on you for the same reason I'm angry at you for something like this. I would have been there with you if you just told me. Gave me even an iota that it was in your mind and I would have done everything to put your mind at ease on the topic. But here we are. You are trying to earn something you had but squandered." Lumina hissed at her in a near silent tone just so she could try and keep an ear out so she could know if they were going to need to quickly change the topic.

"Do you not think that this is something I was terrified doing?" Sice asked rhetorically as Lumina simply rolled her eyes.

"And if you had just told me I would have done everything in my power to put your mind at ease." Lumina countered as she stared into her friend's eyes. She wasn't sure if her pain was coming through, but she knew that even if it wasn't, she couldn't seem to separate her emotions from Sice like she normally had.

Seeing some tears spill, Lumina sighed softly as she took a step closer to her as she quickly wrapped her in a hug. "I'm not trying to cut you out Sice. I couldn't do that when we broke up and I can't do it now. I'm just trying to process so many things at once. If you still want to go down with Carter and me, I'm not going to stop you and I'll still stand for you. But I can't do it at this minute."

Before Sice could speak there was a loud scream that just caused Lumina to sigh softly. She knew that there was bound to be something up with her parents that she just hoped wasn't going to be something big that lead to one or both of them storming downstairs.

A prayer that didn't get answered as she could hear footsteps being placed down followed by the sound of walking. Looking down into her arms, Lumina just sighed gently. "One of them is coming down now... If it is Light, she knows..." Lumina whispered softly as she gently started to separate from the embrace. "I'll make tea. I just hope whoever is coming down is at least decent... I can only see one parent naked today." Lumina mumbled as she turned around and started to set about it as she could see Lightning entering the room as she was tying her robe.

"So... do you just want me to die or something? If so, just go back to trying to break into my gun safe. It is a lot quicker and easier than dehydration." Lightning said calmly as she looked at the guest Vanille had mentioned as she just eyed carefully. "And Sice is here. What the hell is she doing here?" Lightning asked as she looked between them.

"She wanted to talk. And if I was going to kill you I'd rather just have you down in some hole and letting you fade away. However I also still don't have any and you two seem to come to me like once a week looking for that kind of thing, and I already know you two spend a small fortune on them... it just makes logical sense" Lumina mumbled as she started to steep the tea in the cups. "Besides, I'm sure if you just say 'no' Mom won't force you."

Chuckling softly Lightning walked towards the fridge where she opened it and grabbed a bottle. "You really don't know your Mom if you think that is the case. Short of her being unable to for life or death reasons, she wants to. I mean I still can't breath properly due to her crushing my rib cage and I've already had to defend myself from her about ten different times today. Frankly if we never ran out of condoms she'd chain me to a surface and never let me leave. Which is why I never told her about the fact reusable condoms exist... so I repeat, are you trying to kill me?" Lightning asked as she cracked open the bottle and took a large drink of the water.

Sighing softly, she starts to take a deep breath as she picked up one of the cups and handed it towards Sice, Lumina just smiled at Lightning. "And that is just a happy accident. Now can I get back to talking to Sice in peace and quiet?" Lumina asked as she could hear a new set of footsteps practically rushing from the direction of her parent's room and down the stairs.

"Might want to go back up to your room then. And this is the one time I'll allow you to have your door closed. Just don't do something stupid. I can't stress that enough. And be careful because Vanille is nosey when she wants to be and is very nosey when we haven't had sex in a while." Lightning said softly as Vanille entered the kitchen. "I swear Vanille. I thought I could, but I thought my ribs were going to collapse. And shockingly I like air and living. Even at points when our daughter would make me want to pull my hair out."

Rolling her eyes Vanille turned towards Sice as she just smiled. "And you are looking wonderful Sice. I just hope the little bun in the oven isn't giving you bad morning sickness... I know when I was pregnant with Lumina I had some really bad morning sickness." Vanille said calmly as Sice just looked down as she just took a deep breath.

"Mom, we are going to be going upstairs. You can continue this conversation tomorrow if I don't drop her off for school early. We need proper sleep, hence the tea." Lumina said as she could see her mother seemingly relenting on the topic and stepping to the side.

"Okay. Just remember to not say something stupid Lumina. Because I swear I'll hang you by your thumbs if you do." Vanille threatened calmly as she kissed Lumina's cheek and just smiled at the duo quickly walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Sighing a happy sigh, Vanille just looked towards Lightning who had recapped the bottle in her hands as Vanille walked over and gave her a simple hug. Just the feeling of it had brought comfort to her, not that she needed it, but she had to admit that she was still getting the gut feeling that something was up but that didn't really matter. She knew that while Lightning was here and now Sice that there Lumina was going to be fine with whatever topic had come up between them.

"You know we don't need to do anything tonight Claire. I just miss feeling you close to me. I mean every fortnight I lose two days. And I know that you are making the smart call but I still want you to be close." Vanille said softly as she took a deep breath as Lightning held her as tight as she could to her chest. "But it does me good seeing Lumina so happy... even with whatever cloud being above her being so persistent in the last few days seeming to lift. I just hope she won't do something stupid like abandon Sice or even talk about it." Vanille said softly as Lightning just dryly chuckled.

"We don't need to be worry about that... they apparently talked behind Lumina's back and plan to move to Oerba with her as long as she lets them raise any children in both cultures."

"That doesn't explain the cloud that has been over her. But it is still good to hear. Lumina would love that... even if they don't really understand how liberating it is to be in Oerba where virtually nothing is taboo. I mean if she gets sick just from me being naked and just talking about you and me having sex. I mean I hope she isn't like you and needs to be drunk when we are around people." Vanille quipped softly as she just smiled at the feeling of Lightning rubbing her back.

"Sorry I'm not fond of taking you on the table during a feast... in front of the entire village celebrating the fact that the pride of the hunters was defeated and there won't be a weak child brought into the village's folds." Lightning said softly as Vanille pulled back and just looked at her carefully.

"I was horny seeing Fang getting her butt handed to her, the village accepting you, and most importantly the village accepting Lumina before she was even born... pretty sure the pregnancy didn't help." Vanille said softly with a smile as Lightning simply rolled her eyes. "Plus I still eventually got to have you on those tables... just took me a few more hours of pouring strong booze down your throat and for the crowds to thin out. For the record the elders still held you in high regards seeing as you could drink on par with many of the hunters... there was actual talk about how you had to really be a Pulsean from a different village. You know until you were a bit prudish the day after." Vanille continued with a small laugh as Lightning just shook her head.

Chuckling at her wife, Lightning just gently started to lead them towards the stairs. "Yeah sorry I'm not fond with doing things in public. And my head killed me for like a week after. Which wasn't nearly that fun. Especially with your village being so loud... like explosions going off every time for days after feasts." Lightning said softly as she could see Vanille just chuckling that Lightning joined in with. "Right, you go upstairs. It looks like Sice is staying the night so I'll just lock the house down and inform them of that." Lightning said as gently nudged Vanille towards the stairs.

"Fine... but bring up a naughty book as well. If you don't want to have sex the least you can do is read a dirty story to me so we might have some naughty dreams and you'll be in the mood in the morning. If you aren't going to be a big baby about this." Vanille said walking up the stairs as Lightning just took a deep breath.

"I'm not being a baby about it! You practically killed me by crushing my ribs!" Lightning yelled up the stairs as Vanille simply laughed loudly enough to be heard through the house causing Lightning to just sigh walking towards the alarm box. "I swear if she wasn't the woman of my dreams, I'd be convinced she was meant to kill me." Lightning chuckled softly to herself.

* * *

Rubbing the back of her neck, Lumina poured some of the hot and fresh coffee into the two travel mugs. She just knew that she was going to get know this topic was going to be hard, but she had to at least do it.

Hearing a gently knock on the frame of the door, Lumina looked towards her silver haired friend. "I know this was impromptu... but are you sure we need to be up this early?" Sice asked softly as she rubbed her eyes. A slight stoic mask that Lumina knew was poor compared to what she had seen from Lightning ever since Vanille was diagnosed.

"Unless you want to spend twenty minutes lying to my mother it is. Especially because she probably won't accept he truth and consider you to be nothing but selfish." Lumina said softly as she spun around to face the fridge which she opened and just took a deep breath as she grabbed the milk. "Children really do mean everything. Even when cases like my Mom where her mother died giving birth... the village helped my Pap Pap raise her." Lumina said as she poured a small amount from the cartoon into one which she handed over towards Sice.

"Aren't you scared about all of this though Lumina? You are seventeen in a month... Carter is just barely eighteen... and I'm not even eighteen for a few months. This is something big." Sice said softly as Lumina just shook her head gently as she placed the milk back in the fridge. "And what happened to your normal coffee? You always put milk in it." Sice continued just hoping that a cheerier topic would be enough to brighten the mood between them.

"I am terrified. But Light and my Mom always raised me to face things like that head on. I'm terrified that I'd need to challenge the elders to stake claims that Carter won't make the village weak... but I'd still do it for you, for Carter... for any one of our friends. I mean I'm even getting paid really well doing this crap with the district attorney even if it is just receptionist crap." Lumina began as she took a deep breath and just took a drink of the dark liquid. "And my parents grossed me out about milk as my Mom revealed that Light has a lactation fetish so I've sworn off milk for the foreseeable future." Lumina said as she picked up the lid and started to screw it on.

Smiling at the comment, Sice just sighed as she followed after her friend. "Your parents are weird... but in a good way." Sice said as Lumina walked towards the box that she flicked open and quickly punched in a code. "And I thought you said you didn't know the alarm code?" Sice asked softly as Lumina just smiled gently.

"I don't know the one to set the alarm. Light has two different codes that set it depending on the situation and I only know one that disarms one of the codes... so in reality there is something like five codes." Lumina said as she could see the code being accepted just causing her to smile as she stepped aside and opened the door. "She is pretty anal about things and knows that if I had the arming code I could do some serious shit, cover it up, and she'd be none the wiser. So it is mostly a trust thing is why I don't know that." Lumina said gesturing Sice out as she picked up the keys and just smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Again your parents are weird." Sice said as Lumina just took another deep breath knowing that this was just her tactic to avoid some topics that she knew was going to be a hard thing to talk about. It was normally something that Lumina had enjoyed because it would often save them from so many fights. Some of which she knew that they eventually would blow up regardless, but it was still a nice thought that she would do just to make sure they could keep their sanity for a little while longer.

"They are, but I also have to admit which I will deny tooth and nail if you tell her... but I haven't exactly been a _good_ child towards Light to have her trust me. Not to mention you forget she is not only a veteran but also a cop that has been on the force since before I was even born and apparently Bodhum was a shit hole. Something about tourists and what have you." Lumina continued as began to get comfortable in the seat in which she just took a deep breath. "Now can we stop avoiding the real issue?" Lumina said as she looked toward Sice who just looked into her lap.

"I was hoping we could get pretty close to my house before that." Sice said softly as she just looked up gently seeing the worried cerulean eyes looking at her. "And I know this isn't want you were hoping for Lumina... but I admit I was weak and I just couldn't get my mind of how this was virtually putting you in the worst possible situation. I mean Carter and I hadn't heard from you in days after you texted us that you were bouncing around the police station trying to earn a single day paycheque. While Carter took that as the main factor that we should move to Oerba... just so we wouldn't make you feel like you were giving everything up... but I just didn't want a child who we'd all need to scrape together to just get some necessities. Something that in a few years I'd gladly have your children Lumina. Just right now... it isn't the time for either of us." Sice said softly as she could See Lumina almost developing a cold look as she turned her head towards the front as she began to start the journey away from her home.

All Lumina could really think about was how she had made Sice feel like that was her only option. She just knew that the only alternative was something like. She had failed her friend.

* * *

Frowning as she began to walk down the stairs, Vanille just huffed out of slight anger before it faded quickly as she could see Lightning standing in the kitchen just in front of the stove as she just looked towards Vanille and could feel the sadness from not being able to talk to Sice and Lumina seem to fade as Lightning just gestured her to come closer.

Feeling an arm wrap around her, Vanille took a calming breath as Lightning kissed the top of her head. "What's the matter Van? You normally aren't this down on a day that would be just the two of us. Especially with my ribs no longer being in near constant pain so as long as we are careful we should be fine doing things." Lightning asked softly as Vanille just grumbled gently into Lightning's shoulder. "Going to need you to repeat that Van. I might have good hearing but not nearly that good."

Sighing as she pushed her head up a bit to look at Lightning. "Sice and Lumina left early... I really wanted to talk to them. I feel like I haven't seen much of Sice or Carter recently and I just want to make sure my grandchildren are growing healthily and that there are some threats if Lumina's children are anything like her. I can't stress how annoying and painful it is to feel your organs being kicked from the inside. Not to mention how big Lumina was. That was really painful." Vanille pouted as Lightning just smiled as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Vanille's lips. "And your pretty lips won't distract me from how much this sucks." Vanille pouted taking a step back to let Lightning access the stove which she flipped the brown disk that was in the pan.

"I can think of a few things my _pretty lips_ can do that can distract you from that. But let's have breakfast and go to the store first." Lightning said with a smirk as she could see Vanille just tilting her head back as if there had been some great dilemma presented to her and there was nothing that she could do about what she was meant to do with the given situation. "Seriously Van. We need to go to the store for some things, then when we get back we can test to see what my _pretty_ _lips_ can and can't distract you from. And if that fails we can do other things... like play 'the maid and the plumber'... of course we don't need to if you'd rather be mad about how Lumina and Sice left."

"Don't joke about that Claire... if we eat and go to the store and then not do either of those... I'm going to be all kinds of angry at you." Vanille said holding a finger towards Lightning's chest, just shy of actually poking her chest.

"I promise you Van. I'm not going to go back on it..." Lightning said barely having enough time to brace herself as Vanille jumped up wrapping Lightning in an embrace as she began to give Lightning a kiss which she quickly deepened as far as she could. Chuckling as Vanille separated, Lightning just smiled at her. "If you continue this Van, I'm going to get hard. Think you can set the table because breakfast is nearly done?"

"Consider it done... once I get another kiss." Vanille said as Lightning just smiled and gave her another chaste kiss just enjoying how she was able to distract Vanille drastically from their child and her once pregnant friend.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have yet another chapter catch you all next time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**And another chapter**

Chapter 31:

Sighing softly, Lumina took a deep breath as she walked into the room with the frown that had been on her face since she had dropped Sice off. She wasn't sure how but she knew that there had to be something that she could do to at least prevent something from blowing up in her face.

Looking at the sight of her parents barely covered up with two different sheets just caused Lumina to sigh as she covered her nose. "Light... um... can I talk to you? You know after you get dressed." Lumina said softly as she could see Lightning just looking towards her with a curious expression as she just felt a small groan as she began to sit up before Vanille quickly caught her hand and began to tug her down planting a passionate kiss on her lips just causing Lumina to groan softly.

She could see that this wasn't going to be one of those moments that she could repress. She was also starting to doubt that there wasn't enough alcohol in the world for her to get over the amount of mental trauma she had experienced growing up.

Pulling back, Lightning coughed softly as Vanille just smiled faintly at the sight. "Go wait in your room... you know unless you want to catch me being naked." Lightning said softly as Lumina groaned softly as she spun around and started to walk away. Just the thought of the sight of it was enough to make Lumina loath more and more but was just glad that she had been given a warning.

Walking up the stairs, Lumina just had to mentally prepare herself to what was going to happen. She knew that there was going to be some yelling. She had just hoped that it wasn't going to be something that would spark Vanille's curiosity and make her push for something that she clearly wouldn't like and would probably take it out on Lumina.

At least then Lumina would feel like she had deserved it. Maybe then that would get rid of the gut wrenching feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. If not she knew that it would still save her friend from being harmed especially now that it was known it wasn't her fault. Lumina had just hoped that someone would be able to offer her the support she felt like she needed. Maybe even help Carter when the time came. Maybe then she wouldn't feel like she had destroyed another person's life.

Sighing as she opened and closed her door, Lumina walked towards her bed where she plopped down as she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how she was even meant to tell Lightning that it was from her own screw up. Something that she just knew Lightning would probably take some sort of joy in the fact that she could say a resounding 'I told you so' as Lumina was left feeling like she had failed so many people.

Hearing a knock on her door, Lumina just took a deep breath as she pushed herself up and walked towards it. Just the fact of which it felt like she was walking a mile to an electric chair. But the fact that she was even meant to deal with any of this was a bed that she not only made but it was one of her own creation. She was left to just lay in it and pray what blows people would deliver would be swift and painless.

Seeing her father's concerned gaze looking back at her, Lumina sighed as she took a step back to let her into the room. Once Lightning was in the room, Lumina closed the door as she took a deep breath. "So what is it you want to talk about? Not that I wouldn't have gotten clothes on regardless. We just lost track of time." Lightning said with a calm expression as Lumina just took a deep breath. "And I know how bad that sounds but it is true."

"I've just bad news... like the worst type of bad news. I found out why Sice had an abortion. And it does lead back to me." Lumina said as she could see Lightning just staring at her with a small amount of anger in her eyes that she just hoped she could quash it quickly. "Remember when I was being a monumental bitch when I was working with you?" Lumina asked softly as she could see Lightning crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the hell did you do?" Lightning asked in a colder tone then she had probably intended but she just had to get to the end of this if she was meant to offer some sort of comfort to her.

"I did nothing to the building or staff you don't know about. I was messaging Sice and Carter throughout the day though and while Carter thought about talking about moving... Sice took it as a sign that none of us are really ready for children." Lumina said softly as she could. Ignoring the tears the best she could as she could see felt a gentle hug holding onto her. "I fucked up big time and you always warned me... but this just..." Lumina began to sob gently into Lightning's chest as she felt the hand beginning to rub her back calmly and in a soothing manner. She wasn't sure why but she just had to admit that it had been just what she needed. Even if she didn't like the thought of it coming from Lightning.

"Do yourself a favour and just shut up." Lightning chided softly as she could feel her daughter tensing up. "You had me worried.. that isn't something that is your fault." Lightning continue to chide as she could just hear the sobs seemingly just redoubling into her chest. Something that she just felt fine with letting it happen. If just because she knew that it really was what Lumina would need at this point and she knew that she could provide it.

Knowing that there wasn't something that could exactly stop her from taking some of her daughter's pain Lightning was left just trying to help her see reason about this entire thing. Even if it was for a few scant seconds. At the very least she was just going to need to help her at this exact moment.

"Come on. Just cry it out. We can deal with everything else later." Lightning said softly as she could just feel her balling her shirt up into her fists as Lightning just took some solace at the fact that Lumina had been at least open enough to let her help her at this point.

"I fucked up. And now it feels like I've been stabbed in the heart and I was the one holding the knife." Lumina cried as Lightning wanted to chuckle at the terrible comparison but she knew that at this point this wasn't the time where she could mock her daughter over something like that. Instead she was just going to need to ignore that and just store it away for later mocking.

"It's okay Lumina. You know what your Pap pap always says. Nothing ever is wrong as long as you learn something from it. Even when it is a situation that it hurts and hurts you deeply." Lightning said as she could hear some sniffling coming from her chest.

It was at least a little relaxing to her in some twisted way. "This has nothing to do with you Lumina. This is all Sice panicking thinking out of the countless times you've pulled through and showed your wisdom and maturity beyond your years. wouldn't pull through in time for your child to be born like it already has." Lightning continued her reassurance just hoping that some nugget of this information would get through to Lumina. Even if it was one of the points.

Lightning knew that once Vanille got word she might blow up a little, but she knew that within a few hours would see reason and do everything in her power to make Lumina feel that much better. The only bonus was Lightning knew how deep Vanille could cut when she was pushed or the topic was big enough. And she knew that there had to be something that she could do if just to prepare her daughter for the possibility of that. If she could just manage to achieve that then she could get through to her that they would be there for her.

Once the fire and brimstone from Vanille had died down at least. "Then why does it hurt so much. So fucking much!" Lumina bellowed as Lightning had to bite the inside of her cheek just so she wouldn't scream at her daughter for using the kind of language she had always hated to hear her say. She knew that this was at least one of those times she just had to accept that it was okay to swear. "Now Mom is going to kill me."

Dryly chuckling, Lightning looked down just seeing the anger being present in Lumina's features, but she knew that once she explained her reasoning that she would find it amusing at least a little bit. "Van will be angry. Yeah. But not at you... maybe not even at Sice at this point. But she won't kill you. She won't even kill Sice." Lightning said softly seeing her daughter just relaxing at the comment. "But you know I'm not going to tell her unless you want me to. She is going to scream without a doubt. But she isn't going to shun you like you think. And she might cut deep... but nothing you can't handle. Just pour all your attention and focus into Carter and her unborn child now. That is all we are going to ask of you." Lightning said calmly as she could see Lumina just taking the time to sniffle softly.

"But what happens if I fuck that one up too? Or worse drive Carter to do something like that?" Lumina sobbed as she could see Lightning just staring at her with a disbelieving glare in her eyes. As if she severely doubted something in what was even said.

"We all know you wouldn't be the type. And if you were, and we thought you were... that is when you'd be in trouble and there isn't anything that I could do to make your mother not destroy you with quite possibly a smile on her face. Which we both know she can be prone to have when she is dishing out her idea of revenge." Lightning began as she gently grabbed under her daughter's arms and gently picked her up walking towards the bed as Lumina's lower body began to sway from the gentle movement. "I'm going to let you in on something Lumina. Everyone thinks they are going to screw up their children or worse. The thought never leaves mine or Vanille's mind that at any point you might have a reversal of faith from how we raised you. Or worse the constant panic attack when your child isn't inside your line of sight twenty four seven. That is one of the reasons I always have a station radio on me if I can't be in the office dialled to the emergency service who all know if they hear you are injured to notify me immediately. Ever since you started to sneak out when you were twelve."

Hearing a small chuckle as she was lowered down, Lightning just smiled as she bent down as she began to rub the tears from her daughter's face. "How long have you known that?" Lumina asked softly as Lightning just smiled at her.

"Always. I've always known it. Mind you I'm glad you are smart enough to create a break you can repair in the wiring system. I don't always know where you go but I can make educated guesses." Lightning continued as she could hear a chuckle from Lumina. "Come on... I know it is hard, but smile... what happened did. We can only look forward."

Smiling a little as she looked down into her lap, Lumina just took a deep breath. "Everyone is right. An emotionally dead rock can be better emotional support at times... but at least you try." Lumina said as she gently hugged the woman. "And you still are my daddy..." Lumina said as she began to push herself away as she coughed a bit. "I mean Light." Lumina said as she glared at her father who just chuckled softly once more.

"You know I don't mind what you call me. Just for the record though, it still makes me feel good hearing you say that." Lightning said standing up with a smile. "Also makes me feel good that I can still lift you like you were a baby if I really wanted to. Means time hasn't caught up with me just yet." Lightning chuckled out as she could see Lumina simply pouting from the comment at which she knew was the fact that Lightning was trying her hardest to just make Lumina forget about her self loathing.

"We should probably tell Mom now though. At least then she might feel sorry about how she nearly killed you. And maybe I won't walk in on you two in the afterglow again." Lumina said softly looking into her lap as Lightning rested a hand over her own which she gave a gentle squeeze to try and relax her.

"That is an entirely different thing. That is from the fact your mother is a full blooded Pulsean and for whatever reason every single full blooded Pulsean is just a step above a nymphomaniac. Especially when they are married. I wasn't joking with you last night. If we never ran out of condoms she would chain me to the bed and while that sounds super fun been there once when she was trying to get pregnant with you. It isn't. Which is also why I'm more than familiar with how to escape police issue handcuffs." Lightning said as she could see Lumina just gently shiver. "The rib crushing she did feel sorry for already. And probably is still feeling guilt for it. It is totally up to you if you want to tell her. You know I'll stand by you. Just not literally." Lightning said as she could see Lumina just raising an eyebrow at that comment.

One that was quickly rectified as logic began to catch up with her. "Yeah... it is best if you hold her back. Because I have no doubt that she would crush my ribs like with you... or skull from smacking my face repeatedly." Lumina said in as soft a tone as she could muster just in the hope that she could prevent something drastic from happening. "I just wish I could know if Mom could ever forgive me. I mean she was looking forward just as much for grandchildren as she was to be rid of cancer." Lumina said softly as she felt Lightning just cupping her face once more brushing the tears away.

"She will forgive you Lumina. Probably in a matter of hours after you tell her. You just need to give her some space once she knows. But she will forgive you and she'll realise it isn't your fault. And it isn't Sice's. At least not enough to warrant her doing anything drastic besides talking to Sice which I wouldn't let happen without you being there and possibly Vanille handcuffed to a chair. That last part is for everyone's safety." Lightning said as she could see Lumina sniffling as she began to stand up.

"No sense prolonging my life any longer... just I swear if you miss my funeral like you missed every one of my science fairs and music performances and plays... I'm going to be pissed." Lumina demanded as Lightning just smiled as she stood up and smiled at her.

"Only funeral of your's I'd accept is years after mine. And even then I don't think that it is one that I can accept. I mean how dare you die. A sentiment I know when she isn't pissed Vanille agrees with." Lightning said righting herself as she just took a deep breath holding a hand to her back. "Mind you... I wish time would stop on my back. Kneeling down is quickly becoming my Achilles heel." Lightning said as Lumina just scoffed at her.

"Most Fathers I know can't even lift a ream of paper... especially when their eldest or in your case only child is in their mid to late teens. And even more so when the person is a freaking fat cat." Lumina said as Lightning just scoffed at.

"I'm not a fat cat and no where on the police force would make me one. It would be easier to claim that if I was still in the military but if that was the case I'd be deployed most of your life which I don't want. Mind you I don't exactly have the luxury of letting my body to go into decline between Fang and your mother liking me to pick her up and carry her like I carried you when you were only a few months old. If I did go into decline Fang would seize that opportunity to get a victory on me and Vanille would complain and possibly hold a pillow over my face." Lightning said with a chuckle as she could see Lumina just sighing softly at her.

"Please Fang isn't that petty. And I know Mom wouldn't kill you. She would complain though. I mean in my experience I've only seen mom almost kill you once. And she never even jokes about that kind of thing. You have a better chance of me actually killing you and if the Freudian slips are anything to go by I can't bring myself to that. The apex is just contempt with a touch of hatred for everything you do and did during my growing up" Lumina said softly correcting Lightning.

Smiling at the thought of this being some of her final moments, Lumina opened the door as she all too quickly began to walk down the stairs into what was becoming more and more a suffocating atmosphere. But she could just hear soft humming from the living room which she just knew was her mother being ecstatic for some unknown reason to her. What she did know was that she couldn't really believe how she was going to ruin her mother's glorious mood.

Walking into calm environment, Vanille quickly turned around as she began to take deep panicked breaths as she could see her daughter's face. A look that was stripped from her as she quickly as Lightning gently caught her and started to move her away from Lumina.

"Trust me Van. You'll thank me." Lightning said as she could just hear Vanille pouting as her mothering instincts had been and currently are being thwarted by an arm holding her back. She just had the sudden urge to punch her wife in the ribs but she couldn't. Lightning had to have known that was a possibility and weighed it against whatever it was that happened that she was about to be filled in on and knew what pain Vanille would do to her in the short term would be a lot less then the pain Vanille would feel in the long term if she had harmed her child in any way.

"Do you have her?" Lumina asked as Lightning nodded. Seeing Vanille looking worried, Lumina just took a deep breath as she took a deep breath. "Mom... Sice got an abortion." Lumina said being frank as she could see something almost snapping in her mother's eyes like she was about to kill someone. "It gets worse Mom..." Lumina said as she could have sworn that her mother had suddenly developed a twitch. "It is because I fucked up and made her think that I wouldn't be there for her... or our child. She panicked and well..." Lumina said as she cringing a little once she heard Lightning wincing as she could just pray what blow her mother would deliver would be a swift and mostly painless blow.

When the blow wasn't delievered, Lumina began to crack her eye open as she looked around just hoping that for some reason Vanille wasn't wanting to be cruel and waiting for her to open her eyes to see her retribution.

Seeing her mother just fighting the hold free, as she could see Lumina just taking a deep breath. "Not entirely... I only found out the 'why' today. And I don't want you to kill my friend." Lumina said as she could see Vanille just taking a deep breath.

"I'm just going to maim that bitch!" Vanille said as she was about to storm off when Lightning quickly caught her and began to pull her back.

"Van, deep breaths." Lightning said as she began to fight her wife back into the room, just hoping that something was going to be enough for her to understand how she had to let this just be left to figure out over time with them. At least until enough time had passed. "Come on... our daughter needs you not inside a prison cell. I've been doing emotional support here and admit I am out of my depth when it comes to it." Lightning said as she could see Vanille stop her feuding as she began to look quickly between Lightning and Lumina.

"You offered emotional support?" Vanille said in as soft a tone as she could. Just because she didn't want her wrath to be placated so easily with Lumina and Sice at this moment. At least not over something petty mostly. At least if what Lightning said was a lie. It would still piss her off, but it would be petty enough to get her focus away from all of this. "You aren't joking... you really tried..." Vanille said softly as she walked a few steps to quickly pushed Lightning off of her as she walked over and hugged a clearly panicking Lumina gently.

Feeling her mother's arms around her, Lumina could feel the dam she had erected had started to crumble as she felt her mother just rubbing her back. She could almost feel the confusion fade as she as she heard some sweet shushing coming from the matriarch. It was still something that she could feel just relax about the entire thing.

"I hope Claire wasn't that bad at being emotional support for you." Vanille said softly as she could feel Lumina just holding onto her. Just the feeling of which seemed to have done the job of suddenly making her feel a thousand percent better about the kind of emotional pain she had suffered really in the last forty eight hours. "I know she is as useful as a lump of dirt... but please tell me she at least tried." Vanille whispered as Lumina just gently rubbed her eyes on her mother's clothed shoulder.

"She did. She really did... but it wasn't very good." Lumina sobbed out as Vanille just rubbed her back gently with a small scoff that was clearly Vanille just trying her hardest to suppress a laugh. One that Lightning just knew was from somehow people still doubting that she could be a good parent when it mattered. "She tried really hard. We both did... but she really really sucks at it. And when I said to anyone that I went to her for that they had the same reaction as you." Lumina whispered softly as she Vanille just smiled gently as she continued to rub her daughter's back.

"What about Carter?" Vanille asked softly as Lumina just sniffled softly.

"Thankfully yes. And there is even talk about moving down to Oerba with each other." Lumina said softly as Vanille just sighed softly. "Carter is actually happy about it." Lumina said softly with a chuckle as Vanille just took a deep breath as she pulled back and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm still mad at you for hiding that... and all kinds of mad at Sice... but at least you are still doing the right thing and that Carter is happy." Vanille said softly as she simply pulled back more as she just smiled faintly at her daughter. Words seemed do die in her throat as Vanille just held her close again and planted another kiss on the top of her head once more as she just simply comforted her daughter. She knew that she could punish Sice later. Right now she just had to focus on her very living daughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mom." Lumina said softly as Vanille just scoffed lightly.

"Just shut up while you are behind Sunshine."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And yet another chapter is up.**


	32. Chapter 32

**And some more...**

Chapter 32:

Sitting inside the waiting room, Lightning took a deep breath as she looked at her phone. She knew that there wasn't going to be any message or even some sort of signal. All she knew was that she had to wait for some of either good or bad news.

As the time just seemed to tick onwards, Lightning just had to take a deep breath knowing that it was doing nothing more than straining her already thin resolve for this entire situation. Hell Lightning was even starting to develop a loathing of being in a hospital just from how well acquainted she was getting with the staff. She just wanted to get out of this situation and she wanted to get out of it quickly with simply good news that everything was going well.

Seeing a call coming in, Lightning sighed as she swiped to answer it as she took a deep inhale as to not snap at whoever was on the other end. "Hello, Police Chief Lightning Farron speaking." Lightning said in as rehearsed of a tone as she could muster as she could see the occasional glance from a curious person, but the simple utterance of that greeting she was overjoyed to see them righting themselves before they left as quickly as they could to get away from her.

" _Ah, Sarge, just who I was looking for. I tried your office but you weren't there and I currently have Lumina out looking. I'm missing some files on case ten dash six million and four. You know the murder arson case._ " Hope asked as Lightning just sighed softly.

"Yeah I know the case and all the information my department had was sent to the fire marshals' as is protocol. I think the only copy that I have left is locked in my office desk. What do you think is missing and when I get the chance I can ask Reynn to check to see if there is a page that slipped out before we sent it off." Lightning said calmly as she could hear a chuckle coming from the other end.

" _Apparently Lumina says she can get into your office desk... you seem like the type of person that would have biometric scans keeping that on lock down._ " Hope chuckled as Lightning raised an eyebrow as she took a deep breath.

"I do. And an unpickable lock. But look I have to go. I'll be in my office tomorrow morning. Text me what is missing and I can get Reynn looking while you or Lumina go and check the Fire Marshal's." Lightning said as she could hear a chuckle coming from the other end. "Trust me Hope. It is. I'll show you the key next time I see you. But Vanille is coming out so we can talk later." Lightning said as she took a deep breath standing up just enjoying the sight of the doors opening.

" _Okay Sarge. Give her my best and let her know I'm still rooting for her to pull through._ "

"Will do Hope. Keep an eye on Lumina though... or do I need to remind you breaking into a police chief's desk is a felony." Lightning said hearing a chuckle on the other end followed by the man saying a simple 'goodbye' as they hung up the phones.

Walking towards the nurse and her wife, Lightning just smiled as she bent down and gently cupped one of Vanille's. She could see the sickly demeanour seemingly taking over her countenance but that didn't seem to stop the look in her eyes of how she was in pain but would gladly put up with it because she knew that it would lead her to victory. The same look that Lightning had seen countless times in the past under much better circumstances. Namely when she had rejected Vanille's first attempt to get her into bed.

"How are you feeling Van?" Lightning asked knowing that they were blocking the hallways a little, but she still couldn't muster up enough care for that to matter to her. Not while Van was here looking the way she was. That was what mattered to Lightning really and nothing else.

"I feel like shit... but seeing your pretty face makes me feel better." Vanille began as she made very clear attempts to stop herself from leaning into place a kiss on Lightning's lips. She knew that the temporary joy would quickly be replaced by a lot of loathing later on down the road. "Do you know how much longer we need to be here?" Vanille asked softly as she just wanted to go and hug a toilet.

Looking up towards the nurse that had been waiting patiently for the ritual to end, Lightning just smiled at the sight of her returning the gesture as she spoke up. "Your Oncologist actually wants to talk about the blood tests then you can be on your way." At the sound of that Vanille just gently sighed.

"Come on Van. Let's get that over with... then I'll tuck you into bed, then I'll make some coddle for dinner." Lightning said as she could see Vanille simply frowning.

"You hate coddle."

Smirking softly, Lightning raised her other hand to just gently cup her wife's face. "Yes, but you and Lumina both love it. And you both do need some comfort food at this point. I'll put up with my dislike of it for a few nights if it makes the both of you even a small bit happier." Lightning said as she stood up, maintaining a grip on her wife's hand as they began to walk out of the hallway and towards the doctor's office.

Just the fact that they were walking in the manner they were, Lightning couldn't help but wonder if the feeling in the pit of her being was the same one people on death row felt as they were making their final steps to the execution chamber to meet their maker. Even if she knew that Vanille was more than likely going to be fine.

"Claire... your hand is feeling a bit clammy... are you feeling alright?" Vanille asked softly as she looked towards her wife who just smirked a little at the concern that was meant to somehow flip the situation around as an excuse for Vanille not to hear what the doctors had wanted to talk about..

"Just nervous Van. Don't worry." Lightning said calmly as she took a deep breath and overtook the nurse's duty of pushing Vanille as she began to smile as the nurse seemed to gather what was asked without her needing to ask it herself.

Sliding her hand free from Vanille's, Lightning could feel herself loathing the issue, something that Vanille seemed to have shared as she began to use what strength that she had to try and find the appendage. Reaching down, Lightning rested her own hand on top of Vanille's shoulder as she just was fond at the feeling of Vanille's hand coming to a stop as Lightning just began to push the chair the best she could with one hand.

"Don't be nervous Claire... you are meant to be my rock. The veteran who turned into a police officer and can fight on equal if not better footing than the best hunters of my people and can put up with our daughter who could bring down an entire institute with a child's drawing toy, and some aluminium foil..." Vanille said softly as the nurse opened the door waiting for them.

"I never said I don't pull through. But I do still get nervous Van. But only when it comes to you and Lumina really. I know Serah is looked after by Fang and all the Yun's... and anyone else I know that needs help can defend themselves most of the time... but you two I can never not be nervous about when I can't do something." Lightning whispered softly as she could see the doctor just smiling at the sight of them.

"I'll make this quick so you two can get home. The good news from last week is just as strong from the blood test results as well. From what we can see... provided you keep up with treatment for a while longer... you'll be able to make a full recovery. While we had the sample we decided to run some extra tests just to make sure there isn't any other health risks later on and bar for some slightly elevated LDL which is the bad cholesterol you should be fine if you instead had some fish every once in a while. If you don't like fish some oatmeal would do just fine. But you should have plenty of years ahead."

"Hear that Van? You'll be able to get your wish of being able to see any little ones Lumina has as the village's little ones climb over me. You just need to put up with this feeling longer and eat a bit healthier." Lightning whispered softly as Vanille just smiled faintly at what it was. Smiling back at the doctor, Lightning just took a deep breath. "If that is all, we should probably get going. So Vanille can get some proper rest in a bed instead of a chair of some description." Lightning stated as she could see the doctor raising a hand to signal that it was in fact all.

Smiling as she began to pull out of the room, Lightning just smiled as she could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel that was the last few months of her life. Just the thought that it was nearly over and the doctor had even mentioned that all Vanille had to do to have a continuing long life was eat some more oats. It was without a doubt some of the best news that they had gotten compared to everything.

"Van... how are you feeling with this kind of news? It is kind of nice to hear in my opinion." Lightning said as she scooped up her wife from the chair and just smiled at the way she could see Vanille curling up into a small ball.

"It is good... I just wish it didn't suck so much to get to this point." Vanille said with a calm tone as Lightning shifted the weight to one hand as she began to open the door. "But I'm not making any diet changes... that is where the quacks get you... my people have survived off of the food for countless generations. I'm not going to let you ruin that because of what some quack says..." Vanille mumbled softly as Lightning lowered her into the seat. Just taking a great amount of joy at the sight of the belt clicking into place across Vanille's chest. Just because she knew that nothing bad was going to happen in the time it took her to walk around the car.

Smiling as she lifted the bucket that had been by her feet and rested it on top of Vanille's lap. "A bowl or two of oatmeal instead of something loaded with fat a week won't kill you. It actually apparently would help you live longer." Lightning said as she took a deep breath as Vanille wrapped her arms around the bucket. "Is everything in that should be in?"

Before she could respond, Vanille began to get sick into the plastic container. Feeling happy at least that it seemed like Vanille was going to be alright. As she closed the door, Lightning nearly ran across the car as she climbed in. She just smiled as she took the seat, she looked over just to see Vanille shivering softly.

"Do you think you are going to be able to hold up until we get home?" Lightning asked as Vanille just smiled softly into the bucket in what was a clear sign to Lightning.

"I should be... just don't take the bumpy way... and don't fight with Lumina when she gets off... I don't want to have to worry about our daughter while feeling like crap again."

* * *

"I'm telling you Hope... I can break into it easily. It isn't that it is unpickable. You just need to know how to do it." Lumina said with a sigh as she leaned back in in her seat as she took a deep breath and just smiled at the sight. "Granted it is a lot harder to do. It is that damn chunk of metal that you need to get around... but point is you totally can get past it. It is just harder. She should probably put in some security pins."

"The case isn't meant to be in front of a judge for a few days. I can wait the day longer it will take to get information. Besides no secretary of mine is going to be arrested. So just relax. Instead get Reynn on the phone and have her check for any sort of duplicate file kept on her end." Hope said as he closed the file he was holding. He could tell by the simple look on Lumina's face that she was in doubt that she shouldn't do something that she found so trivial at this point. "Seriously Lumina. It isn't worth the risk. Besides nine out of ten times when the case is as open and shut from what I can see they take whatever plea deal gets offered to them. And for a case like this where it is clear the public want blood... they are almost guaranteed to accept the plea deal even if it is life without parole."

"I just hate being on the sideline like this. If there is nothing I can do besides talking to Reynn whose anger towards me is very clear... mostly because I mocked how her brother is a bit of a moron who is probably going to possibly get killed by his own stupidity." Lumina said leaning back on one foot as Hope just continued to stare at her.

"That doesn't seem far off with Lann. But that isn't going to really stop me wanting the information. And you are going to need to call her because I don't want to risk you actually going to break the law of breaking into Lightning's desk." Hope said in a calm but measured tone as he could see Lumina just frowning as she crossed her arms. "Seriously Lumina. Because if you get caught it would cost every case you've helped me on in any capacity. I can't stress that enough. That is nearly ten cases this month alone. Which would lead to the likes of my job being in trouble. So just call and try and be polite. I know it can suck but we need to go through the proper channels."

Sighing, Lumina walked towards the door. "Fine. Doesn't mean it isn't bullshit. Those people were dumb enough to get caught." Lumina mumbled as Hope just chuckled.

"Says the woman who the only reason she hasn't been brought in front of a judge was because I was a child once and know that no one was harmed. In any way shape or form. Bar for some cops having to deal with you and your friends. And I'll deal with the Fire Marshals. They tend to be a lot crasser when it comes to being accused technically that they are letting an arsonist go free." Hope countered as Lumina just rolled her eyes gently and started to just walk towards her desk where Hope continued to watch as she picked up the phone on the desk.

Looking down, Hope picked up his own phone and just smiled as he began to punch the number in. Stopping only for a second as he could see Lumina nodding her head as she lowered her own down and walked towards the door where she lightly knocked on it to which he just sighed softly holding his hand over the phone as he said 'come in' to the woman on the other end.

"Boss... I need to leave early. My remaining baby mama just texted me that she is in the hospital... Reynn said she'd look but she is positive that everything was sent forward." Lumina pleaded as Hope just looked at her with a concerned gaze.

"Go. I'll clock you out at closing... just message me if it is something serious. And close the door as you run out. Just don't slam it." Hope said softly as he could see a relieved look on her face which she quickly ran.

Lumina was starting to be thankful that Hope had been her boss just because she had some doubts that Lightning would have let her run like this. Especially giving her history which Lumina had to admit had only changed recently. It wasn't even something that she was positive would stick. She knew that if history was what she was basing it off of, there was a lot more proof that with every change Lightning had within weeks. Always resorting back to the overly annoying woman that Lumina knew as her father.

As she walked into the elevator, Lumina looked at her phone as she took a deep breath as she started to read the message once again. Just the context was enough to make her feel like she was about to vomit from her nerves getting the best of her. Especially with how she had found out she was going to be down a child. She didn't want to imagine how she was meant to break news that something happened while Carter was at school that put their child at risk. Hell Lumina still didn't think that her mother wasn't going to kill Sice the second her back was turned.

But everyone was right in the sense that her priority should without a doubt be on Carter. Especially now. Not Sice or even herself. All concern should be placed solely on Carter and their unborn child. After all that worry was gone then she could worry about other things such as what was the cause and how she was meant to tell her parents.

* * *

Humming softly as she dipped the spoon into the yellowish brown liquid, Lightning raised it to her lips and placed it into her mouth. Trying her hardest to ignore the disgusting taste and feeling of the liquid. Just the thought that she would need to stomach a bowl or two of this stuff was enough to worry her.

But she knew it was the exact same thing that Lumina and Vanille had always liked. At least she knew that it would be more than enough to make sure the moods of Lumina and Vanille would be uplifted.

"CLAIRE!" Vanille's raspy voice yelled down the stairs as Lightning was taken aback by the sudden yell. Looking down at her watch, Lightning nodded gently as she could see that it was six. Vanille had been asleep at least five hours. It did however raise some questions. Namely where was Lumina. She had always been home by this point at the latest.

"Coming Vanille!" Lightning said as she picked up her tea towel which she used to dry her hands as she walked up the stairs. Seeing Vanille just bracing herself against the newel at the top of the stairs. A look of worry being strewn on her face. Beyond what Lightning had been expecting.

Quickly running up the stairs, Lightning just knew that her feet hadn't even touched half of the stairs as she caught Vanille with the look of worry on her own face. She wasn't sure what was the cause but she knew that there was a reason behind why Vanille had gotten out of bed.

"What is wrong Van?" Lightning asked calmly as she could see Vanille just sighing softly.

"The other car is parked outside and empty..." Vanille said in a calm tone as Lightning just took a deep breath as she began to pick up Vanille. "Where is Lumina?" Vanille asked as Lightning walked into the bedroom where she gently lowered her wife down onto the bed.

"I was just thinking that myself. I hadn't even notice the time until you called me down stairs." Lightning said softly as she could see some worry on Vanille's face. "Don't worry, I'll go check the car out. It is probably nothing. If it was something it wouldn't be while it is still light out and drive our other car here without Lumina. No criminal is that dumb." Lightning said softly as Vanille nodded her head. "So stay in here just in case." Lightning said as she began to stand up just hearing her joints crack and pop feeling her age suddenly developing, but she didn't care at this point.

Walking out of the room and down the stairs, Lightning could see the front door flying open to reveal a distressed looking Lumina. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lightning started to walk down the stairs quickly seeing Lumina as she could see some clear tears in her eyes as she slammed the door closed.

Making a final leap down the stairs to catch her daughter gently as she began to tilt her head up. "What's the matter Lumina?" Lightning said in a calm tone as she could see her daughter just barely with straining tears in her features. Something that Lightning knew from personal experience it was something heavy. Something that she wasn't even sure if she was able to deal with it.

"I got a text from Sice using Carter's phone..." Lumina began as she tried to clearly hold back the tears as Lightning gently hugged her as she rubbed her back.

"Hey... what happened?" Lightning asked calmly as she took a deep breath just hoping that she could get some more information out of her. She was needing something, anything else to go off on. Then she might be able to help her. Or at least see if this was something that Lightning knew that Vanille was far more capable with to deal with.

"Something happened in school... she is in the hospital right now... they plan to keep her a while... her parents wouldn't let me stay." Lumina continued with a soft wobble of her lip that Lightning could tell without even looking at. She just knew that this was quickly becoming more and more out of her grasp to fix. No matter how much she wanted to fix it for her daughter. She felt an almost need to help her, but she did know that she couldn't do it without causing more harm than good. "I just want the day to be over." Lumina sobbed gently into Lightning as Lightning just began to rub her back gently.

"It is okay. Vanille is awake last I checked if you want to go talk to her. She might be able to help you more." Lightning said softly as she could hear Lumina suddenly crying harder. "Even if it is something involving the child Lumina... she won't be mad. She would be more so concerned about you. She was even asking about you." Lightning continued softly as she could hear a bigger sob coming from her.

It actually confused Lightning a little. Just because how was she meant to help on something that was clearly not going to be possible to her. Something everyone knew that this was beyond Lightning's realm of possible help. She wasn't even sure if she could begin to help with what was wrong. The only thing that she knew that could help really was if Vanille was there practically holding her hand throughout the helping and even then it wouldn't be up to really compare with Vanille if she helped directly.

Before Lightning or even Lumina could make a response, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. It was clear to both of the women as to who it was. Feeling herself being pushed back gently and Vanille just gently embracing the crying child, the all seemed to understand that something was wrong with the given situation. They had just started to pray practically that everything was going to work out.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have yet another chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**And some more**

Chapter 33:

Feeling her mother's hug, Lumina just held her tightly to her. Just the feeling was enough to make her feel slightly better. At least it was enough to shove the painful feelings she had away. She knew that she had to talk about what happened. Or at least from what she had been told.

But that didn't stop the feeling of betrayal as Vanille quickly separated and ran towards the bathroom where she began to vomit. Just the sound of which was enough to bring Lumina to earth but instead of being a way to remove the feelings she had been stuck with it just seemed to pile on.

She wasn't helping her mother. If anything she was making her feel worse and worse over something that she couldn't help but be the messenger of. All she wanted to do was to hug her mother and to be hugged but that sound. That dreadful sound that seemed to bounce off the walls and between Lumina and her Father just reminded her of why that wasn't even a possibility for her.

Instead all she was allowed to feel was the fact that she had caused her mother further pain when she hadn't meant to. Just the thought that she had done nothing but pile onto her mother's being had just seemed to redouble the awfulness that she had been feeling.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this from me... but I hope Carter and your child pull through." Lightning said softly as Lumina leaned into Lightning and just gently hugged her. She needed someone to tell her that she wasn't the awful person she was feeling like she was. She was just being reminded more and more of how much of an awful being she was.

"Sunshine..." Vanille said softly but in the silence that was the room it was as if an explosion had went off, causing it to echo throughout the house just as loudly as the exodus of her stomach contents into the bathroom. "Sunshine... come in here... I want to talk..." Vanille got out before she started to get sick once more as Lumina could just feel herself feeling worse and worse.

Gulping softly, Lumina began to separate as she just started to rub her eyes with her wrist. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to be able to look at her mother for a while. Especially the few times she had caught the woman with her head in the toilet. She just knew that it would seemingly redouble the gut twisting feeling that she had been having.

Walking towards the open door, Lumina just frowned as she could see her mother just resting her head against an arm that had been stretching across the toilet bowl. As if she wasn't sure if she would be able to go the entire time without getting sick but she was demanding her body to at least try it's hardest to reach that stage for as long as Lumina needed her.

"What happened?" Vanille asked as she used her free hand that Lightning was quick to grab a towel and wrap it around her. It was a precaution that while Lumina and Vanille both understood both felt like it was being done foolishly. Just because Lumina wanted to risk the dangers just to feel her mother holding onto her the way she would always do when Lumina was feeling like she was and it would seemingly sap the anger and emotions she was feeling.

Begrudgingly accepting the one armed hug, Lumina just took a deep breath as she could feel her tears just flowing like a river that Vanille hadn't even begun to try and pry for the information from her. It just felt soothing and perfect as to what she needed.

Even with the simple hold, Lumina was just happy that her mother would be willing to put up with whatever pain had been going through her body, the anguish she was in... that Lumina just felt like she had been piling on top of...

Just the reminder of that was enough to make Lumina feel worse and find the comfort seemingly becoming non-existent. She could feel the awful daughter award already being handed to her for this. If not this just the pain she'd cause if the worse does happen.

"What happened Sunshine?" Vanille said softly as she used the makeshift protection to gently squeeze her daughter tighter to her.

Gulping as she began to try and dry her face against her mother's clothes, Lumina just took a deep breath knowing that she had to tell her something. "They won't tell me in detail fearing what I'd do... but there was an accident at school a few days ago... and no one knows if the baby is going to be safe... because Carter waited until a while after it happened thinking it was nothing originally." Lumina sobbed gently as Vanille just continued to try and ease her more.

Feeling the hugging getting interrupted as Vanille gently shoved her away, before she twisted her head allowing herself to purge her stomach of what little had to be in it. Just the sound of which seemed to be deafening. Just the sight of it did pain Lumina more and more. But she knew that she couldn't keep Vanille out of this. It would be something nearly impossible for her to do it even if she wanted to. Not that she didn't want to if just because she knew that it would be the person.

Spitting into the toilet, Vanille shivered gently as she just took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sunshine... the getting sick has nothing to do with that. You know that... and you know I'd rather nothing more than to hold you and sing to you. But I can't right now." Vanille said as she almost sobbed gently into the toilet as Lightning placed a hand on her back and began to rub it gently as Lumina just looked at them confused but knew that all Lightning was doing was what she could to make Vanille feel better.

Taking a deep breath Vanille spat into the toilet once more as she just took another deep breath. "Claire can you hug her tightly?" Vanille asked softly as Lightning just smiled faintly as she looked towards her child who just nodded faintly. Just from how Lumina just wanted a hug at this point. She didn't care even how many sacrifices she had to make, to her pride or otherwise.

Accepting the hug from her Father, Lumina just felt her tears start to dry slightly before they started to flow again as she felt the rubbing start. It wasn't nearly the same as if Vanille was the one. But she did have to admit that it was feeling just right for what she needed.

Spitting into the toilet, Vanille took as deep a breath as she could just so she could get through this. "You are our sunshine... our only sunshine." Vanille began as Lumina could just feel her tears seemingly stopping at that same tone. She knew the song so well. She had heard it countless times over whenever she had been like this. But just the fact that she had almost never dealt with something of this magnitude nor even heard this version that just caused her to relax as if by some strange Pavlovian response.

"You make us happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much we love you. So please don't take our sunshine away..." Vanille said as Lightning just smiled faintly at the soft sound of breathing that just filled the room from their daughter.

Just the sound of which had always baffled Lightning a little. It was as if Vanille had trained their daughter to always relax so much as to fall asleep from hearing that song. One that Lumina had always loved to hear when she had been given bad news or even been injured. It had always seemed to make her drift off to sleep, be it from exhaustion, relaxation or a mixture of the two. It just had always lead her to falling asleep inside the arms whoever was holding onto her, which was almost always Vanille.

For the first time in seemingly just over a decade it had been inside Lightning's own arms. Just the feeling of which had made Lightning just take some joy from the situation no matter how grim the situation had been. Just because she had forgotten how much she had adored this feeling.

Smiling faintly, Lightning began to manhandle her child into a far more comfortable position as Vanille began to pull herself up and out of the toilet as she just began to talk some deep breaths as she spun around a little to just see the two women.

"I know we aren't going to be able to help her a lot in this never ventured territory for either of us. I just hope we can do something because I don't like seeing her in that kind of pain. I just wish that she didn't have to feel it. Ever." Vanille whispered softly as Lightning just smiled faintly at the notion.

"I agree. I don't like it either. But life isn't exactly kind. And some are forced to be in greater pain... no one worth their gall as a parent in my opinion would agree in that they don't want their child to go through this kind of thing." Lightning began as she gently fixed Lumina's hair just smiling softly at the sight of Lumina's thumb being raised to her mouth in her sleep. Seeing that just seemed to cause Lightning to sigh softly. It had reminded her about how young Lumina truly was despite how she would act or like to be believed. "I'll go put her on the couch and come back to you. Do you feel up for some dinner or would you rather get some more sleep?"

Rubbing her face with the still towel covered appendage, a small frown being present as she could see Lightning standing up with some minor difficulty but seemingly rectifying her stance as she just smiled faintly as Lightning had waited for a response.

"I know I should sleep but after everything I can't. So maybe a small bowl... and even then can you try and not put as much actual food in it? Mostly just the broth. I know I'm being difficult and you hate everything about coddle... but it would help my tummy Claire." Vanille said softly as Lightning just smiled at her.

"You don't need to reason with me Vanille. I'll put up with the fact it is stewed bacon and sausage just fine. As long as you feel better." Lightning said softly as she began to walk out of the room. She didn't even need to look to know Vanille had her head back in the toilet due to the sound of her dry heaving.

Sighing softly, Lightning began to lower Lumina down as she propped her head up with one of the pillows as she pulled down one of the blankets that had been resting on the back of the couch as she just smiled faintly at how she looked like there had been nothing wrong that had happened that day. Just the look of innocence that Lightning had constantly wanted to preserve as she draped the blanket over her child's body.

"I do hope everything is alright Lumina." Lightning said softly as she bent down and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead just wondering why it had taken her this long to experience something she hadn't done in seemingly forever. But was just happy to see what little tension that had been present in her features fade. What she did know was that she was just happy that she could help even in the slightest manner with her child. It had actually meant a lot to her just to see that she wasn't as useless as she had previously thought she was.

* * *

Sitting in the chair, Lightning just smiled faintly at the sight of Lumina curled into a ball as Vanille seemed to have done the same on the other end of the couch. Bowl of food resting at the base as Lightning just took a deep breath as she leaned back further into her chair. As she just took a deep breath.

She had to admit from the sight she was reminded of a few times coming home late to find her wife and daughter in a similar position from Lumina trying to stay up late enough for Lightning to get home.

It had always been one of her favourite sights walking in through the door, but with what had happened in the day, she was just glad that Vanille had seemed to having stopped getting up every few minutes to vomit and she had even managed to keep some of what was in the bowl down. But what Lightning did know was she was just happy that both of them had been relaxed.

Hearing her phone vibrate softly, Lightning sighed as she picked it up and swiped her thumb across the screen. "Hello, police chef Lightning Farron." Lightning said wondering if it would be Hope or even Amodar calling wanting to know about if there was any sort of news that she could deliver to them.

" _Claire, drop the formalities. How is my sister in law?_ " Serah demanded as Lightning just sighed as she began to prop her head up with her freehand as she yawned softly. " _Yawning and you are quiet... what is going on there?_ "

"Vanille is asleep after eating that nasty Pulsean dish she and Lumina love, and Lumina is asleep right next to her on the couch. I'm in the arm chair not wanting to wake them. But Van is mostly in the clear. Needs to lower her cholesterol a bit... which I know I didn't help with but she needed some comfort. And Lumina got some really bad news." Lightning began as she could almost hear a shocked expression coming from her sister. "Before you go off on a tirade. Just so you know the information is a bit sparse. What is known is that something happened at school to Carter and waited until she felt like there was an issue with the baby before she went to the hospital today which was when she let Lumina in and she came home in tears and after Vanille sung to her as I hugged her."

" _Is she doing alright?_ " Serah said softly in what Lightning just knew was her trying to with strain herself from bolting there causing a larger sort of destruction by being loud in her wake. " _I mean after Sice..._ "

"She dove into my arms looking for a hug and cried herself to sleep as Van sung to her. And she is still asleep from that. So about as good as we could assume. Van even feels out of her comfort zone for helping. And we all know I'm so far out of my comfort zone that I need to rely solely on her figuring it out."

Seeing some soft shifting coming from Lumina, Lightning just smiled faintly at the sight. "Serah, looks like Lumina is stirring. I've got to go."

" _Okay Clare... Just don't be hard on yourself. I don't think anyone can really know what is going through Lumina's mind at this point. And despite what you admit... she is just like you when you were that age. And I don't even know how you'd react with that kind of stress just piling on. I'll be around in the morning. Can you just not go in as early to escape like you normally do?_ "

"Fine." Lightning said as she hung up. Just smiling faintly as she could see Lumina's eyes blinking gently awake. Walking towards the stove, Lightning quickly grabbed a bowl as she scooped up some of the fowl looking food before she dropped it into the bowl as she plucked up a spoon as she walked into the living room just smiling faintly t the sight of Lumina sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Holding the bowl out, Lumina gently pushing the bowl away. "I'm not hungry."

"I understand Lumina... but you need to eat. And Van asked me today to make coddel. So just try and eat some." Lightning said as she could see her daughter almost begrudgingly take it. The feeling of the almost cold meal didn't seem to bring as much joy to Lumina as it had in the past. She just felt like every second she was eating was a second longer she was just trying to prolong her pointless life.

"I don't know what I can say that can make you feel like everything is back to normal Lumina." Lightning began as she could see Lumina just looking up at her. "I do know and it is a cliche... but time really does heal all wounds. I do know it is looking dark for you. But your mother and I will always be there for you." Lightning continued as she bent down to just gently rest a hand on the teen's leg. "And you need to keep on fighting whatever those thoughts in your head thinking it is okay to let yourself waste away." Lightning said as she could see Lumina just looking at her a little shocked as Lightning had been able to read her mind.

"I just don't see a point any more. I don't even know why I'm still trying to stay in Cocoon. There is no point really if the worst happens... I'm meant to graduate regardless. I have enough saved up for me to go down... and eventually Sice and Carter if they want that now... but Carter should spend time with her parents." Lumina said softly as she picked up the spoon, just frowning as she could see the strands of pale vegetation.

"She needs you as well Lumina."

Seeing the doubt in Lumina's features, Lightning just took a small breath before she continued. "She may fight you tooth and nail to get away... but you can't give her an inch Lumina. She needs to be reminded that she isn't alone... that you still care for her." Lightning said as she used her other hand to just dry some of the tears. "I know it seems daunting. And it seems dark... but you can't give up Lumina. On yourself or Carter. If she says she wants to spend time with her parents... fine. But don't let a day go by without reminding her that you are here for her. Even if it seems annoying to you. I know if Van was in a similar place as Carter that she would claim that she wants to be with her Dad... but she would want me there as well. Just knowing that I was present would be enough for her."

Smiling softly Lumina rested the bowl on her lap as she just took a deep breath before looking back down at the contents. "Your coddle sucks... but you are pretty smart... Daddy." Lumina mumbled the last word so softly that it would have given most people a hard time to hear it. But Lumina knew it was enough for Lightning to hear. "And despite what everyone says... you can be useful for emotional support." Lumina said as she leaned in and just gently hugged her. Feeling the arm holding onto her just tighten, Lumina just smiled faintly at the contact.

Pulling back, Lumina began to rub her face with her wrist once more as she took a deep breath. "I don't know how far you can go with emotional support... but I'm just glad that you are my Dad." Lumina continued to mumble softly as Lightning just smiled up at her. "Even if you most of the time I hate you for how you acted with me growing up... but most parents would have sent me out to the wolves by this point... and if how parents react about me is anything to go off of... would refuse to even get me a bowl of one of my favourite dishes. Unless it was in a to go cup as I walk into the wilderness to never be seen again."

"You are my daughter Lumina. And even if we may butt heads a lot of the time... I do still care for you and only ever want what's best for you." Lightning said softly as she began to stand up, just taking a deep breath. "I also called Hope. I didn't tell him in detail but said you needed a few days of personal time. Which he said was fine, and just take the week off until you feel you are ready. He is going to intentionally try and turf what he can to lower lawyers. He just wants you to get your head in the right place."

"Sounds like him." Lumina said softly as she just chuckled softly. "Was Hope's dad really that bad of a person by the way?"

"He could be. But you never agree with your parents until long after you've grown up. Look at me with mine. But you just eat up. I'm going to make some arán friochta for breakfast for you and Vanille before I go in. I just need to bring your mom up to bed, but if you want to continue to talk I'll come back down quickly once I know she is fine." Lightning said softly as she could see Lumina looking up at her with a small smile in her eyes.

"You hate arán friochta... but before you go how did the results go today? I feel terrible forgetting to ask earlier." Lumina asked softly as she frowned getting ready to just scream as she knew that her 'worst daughter ever' award was getting more and more secured as she could see Lightning picking up Vanille.

"It is okay Lumina. You had a lot on your plate. The doctors said that she just has slightly high cholesterol but nothing else we should worry about. Once she beats cancer this time... and possibly starts eating a bit healthier." Lightning said with a small smile as she could feel Vanille just forming a small ball in her arms. A small smile being ever present as Lumina just smiled up at her.

"At least today has some good news. Just go make sure Mom is comfortable... then can you come back down?" Lumina asked softly as Lightning just nodded her head calmly as she started to walk up the stairs.

Smiling softly as she started to shift Vanille to one hand as she started to open the door. "Are you going to pretend to be asleep all this time?" Lightning asked as she gently lowered Vanille down onto the bed. "I only ask because I'd like to know how much you heard."

"I know you best have real bacon fat tomorrow morning... and that is proof for her that she knows you are there... and you aren't as much of a wall like everyone but me thinks. I always know you are a big softy." Vanille said softly as Lightning gently lowered her down just smiling gently. "I am also happy to know if something like that did happen to me... you at least understand that when I want time I do still want you around." Vanille continued as she began to let Lightning tuck her into the large bed.

"We've been married a long time Van. I know when you really want to be left alone and when you are just saying it because you are hurting and don't want me to hurt as well. Now don't talk about how you clearly heard her call me 'Daddy'... and just get some sleep. But don't but butter on your serving of arán friochta tomorrow morning."

"I make no promises. My people have done it for countless generations and lived averagely longer. So there."

"Whatever Van. Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have another chapter. Catch you all next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**And another one**

Chapter 34:

Coming down the stairs, Lightning just took a deep breath as she could hear the scraping of the bowl, in what she just knew was Lumina trying to force herself to eat. She was just happy that she got through enough to her daughter to understand that this wasn't something that she could just let happen.

Taking another deep breath, Lightning entered the living room. She could feel her heart break at the sight of Lumina, fighting with herself trying her hardest to just eat what she could just because she didn't want to suffer or be scolded by Lightning further.

Not that Lightning wouldn't that she try if Lumina was more so focusing on just starving instead of getting what sustenance that she needed to just go further on. One that Lightning was fine with being on her conscience.

"Your mother is now in bed asleep. And you are trying at least to eat." Lightning said softly as she took a seat next to Lumina who just sighed as she scrapped the sides of the bowl. As if she was just debating if she had consumed enough to get Lightning off her back about it.

"Why does it just hurt so much?" Lumina asked in a feeble tone. "I know logically they are right for not telling me about what happened... especially with my history of putting people into serious risks... but it would just make me feel a lot better about everything." Lumina continued softly as Lightning just gently placed a hand on her back. Gently rubbing her back, Lightning just shook her head softly.

"I know it sucks. It is something that I know would happen to me if something tragic like that did happen. Even if it was something like Serah... everyone would intentionally keep me in the dark. No matter what had happened." Lightning said as Lumina just looked at her as if begging about some explanation. "When I was your age and even before you... I wouldn't have done something like just possibly poison a group of people. I would have physically fought them and wouldn't stop. Like when Serah's husband beat her to abort a baby she was having before Vanille told me about you... I went to that douchebag's house... and the only reason I wasn't jailed for murder was because Fang pulled me off and the douche's pride was too large for him to report me... And that was just my sister... I don't know if even all the Oerban hunters would have been able to pull me off if someone did that to Vanille for you." Lightning said as Lumina just looked towards her.

"But we always fight. I'm sure if you knew that would have been the outcome you wouldn't have been so hard to pull apart." Lumina said as Lightning pulled her closer to her.

"I would have fought harder. We might fight... but you are still my daughter. And I still care for you. I just really really do want you to be everything you can be." Lightning said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head as she felt the woman just seem to lean into the feeling. "Notice how when we fight... I always chose my words carefully. Or I try to. And I never do wish for you to not have existed. You do mean everything to me, and I really do never want you to be in any type of pain." Lightning said gently just holding onto Lumina tightly. "I do love you deeply Lumina. And even if I don't say it nearly as much as Van does... I do want you to never forget I do love you. Even when I seemingly tease you over petty things and I really never wanted you to experience this kind once let alone twice in such rapid succession." Lightning said with a soft but sombre tone that Lumina just smiled at as she continued to hold onto Lightning.

"I love you too Daddy. Even if I'd rather it not be known a lot to other people not related. I'm just happy Mom can smack our heads together enough to keep us from killing each other... and always reminds us we do love each other... even if we both constantly hate how she acts to remind us of that." Lumina said in a soft tone as Lightning just took a deep breath as she began to rub Lumina's arm gently. "Is that why Serah gets so angry about when people remind her of the fact she isn't a mother and why she hasn't had a child yet?" Lumina asked softly just hoping for a change in conversation.

Smiling softly as Lumina bent down and rested the bowl on the floor as she looked towards Lightning who just continued to look at her daughter. "Partially on the first account. As for the other... I couldn't really tell you on the other. I do know she does have some strange phobias that are fairly recent. But because of that and when Vanille told her about you and when we let her hold you it took us a long time separate you from her. "But because she does fear a lot of things happening... she does love you like her own. And that is why she always is looking out for you and why no matter what time of the day she always answers your calls and will be there for you. She just hasn't seen things like I have and hasn't had to stifle her emotions like I have... but I don't blame her. I'm just happy that she can put up with you and me so frequently."

"Aunt Serah is without a doubt one of the best people to ever be born for that type of patience... but I fear Mom is even better. She puts up with the both of us like all the time... treatment or not. I just wish I wasn't feeling like an awful daughter recently putting my problems in front of Mom."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Lumina winced as she felt her forehead being flicked. As she had been glaring at the teen. "If it was something petty I'd agree with you. But what happened was something big. We'd never be mad at you for that. You made the right call. You were there for your friend when we both knew the worse thing with the hospital trip for Vanille was the news about the tests. And with the scans that you saw, you could see everything was looking good and the blood tests were just a formality." Lightning said with a happy tone as Lumina frowned rubbing her forehead. "Besides... you know your mother wouldn't die. She'd refuse death until the last second... probably demand I look into cryonics for her just to be sure she can get further." Lightning said as Lumina pulled back and began to rub her head.

"So much for not wanting me to be hurt." Lumina mumbled softly as she took a deep breath as she looked at the wall in front of her. "I should get to bed I suppose. Even if I don't need to be up early for work. I want to go to the hospital to be with Carter... because I know Mom is going to be pissed if I'm not there and she probably just wants to sleep. But you probably need to sleep as well." Lumina said standing up as Lightning was quick to stand up as she embraced her daughter once more.

"You know what I meant smart ass. But just let me know if you want me to get you anything tomorrow to make you feel better. Just don't worry about your mother as much... worry about Carter." Lightning said as she planted another kiss on top of her daughter's head. "And remember... just be there for her. I know it is going to be hard. Even if it hurts you now. At least you'll have your friends... and you all can try again when the right time comes." Lightning continued as she felt Lumina just hold tightly onto her.

"It actually feels weird... but it just feels good that you were here talking to me. Even if at points you were sending mixed messages. But it does help. It really really does. Even if at points it feels like I shouldn't tell you... it still does make me feel better that you know... and I don't know how to describe it." Lumina began softly as she just held onto Lightning. "Just... I'm happy you were here talking to me Daddy. You didn't need to come back down and could have just pretended to be in the bathroom for the entire time... but the fact you actually did what you always do and confronted things like this... it just makes me feel better. Makes me feel like I really do matter to you and am more than just some accident that happened which you try and shove towards something and do it in a very poor manner."

Smirking softly, Lightning just smiled as she could see Lumina looking at her carefully. "I'd rather it being done poorly then me not doing it. Now seriously... go and try and get some sleep... even if it is for a few minutes... I'll feel better if you drove with some more sleep than if you stay up... caffeine or not." Lightning said as Lumina just smiled faintly.

"You're right... I probably should... just sleep tight. I know Mom will just want you looked after. Especially with everything that has happened today. And I for once in a while... don't actually wish you to suffer in your sleep." Lumina said as Lightning just smiled faintly at her. "Seriously... good night daddy." Lumina said as she quickly gave Lightning one last tight hug. It just felt like it was the least she could do.

Feeling the hug be returned, Lumina just sighed softly as she separated from Lightning. Not even saying a word she quickly bent down to pick up the bowl as she walked towards the kitchen. Lightning just smiled as she could hear the sink turn on briefly before it was turned off as she walked out of the room sticking her head back into the living room.

"You also don't need to make breakfast tomorrow. I know that you hate it... and think it is wildly unhealthy and probably just want to get back into something that you can control to put your mind at ease." Lumina said as Lightning just smiled softly shaking her head.

"Given the fact that your mother was awake and heard it... she'd be cross if I didn't. Plus I know it helps you and Vanille be happy. Just please make sure your mother doesn't spread butter on her's." Lightning said as she could see Lumina entering the room in full. "She said that she heard everything. I just know for the last few minutes before I carried her up. Her breathing hitched when we were talking which never happens when she is just sleeping."

"How do you remember things like that? I've like been both of your child literally my entire life... how the hell do you remember something so small?" Lumina asked entering the room properly.

"You and her share the same honour of having all my love... And I've known and dated her long before you came into the picture. You remember everything about them. Especially when you serve in the military. I remember how she sounds when she sleeps just like how I remember how you sound when you really are asleep. It often is the only way that can get me through tough times. Just hearing that pattern." Lightning said as Lumina just looked at her. "Trust me. It will make sense to you eventually. Like most things I try and get you to see... it will all make sense eventually."

"You hope." Lumina mumbled softly. "One last time... good night daddy."

* * *

Groaning softly as Lightning could see the congealed fat sitting in the jar in the back of the fridge. Lightning just sighed softly as she knew that this was going to do the opposite thing for Vanille's long term healthy, but she knew that once Vanille had heard it, she was locked in. She just hoped that whoever was knocking on the door wasn't going to be Fang with Serah just because she knew where that would lead.

Namely Fang and Vanille entering a competition to see who could eat more as if it was a childish game to them. One that Lightning really didn't want to feed into because of how she wanted to at least tempt Vanille into eating a bit healthier. Just so she knew that Vanille was fully healthy.

Opening the jar as she walked towards the door, just smiling as she could see her sister standing there waiting patiently as she opened it, Lightning smelled the contents as she just sighed seeing her sister walking in with a slightly confused look on her face.

"I swear If you say a single snide remark Serah. Vanille is still down emotionally, and Lumina is really down... and this is one of those times I do know comfort food works." Lightning began as she walked into the kitchen where she grabbed a large spoon. "By the way... I told Lumina about Snow last night." Lightning said as she could feel her sister just glaring at her. "It felt appropriate to tell her. She wasn't sure what was going through Carter's mind and wasn't even sure if she should stay around... and that she knew why they didn't want to tell her about how it happened because of what they'd fear she would do. Like you when you were married Snow and he did what he did to you."

"She said she would didn't she? I don't think I could have gotten through that time... without you or Vanille... even my own big lug that is Fang. In more ways than one. I mean you could have killed him." Serah asked softly as Lightning just smiled softly.

"He would have deserved it. But I think I convinced her to. At the very least she has decided to go to the hospital today to be with Carter." Lightning said as she recapped the jar as she spun around and wrapped her sister in a hug. "I didn't tell her everything about yours and Snow's relationship. Just that one thing. Lightning said softly as she felt Serah hold onto her. "We even talked father to daughter for a long time after I put Vanille to bed. Where she called me like nothing but 'Daddy' as we had a heart to heart." Lightning said as Serah just chuckled dryly.

"Glad my ex husband could do that." Serah said softly as they could hear some footsteps walking down the stairs. "I just wish you didn't need to resort to it... he had plenty of good qualities that you just never saw."

"I'm a cop and a vet. I was trained to see bullshit. Now if you don't mind, I have bacon grease melting on the stove and I don't want to smell up the house with the smell of burning fat." Lightning said as she separated from her sister as she just took a deep breath as she walked towards the bread bin.

Before Lightning or Serah could ask, Serah winced as she felt a tight hug around her. Laughing softly as she spun around as well as she could, just knowing from the sight of the arms that it wasn't going to be Vanille and she just knew that it was far too early for Lumina to be this touchy feely. Especially ever since she became a teenager. she'd at least wait until she had some coffee and said something under her breath towards Lightning.

Wrapping her arms around her niece, Serah just smiled as she held her niece. "What's with the hugging this early? Not that I don't like it." Serah said with a smile as she could just feel Lumina holding onto her tighter.

"Dad told me about your douche ex husband... I'm sorry." Lumina mumbled into Serah's neck as Serah just smiled as she rubbed her niece's back. She just knew that it was going to be what she needed after what she had been told had happened to her yesterday.

"He was a long time ago Lumina... and out of that relationship I got Fang." Serah said softly as Lumina just seemed to hold on tighter to Serah. "But you shouldn't leave your friend Lumina. I'm still happy that Fang understood when I said I didn't want to be around people that I didn't mean it. Even if it wasn't from a nearly as violent means as what happened to me. Just... you need to be there. Trust me... even if it hurts you... she'll be feeling so much worse thinking she let you and others down." Serah said calmly as Lumina pulled back to look at her. "I know. It sounds wrong but it is true." Serah said gently separating from Lumina as she just looked at her.

Smiling softly Serah just placed a hand onto Lumina's shoulder. "Now... let's talk about anything else. It isn't something I like talking about and Claire gets really mad that someone was able to talk her off of killing the guy she never liked to begin with." Serah said as Lightning just scoffed lightly behind her. "How is my sister in law after the test and yesterday's round?" Serah demanded as just so she could just change the subject far away from everything that often was just a bad time that Serah would much rather forget.

"Largely in the clear. I just need to all but force her to lower her cholesterol which was all the doctor really said. Her blood came back fairly clean bar for that and her scans are good too."

Smiling at the comment, Serah just felt her brow knit together. "So your idea of lowering something like cholesterol... is to cook in bacon grease. Something I know you already hate." Serah questioned as Lightning smiled lowering the bread down into the hot fat.

"The doctor said it was only slightly elevated. And she needs a pick me up. I'll deal with lowering that once she is in the all clear." Lightning said softly as she took a deep breath and took a few steps towards the container that had contained all the cooking tools. "Besides, as far as these things go, I'm reminded of that one joking comment. Happy wife happy life. Plus she heard me mention it last night to try and make Lumina at least be easier about everything. And I have no doubt that she would punch me in my one good kidney." Lightning said softly as she could see Serah just chuckling at her.

"How do you only have one good kidney. You haven't had any kidney disease and last I knew the doctors had to stop fitness tests for you. And you've never even gotten a cold." Serah said as Lightning just smiled as she gently flipped the golden browning bread.

"Go figure. Being shot tends to screw with your body. Now if you don't mind someone should probably go wake up Vanille and be careful. She can still get anyone sick and you both know how she would react to that." Lightning said as Lumina just took a deep breath.

"I'll go. I still feel bad for not talking to Mom much yesterday." Lumina said softly as she quickly walked up to Lightning and hugged her gently. "It smells good by the way Dad." Lumina whispered as softly as she could just hoping her aunt hadn't heard. She just wanted to make sure that she could keep some dignity about the situation. Lightning had helped her a lot the previous night and the least she could do is not start anything with her father like she was prone to doing when she got up and Vanille wasn't around to hear.

Not even waiting for the ridiculing that she was expecting, Lumina quickly left the room and started to walk up the stairs. She was feeling excited about just the fact that she would get to eat some of the nearly forbidden breakfast with her mother.

Opening the door, Lumina just smiled as she smiled at the sight of her mother just looking towards her with a smile as she started to sit up. "Da- I mean Light is cooking now and looks like one batch is nearly done. Aunt Serah is even here." Lumina said as Vanille just smiled at her.

"I haven't heard you trip up like that in a long time... what happened after Claire brought me up here?" Vanille asked gesturing for Lumina to step a bit closer just so she could support herself and get up. At least in a lot easier manner than she would have been able to do otherwise.

"We just talked... she told me about Serah's ex husband... and then I commented that it was weird with how she knows what we sound like when we are asleep... and that she all but gave me the all clear to be with Carter today." Lumina said as she gently helped her mother into a standing position.

"I forgot Snow existed. I hope you didn't let Claire distort your opinion of him much. He did some bad things yeah... but he wasn't all bad. Just he got bad towards the end." Vanille said softly as she just took a deep breath as she gently braced herself against the wall as Lumina just smiled at her and just gently offered herself as support as Vanille gently waved her off. "I'm fine. I've spent enough time sleeping that I'm fine just walking down the stairs. Besides you know how I hate it being babied by anyone that isn't your father... and that is only because I like being carried by her and when she swaddles me." Vanille said as Lumina just looked at her. "We are the same height... but Claire is a solid five inches taller... it makes al the difference."

"Not what I was curious about. Who the hell likes to be swaddled. And even if the occasional carrying by her is awesome... just the thought of it happening a lot is annoying." Lumina said as Vanille just smiled faintly.

Laughing softly as Lumina lead the way gently as she just started to see Vanille just chuckle. "I actually like it when I get sick. And I know you do too. You also like it when I sing to you and replace a wet cloth on your forehead when you have a fever." Vanille said with a smile as Lumina just glared lightly at her before she rolled her eyes and looked back towards the bottom of the stairs. "The simplest things do us the most good when we aren't feeling the best. That is my point." Vanille said as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, she just smiled as she could smell the food being made as she could hear some soft talking coming from the kitchen. It just made Vanille so much happier. Even with everything that had unfolded in the seemingly short time, she was still glad that she could seemingly get her wife and daughter to get along. Or at least enough as to where Lumina had the first genuine slip in a while where she didn't instantly stop out of anger towards Lightning but out of just not wanting to be embarrassed. She just knew that if that was the one good thing to come out of all of this then she didn't mind having to put up with the hell seemingly forever. All she really needed now was to foster this growth.

"Where is my wife? I want a hug from her." Vanille demanded as Lightning just laughed softly as she quickly walked out of the kitchen and wrapped Vanille in a hug. "I know I'm not going to see you again until after your done... but don't come rushing home... I'm just going to be napping. Make sure Sunshine is alright though."

"You know I will Van. Serah is going to finish up breakfast. I need to go in. Just call me if you need anything." Lightning said giving her one last tight hug as Lightning turned to see her daughter who had stayed on the sideline almost intentionally. Not even giving her a chance to fight back, Lightning proceeded to wrap her in a hug planting a kiss on the top of her head. "If you need anything just call me Lumina. Focus on your friend... everything else can wait. You hear me?"

"Yes Daddy."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is yet another chapter. only the epilogue after this**


	35. Epilogue

**Time for an Epi**

Epilouge:

Sitting on the chairs, Lightning and Lumina had no idea how long they had been waiting. They had been tense seemingly the entire time. But they didn't overly care just from how they wanted it to be in the room with the woman that mattered to them.

However they both knew that they couldn't be. No matter how much they wanted. At least for their own safety in mind. At least for Lumina it would seem that it was more of a god send that she wasn't forced to be in the room. Just because she wasn't sure if she could even help.

Wincing loudly as she felt something cold being pressed against her jaw, Lumina was about to snap when she could hear a small laugh coming from next to her. "Sunshine, you need to keep something cold pressed to your jaw. I am proud that you were able to hold your own against hunters. And that the elders didn't seem to punish Carter that much." Vanille said softly as Lumina rolled her eyes gently as she grabbed the ice pack and just groaned.

"They induced labour and I'm not allowed in the room... where is the not punishing her?" Lumina asked sarcastically as she felt Lightning shove her gently. "OW! My ribs! Mom! Dad broke my ribs!" Lumina yelled as she went to cradle her ribs with her free hand as Vanille just chuckled.

Gently patting her back, Vanille just had to admit that this was a little amusing to her. "Both Fang and I told you not to wait for the last minute. This is the exact reason. Just be glad they gave her the all clear. And you'd know if your ribs were broken. Your body is just sore from fighting people who hunt for the good of the village like Fang just they wouldn't hold back against you like her." Vanille said as she could see Lightning just taking a deep breath. "In other news, the feast to celebrate new people and the birth is being postponed for a few days." Vanille continued as Lightning just smiled hearing Lumina taking a shaky breath.

"That and apparently your hair is long enough to tie back. Plus it doesn't sound nearly as bad as when Lumina was born. So I doubt she'll complain as much as you." Lightning said softly as caught the fist being tossed at her by the red haired woman.

"Let's see you pushing out nearly ten pounds of pure fighter that for months played 'let's kick internal organs from the inside' then not to mention the tearing. Dear god the tearing. I do not want to imagine how bad that would be to repair here." Vanille hissed as Lightning just chuckled at her. "Seriously I'd take a few broken bones any day you big baby."

"You broke near enough my entire hand. I didn't even think you had that kind of strength. And why is that always the first insult thrown out by people here?" Lightning asked a little confused as she could see Vanille rolling her eyes.

"Can you both just not? Seriously. I'm all kinds of nervous here... I'm not even sure how I'm meant to be a father... I know I'm going to screw up." Lumina interject her parents' argument. It wasn't that she wasn't used to them at this point. Far from it really. She was more so angry that she was supposed to have all the answers to something she wasn't sure about and had hoped they would come with the child in a few weeks.

This soon however was going to be a miracle if she didn't fuck up this new life as badly as she has her own at points out of spite. It was something that just made her more and more worried as she felt herself being pulled by her mother into a gentle hug.

"You are going to do fine Sunshine. That child will have not only three generations to help it grow, but an entire village." Vanille said softly as Lightning just lowered a hand onto her back.

"Plus no one ever really knows. Just... and I know this is hard but when the teenage years come be prepared for a lot of hatred. Farrons are cursed by that." Lightning said as Vanille just chuckled softly.

"Well, you'll have a second chance to see if that curse will be broken." Vanille added as Lightning and Lumina pulled back to eye her up carefully. Something that Lightning was about to question as Lumina was quick to hug her. "And your daughter is a lot quicker on the uptake. I was going to wait to tell you... but we might need to turn your study into a nursery." Vanille continued as Lightning felt her brow knit further. "Claire, come on. It is obvious."

"No I get what you mean... but how? I thought that the oncologist said that the odds were low and we shouldn't even try... so we've been using protection out the ass." Lightning said as she could see Vanille just laughing softly.

Just the sight of the confusion was broken by the sight of the Pulsean doctor walking out of the room, snapping the gloves off his hand. "The father may come in now." The doctor said as Lightning gently shoved Lumina up. As she stood up, Lumina just sighed as she walked out of the area and into the room.

Faintly smiling as she helped Vanille up, Lightning just stared into her eyes. "How sure are you by the way? You don't have more cancer do you? I only ask because I can only handle so much to worry about."

"I took the test a few days ago... and I did talk to the oncologist before we came down because I was worried as well. But apparently I am in the clear, he'd just like to slightly increase the scans to make sure... apparently that was the main thing they normally wait for a few years just to be safe. Why are you not happy?"

"You should know me better than that Van. I love you and any children we have." Lightning said calmly as she held Vanille close, planting a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "Just please don't tell me I need to fight any other hunter."

"No... but if you make another wisecrack about how big and violent your children are inside the womb, I'm going to shatter your hands and then put forward a motion of hesitancy to the elders meaning you'll need to fight a bunch." Vanille said as Lightning just sighed softly and kissed her head. "Seriously, I love children... and motherhood... but I swear if I have another ten pound super aggressive child who is constantly kicking me... I'm going to kill someone. Maybe you for putting me through that once more."

Smiling softly at the comment, Lightning just held her wife tightly. Just enjoying that at least their dreams hadn't been ruined from the small trip up nearly a year ago. That seemed to have stopped their hearts in that moment.

"Mom, Dad... do you two want to come in and hold your granddaughter?" Lumina asked as Vanille just chuckled at.

"You couldn't stop me even if you tried and had the entire blast of hunters in Oerba backing you up." Vanille said as she shoved Lightning behind her as she nearly sprinted into the room leaving Lumina in the dust as well.

"The hell? Is she really pregnant or is she just trying to screw with me?" Lumina asked as Lightning just chuckled.

"Even when I wanted to get her to take it easy when she was pregnant with you, she instead laughed and continued to work hard... if not harder out of spite." Lightning said softly walking into the room as she could see Lumina just standing next to her. "Did you feel that twang from holding your child for the first time? That nothing you've done really mattered until that moment?" Lightning asked softly as she could hear Lumina's breath hitching as if Lightning had been able to peer into her mind like it had been some sort of party trick. "Every father who is a real father in my opinion feels that. I'm sure in nine months time I'll feel that once again." Lightning said softly as she could feel her daughter hugging her gently.

"Promise me you aren't going to let me screw up my daughter." Lumina asked as Lightning just chuckled as she could see Lumina looking towards her with confusion.

"It is just deja vu. I promise you won't screw anything up. Even when it seems like it. Besides you need to be a good role model for your future sister and now your daughter." Lightning continued as she could see Vanille just smiling brighter at the child in her arms. "Now if you don't mind I should probably free your daughter from Vanille for everyone's safety. You haven't seen her when she is baby crazy."

"Claire, so help me... if you don't want the first kick of this pregnancy not to be me kicking your head you'll shut up there because I'm in a very happy mood."

"Okay Van."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there we go. An entire story. It was actually a fun one for me to write... let me know what you all think of it.**


End file.
